Disguised Intentions
by ForeverRobsessed
Summary: A simple first date turns into the beginning of a journey that will take Isabella Swan on a ride to right the wrongs of her past. A story of friendship, family and love woven into a web of lies and betrayal. {#8 in the Top 10 fics of June 2016 at Twifanfictionrecs dot com}
1. Chapter 1: Coke and Chocolates

**MEET THE MATE CONTEST**

 **PENNAME: ForeverRobsessed**

 **STORY TITLE: DISGUISED INTENTIONS**

 **SUMMARY:** First date… Handsome guy, good food, conversation… Sounds perfect, doesn't it?

 **PAIRING:** EDWARD/BELLA

 **BETA:** ANTON M.

 **PRE-READERS** \- Dazzled Eyes22 And Ipsita Chaudhuri

 **RATING:** M

 **WORD COUNT:** 3,680

* * *

My heels clanked sharply against the hardwood floor as I quickly made my way out of the elevator and into the restaurant. I wasn't late, per se. It was less than five minutes past the time we'd agreed upon but punctuality was something I took pride in. Still, I paused for a minute before I reached the hostess' desk. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I spent another futile minute wondering why the hell this, dating that is, scared me to the point that I'd spent the whole of yesterday fretting over what would happen tonight after my brother dropped the bomb on me in the morning.

" _C'mon, Bella. You can't spend the rest of your life married to your job. You're 26, for God's sake and you live like you're… I don't know, forty, fifty, whatever. Look, my point is, you've got to get out there and live a little," he scolded. Or rather, whined._

" _I_ am _living my life, Emmett. This is the way I want to live. Why can't you accept that? And you know exactly why my job matters to me more than anything else in the world and that is not going to change," I reminded him._

 _His eyes softened. "Bellie, listen to me. I know what you want to do, but in the past few months, you've become far too obsessed with it. To the point that it's not healthy anymore. Rose and I, we're both worried about you. I've never interfered in your life before, but enough is enough. I_ am _your big brother and it's my job to take care of you, especially since you're not doing it yourself." He reached out to put an arm around my shoulders. "Dad's not here to knock some sense into you, so he would expect that of me, right?"_

" _Don't call me Bellie," I grumbled, pushing him away. "You don't play fair, bringing up Dad."_

" _Never said I did."_

 _I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. So what do I have to do to get you off my back?"_

" _You have to go on a date."_

 _I stared blankly, waiting for the punch line. When he didn't laugh or elaborate, I broke the awkward silence. "I'm sorry, what? You're kidding, right?"_

 _He sighed. "I know, I know. I'm desperate." He shrugged. "I chased away boys that followed you in school and now, I'm setting you up, but, really, you've left me no choice. You can't spend all your life alone, Bella. And the way you're going, I can see that you have no plans of changing your current loner status. So, I'm intervening."_

" _You're crazy if you thi—" I broke off as Emmett's eyes tightened, his mouth flattening to a grim line. He was in his Cop mode, as I called it, since it was the same expression he wore while interrogating and negotiating with criminals that came into his police department. Cop mode meant serious business. My brother could be the goofiest of all in his personal life, but he was serious as hell when it came to his job._

 _He could lecture me all he wanted but I knew that the reason he became a cop was the very same which had driven me to obsession in my own line of work. He was right, I knew he was. I'd go crazy if I continued to get so deeply involved in my… mission, I suppose you could call it, that I was cut off from my personal life._

 _Emmett's deep, stern voice pulled me out of my reverie. "You are going on a date tomorrow evening. You will go out, have a good time and enjoy someone else's company besides your laptop and files. That is final, whether you like it or not. Is that clear, young lady?"_

 _I sighed. "Crystal. Who is the guy, if I may be so bold to ask, Detective Swan?"_

 _Elated by my agreement, Em relaxed instantly and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "He's a friend of mine. Edward Cullen."_

" _Edward Cullen," I repeated. "And what does this Mr. Cullen do?"_

" _Ah ah." The big oaf shook his head and pointed a finger at me for good measure. "I'm not telling you anything else. You can ask him all these questions tomorrow."_

" _Are you crazy, Em? You want me to go on a date with someone I know nothing about?" I glared, attempting my best bitch face._

 _I guess I needed to work on that expression more because Emmett was unfazed. "I know all the excuses you've given in the past. One of them was that you wouldn't have anything to talk about. So, there you go. You don't know anything about him, he doesn't know much about you. Break the ice with the little details and the conversation will flow right on." He looked so proud of himself that I couldn't help but giggle._

" _Alright, fine. I'll do it if it makes you that happy."_

" _That's my girl!" He leaned in as if for a hug and pounded me on the back, hard enough to jolt me forward. He'd been doing that since we were kids and yet, he managed to take me by surprise almost every time. I narrowed my eyes and proceeded to tickle the shit out of him, our little routine never getting old._

I smiled slightly at my thoughts, a little more relaxed than I'd been before. Emmett and Rose were all I had in this world and I knew that whatever they did, it was out of pure love and concern for me.

"So suck it up," I mumbled to myself with a determined nod.

"Um, Miss? Can I help you?" the hostess asked me with a hesitant smile. Probably wondering if I'm crazy. Talking to myself and head bobbing… crazy.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said. "I'm here to see Mr. Edward Cullen."

"Oh yes, Ma'am. He's waiting for you." She smiled politely. "I'm Maggie, your hostess for tonight. Please follow me."

I fidgeted with the strap of my dress as we walked into the dining area. I'd pulled out this off-shoulder, plum cocktail dress from the back of my closet. It'd been so long since I'd worn a dress that the feel felt slightly foreign to me. I was more of a jeans and hoodie person, or a shirt at most when required at work.

 _Emmett was right, I needed to get a life._

Maggie led me to a table far back in the right corner of the room, right next to a huge glass window. The beautiful view of the twinkling lights of the Seattle skyline could not hold my attention for more than two seconds once my eyes landed on the handsome, no, breathtakingly handsome man waiting for me at the table.

He turned just as we reached the table and stood up to greet me.

 _Big bro did good_ was the first thought that passed through my head as I took in everything about my date for the evening.

He was dressed in dark jeans and a pale blue shirt, with a pinstripe jacket over it. His hair was a delicious mess of copper, his skin paler than mine, and when he looked at me, his lips turned up into a crooked smile and his eyes, dark green, liquid pools, roamed over my face and crinkled at the corners with his charming grin.

"Bella?"

Trying to be as discreet as possible, I cleared my throat and placed my hand in his outstretched one. "Ye-yes. Hello, Edward. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. You look beautiful, Bella." His voice was pure, melted honey as it caressed my name, sending a shiver down my spine. "Shall we?"

He tugged at my hand gently, held out the chair for me, helping me settle, and took a seat across from me.

"I'm sorry if dinner at nine is a little late for you. I just couldn't get out of my shift before that."

"Oh no," I assured him. "It's perfectly fine. My job requires me to keep later hours too."

He smiled. That same crooked smile with the crinkly eyes. "Yes, I would imagine. Emmett said you're a journalist?"

"Yes, The Seattle Times. It's been four years now. What is it that you do, Edward?"

His brow furrowed, though his lips still held the hint of a smirk. "Emmett didn't tell you that?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "No, he didn't. When I asked, he replied that it'll give us something to talk about, you know, break the ice."

He laughed, a rich, hearty laugh that caused me to let out a little chuckle, too. "Somehow, I'm not surprised. With Emmett? Nope, not surprised."

"Hello." I was startled as a woman spoke from beside me. "I'm Jane, you server for tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"

Edward motioned for me to go first. I thought about checking out the wine list, but decided to go for a Coke. I needed a clear head for tonight. So far, Edward Cullen seemed like a charming man and I didn't want to lose my inhibitions and do something stupid in front of him.

Edward ordered the same and we were left alone once again.

"So, where were we? Oh yes. My profession. I'm a doctor, well, a trauma surgeon."

"Wow, that's impressive," I said genuinely.

"Thank you."

 _He was going to kill me with those smiles._

"So how long have you known Emmett?"

"It's been a couple of years, I think. We met while he was working on a case. There was an accident involved and he needed my medical opinion. We've been friends ever since," he told me.

"Oh," I said, wondering why the hell Emmett or Rose had never mentioned him to me before.

 _Maybe because you've never been interested?_

My inner rambling was interrupted when the waitress brought out our drinks and took our meal orders.

After she left, I took a sip of the delightfully chilled Coke and moaned out loud. It was only when I heard a deep, husky chuckle that I realized where I was and what I'd just done. My cheeks flushed and I had to summon up all my courage to look him in the eyes.

"Sorry."

"No, no, carry on. Don't mind me. I've just… never seen anyone enjoy a glass of Coke so much." His voice was full of amusement.

I shrugged, trying to play it off and appear casual, when I was anything but. "It's my belief that Coke tastes best only when it's chilled perfectly. And just the Coke, no ice because that just dilutes the taste and that's no fun. This one is just the perfect temperature."

He nodded solemnly. "I will keep that in mind for future reference, my dear Coke connoisseur."

I looked away as I gulped down another sip, cursing myself for my embarrassing reaction. A few seconds passed in silence.

 _And why did I have to go ahead and share my… what did I say? "Belief"? Stupid!_

"Hey," he said softly. "Look at me, Bella."

I couldn't ignore a request made in that earnest voice, so I nervously raised my eyes to his.

"I was just kidding, you know that, right? You don't need to be embarrassed at all. I liked that you told me a little bit about yourself. That's what we're going to do tonight, isn't it? Get to know each other." He gave me a soft smile and held out his glass. I hesitantly smiled back and clinked it with mine.

"There you go."

My smile grew as big as his and I eased back into the chair, getting comfortable.

"The awkward moment is diffused. So, what do we talk about now?" Edward asked.

His attention was focused solely on me and that unnerved me the slightest bit. "I, uh, I honestly have no idea." I took in a deep breath and decided to be honest with him. "You seem like a good guy, Edward, but you make me nervous. This-" I motioned between us. "makes me nervous. I- I haven't been on a date in a long time. Really long time. My job has been the sole focus of my life for years. I have no idea how to do this." At this point, I was getting agitated, regretting opening my mouth, but he saved me another potentially embarrassing moment by interrupting my verbal diarrhea.

"Okay, Bella. Listen to me. Trust me, I know what it's like. My job doesn't exactly leave me with a lot of time for extra-curricular activities either." He winked and the corners of my mouth twitched up in response. "I'm a simple guy, so why don't we go with the basics? Clichés are clichés for a reason, after all."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, we could go for the usual topics. People have been getting to know each other this way for ages, so let's go for it." He shrugged. "Okay, Miss Swan, what are your hobbies?"

I had to smile at the serious tone of his voice. "Hmm. I love reading, listening to music."

"Good, good." He nodded with mock sternness and I struggled to hold back a chuckle. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You are supposed to ask me now." He shook his head at me, rolling his eyes for good measure and I let out a giggle.

"I'm so sorry. Dr. Cullen, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"I like watching movies, specifically, action movies. And of course, I like music too, so we have that in common. See, this is working out, isn't it?"

"It sure is."

Our food arrived and we dug in with gusto, but we continued bringing up the usual first date topics and shared our views on them. We were quite enthusiastic too, getting into debates with wild hand gestures to the point where our food went untouched for several minutes as we tried to get our point across to each other.

While the love of music was shared by both of us, Edward was adamant that _Clair de Lune_ was Debussy's best work, whereas I was conflicted between _Clair de Lune_ and _Suite Bergamasque_. Amongst the modern singers, I loved Enrique and levelled Edward with a death glare, daring him to contradict my choice.

He didn't.

 _Smart guy._

I found out that he was pretty well read, including the classics. However, he was not a huge fan of Austen, and I gave him the same respect of leaving him to his choices.

It was very hard, though, to keep my mouth shut, to keep myself from spending an hour lecturing him about Austen's brilliance.

But I did it.

Because I liked the guy.

Like, _really_ liked him.

When it was time for dessert, I decided to binge on a slice of chocolate pie while Edward asked for a vanilla trifle. I _did_ notice the slight grimace that passed over his face when I ordered.

When the waitress was gone, I turned to him with a raised brow.

He bit his lip and shot me what could only be described as a sheepish grin. "I'm just not a fan of chocolate."

My eyes widened. "You don't like c _hocolate_?" My voice had raised an octave, so I toned down the surprise and whispered, "How can anyone not like chocolate?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I can tolerate dark chocolate, but the sweet one is just…no."

"I might just have to reconsider everything about you, Dr. Cullen. In light of this new knowledge, I mean."

His mouth fell open in surprise. "Are you serious?"

I nodded gravely. "Yeah. What is the meaning of life without chocolate?"

"Oh, c'mon Bella. Don't cast me aside over my tastes." He pouted and his eyes took on such a sweet, pleading look that I couldn't hold it in any longer and giggled, shaking my head at him.

"Okay, fine. But seriously, how can you not like chocolate, Edward?"

He smirked. "This is the third time you've asked me that."

"Well, yes, because I can't get over it! What sane person doesn't love chocolate? Haven't you heard, nine out of ten people love chocolate and the tenth one is a liar?" I smiled, smug.

He shrugged again, still smirking. "I seem to be an exception, then. It's better to be different from the rest of the crowd, don't you think?"

His green eyes smoldered and I struggled to maintain my train of thought.

"You know what, I'll take on the challenge of converting you into a chocolate fan," I said decidedly. "You, mister, are going to be turned into such a fan that you're going to wish that there was a Chocoholics Anonymous."

He laughed and I joined in until our desserts arrived and my mind focused solely on the delicacy in front of me.

As I took a bite and the delicious, rich gooey taste exploded in my mouth, I moaned, this time, very softly, and licked my lips.

I looked up to see Edward, his hand with the spoon, raised mid-air while his gaze was fixed on my lips, his dessert long forgotten. I cleared my throat, smirking when he looked away quickly and continued with my precious, precious treat.

We sat there and chatted for over three hours and it was as if we'd created a little bubble of our own, unaware of the surroundings. It was only when the waitress approached to let us know that it was closing time that we broke apart, shaking our heads and smiling sheepishly.

Edward insisted on paying the bill and with one of the other guys I'd dated in the past, the feminist in me would probably have been incensed and would not have rested until I'd paid half. But one look at Edward's earnest face and the protest flew from my mind.

 _I'd insist on paying next time._

 _Next time? Presumptuous much?_

 _Hell yeah! I want a next time with Edward Cullen._

As we walked out to the elevator, I felt a delightful prickle on my skin and looked down to see Edward's hand brush lightly against mine.

Bolstering my confidence, I reached out and took his hand in mine, reveling when he smiled and entwined our fingers together.

As we rode down the elevator, the air around us seemed charged with the same sparks that I felt flowing between us where our hands were connected. I gulped and breathed heavily, all the while wondering if he felt the same desire I did. To press my mouth against his and test if those lips of his were as soft as they looked.

Neither of us said anything, until Edward offered to walk me to my car once I told him that I'd parked a little further down the road in an alley.

By the time we reached there, still in silence, I was nervous.

 _Didn't he have a good time? Didn't he want to see me again?_

All the breath left my lungs in a whoosh when I suddenly felt myself pinned against the wall, right next to my car. Edward's arms formed an inescapable cage around me and his warm breath washed over me as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I had a great time, Bella. Thank you for spending the evening with me. And for teaching me about the right way to drink Coke." He chuckled, the rich, deep sound sending shivers down my spine and my heart sped as I raised my arms slowly, wrapping them around his neck.

"You're most welcome. And I had a wonderful time with you, too," I replied honestly.

"May I kiss you, Miss Swan?" It was a hypnotizing, seductive whisper and I couldn't have refused even if I'd wanted to.

 _And of course I didn't want to!_

"Yes."

My voice cracked in anticipation.

He pulled back to look at me for a second and leaned in quickly. Before I knew it, his warm, soft lips were on mine, his fingers entangling in my hair and pulling me closer, pressing me against his hard, muscular form.

 _As if I was going anywhere._

All thoughts left my brain when he tilted his head slightly, opening his mouth and stroking my bottom lip with his sinful tongue. I gasped at the sensations he evoked in me, my lips parting and he took the opportunity to explore my mouth. I moaned when I met my tongue with his, stroking it languidly while his hands roamed over my back. He tasted like the sugary goodness we'd feasted on and I couldn't get enough of him.

We broke apart only when breathing became absolutely necessary, gasping and panting as he pressed his forehead to mine.

I opened my eyes to find his closed. I watched as his eyes squeezed shut for a few seconds, opened suddenly and gazed deeply into mine until I was lost in their emerald depths.

A strange expression overtook his face and he mouthed something to me. I couldn't understand what he'd said or why his demeanor had changed so suddenly.

I was about to verbalize my confusion when I felt a sharp sting at the side of my neck. My hand flew up instinctively and I caught his hand there. It held an object.

 _A syringe._

My eyes widened in abject terror as I looked up at his face. As a dull, sleepy wave slowly overtook my senses, I couldn't comprehend the emotion that his features held.

My head swam as I fought desperately to keep awake, but I knew in my heart that it was a futile effort and seconds later, I felt his arms around me again. This time, though, they were trying to hold me steady as my body swayed, totally out of my control.

That same undecipherable expression in his eyes was the last thing I saw before my world dissolved into darkness.

 _What the hell had Emmett gotten me into?_

* * *

 _A/N- Thank you for every single review for my entry in the contest. I cherish all your thoughts, your threats, your requests, your compliments and your criticism._

 _YES, THIS STORY WILL DEFINITELY BE CONTINUED._

 _I have the outline all worked out, now it is a matter of writing the chapters. That said, my current WIP- Start Over- remains my first priority until it is completed. (It has about 6-7 chapters remaining)_

 _After that, I will dive head on into this story._

 _I hope you will bear with me until then and stay tuned for more. Keep me on alerts if this chapter has intrigued you and made you want more._

 _Once again, thank you for your comments in the contest. My story didn't win, but participating has been worth it simply because I got to read so many people's opinion on my plot and characters._


	2. Chapter 2: Raindrops and Rules

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story. Thank you for giving it a chance after just one chapter, and one which ended as it did! I'm overwhelmed by your excitement, and I hope it will continue to hold your interest.**

 **Dazzled Eyes22 is holding my hand through this, as always. This time, Payton79 has also come onboard to help keep me in line. They're awesome ladies, and I'm very lucky to have them!**

 **DISCALAIMER- The Twilight Saga (and Life and Death :P) are not mine, but this plot is my baby ;)**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **Enjoy reading xx**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **RAINDROPS AND RULES**

 _Tip…tip…tip_

It was the pitter-patter of raindrops that first pierced through the thick fog that clouded my senses. Having lived in the little rainy town of Forks for the first seventeen years of my life, it was a sound I was well-versed with. However, in the last few years, ever since I'd settled in Seattle, I hadn't appreciated the rain - its music, its scent - as much as I had in my childhood. The hustle and bustle of the city as well as the sole purpose that drove my life did not give me the opportunity to just sit back, relax and breathe in the plethora of beauty that nature had to offer.

Inch by inch, my brain determinedly trudged forward toward the promise of consciousness. My head felt heavy like it always did when I woke up after sleeping like the dead, which usually happened when I took a couple of sleeping pills.

I wasn't addicted to the stuff, not at all.

It just so happened that sometimes, I would consume too much caffeine, without even realizing the number of glasses of coffee I'd gulped down, to stay awake late at night. Hours later, when the first rays of sunlight would glint off the windows of my apartment, I would realize that I hadn't slept a wink during the entire night. That was when I'd gulp down the pills for a quick and dreamless two or three hours of slumber, which would allow me to function at work the next day.

Anyway, as the familiar headache started to build up, I winced and groaned, stretching my limbs out on the bed. The smoothness of the sheets underneath me was very different from what I was used to, and that puzzled me, even in my partially unconscious state. My right arm also felt sore, _very_ sore, as though it had remained in the same position for a long fucking time.

I tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge. I was pretty sure my lip jutted out in a pout as I tugged at whatever was holding my arm in this awkward, painful position.

 _Fuck! Was it a man latching on to my hand? Had I slept with someone last night?_

Along with that thought came a myriad of images. I was terribly frustrated as they started out blurry and took their own sweet time to turn more pronounced.

 _Dark blue jacket and jade eyes…_

 _Tousled hair and long fingers…_

 _Chocolate and coke…_

The world spun and I felt nauseous as I sat up quickly, breathing rapidly as the events of the previous evening flooded into my mind.

I looked around the room. The walls were wooden, which made me think that this was some sort of a cabin. I was disappointed to find that there was neither a window nor a clock, so I didn't have the slightest idea about where I was or what time it was.

Hell, it could have been days since the fateful date.

If that were the case, then someone would have come looking for me, right? Even if this guy had my brother fooled about his identity and his intentions, if a certain amount of time had passed, Emmett would have sent out a search party for me, right?

I felt an insurmountable surge of anger rise within my brain and saturate every cell of my body at the thought of my brother and his persistence about sending me on this godforsaken date.

A strange tickling at my wrist drew my attention, and my eyes widened when I saw what was causing it.

The same thing that had bound my arm to the bed.

It was a pair of handcuffs.

And not just the metal ones,

 _A pair of pink, furry handcuffs!_

What sort of a sick bastard had I encountered? Did he plan to make me a sex slave? Was that why he kidnapped me?

 _Where the hell was the fucker anyway?_

I touched the kinky handcuffs, tugging at them. These kinds of things weren't too strong, were they? I pulled harder, and the headboard groaned in protest, but I couldn't get the restraint to budge an inch. I only managed to tighten it enough to cut into my skin, which made me hiss in pain.

The sound of a latch being opened had my head turning so fast toward the door that I almost gave myself whiplash. It was already open, so the sound must have been from the door of some other room. From my position, I could only see a narrow hallway outside, leading to what seemed like another room, maybe the living room.

My heart started pounding hard in my chest when I heard footfalls. They were getting louder with each step, which meant that someone was coming this way. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead and my balled fists turned clammy as I waited, equal parts terrified and outraged, for my captor to show his face.

When he did arrive at the door, my mouth fell open as he showed me _much_ more than just his face.

My eyes first registered the cocky, crooked smirk that stretched upon his lips when he saw that I was awake. The same damn smirk that had given me goosebumps last night made my blood boil in the light of this new day.

His face couldn't hold my gaze for long as my eyes slid down to his very naked, very wet and _very_ defined chest. Starting from the taut tendons in his neck, his broad shoulders and his sculpted pecs, all the way down to the delicious V at the end of his waist, I hungrily devoured the fine specimen of man standing before me. The light smattering of hair across his toned body made me want to run my hands all over him, just to test its softness.

A throat clearing interrupted my ogling, and I felt my traitorous flush spread over my cheeks. The smirk on his mouth grew more pronounced as he brought up his hand, which held a towel, and rubbed away the drops that travelled down the slope of his abs into the waistband of his low-slung cargo shorts.

 _What the hell was wrong with me? Lusting over the guy who was holding me captive against my will to do God only knew what things to me?_

 _Could Stockholm Syndrome develop at first sight?_

 _Okay, I'd officially lost my mind._

 _Wait, maybe it was the drug that he gave me!_

The idea made me narrow my eyes at him, until they were almost slits, and I could barely see him in all his half-naked glory.

 _Yes, this was good. If I didn't look, I could stay focused on the kidnapper part rather than the fuck-hot guy part._

"Who are you?" I pushed out through my clenched teeth.

His eyebrows rose; whether at my question or at my tone, I couldn't tell. Losing none of his easy-going demeanor, he swaggered over to the table in the corner and draped the towel across it. Finally, he turned to me, cocking his head to one side.

"Why are oranges orange?"

I looked at him like he was crazy.

He shrugged, and fortunately, pulled a T-shirt over his muscular chest. "I thought we were asking pointless questions."

"It is not a pointless question!"

"Of course it is! I mean, you can't figure out if they first named the fruit or the colo-"

" _My question!_ My question was not pointless. You have me bound to a fucking bed against my will. I think I have a right to know who the fuck you are!" I snapped at him.

He held up his hands in a defensive pose. "Relax, Bella."

Now, that just made me snort. Each second that passed without any useful information coming out of his mouth made me more and more agitated. I wondered if the anger that was coursing through me was some twisted ploy by my brain to mask the fear and protect itself from a complete breakdown.

"You want me to relax? You do realize that you have kidnapped me, right?"

He puffed out his cheeks and exhaled a large gust of air. Slowly, he walked over to the bed and perched at the edge. I was extremely grateful for the distance he kept between us.

Now, whether it was because I was afraid I would jump him or punch him was a different matter.

"I was just trying to lighten the moment, but I guess you have a point." He pushed a hand through his wet hair, making it stick out in all directions. "Look, I do not want to hurt you, but I cannot, under any circumstances, let you go. So, I hope you won't make this too difficult for the both of us and just co-operate with me."

I was stunned speechless.

 _Seriously? Co-operate?_

 _Once again, I wondered about his mental faculties._

"Let's establish some ground rules, shall we?" he continued, either oblivious or ignorant toward my state of astonishment.

"This is not a fucking orientation program for a goddamned school! _Ground rules_ ," I mocked. "You. Have. Kidnapped. Me."

His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared as annoyance began to color his previously neutral expression. "Princess, you've got to cut down on the cursing," he muttered through clenched teeth. My eyes fell down at his hands, which were also clenched into tight fists in what looked like an attempt on his part to show some restraint. I swallowed hard as he leaned in, closer and closer until our faces were hardly an inch apart. "You are right. I have kidnapped you. I've had enough of your yelling and scoffing, and I am not going to put up with it any longer. Do you understand me?" He enunciated each word slowly and precisely, and they had the desired effect.

My breathing quickened as his eyes gazed at me intently; the green in them was nearly obliterated by the black depths of his pupils. They blazed with fury and I could sense that he was at the end of his rope. The first speck of fear made its way unwelcome into my brain, and I couldn't suppress the shudder that ran down my spine.

Swallowing again to choke down the lump obstructing my throat, I whispered, "Princess?"

He said nothing for a moment, just kept staring at me with the same intensity. I didn't- couldn't look away. The range of emotions that played in his eyes, even though I didn't know him well enough to identify each one, mesmerized me.

Eventually, his assessment of me was complete and his eyes softened ever so slightly. I hoped that he had deduced that I wouldn't be putting up a fight… for now, at least.

"I can choose to call you whatever I wish," he pronounced, raising a daring eyebrow at me, but I refused to take the bait.

 _Pick your battles,_ my mother always said.

Right now, it was far more important that I figured out what the hell this guy wanted from me, and pissing him off would not do me any good.

"Okay. Please, you have to tell me what this is." I rattled my handcuffed hand. "Why are you holding me here? What do you want from me?"

He pursed his lips, as though deep in thought. "Sorry. You don't get to ask the questions here, Princess. You shall have all your answers, but in due time. You'll just have to be patient until that time comes."

I resisted the urge to slap him by pushing my free hand under my thighs.

"Now, before you distracted me, we were talking about ground rules, weren't we?" He looked at me as though he really did expect an answer, so I nodded begrudgingly. "Well, rule number one is that you are to remain respectful - which includes a ban on your cursing - and obey the orders I give you. You do that, and it means I will not hurt you. Simple."

I pressed my tongue against the roof of my mouth to keep my mouth shut against the barrage of insults that threatened to spew out.

"Rule number two is that you are to remain handcuffed to this bed at all times." I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me with a hand. "If you have to use the bathroom, you will let me know, and we will work it out. Any other needs of yours, you are to tell me about them, and I shall deliver them here. You are not going to get up from your place. With me so far?" The smirk was back on his face.

This time, I refused to dignify his nonsense with a response, but he went on anyway.

"Rule number three. This is actually more of information. I know you can't see outside from this room. So, take my word that this cabin is smack dab in the middle of nowhere. There is a vast forest full of wild, ferocious and ravenous animals all around us. Also, the security system I have installed here is military level; nothing, and I do mean nothing other than my fingerprint will be able to open it. If you try to tamper with it or make three unsuccessful attempts, it will lock itself in such a manner that the only way to get you out will be to break down the walls, and, the way I have had them made, that would also be one hell of a task. You can't tamper it from the inside anyway; I just thought you should know."

His little speech did nothing but plant the shreds of terror further into my heart and into my mind. The words "military level" flashed like an alarm in my head.

They gave rise to two important lines of thought.

The first… Emmett had been in the army for eight years before he joined the police force. He should know a thing or two about military locks and whatever other tactics they might have used. At least, I hoped he did. The big goof had never been the sharpest tool in the box.

The second… Just who the fuck hated to such an extent that they used a guy well-versed in military techniques to get rid of me? This required planning, and a shitload of money.

When the answer popped in my head, it came dramatically, out of the blue, and made me feel stupid for not having thought of it sooner.

It had to be someone who hated me, who had ample reasons to want to kill me, and someone who had enough resources to make it happen.

There was only one such person in the world.

 _Aro Volturi._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay… So, here's the information pertaining to this story…**

 **Chapter length- I prefer 3k-5k, but I will divide them according to content, so there may be some variation.**

 **Pre-written? – No, I'm in the process of writing it, but the outline is mostly in place.**

 **Well, that's done. Now, please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions and Smirks

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! My usual readers know that I always reply, but this time, despite your kind words and amazing theories, I didn't get a chance to respond. I have been writing like crazy in between studying for my upcoming exams, so please forgive me, and know that each and every one of your comments made my week!**

 _ **Kara, aka, StillDreaming85- Thank you for the shout out, sweet lady! I welcome the many readers you sent my way :)**_

 _ **Are you reading her stories? Mystery, Mafia, Romance, Scottish-ward... she has done it all! Take your pick.**_

 **Dazzled Eyes22 and Payton79... Big hugs to you for all your help!**

 **All remaining mistakes are mine.**

 **Okay, I'm shutting up now! Happy reading xx**

* * *

"Of course," I seethed. "Of course. It's him. It has to be." I looked at Edward. "I know who you're working for, and I am not afraid of him. I was once, but I promised myself that I will never be that girl again. I am _not_ afraid of him, you hear me?"

"Oh, I hear you just fine," he said, still calm and composed. "Though you have _no_ idea who I am working for."

"I am not an idiot. I know very well who has a motive to do something like this."

"Motive, huh?" he mused. "Anyway, what you think does not make any difference. Our situation remains the same, and so do the ground rules."

"You really do have a hard-on for your stupid rules," I grumbled.

"Ah, ah, ah." He shook his head. "Those rules are keeping you safe, Bella. Calling them stupid is not a smart move on your part."

I rolled my eyes but said nothing. I looked around the room, which was sparsely decorated. Other than the bed that was to be my chaining post, there was a chair next to the table from the edge of which Edward's towel still hung. I quickly averted my eyes, not wanting to think about his towel. There was no window, I noted again, just the one door to enter or exit.

A laptop rested on the aforementioned table, and it piqued my interest. I wondered if getting my hands on it would do me any good. If this place really was in the middle of a forest, did he have an internet connection here? Maybe he used the thing just to keep an eye on the security feeds?

I shook my head and immediately regretted it. The headache I'd woken up with only seemed to have worsened with all the unanswered questions that cluttered my mind.

That reminded me.

"How long have I been here? What did you drug me with?"

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get to that." The damn smirk was back and firmly in place. "What I drugged you with was a simple sedative, just a mildly high dose of it. We went on the date Saturday night, and today is Monday, so you've been here for a day and a half."

I mulled over the words, but a short while later, a more pressing need made itself evident. I felt the heat spread across my cheeks as I fretted over the words I had no choice but to utter.

I squirmed and tried to delay the inevitable, while my kidnapper pulled out a phone from his pocket and scrolled through it. When I could no longer suppress the sensation, I cleared my throat.

He looked up from the screen expectantly.

"I have to pee." I rushed out the entire sentence in one second flat.

His lips twitched, but he didn't smile. "I am glad."

"What is that supposed to mean?" An unexpected jolt of horror crept along my skin, raising goosebumps as I rethought my Volturi theory.

 _What if I was wrong? What if he has nothing to do with Aro?_

 _The handcuffs and now… Ugh!_

 _What if I was just a random prey in a sea of unsuspecting women, kidnapped by some sick fuckers for a sex or human trafficking racket?_

 _A kinky one._

He winced. "Uh, sorry. That came out all wrong. I'm relieved that your body is working properly. See, you didn't say anything about it, though you have been awake for almost an hour. If your body doesn't form urine in almost two days, then that is something to worry about."

"Okay," I snapped hastily. "Can we maybe not talk about this any further? Just release me."

He nodded, and for the first time, I saw a hint of awkwardness in his cocky exterior. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked me from the bed, but made no move to remove the part of the handcuff that encircled my wrist.

He took the now free ring in his hand and led me out of the room and down the hallway. I was right; it led into the living room. I took in the plush, deep-brown sofa set and mahogany coffee table, but there was neither a TV, nor any windows. I didn't get the chance to observe any further because Edward turned to the right and stopped outside a door and then motioned for me to go in.

I narrowed my eyes. "What? You're going to stand out here while I pee?"

"You're lucky I'm not into kinky shit. Otherwise, I would have come in."

"Gross!" I slapped his arm, and he laughed. "What happened to all that talk of the fancy security system you have in place?"

He took one step forward, and I backed away until I hit the door. His arms reached up and leaned against the door frame, effectively trapping me. I gulped loud enough that I would have been embarrassed, if I'd been able to focus on something, anything other than his face leaning closer and closer to mine.

"Princess," he breathed, his warm breath fanning across my face. My tongue instinctively darted out to lick my lips, as though I could taste the essence of his scent on them. "I know that though you look all demure and coy, I have a fierce little firecracker on my hands, so I am not taking any risks here. Now, you go and do your thing, while I wait, ready to escort you back to your throne when you are done."

With that, he leaned back, while I stood dazed for several seconds. As soon as my synapses could fire and order my muscles to work, I rushed into the washroom.

Once I'd peed, I stood in front of the mirror. My flawless make up for the _date_ (even in my head, I couldn't help but spit out the word) was long gone. The supposedly smudge-proof mascara had… well, smudged. I was still wearing the dress I wore to the restaurant, and there were no signs that Edward had tampered with it. That was good.

Despite the fact that I'd slept through an entire day, my eyes still had purplish rings underneath them, though they were not too prominent. My cheeks had some color remaining from the earlier conversation that I was willing to bet was the most awkward one that had ever occurred on the planet. My lips were not faring well; I could see the little cracks that lined them.

I sighed at my reflection.

 _What was I doing? Why did this man affect me so? He was holding me here in this obscure little cabin, against my will, to do God knows what to me, and I was… attracted to him?_

 _I had more important things to worry about, like getting out of here and saving my life._

 _I could not afford to be distracted by him. I had to be on the constant lookout for a weak link, a careless move or anything else that would get me out of here, or at least, let me somehow send a message to Emmett so that he'll know where to find me._

The thought of Emmett was enough to make my blood boil.

 _He forced me to meet this psycho. He was equally responsible as Edward for my condition. What kind of a cop gets fooled so easily? He put me in danger, and if I got out of here, I would never forgive him._

The face in the mirror blanched right before my eyes.

 _No, not_ if _. I couldn't think like that._ When _I got out of here, I would never forgive him._

"Hey, Princess. Don't make me come in after you."

A little afraid that he would make good on his threat, I quickly splashed my face with cold water and wiped away the remaining dried traces of makeup, before making my way out.

He was standing just outside the door, so I almost crashed into his chest, his arms steadying me around my waist. Nervously, I looked up and found his gaze roaming my face.

One hand reached up to caress my cheek. Before I could lose myself in his touch, I backed away, putting some distance between us.

Well, as far as the handcuffs allowed.

He frowned, but said nothing. He led me back to the bed. I kept my gaze fixed on his hands as he bound me back to the rail of the headboard.

Plopping on the chair, he pulled out his phone and fiddled with it. The way his thumbs glided over the screen, I could tell he was playing a game. I scowled as I sat there, stewing over a million thoughts about this situation, while he entertained himself with a fucking video game.

There was nothing but silence for a little while. He seemed to be perfectly content with it. My mind, however, screamed for some answers. I doubted if he would give me any, but I had to try.

"Please," I begged as frustration and confusion clouded my insides. "Tell me why I am here. Who asked you to do this? What are they going to do to me?"

He sighed, putting away his phone. "Bella, I don't have all the answers."

I rolled my eyes. "Bullshit. You're telling me you don't know who put you up to this? Am I supposed to believe that?"

"I don't care whether you believe it or not. All you need to know and understand is what I've told you. Keep your mouth shut, do as I say, and we should have no problems. I do not want to hurt you," he said intently. "But I will do anything I need to keep you here."

"Keep me here for what? For how long? Why?"

He leaned back without another word. His only answer was to grab that damn phone again.

Giving up for the time being, I closed my eyes and rested my head back. I willed Emmett to find me. Hell, first he needed to realize that I was gone. The way he'd pestered me about this date made me believe that he _would_ have tried to call me Sunday morning to find out how it went.

That made me wonder what Edward had done with my phone. I looked over at him. He seemed pretty relaxed and complacent about this whole thing. His demeanor was not that of someone nervous about kidnapping another person, which led me to think that he must have disposed of my phone long back. With the number of crime shows airing on TV, I was pretty sure even a kid could tell that a phone was the easiest way to track someone.

So, my phone was out.

Were we really in the middle of nowhere? How far from Seattle could we be? He couldn't have carried me onto a plane… unless it was a private one.

 _Aro could easily manage that._

My free hand raked through my hair, tugging at the strands as I groaned in frustration.

I visualized the cabin's anatomy, and tried to think of ways I could get out of here. The lack of windows irked me to no end. If, no, _when_ I got out, I'd have to start with absolutely no idea of what awaited me out there.

 _What if there were guards outside?_

I sighed.

First, I needed to overpower Edward to even attempt to get out of here. I eyed his chiseled form doubtfully. It wasn't going to be easy, but I was going to have to be on the constant lookout for any opportunity where he let his guard down. I tugged at the handcuffs once again, without any success.

I don't know how long we sat there, but the silence was broken when an embarrassingly loud growl rang out in the small room.

I felt the heat rise to my face as my stomach betrayed me. I pressed a hand against it, as if that would suppress the sounds.

"Aww, Princess, are you hungry?" Edward chuckled.

I bit my lip against the curses I wanted to hurl at his haughty expression.

"Sit tight. I'll get you something."

He returned several minutes later with a blue plastic plate in his hand and held it out to me. The aroma of rich, buttery scrambled eggs pierced through my senses, and my mouth watered, so much so that I discreetly ran my fingers over my lips to check that the saliva hadn't slipped out.

I practically inhaled my food, as Smuggy McSmirkson watched with great interest.

"This is the first morsel of food I'm having in over thirty-six hours, according to you. Don't judge me." I knew I was flashing him a mouthful of eggs as I talked, but I couldn't bring myself to care one bit. _He_ kidnapped _me,_ so he could deal with the mess. "Go back to crushing candies."

He held up his hands in surrender. "I wasn't crushing candies. I was chasing minions."

I huffed. "Whatever."

Once I was done, he took my plate back, fetched me water, and even accompanied me to wash my hands.

"If your security system is as foolproof as you say, why don't you let me out of this?" I held up the handcuffs. "Instead of running around like a servant."

"Nice try." He winked. "There is no room for mistakes here. I'm not taking any chances. Besides, didn't I say you're my princess? I like serving you."

My nostrils flared as my wrath flared at his playful demeanor. The guy held my life in his hands and was teasing me as though he didn't have a care in the world. It pissed me off to no end.

"He's a horrible man," I told him, through my clenched jaw. "He may pretend in the eyes of the world, but I know exactly what he's like. He is vile, deceitful, and corrupt, and he is a _murderer_."

His eyes widened. "Whoa! Who?"

"Don't play innocent with me. I'm talking about Volturi, and you're working for him!" I spat. "I guess that means you're no different!"

"Yeah, that's not going to cut it." The calmness on his face irritated me even more than his smirk. "You're not going to provoke me into losing my head. Trust me, I've heard and seen worse. You have certainly made me curious, though." He came to sit beside me on the bed, and I reflexively shrank away. "What did he do to you?"

"You don't know?" I said, and shook my head. "Of course, you don't. Why would you care? Put some money in your hands, and you're ready to do anything for anyone. No matter what it does to other innocent people's lives."

He blew out a huge gust of air. "I thought talking would help you get your mind off this, since there is not one damn thing you can do about your situation. You will remain here, whether you like it or not. Ponder over this to your little heart's content, and I'll be here if you need anything."

The words sounded so… ridiculous. It was something one would expect the staff of a hotel to say to its guests, rather than a kidnapper to his captive.

For a moment, I wondered if telling him the truth about Aro would help me in some way.

 _Maybe he'd let me go?_

I snorted at my own thoughts. This guy was probably a seasoned criminal. He might have worked with assholes much worse than Volturi. He wasn't going to let me go and risk his life just because he pitied me.

The entire situation was bizarre. I pinched the skin over my arm to make sure that this wasn't some dream or an alternate universe I'd woken up into.

No such luck. I was stuck here.

With Edward.

 _Edward._

I'd been calling him that in my head for the entire day, because that's what he had told me at the restaurant. Emmett had also introduced him as Edward.

 _That couldn't be his real name, right?_

 _Why would he risk giving me his real name?_

I peeked at him sideways, wondering whether or not to ask.

 _Oh, fuck it!_

"Hey," I called out.

He turned to me with raised brows.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Are we really doing this again?"

"I'm just asking for your name so that I can call you by that," I explained. "You told Emmett and me that your name was Edward, so, that can't be your real name, right? You knew he would come after you. Why would you take that big a risk? Finding you would be so much more difficult without your real name."

"You're not just a pretty face. I'm impressed, Bella." He grinned. "It's a lovely theory, but I'm sorry to disappoint you. My name really is Edward Cullen. Emmett knows this name, and so do you. I am not worried about him; he's getting nowhere near me. As far as you are concerned, well, let's just say you will _not_ be able to give away my name to anyone. I am one hundred percent sure of that."

I was stunned into silence, my muscles locking down at his nonchalant words. Abject fear rocked me to my core. It was something I had felt before… only once before in my life. That day, my family had been ripped apart. That day, I'd faced and sidestepped death.

Today…

I could only come up with one reason why he wasn't worried about me blabbing about him to the police.

 _Because he was going to make sure that I wouldn't get out of here in any condition to do that._

* * *

 **A/N: Uh, yeah. Stick with me? I am pretty sure that you are going to enjoy this ride, bumpy as it may be, so I'll request you to sit back and have a little faith. However, if someone is REALLY worried, PM me, and I'll try to reassure you.  
**

 **I'm very excited to announce that Disguised Intention now has two lovely banners, courtesy of two amazingly talented ladies- Fallingsnow Winter AND** ** **IpsitaC77**. They're on my FB profile. Check them out now!**

 **Once again, thank you for all your support for this story. It makes me happier than words can describe :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Books and Blankets

**A/N- Thank you so much for your reviews and favorites. Your response blew me away :) I'm glad you're enjoying my work.**

 **As always, I thank Dazzled Eyes22 and Payton79 for their support, without which I wouldn't have the courage to post.**

 **Here we go...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 - BOOKS AND BLANKETS**

The realization was enough to make me keep my mouth shut for the rest of the day. The strangest part was that Edward left me alone for a few hours. Obviously, I had no idea where he went, but he left after waving me a cheerful goodbye. I had looked on with utter shock, as he made his way out without an ounce of anxiety.

I had to admit, it threw me completely for a loop.

 _Was he really so confident in his security measures?_

 _Or was someone else going to come in and take his place to keep a watch over me?_

Another thing that shocked the hell out of me was him handing me a pair of sweatpants and a soft T-shirt to change into. I rubbed at the material of the pants. The clothes were obviously new, but the size was fairly close to my own.

 _Did it mean he was planning on keeping me here for a while?_

 _He bought me new clothes that matched my size. Was he… taking care of me?_

I snorted, shaking my head. _That sounded all wrong in this situation._

The questions were endless, but the answers were out of my reach.

Regardless, I tugged and tugged at my furry handcuffs, without any success. I looked around the room for any sharp object that could help me unlock it, but in the back of my mind, a nagging voice whispered that Edward Cullen seemed much too proficient at this to make that kind of a mistake. I tried my best to ignore that notion, but as hours passed by without me having any luck, it was extremely hard not to fall into a pit of despair.

I didn't understand this guy's game at all.

The Aro angle was firmly wedged in my brain, and I still saw it as the most possible scenario. What else could it be anyway? I was a journalist, not the heiress to a freakin' multi-million dollar business that he would be able to reap a ransom hefty enough to justify all his efforts. He certainly had done his homework with regards to my life, first building a friendship with Emmett, when all he had to do was barge into me at the grocery shop to get a chance to ask me out. Why involve my brother into this when Em knowing his identity could only create more trouble for him?

Another sickening possibility revealed itself to me.

He was so blasé when he said Em wouldn't be able to get to him. Did that mean they had kidnapped him, too? Or worse.

I banned it from my mind immediately.

 _No. Em had to be okay._ I muttered the words over and over until I was fairly sure I could believe them. Breaking down over a supposition was not going to help matters at all.

I spent several hours analyzing every minute of Saturday evening for any hint about what exactly Edward wanted from me. My mind was on high alert and far too preoccupied to even think of falling asleep, but when I was startled and completely taken aback by the sound of the door, I realized that I had been lost in a stupor.

Edward walked in and plopped down on the bed beside me. I couldn't help but notice that he looked wiped out as he lay down and threw an arm over his eyes. I struggled to find the right words to say to him.

 _Where were you?_

 _What did you do?_

 _What's going to happen to me?_

The obvious questions swirled in my thoughts, but I knew there was no point in asking. He'd made it pretty clear that he didn't know much, and even if he did, he had no intention of telling me.

I was saved from the trouble of making the first move when he dropped his arm and looked at me. "Hey."

"H-hey," I stuttered.

"Hungry?"

I bit my lip before nodding.

He jumped up and stretched his arms. "Me too." Without another word, he left the room. When he returned, he had two plates in his hands.

He handed me one, and the absurdity of the entire situation hit me once again. My kidnapper was serving me food. Good food, too.

And having dinner with me.

In bed.

I sighed and shook my head, shifting my focus onto my food. Edward's cheerful persona returned while we ate.

"I got you something," he announced.

I frowned. "What?"

He handed me a paperbag. I peeked into it warily, but my fears were unfounded. Inside the bag was a collection of comic books. I pulled out the stack and undid the elastic that held it together.

My eyebrows lifted in utter surprise. "Archie's?"

He shrugged, grabbing another bite of his sandwich. "I figured you'd be bored out of your mind while I had somewhere else to be, so I got you supplies to keep you entertained."

I looked down at the books and back at him. "How long am I going to be here? And where do you have to go?" I demanded.

"Aww, Princess, did you miss me?" he grinned, but I simply continued to look at him with a blank face. He sighed. "I don't know… as long as you're required to, I suppose. As to where I go, well, let's just say that I make sure to maintain my alibi."

I grimaced as I regretted asking him anything in the first place. His reply only raised ten more unanswered questions, which would remain that way in the foreseeable future.

We finished the rest of our meal in silence. After a quick trip to the bathroom, that never seemed to get any less embarrassing no matter how many times we did it, he changed out of his jeans and shirt into a pair of basketball shorts and lay down on the bed. I resisted the urge to peek at his bare chest.

He sighed, getting comfortable and turned onto his side to face me. "It's late. We should sleep."

"Sleep? You're going to sleep? Here?" My voice shot up a couple of octaves.

"Yeah. That's what people do at night, you know."

"Well, since I have no way of knowing what time it is, courtesy of you, forgive my surprise," I growled, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, Princess, I'd make you bite that sass of yours right back, but I'm too tired to do anything about it right now. We can banter tomorrow, okay?"

With that, he rolled onto his back, took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He stretched an arm out and turned off the light. I could do nothing but watch as in a few minutes, his breathing slowed. His chest moved rhythmically, and the rest of his body went still as he fell asleep. I watched, mesmerized at the way his face evened out in slumber, losing its smug expression and dissolving into a peaceful one.

It was a moment before I realized that I was just sitting there while he was asleep, missing out on an opportunity to get the hell out of here. I winced as I mentally berated myself over my stupidity, and focused all my attention onto my bound hand. I balled my fingers into a fist, and attempted futilely to pull my hand out of the socket, but I could only manage to squeeze out less than half of it. Still, I didn't give up on that tactic until my eyes stung with tears as the ring dug into the heel of my palm.

I gasped when the noxious sensation became too much for me to bear, and rubbed away my tears with a frustrated dash of my free hand. I stopped struggling for a moment, and looked down at my reddened, inflamed skin. I brought my face down to inspect the swollen tissue and sniffled in pain.

I was so engrossed in the task that I shrieked and flinched when another hand appeared in my line of vision. A soft finger gently caressed around the sore area.

Edward leaned in and took my hand, bringing his face closer to it, and blew against it. I shivered, but kept my head low, because he was so close that if I looked up, my face would have no choice but to be pressed up against his neck.

"You're not going anywhere until I let you, Princess," he murmured in his silken voice. He pulled back to look into my eyes, but still close enough that the proximity overwhelmed my senses. "Why won't you listen to me? You'll end up hurting yourself in an effort to get out of here, and that effort will still be pointless." He let go of my hand, and ordered me to go to sleep.

I pointed to my bound hand and showed him the awkward position it was held in. He pursed his lips thoughtfully and leaned over me, while I held my breath. I should have looked where he pulled out the key from, but the weight of his body almost draped over mine was far too distracting. He backed away after a moment. I looked down and realized that he had not freed me, but had tied my hand to a rail much further down, so that I could lie down easily.

I scooted down the bed and placed my head on the pillow carefully. My arm was bent at the elbow, but at least it wasn't uncomfortable anymore.

Edward had now stretched out on his side of the bed, and for all intents and purposes, was dead to the world. Or, maybe, not really. After all, all it took to wake him last time was a small gasp. That did not bode well for my future escape plans — if I could manage to form any.

I closed my eyes and tried to clear the thoughts cluttered in my head. Ever since I'd been a little girl, whenever I had trouble sleeping, I would imagine a large white board. I don't know where that idea originated from, but I believed if I could just focus on the white expanse of nothingness, I would be able to rest my mind enough to fall into slumber.

Alas, that tactic did not work for me tonight, and I knew exactly why. Since _that_ day, I hadn't been able to sleep a wink without a blanket or a sheet covering my body. Numerous therapy sessions had brought me back into society as a functional human being, but my demons would probably plague me forever. I had managed to tackle several of those over the years, but for some reason, the need for a… security blanket, I guess one could call it, hadn't waned. It wasn't something I needed to worry about anyway, since it was a problem that could be easily managed. Whenever there was the remotest possibility of me sleeping somewhere besides my home, I'd carry a shawl with me without fail.

Obviously, I did not take into consideration what I would do the day I was kidnapped.

I tossed and turned for several minutes, afraid to close my eyes. If I didn't have something covering me, I knew the images that would greet me the moment my mind would give in to sleep, and I'd wake up, panting and gasping desperately to get some oxygen into my lungs. After that, I would never be able to fall back asleep that night.

If Edward planned to keep me here a while, he had better invest in a blanket.

Once again, he managed to startle me when he clamped his arm down on my waist suddenly. At least I managed to hold in a scream this time.

"What's wrong?" he groaned blearily. "Go to sleep, Bella."

"I can't," I whispered.

He turned his face up with a sigh. In the dim light of the table lamp, I saw him lift an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I-uh, I need a blanket."

"A blanket?

"A sheet, bed cover, anything. I can't sleep without it," I insisted.

He reached back to switch the light on, and I squinted against the glare. When my eyes had adjusted, I looked at him and saw the speculation in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

I scowled. "Yes." Did he think I would joke about something like this? Didn't he realize how hard it was for me to even ask this of him, to show him my weaker side?

 _He doesn't know you, Bella._ I reasoned with myself.

Meanwhile, Edward must have found whatever he was looking for in my eyes, because his features lost the incredulity. Without another word, he got up and left the room.

After anxiously chewing on my nail for several minutes, I was about to call for him, when he returned with a thin bed sheet in hand.

"Sorry, that's the best I can do. There's no IKEA nearby, or I'd grab you a plush blankie," he teased, but his smile was soft. It was probably irrational, but for a second there, I felt like he was trying to make me smile, or distract me from whatever was bothering me.

 _I was being silly. Why would he do that? It's not like he cared about me._

He held his hand out closer, and I took the sheet from him gratefully. As he returned to the bed, I covered myself with the cloth and closed my eyes in relief at the feeling.

"Sleep, Princess," he whispered into the still air, and it was the last thing I registered before succumbing to slumber.

That was the first night I slept with… well, slept _beside_ Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **A/N: So... Yeah. Tell me what you think! Also, I have exams starting day after tomorrow, so I'd really appreciate any positive vibes you can send my way.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Daisies and Discoveries

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! Thank you for all your good wishes for my exams! I'm halfway done, and cannot wait for them to be over :)  
**

 **As always, I'm endlessly grateful to Dazzled Eyes22 and Payton79 for tirelessly correcting my errant commas, and making sure that my plot makes sense.**

 **On with the chapter now... Let's kick the excitement up a notch, shall we?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER-5 DAISIES AND DISCOVERIES**

"Please."

"No."

"Oh, come on! All I'm asking for is a few minutes."

"No, Princess. I'm sorry."

"Hey! You're not the one who's been trapped inside this goddamn cabin for a week! I'm getting claustrophobic. I _need_ to go out for one fucking minute!" I yelled. "Keep the handcuffs on, and do whatever you want, but let me out of here."

He looked up from the useless magazine he had his nose buried in. "You do realize that you have been kidnapped, right? You're not in charge here. You don't get to make demands."

I ignored his haughty tone and continued pleading my case. "We're in the middle of the forest, aren't we? That's what you told me. It's not like someone is going to find me if I come out for two fucking minutes."

"Forget rule number one already? Enough with the _fucking_."

I threw up my hands in exasperation. "Oh, to hell with your fucking rules!"

He stood up and pressed me back against the headboard so rapidly that I gasped in shock. His jade eyes burned fiercely into mine, and I had to swallow hard to regain enough composure to remember just what the hell I was fighting for. He was so close I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips as we stood there, locked in a stare-down.

"I. Said. No," he enunciated slowly and carefully. "You are not getting out of here for one minute. I am not taking any chances with you."

Before I could recover enough to reply, he had backed away, and was gathering his phone and laptop to leave. He dropped a few new comics on the bed, and departed without another word.

I sighed and picked up the book, leafing through the pages but not focusing on them. I hadn't been lying when I told Edward that I was feeling uncomfortable here. Spending seven days trapped in a little cabin, with no way to gauge the amount of time passing, was no easy feat. The only reason I even knew that seven days had passed was because that was the number of times I'd slept with – I mean, _beside_ Edward, and I had been keeping count.

Every night we lay together in bed, I despaired about the chances of me being found. As more and more time passed, I was sure any trail Edward might have left would start to dry up. Every day, I cursed my brother for subjecting me to this fate, when I didn't myself know what it was.

Edward went out for a few hours every single day, and each time, I'd look around for anything that would help me escape, but alas, this was no movie. Bound to the bed as I was, there was a very limited distance that I could reach, and there was never anything worth using. Several more attempts to get my hand out of the handcuff had left my skin raw and inflamed. Edward had looked at it with exasperated eyes, but didn't comment on it since that first night.

The idea of physically fighting with him ran through my head sporadically, but I had to admit that I was afraid. I had been reasonably compliant until now, and in return, he had been kind to me. He brought me food twice a day and even brought books to keep me entertained. Chances were that I would lose against him, and I needed my physical strength to run out of here. If he slapped and punched the hell out of me, that would leave me incapacitated.

For the millionth time in the week, I attempted and failed to figure out just what the hell this guy wanted from me.

I sighed and picked up the Jughead Digest, finding a retreat in its humorous anecdotes until I could come up with something helpful.

Time crawled as I alternated between reading and trying to telepathically communicate with my idiot brother. The slight darkening of the room indicated that the evening had set in, thought that could have been just my perception. My throat was parched as Edward had forgotten to leave the glass of water beside me, like he usually did.

For the first time, I hoped and prayed that he would return soon, as the burning in the back of my throat seemed to intensify. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on Betty and Veronica, my attention would not waver from the thirst.

I couldn't say how much time had passed, but soon, the sound of footsteps greeted my ears, and I almost sagged in relief.

"Hey," he said cautiously, entering the room. His hands were folded behind his back, as though he was holding something. "Okay, look, I know you're feeling claustrophobic, but I can't do anything about it. I got you something from outside that might make you feel better."

I wanted to tell him that I didn't care about going outside anymore if he could just hand me a bottle of water. I didn't get a chance to say a word, though, since he held out a bouquet of daisies right in front of my face before I could open my mouth.

My eyes widened as the white flowers came into focus and my breathing came to a halt. When I didn't make a move to touch them, he brought his hand closer, and the scent of the flowers reached my nose. I started breathing heavily and rapidly as all thoughts of where I was flew out of my mind, and a familiar, persistent ache traveled up the length of my arm, to my shoulder. My free hand rose to rub quickly at the aching spot in my chest as my breath continued to leave my mouth in loud, labored gasps. Undiluted panic swamped my limbic system completely, as memories of the worst day of my life came unbidden to my mind.

My head tipped forward, as the dark spots overtook my field of vision, and flashes of my past clouded my brain. I could feel the thudding of my pulse in my ears, and I tried to take deeper, slower breaths through my mouth, but it was not working. In some recesses of my mind, I vaguely noticed that Edward was sitting beside me and rubbing my back, though I couldn't really feel his touch. He was saying something too, but the words all ran together in my messed-up head.

My chest felt tight and heavy, as though it was getting crushed under a boulder. I continued to rub at my shoulder blade and gasped as tears of frustration leaked out from my eyes. Edward grabbed my face in one hand and turned it toward him, looking straight into my eyes. His lips moved, and I had to fight like hell to concentrate enough to understand what he was saying.

"Bella, Bella. Look at me," he ordered. "Tell me five things that taste sour. Tell me, Bella."

I looked at him desperately, and he pressed his hands firmer into my cheeks, repeating his question and urging me to respond. He breathed slowly and deeply, exaggerating the movements so that I could try to synchronize my breaths with his.

"Lemon… Orange…" I gasped. "Berries…"

He nodded hurriedly. "Two more, come on. You can do this, Bella."

"Vinegar… Tamarind," I choked out.

"Good, good. Now, name all the things you see in this room, Princess."

He went on, asking me the most inane questions, but I realized several minutes later, that my mind got distracted, thinking about the answers. The knot in my chest eased, and my breathing gradually returned to normal. My eyes still stung with tears, but I brushed them off quickly.

"Thank you," I whispered, once I was able to speak.

Edward's hand was still stroking my back, but the heat of his touch was so comforting that I wasn't about to ask him to stop.

"You're welcome," he murmured. "Does that happen often?"

I hesitated.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No," I interrupted. "It's okay. It hasn't happened in years. I know what things trigger the attacks, so I manage to avoid them." My gaze reflexively flew to the flowers that now lay discarded on the floor, and I looked away quickly.

His brow furrowed. "Daisies?"

"Yes." I left it at that, offering no other explanation.

"I didn't know. Well, obviously. I was just trying to-"

"I realize what you were trying to do, Edward," I snapped. "I guess it was good that you seem to know exactly how to relieve a panic attack."

He smiled wryly. "I'm a doctor. I am supposed to know these things."

"You really are a doctor?" I gaped at him, my earlier pique forgotten in light of this new information.

"I am. Among other things."

And he refused to offer any further explanation.

We spent the remainder of the evening in silence. Edward asked me from time to time if I was okay, and I got supremely pissed off at his overbearing and possibly fake concern, not to mention the charge that seemed to flow like a current between us whenever he was close. It was a fact I couldn't deny that his touch had as much a part in calming me down as did his words.

Since that first day, I had tried my best to nip my irrational attraction to him in the bud, and I had mostly been successful in blocking any untoward thoughts— until today. This had left me highly unsettled and unwilling to respond to his repeated queries.

He was now sitting next to me on the bed, and for the last hour or so, I had been avoiding looking at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched surreptitiously as he typed out something in his phone. My eyes caught on a thin, blue object poking out from under the pillow that lay between us. Without turning my head, I strained to look at it hard enough to identify what it was.

I had to stifle a gasp when I realized exactly what I was looking at. I didn't know where it came from, but if I had to take a guess, it must have fallen from Edward's pocket while he was tending to me. I gulped, and fought to rein in my excitement.

"I-uh," I started, carefully making my voice as neutral as possible. "I need water, and something to eat, if possible."

"You sure? I don't want you to throw up."

I glared at him. "I'm not going to throw up. You forgot to leave it for me before you left today, and I've been parched for hours, so _please_ get me some water."

His face turned contrite. After a moment of hesitation, he nodded and apologized for his mistake. "I'll get you something."

I waited with baited breath until he was out of sight, and then quickly grabbed the blue pen. I tossed the cap away, and pushed the tip into the lock of the handcuffs.

"C'mon, c'mon," I whispered, as I twisted and turned it in all directions, trying desperately to unlock the godforsaken thing. My hands shook violently as I sent out prayers to whatever higher powers might be listening.

"Damn it!" I muttered, my eyes filling with tears when I couldn't get the lock to open. I twisted the pen one last time, but nothing happened. I punched the mattress in a moment of utter despair, and fell back against the bed, resisting the urge to scream.

My actions had caused me to pull hard against the cuffs, and I froze in place when the softest of clicks resonated through the otherwise quiet room.

With an audible gulp, I reached out with my trembling hand to pull the cuff open, and with another highly satisfying click, my prayers were answered.

Gently, I pulled my hand out of its restraint and stood up.

"Okay, okay. I can do this." I nodded to myself.

I could still hear the sounds of Edward cooking in the kitchen. I walked out of the room as quietly as possible. I made my way out the hallway and into the living room. The door to the cabin was right in front of my eyes, but as Edward had said, it had a fancy-looking digital lock on it with a fingerprint scanner. I almost broke down hopelessly when I realized that I would not be able to make my way out of here, unless I could take Edward down.

I peeked around the corner, and there he was. He stood at the stove, humming a merry little tune as he added something into a pan.

I grasped the sides of my head tightly, willing my neurons to work and come up with a plan. I looked around wildly for something, anything that I could bang on his head and make him lose consciousness. That was all I would need to get his fingerprint and open the door. There was no such thing here, but I remembered the lamp in the bedroom. It was not too big, but certainly better than nothing. Once I was in the kitchen, maybe I could lay my hands on a knife or a fork.

 _But then again, so could he._

It seemed like an eternity had passed while I stood there debating my options. My eyes fell onto the couch, and widened when I saw Edward's phone lying there.

 _That's it._

I walked across the room quickly, yet silently, and grabbed it. Rushing back to the bedroom, I took hold of the lamp in my other hand. I steeled my fingers against the tremors and dialed Emmett's number. My plan was to call and leave the phone on so that Emmett could hear what was going on here. Once he traced the call, he'd have my exact location. Meanwhile, I'd do what I could to take on Edward Cullen.

Maybe it was a little foolish, but it was the best plan I had at this moment.

I pushed the green button and pressed the phone to my ear. The air whooshed out of me in utter relief when the call went through.

"Pick up!" I muttered, a seed of hope planting itself in my mind for the first time.

"Calling someone, Princess?"

I whirled around so quickly that the phone slipped out from my hands. Edward was leaning casually against the wall.

He stayed in place as he continued, "Your brother, perhaps?"

I swallowed hard.

"He won't pick up." I was baffled at the calmness he exuded. "Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" The word slipped past my lips automatically.

"Because he is the one who gave me this SIM card. He knows the number and will never receive a call from it, unless it is a scheduled call, or I've messaged him first."

Fear and incredulity battled in my mind as his words slowly sank in. I couldn't do anything but look at him in complete shock, as he walked in and placed the plates on the bed.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

I did, but I refused to believe it. My lips parted, but no sound came out of my mouth.

He nodded, as if in response to the thoughts I dared not voice.

"Yes, Princess. Emmett Swan is the one who asked me to kidnap you. I don't work for Aro Volturi." He stepped closer to me.

 _"_ _I work for your brother."_

* * *

 **A/N: WAIT! BEFORE YOU GRAB THE PITCHFORKS, KNOW THAT I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER POSTED IN A FEW DAYS. IF YOU KILL ME, I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO THAT, RIGHT?  
**

 **I know that many of you suspected Emmett, and kudos to you guys :D However, the reason he did it is still under wraps! I'd like to thank you all for sticking with this story despite the endless unanswered questions, but rest assured, that they will be answered in the next chapter.**

 ** _To those of you who feel that they can't connect with this story or its characters:_** **I appreciate that you gave it a chance so far, and I understand that everyone has different tastes. I will be sorry to lose your support, but I respect your decision if you feel you want to move on. Some of you have said that my writing has kept you hooked until now, and I am _very_ grateful for the kind compliment. **

**Thank you to everyone for reading! I'll see you as soon as is humanly possible for me.**


	6. Chapter 6: Confusions and Confessions

**A/N: You guys… Thank you for the amazing response for the last chapter! I know these characters frustrate you, anger you, and make you curious. They're not perfect, but I love writing about them, and as I have been saying, THANK YOU for sticking by them anyway!**

 **I'm indebted to Payton79 and Dazzled Eyes22 for all their help. I have tweaked quite a few sections in this chapter, so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Let me use Payton79's words, and say that this is one "longass" chapter, but I doubt you'll mind. Here we go…**

* * *

 **CHAPTER -6**

 **CONFUSIONS AND CONFESSIONS**

"No."

The word left my mouth automatically. He was making the most horrendous accusation against my brother… my brother who had spent his entire life protecting me. Emmett had always felt needlessly guilty over the incident that took our mother away from us forever, and that had led him to be an over-protective bear throughout the sixteen years that have passed since then.

 _And Edward had dared to accuse him of wanting to harm me…_

Fury overtook my mind and clouded my senses as I practically launched myself at Edward. My hands clutched the collar of his shirt, and I gave him a violent shake.

"How dare you?" I seethed. "How dare you say that? How dare you accuse my brother?"

His long fingers wrapped around mine, firmly pushing them away from him. He didn't let go, instead clasping my hands tightly in his.

"I never accused him of wanting to hurt you," he barked. "In fact, I never accused him of anything. I just told you the truth, which he himself will reiterate once he gets here."

 _He was coming here?_

Suddenly, the adrenaline seemed to drain out of my body. I looked at him in complete shock, and he took the opportunity to guide me over to the couch. I didn't resist when he pushed me down to sit.

"Jesus, you're not going to pass out, are you?" He frowned. "I didn't want to tell you anything until Em got here, but you left me no choice. Bravo, by the way for getting out of the handcuffs. How did you do it?"

I looked up at him and blinked. My mind was blank apart from the events of the last couple of minutes flying through it. This seemed to be my modus operandi when it came to an unfavorable situation - first came the anger, then the numbness, where I didn't know what exactly I was supposed to be feeling.

I vaguely registered that Edward sighed deeply and left the room. When he returned, he had a granola bar in his hand and placed it in mine.

"Eat up," he ordered. "You're going to learn a lot about your brother in the next few hours, and you need some energy to do that."

When I didn't make a move to do his bidding, he ripped the pack open for me and pushed my hand closer to my mouth. Glaring at him, I finally took a bite of the snack. I would never admit it to him, but the morsel of food making its way into my body did feel good. Edward had been gone for a much longer time than usual today, and my panic attack also seemed to have robbed me of my energy, thus leaving me ravenous. If he hadn't dropped this bomb of information on me, I probably would have been scarfing down our usual dinner of eggs or chicken by now.

The thought brought me back to the questions regarding Emmett's involvement in this entire mess.

 _It did make sense. After all, he was the one to push me to go on a date with this guy. He refused to tell me more about him. If I had taken a moment longer to ponder over this, it might have seemed suspicious to me even then. Of course, I had no reason to doubt my own brother at the time._

 _At the time?_

I shook my head in disgust.

 _What reason did I have now… the word of my kidnapper against a lifelong bond?_

 _I was crazy for doubting Em even for a second, while he must have been working day and night to find me. He must have felt so guilty when he learned of my disappearance._

 _Damn you, Edward Cullen._

 _What if he was lying, and fucking with my head? What if someone else was coming… the real person behind my kidnapping?_

 _What if it was Aro? Was I ready to face him?_

My head swirled with conflicting thoughts, and I raked a frustrated hand over it. My fingers pressed against my temples, as I felt the stirrings that signaled the beginning of a headache. I needed to pull myself together. Whoever was coming, he, or she, was the person responsible for my condition now, and I couldn't afford another panic attack or anything else that would make me look weak in front of them.

When I looked up, I found Edward sitting across from me, with his eyes fixed on my face. He looked concerned. I turned away, not having the energy to deal with him.

We waited in silence, but for what exactly I didn't know. There was nothing but the sounds of our breathing for so long that I almost screamed at him for lying to me once again.

Before I could do it, though, I heard the distinct crunch of tires squishing gravel, and both our heads snapped toward the door simultaneously. It would probably have been comical for a third-party observer, but there was nothing hilarious about this situation.

I gulped and inhaled deeply as Edward rose. I watched as he placed his thumb into the right socket and the lock gave way. He opened the door, and shifted to let the person on the other side into the cabin.

 _Emmett!_

The hulky form of my brother met my eyes, and I don't know which emotion was the most dominant on my features. Was it relief, despair, disbelief or disgust?

He took in my expression and cautiously made his way inside. Edward locked the door again, and followed him in. The tension that saturated the atmosphere in the room was so thick that it practically had a personality of its own. I imagined it swirling around like smoke, and suffocating me.

It was my brother who broke the silence. "Bella," he began, and continued only once he was sure that I was going to remain quiet until he had said his piece. He didn't realize that my silence was not intentional. I simply had nothing to say, at least, until he had disclosed his reasons for doing this to me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so, so sorry."

My fingers curled around the armrest. It was the only thing keeping me rooted to my spot instead of punching the hell out of him. I needed to hold my nerves, though, until I'd heard his reasoning. He truly did look remorseful - after spending almost my entire life with him, I could tell when Em was being sincere and when he was not. His genuine regret made this all the more puzzling.

 _What could he possibly want from me anyway? Money? Our father didn't leave much behind for us, and what he did have was divided equally. What was it that I had and he didn't?_

"Bella, please, believe me, if I had another choice, I would never have resorted to this," he begged. "It's just… you were getting too close to him. You were getting reckless, and I didn't want to lose my sister to Volturi, like I lost Mom and, for all intents and purposes, Dad too. I needed to keep you safe and away while we dealt with him."

I could almost feel the blood drain from my face. "Wait, what? What the fuck are you saying? You kidnapped me for Aro?" The disgust in my voice was unmistakable and Emmett winced in response.

 _He was working in cohorts with the man who killed our mother?_

"NO! Of course not! I had Edward… take you away for your own good. Look, Bella." He pushed an iPad toward me. "Look at what we've done."

I hesitated, but he urged me to take a look. With a shaky hand I reached out and pressed play on the video that was showing on the page.

It was a news report. The lady in the foreground wore too much makeup. I don't know why it was the first thing I noticed, but that was what happened. The next thing that caught my attention was the headline flashing below her dramatic face. My eyes snapped up to meet Emmett's as soon as I read it, and he urged me to watch ahead.

 _Noted businessman and philanthropist Aro Volturi arrested._

My lips quivered as I watched the entire video in which Miss Too-Much-Foundation provided more details on the matter.

" _Mr. Volturi has been arrested last night on the charges of kidnapping upcoming journalist, Isabella Swan, who is still missing. The motives for this act were initially not clear, but a thorough interview with Ms. Swan's boss, Victoria Nomad, has brought several new and pertinent facts to light. As it turns out, Mr. Volturi has been found to be involved in a massive drug racket operating from the outskirts of Seattle, and Miss. Swan was the one to publish several articles about their dealings that helped the police to track down the elusive criminals behind it. The articles were supplemented with photographs, but Mr. Volturi had managed to escape the camera lens, and the judicial system. Not anymore. Now that they know exactly where to look, the police will go through Mr. Volturi's financial records with a fine-tooth comb, and they are most hopeful that they will gain enough proof to charge Mr. Volturi for several other crimes. Our correspondent, Ms. Meyer, is currently gathering information from the detectives inspecting this high-profile case. Let us listen in from her."_

The face of another, much more suitably decorated-woman filled the screen. As she spoke, video clips of Aro being rushed out of his office in handcuffs by the police played in the background. I watched his always-superior face lose its haughtiness, as he was practically pushed into the backseat of the police car.

My eyes didn't leave the screen until several minutes after the video ended. It started playing again, and I watched it with rapt attention, as though the information would change if my eyes strayed from it.

When it started playing for the fourth time, Edward gently took it from my hands and switched it off.

Another minute passed in loaded silence.

"Say something, Bella," Emmett groaned.

"I… I don't," I spluttered. "I don't understand. What's going on? You've kidnapped me, but Aro is getting arrested for it?" I shook my head, looking between both of them.

"Let me start from the beginning," he stated.

"Please do," I snapped. The retort slipped out of my mouth before I could censor myself. Groaning, I rubbed a frustrated palm against my face. Emmett waited until I was done before he began explaining.

"Remember the day I convinced you to go out with Edward?" He paused, but all he got in response from me was a raised eyebrow. "Right, of course you do. We had dinner together, the night before, right? You, me and Rose."

This time, I confirmed with a nod. In my mind, I replayed the whole evening, but there had been no indications of Emmett being upset with me. We'd watched a movie, and enjoyed some delicious food that Rose had helped me make. I couldn't think of anything out of the ordinary.

"Rose forgot her phone at your place."

I frowned and interrupted. "Yes, but you took it back the next day, before you started badgering me about _him_." I threw an irritated glance at Edward.

Em sighed. "Please, Bella. Let me talk?" I pressed my lips together with a huff. "It was two hours after we had reached home that she realized her phone was missing. I told her that I'd get it from you the next morning, but she wouldn't listen. She said she had some important calls from clients lined up for early morning, and she couldn't postpone those. Eventually, I offered to go and get it for her. That was around midnight."

I was about to ask why the hell he didn't show up at my door, but he shushed me before I could voice a single word.

"I came to your place and found a man lurking in the shadows." I gasped, and Emmett's face darkened. "I grabbed my gun from the car and made my way toward him. He was attempting to get in through the backdoor. I seized him from behind, and we fought, but he managed to run away. I chased him for a long time, until I saw him running into an alley. There was a tall fence at the end of it, and when I got there, he had climbed up almost to the top. One jump, and he would have escaped. I had no choice. I had to shoot."

My eyes widened. "You killed him?"

"No." He rolled his eyes. "I shot him in the leg. I wanted to get every last bit of information he had - about the person who had sent him, and the reason behind it - without making everything official until I knew more, so I called Edward." My eyes automatically shifted to the man in question, and found his gaze trained intently on me. I bit my lip and looked away immediately. "I explained to him why I wanted to keep this under wraps, and he agreed to do whatever he could without getting anyone else involved. We took the help of just two of his friends, a nurse and another doctor who Edward trusts completely. My shot had been aimed perfectly at the fucker's knee cap, but what I didn't know was that he had some sort of medical condition that made him more prone to bleeding out. You would have thought he would have picked a different profession since he had the thing."

"Coagulation disorder," Edward chimed in helpfully.

Emmett nodded at him. "Right, and so the bastard lost too much blood. We tried everything we could, but he was going to die before we could replace the volume. Before he walked into the bright light, I got what I needed from him." He looked at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "A confession. Dying declaration, if you will."

I could have sworn I heard it as the pieces slowly started to click together in my head.

"He wanted to kidnap me, right?" I whispered.

"No, Bella." Emmett and Edward exchanged a loaded glance, before turning to me.

"He wanted to kill you."

Working hard to maintain a neutral, composed expression, I nodded slightly. "Aro?"

"Yeah. Volturi sent him."

"How did you get him to admit it?"

Emmett pursed his lips. "I think it's best if you don't delve into it."

I shuddered and winced, moving on. "What did you do after that?"

"Kept him alive for as long as possible," Edward replied. "Put in a false date and time of admission in his medical records to make it seem as though he kidnapped you from the alley after our dinner, and died later."

I frowned. "What about the bullet? Won't it be traced back to Emmett's gun?"

Edward smirked slightly. "It was never found. Also, Emmett was not involved anywhere in this process. Liam was brought to the hospital by some unknown person, and they escaped while my colleague was working on him."

"Liam?"

Emmett answered me this time. "Liam McConnell, that was his name. Anyway, bottom line is we managed to control that situation. We took care of the minor details, and using his dying declaration, made it look as though he was the one who kidnapped you. We searched his place, and found the money from Aro stashed under his bed. Stupid, if you ask me."

"Wait," I snapped. "You could trace that money back to Aro? He's not stupid enough to leave a trail."

Emmett glowered at me. "No, he's not stupid, but he _was_ desperate. You pissed him off immensely, and made him desperate enough to want you dead at a moment's notice."

Edward whistled. "What did you do?"

"You don't know?" I retorted. "What the hell are you doing involved in this if you don't know the whole story?"

He shrugged. "There was no time. Do you know how long it took me to set everything up at this cabin? Liam had been dead for too long, and we needed to get you here as soon as possible to have a chance at getting away with falsifying his time of death. Emmett told me what he needed, and I did it. No questions asked."

"Why?"

He shook his head. "That's a story for another time."

"You wanted to know what she did, right?" Emmett said to him, throwing an irritated glance in my direction. "She has had a mole in Aro's company for three years. She'd get information about when he was leaving office, follow him, and if there was any suspicious activity, alert the police. You would think this would be enough, but not for Bella." He shook his head with a grimace. "She would stay right there in the line of danger until the cops arrived, and get pictures for her newspaper. This is how she has busted three of Volturi's deals in the last two years. The last one of those happened just two days prior to your date." He turned to me in exasperation. "You knew exactly what would have happened if he figured out your identity and why you were after him. Aro wouldn't have hesitated for a second before he—" He broke off abruptly.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as Edward turned to me with amazement etched in his face.

Emmett continued. "Even with pseudonyms on your articles, it can't have been difficult for a man like him, who has endless resources at his disposal, to find out your identity and hire someone to get you out of the way.

"Do you think he recognized me?" I asked slowly.

My brother shook his head. "He didn't know much about you until he was arrested. He had asked one of his men to take care of the situation. Initially, we were able to trace the money back to this man's account. It took four days just to track it down via all the offshore accounts, and _finally_ , the trail led us to Aro. That is why you have been here for this long."

I sighed. "He sent Liam to kill me. Instead, you guys kidnapped me and framed him for his own crime, but what now?"

Emmett grinned slightly. "You saw what this has done, Bella! For years, you and I have known the truth about Aro, as have a few members of the police force, but we had no proof. Now, with the charges leveled against him, we got what we wanted. Search warrants, arrest warrants… we got it all. We have the official permission to snoop into every tiny aspect of that bastard's life - his accounts, finances, and most importantly, his safe."

I gasped.

Alice Brandon, or my mole, as Em had labelled her, had told me all about Aro's safe at his office. Apparently, it had a room of its own with the highest levels of security. Alice had never been inside, of course, but she told me about the way Aro guarded it, and I knew it in my gut that there was proof against him in there.

Em nodded. "Yeah, _that_ safe. There are enough documents in there to put him behind the bars for forgery, embezzlement and ten other things, which would mean a lifetime in prison for Aro."

I sagged back in my chair. Clutching my hand in my hair and taking a few deep breaths, I glanced at my brother, almost in disbelief that he had managed to pull this off.

The man who had killed our mother, ruined our father and mangled our childhoods was now destined to spend his life locked up.

Emmett stepped forward and sank down to his knees in front of me. He took my hands.

"Bella, trust me, I am so, _so_ sorry for putting you through this. At the time, I felt like I had no choice. Aro had to go. Everything happened so quickly. You were getting too close to him, too desperate, and he wasn't going to put up with it for long," he stressed. "If I would have caught or even killed Liam, there is no doubt in my mind that he would have simply sent someone else to finish the job, and I might not have been able to protect you again."

The news he had given me and the fact that he had no intention of hurting me had managed to dissipate a tiny bit of my anger toward him, but I held on to the immense frustration that still remained.

"Em, you could have told me about this!" I argued. "You could have explained everything to me, and I would have come with Edward willingly. What you did has had me on edge this entire week. I thought Aro had kidnapped me! I thought he was going to come in any second and kill me. Do you know what that's like? I have now known that feeling twice in my life, and let me tell you, it's not a pleasant one." I looked away when I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Bella." Em's large hands grabbed my face and turned it to meet his repentant gaze. "Can you honestly tell me you would have done that? Because I think it would have been hard as hell to get you to agree to come. You would have wanted to be the bait, not the victim, and I simply didn't have any time to waste. I know my plan was flawed, but I had no more than two hours to come up with it, and it got you out of the way while we dealt with Aro. I made a huge mistake by subjecting you to this, but…" He sighed, shaking his head remorsefully. He looked down at his feet, seemingly having nothing else to say.

"Well, now we'll never know, huh?" I muttered, rubbing at the moisture on my cheeks. I turned to Edward with a scowl. "What about you? You could have told me once we were here, instead of keeping me in the dark."

He looked a little sheepish, yet somehow determined. "Look, Bella, like I said, there are a lot of things I still don't know. I just did what Em asked me to. He left it up to me, whether or not I tell you the truth, depending on how you reacted to this whole thing. Believe me, if you'd been really scared, I would have told you enough to calm your fears. Honestly, though, you were wary, nervous, but never very frightened." His piercing gaze made me slightly uncomfortable. It was as though he could see right through me. "It puzzled the hell out of me, but I could see that you weren't going to give up. If I'd told you that I meant you no harm, I wasn't one hundred percent sure that you'd stay put, and I didn't want to take any chances that would ruin this entire plan for Emmett."

Emmett squeezed my hand, and I fought back the urge to pull it away from his grasp. "She's been through worse things in life," he murmured. "That's why she didn't break down." He turned to me. "Plus, Bella, all of this took a lot longer than I expected. I thought you'd have to be here for two, maybe three days, but Volturi is a _very_ conniving fucker _,_ and pinning him down has not been easy. We just… we were just covering our bases, and trying not to tempt fate any more than we already had. I really am sorry, Bella. I've been feeling so fucking guilty every single minute that you've been here, but I simply couldn't see another way." He shook his head with a frown. "Maybe I could have come up with a different idea, but there was _no time_. Once things were set into motion, we just had to go with the flow. I can't… I don't know what else to say. I fucked up, and I know you will probably never forgive me for this, but I acted upon the idea that came to my mind at that moment."

I sighed. I could've argued further, but I didn't see any point. What was done was done.

"I'm sorry, too," Edward murmured. "I really am, Bella. Despite what I did, please believe me when I say that I would have protected you with my life, had there been a need. We made a lot of mistakes, and we went about everything the wrong way, but we had good intentions. Now, I _know_ that the stupid, cheesy line won't mean anything to you right now, but I'll say it anyway, because it is true."

I searched his face, and he did look sincere, but he was right. It _didn't_ mean anything to me, for now, at least. "What's the plan now? When am I getting out of here?"

"Not for another three or four days," Emmett replied. "Edward will prepare you on the story that you will give to the police when you will be 'found' and you will have to memorize that perfectly, otherwise our charges against Aro will fall flat. We can't have that."

I nodded.

"Also," he hesitated.

"What?" I snapped.

"You'll have to be dehydrated. We can't have them find you hale and hearty with a full stomach. You'll need to lay off food and water for a day or so." He looked at me sadly.

"I get that. Don't worry, Emmett, I can do it," I assured him. "It's a small price to pay for what we're getting in return."

He muttered something under his breath, but it seemed to be in agreement. He leaned in, and for the first time, I saw it coming and backed away before he could pound my back. He narrowed his eyes and then smiled his impish, dimpled smile, though it was hesitant this time. Pulling me up to my feet, he wrapped me in a tight hug, and I let him, simply to feel the familiar comfort of his embrace after an entire week of despair.

We had a long road ahead of us – forgiving him was not going to be easy for me. It would probably be just as difficult as getting through Aro's trial. I didn't know if or when I would get there, but he was still my brother, and he needed my co-operation in putting our nemesis behind bars for the rest of his miserable life. Like I'd just said, keeping my emotions in check was a price I was willing to pay in return for justice for our mother.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered. "I really am."

I heard the desperation and regret in his gruff, choked voice. Sighing deeply, I squeezed him, but I didn't have words to offer him just yet.

We stood like that for a moment, before Emmett took his leave. He told me he would stay in contact with Edward, and would tell him when and how my "escape" was to occur.

Edward and I stood there in awkward silence. A moment later, a loud growl tore through the quiet and for once, it wasn't my stomach that was ravenous. I looked at him with wide eyes, and his expression was so sheepish, I couldn't help but smile slightly.

That was as good a segue as any to dissolve the tension. This time, I accompanied him to the kitchen and observed his skills, as he heated up our meal.

I jumped up on the counter and sat with my legs dangling down. It was high time I got some answers from him. "You built this cabin in a day?"

He chuckled. "No. It belongs to my family, and yes, before you ask, it is in the middle of the forest. You can come out and see the clearing after we eat, if you want. My grandpa had it built. What I did was just add in the security system while Emmett persuaded you to go out with me."

"Military, huh?"

He nodded. "I served in the army as a trauma surgeon for almost four years."

I was genuinely surprised. "So everything you told me about your work was true?"

"Yep. I just didn't mention my army stint. I work at the hospital now, as I told you."

Another question popped up in my mind. "How come you didn't end up as the prime suspect for my kidnapping? It was you who I was seen with last."

He smirked, and came closer. With his hands placed on the counter on either side of me, he leaned in until our faces were inches apart. "You wound me. You think I would not have thought of that?" he whispered, a playful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I bit the inside of my cheek, and narrowed my eyes. "What did you do?"

"I wasn't the one to bring you here." He winked and backed away when the timer of the microwave rang. He pulled out the bowls as he continued with his explanation. "Once I, uh—" He pursed his lips sheepishly.

"Go on," I said evenly. "We might as well get it done with because apparently, I'm going to be here for a few more days."

"Once I drugged you, Emmett brought you here while I drove through numerous traffic cams and established my alibi. I also had an extra-long chat with my doorman about the weather for the first time in years."

I pursed my lips. "And what about the days after?"

"Where do you think I've been going every day, huh? I have taken a few weeks off from the hospital, but I have been touring the police station like a man smitten after the first date. They've been quite sympathetic and accommodating toward me." He cocked an eyebrow.

 _Smitten._

I changed the topic. "What about Emmett? You said you would do anything he asked without question. That makes me believe that you two have a history I am not aware of."

Before I could even realize, he was at my side, pulling me into his arms. I squeaked when he lifted me up, and deposited me onto my feet. He placed my plate of food in my hands and grabbed his. I followed him over to the couch, looking at him expectantly once we sat down.

"You're one curious little kitten, aren't you?"

"I believe I'm more of a _firecracker,_ according to you," I taunted him. "I think I deserve some answers after all that you've done to me in the past week."

"Hey," he protested. "The only reason I didn't tell you anything was because I myself knew only half of it. I didn't know the full extent of what Emmett was doing until now, and I didn't want to ruin anything for him. I never tried to hurt you, did I? I did my best to entertain you."

I just glowered at him.

He sighed, and his expression morphed from his usual smugness into something softer. "I know, I know. What I've done is terrible. I'm sorry. I was just kidding. Knee-jerk reaction. I don't mean to make light of anything you've been through." His expression radiated apology, so I nodded sternly.

"Stop distracting me, and answer my questions."

He exhaled in relief. "As far as answers are concerned, you owe me some, too. Emmett had no time to tell me about your reason for wanting to destroy Aro Volturi, other than the fact that he ruined your family."

I popped a forkful of macaroni in my mouth, chewing thoughtfully. I didn't particularly want to rehash my past, but it was going to be inevitable now. Edward had already seen me at my worst. What more harm could this do? After all, he had been an ally for Emmett in this entire operation, no matter how asinine the entire thing had been.

"Fine. You tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine."

He grinned. "Agreed."

We sealed our deal with a clink of our glasses of Coke. I took a sip, and my eyes snapped up. He was already looking at me. He wasn't smirking, but still managed to look self-satisfied.

I chuckled and shook my head, sipping again at my perfectly chilled drink.

* * *

 **A/N: How many of you did I lose after this chapter? Wait… Don't tell me! ;) I hope at least some of you liked the unravelling of this part of the mystery.**

 **I'll need a week to get the next one out, which, as I'm sure you can guess, will be a flashback.**

 **On a side note, I've been nominated in a few categories in the Twific Fandom Awards. If you're so inclined, please leave me your votes :)**

 **If you haven't read these stories of mine, I hope you'll check them out.**

 **Favorite Ficlette- My Damsel In Distress**

 **Favorite Snuggle Fic- Start Over**

 **Undiscovered Gem Fics- Start Over and My Damsel In Distress**

 **My Emotions Fic- Curveball**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Shrapnel and Shots

**A/N:** **Hello! I'm sorry it took a little longer than I had anticipated, but this one is the longest chapter so far. I hope that will make up for the wait. Almost 6000 words! ((Phew))**

 **I know you're all eager to hear about their pasts, but allow me to thank Payton79 and Dazzled Eyes22 for all that they do for this story. It wouldn't be the same without them.**

 **I've been asked to give a little tissue warning here… I don't know if my words can make you cry, but I'm putting it up here just in case.**

 **Okay, I'm done talking. Bella will take over now.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **SHRAPNEL AND SHOTS**

"Well?" I asked him once we'd finished eating.

He leaned back, folding his arms behind his head, and sighed. "Emmett and I met in the Army. We were posted in the same unit."

When he turned his head to gauge my expression, I kept my face perfectly neutral, even though I was surprised to learn that his friendship with Emmett went so far back.

"Emmett said he hasn't told you anything about his time there, and I can completely understand why. I doubt any officer would like to talk about the horrors we all witnessed there." He sighed. "But, I guess, after all this, you deserve to know why your brother trusted me to keep you safe."

I pulled my legs up on the couch and sat sideways to face him.

"I was drafted at the exact same time as Emmett was shifted to Captain Jones' unit, so we were the new guys. Incidentally, we were also the younger ones in our unit, and I was intimidated by the others. Adding the fact that we were both from Washington, so naturally we became friends in a very short while. I had never met someone like your brother. His previous unit had been wiped out, except for him and a few others who had been on vacation, yet his spirit and the desire to fight for our country's safety remained intact. He was able to find hope in the bleakest of situations. Sometimes, our superiors reprimanded him for his jokes, but I recognized it as his defense mechanism, and it worked too. He was always the one who pulled us out of the depression that came with being so far from home, or losing our fellow soldiers." He gave me a wistful smile, which I echoed.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. Emmett had the uncanny ability to find the light at the end of any goddamn tunnel. He had been my strength after the ordeal of losing Mom, while Dad had drowned his sorrows in plentiful bottles of scotch.

Edward's voice pulled me out of my dreary memories. "He became my best friend. We worked together a lot. He would sit with me many a times while I treated the injured soldiers and tried to help me out whenever he could. He told me a lot about you and Rosalie, and we made plans to get together once our period of service was over. We didn't realize how quickly life could take a complete U-turn in a war zone."

His face darkened, and his voice became gruff. His eyes took on an expression so haunted that, without thinking about it, my hand reached out to hold his. He looked at our interlocked fingers, and gave me a small smile.

"We were travelling in our truck, moving between bases, when there was an explosion. We had landed right on an IED. For a few minutes, I lost consciousness. When I awoke, my head was pounding, and my leg felt like it was burning. There was a large gash full of shrapnel in my thigh, but more importantly, I was gasping heavily, yet I couldn't seem to get any air into my lungs. Suddenly, Emmett appeared in my field of vision. He was yelling, but I couldn't make sense of a word he was saying. He assessed my condition, and guessed that I had a pneumothorax. He had seen me treat another soldier suffering from the same condition, so he knew what to do. He grabbed a needle from my bag, and punctured my chest at the place I was pointing, even though my finger was trembling violently."

Edward's hand shook slightly, and I squeezed it. It was hard to listen to his story, even though I knew that both Edward and my brother had survived the ordeal. Em had refused to give Rose or me any details when we had flown to Germany, where his injuries were being treated. All we knew was that he had been in an accident, and had been airlifted from the desert to the hospital.

"The driver didn't survive for more than a few minutes, but while he was alive, he kept apologizing to us, for not having seen the bomb. We tried to relieve his conscience, and tell him that it must have been buried. I don't think he listened, or comprehended." Edward was looking straight ahead, but I could tell his mind was millions of miles away, back in that desert where he suffered terrible losses. His voice had taken on an emotionless tone, and I regretted pressuring him to tell me everything. I could have stopped him now, but the way he was going, I could tell that he wanted to get this over with. Interrupting him didn't seem like the right move.

"Captain Jones was… He was in tremendous pain. His arm was trapped underneath huge blocks of metal that once made up the body of the truck. Emmett and I pushed to the best of our ability, but it was extremely heavy, so it wouldn't budge. Captain was bleeding out from several other injuries. I dug out my bag and dressed his wounds, but he had already lost a lot of his blood volume. Without any supplies, I couldn't do more for him.

" _It's okay, Edward. Let me go, son. You tell my Lydia that I loved her, okay? Edward, Em, promise me."_

Those were the last words he uttered. Em and I watched the light slowly fade out from his eyes, and there was absolutely _nothing_ we could do but sit there helplessly and hold his hand."

He exhaled a shaky breath, while I wiped away the tears that had spilled over my cheeks.

"It was hours later that help arrived. They airlifted Emmett and me to the nearby hospital, and later to Germany. My parents arrived before you and Rosalie came, so I left before I could meet you guys. As I was leaving, Em raised his hand in silent goodbye, and we both seemed to realize that it would be the last time we saw each other. Well, at least, that's what we thought at the time."

I could understand why they decided that. Seeing each other would have brought terrible memories to the forefront of their minds. I knew how hard it was for my brother to tackle his PTSD when he came back home, and I presumed it must have been the same for Edward. Triggering the disorder would have not helped either of them recover.

I looked up when I felt Edward's eyes on me.

"Emmett saved my life, Bella. He was terrified to plunge that needle into me, but he did it anyway. If he had hesitated for another minute, I would have died. That is why I did what he asked of me without any questions or hesitation. I knew what we were doing was wrong, and so fucking _unfair_ to you, but I went with it anyway because I owe my life to him. I saw your pain, your frustration, and at times, your fear. During the few brief moments when we got a chance to talk, I argued with him several times, but eventually, I couldn't refuse what he was asking of me, even if it meant risking my license, or hell, my entire life."

We were silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered eventually.

"For what?"

I shrugged weakly. "That you had to go through… that, and for asking you to tell me about your history with Em. It was obviously very difficult for you to recall those memories, and I'm sorry that I made you relive them."

"It's not your fault, Princess. None of it is."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I couldn't help but ask.

His lips twitched. "Didn't I tell you already? It's because I was your servant – bringing you food, books, and water - while you stayed in bed all day."

"Like I had a choice!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head dramatically, hoping that it would distract him from the memories of his dark past.

He smirked, and it made me happy to see his usual smugness back.

"Stop distracting me. It's your turn to spill."

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"It's really bad, isn't it?"

I smiled wryly. "I told you he's a murderer, didn't I? Plus, you know my brother and I are willing to go to any lengths to destroy him, so yeah. I'd say it's really bad."

He sighed. I felt his fingers curl tighter around mine. It was only then did I realize that my hand was still meshed with his. I couldn't deny that the warmth of his touch felt quite soothing, and I would need all the help I could get if I had to reveal my past to him. He made no move to let go, and I wasn't about to ask him to.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he offered.

"Giving me the courtesy I didn't give you?"

He smiled. "I'm fine, Bella. It's in the past, and I have learnt to cope with those memories. It's just been a long time since I recollected that day, that's all. If your story is as bad as mine, well… You've had quite an adventure today, and I don't want you to be hurting."

I shook my head. "I'll be okay. You've been a big help to Emmett in putting Volturi behind bars. You deserve to know why. I promise I'll stop if I need to, okay?"

"Okay."

I took a deep breath, and he squeezed my hand.

"My parents, Charlie and Renee, met in their senior year of high school, and fell in love. They got married as soon as Charlie got the job as a Deputy at Forks PD. They bought a cute house with a white fence and a porch swing and settled happily into their married life. Six years later, they welcomed a boisterous little Emmett into the world, and four years after that, I arrived, and completed their perfect little small-town family." I smiled ruefully.

"Em and I had a beautiful childhood. Our Mom remained at home with us, and she was the perfect playmate, teacher, and mother all at once. She'd play with us, break up our fights, cook us all sorts of new dishes that she would find in her recipe books, and teach us the morals she believed we would need to be good human beings. When Dad would come home, he would listen to everything we had done in the day, no matter how tired he was, and together they would tuck us in at night with a good night kiss. Sometimes, we would pretend to sleep, and sneak down later at night to find our parents dancing in the living room, or talking while cuddling in front of the fireplace. Em or I would end up giggling, and we'd get caught. They were the best parents any kid could have asked for."

I paused before moving on to the hard part.

"On a cloudy Saturday in May, our perfect life morphed into a nightmare. It was in 1999, so I was ten, and Emmett was fourteen at the time. Dad was working that weekend, and Em had gone to Olympia. It was his friend's birthday, whose parents had booked the gaming area of a new mall for the entire afternoon. I was sitting in the living room with my nose buried in a book, when Mom came out of her bedroom. She was all dressed up, and told me to get ready. She told me that we were going to Port Angeles for a girls' day out. Even though I had been thoroughly engrossed in the book, I was excited to spend the day with her out and about in the city. We had a lovely day. We walked along the pier, tried out a new Indian restaurant for lunch, and had ice-cream at our favorite place. Chocolate for me, and butterscotch for her, as always."

Edward stroked my cheek, and it was only when I saw the moisture glistening on his fingers that I realized was crying. Tears had welled up in my eyes as I recalled my Mom's smiling face when we tried to convince each other why our preferred flavor was the best.

I cast my mind back to the next state of events that changed my life forever.

" _Bella, baby, look." Mom pointed to the large shop in front of us. "This looks like a good bookstore. Why don't you go check out their collection? I'll join you in a few minutes."_

 _I frowned. "Why aren't you coming with me, Mom?" My voice held confusion. Picking out new books to read was something we always did together. It was almost a ritual for whenever we came into the city._

" _I need to take care of something, baby. I have to meet a friend." She urged me inside. "Go on, take a look, and pick out something for me too. I won't be long."_

 _Still confused, but not wanting to disobey, I made my way into the shop. Mom was right. They had an amazing collection. Several racks were filled from top to bottom with books, and I dove right into the fantasy section to look for something both Mom and I would love._

 _As my eyes grazed the spines to read the titles, they eventually fell on to the window. Outside, I could see my mother on the sidewalk. She was talking to a man I had never seen before in my life. I walked closer, making a point to hide my body behind the shelf, so that they couldn't see me. The man was smiling, and reaching out to touch her arm, but she backed away. They talked for a few minutes, but it didn't seem like they were fighting. I kept my eyes on them until the man left, and Mom turned to enter into the store._

 _She came in and found me with a smile on her face, as though nothing was wrong, and started perusing the shelves. She pointed out a series that she thought I would like, and I forgot all about the strange man, happily delving into our ritual._

 _Before leaving, Mom insisted on buying tons of daisies to surprise Dad, since it was their anniversary the next day._

" _Mooom…" I rolled my eyes. "Girls don't buy flowers for boys! They don't like them, we do."_

 _She ruffled my hair. "Just what do you know about what boys do or don't like, huh? Is there something you're not telling me, Isabella?" She tickled the back of my neck, and I laughed._

" _Your father is not like other men. He happens to love and appreciate the beauty of nature, and daisies are his favorite. We're getting them right now, because I know Mrs. Cope does not keep them in her shop. No one in Forks, except Charlie, appreciates daisies."_

 _And thus, with hordes of daisies all around me in the backseat of the car, we made our way onto the freeway._

 _The roads were quite deserted for a Saturday night, probably because the dark clouds that had been looming since morning, had given way to an outright thunderstorm. Mom drove slowly, and very carefully, muttering ever so often about the inaccuracy of the weather forecast._

 _We were less than an hour away from home, when suddenly, Mom gasped in panic while looking in the rear-view mirror._

" _What's wrong, Mom?"_

" _Bella," she almost shrieked, turning back to look at me. "Get down below the seat! NOW, BELLA!"_

 _Her voice was so filled with fear, that I didn't even question her. I undid my seat belt, and slid onto the floor. Mom was muttering something that sounded like a prayer, but I couldn't make sense of a single word, terrified as I was._

" _Take the blanket. Put it over your body, Bella!"_

 _With trembling hands, I stretched my hand to grab it, and huddled into it right there on the floor of the car. I was completely unaware of the threat that made my mother so terrified, but I seemed to absorb her fear and it rocked my little body._

 _Suddenly, I heard the bang and felt the shuddering vibrations as a car collided into us, making us swerve off the road with immense force. The momentum made our car spin, tires screeching on the road, until it landed on its side in a ditch, several yards away from the road._

 _The sharp turn had caused the flowers to aggregate all around me. I was shaking, gasping, and scared beyond measure, and all I could think about was the smell of daisies that overwhelmed my senses._

" _Bella, Bella, keep quiet. Do not say a word, baby." My mother's trembling voice pleaded with me, and so, despite my bone-crushing urge to find out if she was okay, I kept my mouth shut._

 _I heard a male voice, one that I had never heard before, talking to my Mom. I couldn't see the person because of my position, but I could easily make out the mocking tone in his voice. It was the same tone Emmett used while teasing me, only it sounded so much more evil._

 _Mom talked to him, but I was too far gone in my fear to remember anything about their conversation. The sounds I heard were meshed up into white noise in my head, and there were daisies, daisies, daisies…_

 _Except the man's voice… I don't know why, but I absorbed that sound perfectly. The words didn't matter, but the tenor of his voice was embedded into my frightened brain._

 _Why wasn't the man helping us?_

 _Did he call 911?_

 _Amidst my jumbled thoughts, a loud shot rang out, and I had to bite my hand to keep myself from screaming. I heard my Mom gasp loudly, and then there was silence. My teeth started chattering violently, while I heard the man laugh. My skin felt clammy under the warm blanket, but I didn't dare utter a word or move a muscle._

 _He shouted something really loudly, and then I heard his footsteps moving away from us. I quickly stretched my body in the tiny, uncomfortable space, and somehow managed to peak from the window. He was walking away, and then just for a second, he turned toward us. His unfamiliar face was illuminated by the headlights of our car. It was only for a fraction of a second that I saw him, before he made his way into his car, along with two other men, and sped away._

 _I pushed away the blanket and the daisies that were still covering me, and whispered, "Mom? Mommy?"_

 _I heard her labored breathing, and tears welled up in my eyes immediately. "Bella," she choked out, obviously with a lot of effort._

" _Mommy!"_

 _I reached out my hand in the dark, and she gave me hers. It was wet and slippery, but it didn't feel like water._

" _Bella, I love you, baby. I love Emmett and you more than anything," Mom rasped._

" _I love you too, Mom," I said shakily, not knowing what else to say and what had happened. "Give me your phone, Mom. We need to call 911."_

" _Tell Emmett and Charlie that I loved them, Bella. Promise me, sweetheart."_

" _I promise." I wept, sniffling so hard that I could barely breathe. "Mom, I need your phone."_

" _Grow up to be a strong woman. Find a man who'll love you beyond words. You deserve to be loved, my Bella. You deserve everything. Never settle for anything less than your true love."_

 _I was grasping wildly with one hand, looking for her phone, still holding on to her clammy one with the other, when it went limp._

" _Mom… Mom? Mommy? Talk to me!" I screeched._

 _I shook her wildly. "Mom… MOM!"_

"Shh…Shh… Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, holding my shuddering form tightly in his arms. I didn't know how and when I ended up there, and just for this moment, I didn't care.

I wrapped my arms around him, and buried my face in his neck, not thinking about anything but the comfort that the feel of his skin against mine provided. I sniffled and whimpered as the tears poured out of me, as heavily as they had when I realized for the first time that my Mom was gone forever.

It could have been minutes, or it could have been eons that passed while we sat there, wrapped up in each other, seeking and providing solace. His hands rubbed up and down my back, while I stayed in his lap as the grief slowly began to ebb.

My nose was congested, and probably as red as a cherry, when I finally pulled away from him. I breathed noisily, rubbing away the streaks of tears with a rough dash of my hand.

Edward didn't ask if I was okay, and I appreciated it. His hands gently framed my face, and he slowly caressed the tears away with the pads of his fingers. He looked at me with so much emotion and heartfelt concern in his eyes, that I couldn't care less about my abysmal appearance.

Our eyes stayed locked for a long moment, until I gradually regained my bearings. I quickly slid off his lap, but he didn't let go completely. He took my hand and held it tightly in both of his.

With a few deep, shuddering breaths, I finally pulled myself together enough to be able to talk.

"I didn't let go of her hand, not until the paramedics arrived and forcibly pulled us apart. I screamed when they separated us, and they had to sedate me. That was the last time I spoke. After that, I remained mute for the next three years."

He gasped, but refrained from saying anything to display his shock.

"They told me Mom had been shot very close to her heart. She bled out within minutes. It was three months before they were able to question me, because I had been in a state of shock for all that time. I wouldn't even listen… just stare off blankly into space. Dad, Emmett, my friends… no one could get through to me. When I woke up from the catatonic trance, they asked me if I knew who did it, but I had no voice. I couldn't speak, and I didn't know his name anyway. All I had was a glimpse of his face, but I hadn't looked long enough to be able to describe him to a sketch artist. I wrote down everything that happened, the best I could remember, but nothing was as clear as the sound of his voice, and that was something I could not share with anyone."

I paused, unable to continue any longer. Edward seemed to understand, stroking my hand in silent support. I was confused when he suddenly stood and left the room.

He returned with a glass of water, which I gulped down quickly, and then he held out his other hand. I smiled through my tears when I saw what it held.

He offered it to me, and I took it, shredding open the wrapper. I bit into the bar of chocolate, sighing as the taste hit my tongue. For a moment, I allowed the piece to sit in my mouth, just as my Mom used to do.

" _It tastes best when you let it melt slowly into your mouth, Bella, not when you hog it up like an animal!"_ I could almost hear her melodic voice.

I offered a piece to Edward, smirking slightly when he refused, and popped it into my waiting mouth.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, obviously hesitant to voice the questions in his head. I let him gape for a minute before putting the man out of his misery.

"Ask," I suggested. "It will help me get the facts out."

I thought he would ask me about the killer, but he surprised me with his question. All answers would lead to the fucker anyway.

"When…" He paused. "What happened to make you start speaking again?"

I blew out a gush of air. "Like I said, it wasn't until three years after the… incident that I could find my voice back. I never liked being the center of attention, but in the blink of an eye, I lost my mother and my voice, and became the school's resident freak. The teachers were very understanding, and permitted me to skip certain tests and assignments. My classmates, though… they stared, they pointed, and they whispered. It did nothing but push me further and further into the little shell I had hidden myself under. Just like I burrowed under the blanket when that bastard killed my Mom."

"That's why you can't sleep without a blanket," he whispered. His eyes widened immediately, and I realized that he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

I nodded anyway. "Yeah. If I sleep without something covering my body, I have nightmares. My mind goes back to that evening. Only this time… this time, _he_ finds me, and kills me right before my mother's eyes, while she begs and pleads with him to let me go. I don't need to explain why I reacted to the daisies as I did, right?"

His eyes squeezed shut, and he shook his head. "The man who did this… who was he?"

"June 28th, 2002. I was sitting in the living room, while Dad was perusing the news channels, when I heard the voice. _His voice._ My eyes snapped to the TV, and there he was. Right in front of my eyes, on national television, the man who murdered my mother was talking about the huge profits his new telecommunication company had made that year. People were congratulating him for his highly successful venture and lauding him for donating a considerable fraction of his earnings to charity." I bit my lip to stop it from quivering, as I recalled his slimy face smiling disgustingly at the camera.

"Aro Volturi," Edward said, stating rather than questioning.

"Aro Volturi," I confirmed.

"He killed your mother? I can't even… what motive could he possibly have?" He frowned. "A rich, successful businessman… What could he gain from doing this to her?"

I sighed. "I have spent over fifteen years of my life wondering the same thing, and I have no answers. As far as I know, he had never even met my parents. That is what made me keep my mouth shut even though I finally had a name to put to the face I had seen."

"What? You didn't go to the police? Why, Bella?"

"What would I say, huh? That, at one point, I told them I hadn't seen his face clearly enough to describe him, but now I was sure it was him?" I snapped. "That I remembered his voice all too clearly? I was in a catatonic state for months, and then had remained mute for years, Edward! No one would have believed me. I would have been written off as mentally unstable. Aro would probably have been alerted to the fact that he left a witness. He would have killed me, and then what? I promised my mother I would be strong, and I promised myself that I would make sure her murderer was punished, even if I had to wait fifteen years till I was capable of proving him guilty on my own."

I stopped to take a deep breath. I was probably being irrational in taking out my anger on Edward – I _had_ allowed him to ask questions after all - but this subject was the hardest for me. I knew I had sat on this vital piece of information for years, and there had been a million moments in all that time when I had doubted my decision. What was done was done, and I could never take it back, but I didn't need someone else questioning or criticizing my choice to remain silent.

"Bella," he whispered. "I didn't mean to say that what you did was wrong. I understand your reasoning, and I think that those are all very valid points. Your case would have been thrown out within a day by any reasonable defense attorney, and Aro would have…" He trailed off.

Silence prevailed for a few minutes. When I was composed, I looked at him. "I'm sorry for going off like that."

He squeezed my hand, and his eyes told me that no apology was necessary.

Spent as we were after rehashing our pasts, we sat there in silence for a long while. It was not oppressing, but a comfortable silence of mutual understanding. We had both been through terrible things in life, and now that we had revealed it all to each other, we could move on with our… What was this anyway?

 _Friendship?_

 _Maybe._

When my eyes started to droop, Edward tugged at my hand, and I followed willingly. I took a long, cleansing shower, washing away the painful remnants of my past, and vowed to myself that I would be as strong as my mother had wanted me to be. I would do whatever was required of me to avenge her death. A new resolve took shape in my mind, bringing with it the determination and perseverance that would be required to fulfill my promise.

As I put on my new clothes, I finally realized why Edward had bought them for me. Every single instance where he had taken care of me flashed before my eyes, and I bit my lip when I understood that his intention had been exactly that – to take care of me. I was under no delusion that he could have handled things a hundred times better, and I still despised the times when he'd been less than kind to me, but I couldn't deny the fact that the man had risked his career and his life to protect me. He had endeavored to intimidate and frighten me, and I guess I could believe that it was just to keep me from rebelling against him and running away. I wasn't going to make it easy for him or for my brother, but I could certainly attempt to see where they were coming from.

I made my way into the room and found Edward lounging on the bed. He was fiddling with his phone, but he put it down as I crawled onto my side of the bed.

I turned, and my eyes fell onto another mystery that needed to be solved. I touched the soft, pink feathers that had once offended me immensely, and looked at Edward with a raised brow, silently questioning his choice in handcuffs, and more importantly, the need for them.

He winced, and scratched his head. "Uh, yeah. That. I just wanted to get something that wouldn't hurt you, and still keep you restrained. The marks on your wrist will confirm your story for the police. Emmett told me that you would definitely attempt to get out of them, and I knew that the metal ones would cut horribly into your skin. They could make you bleed, and of course I didn't want that, so…" He shrugged.

"You didn't think about the fact that I would be scared out of my mind, thinking that I had been kidnapped into some sort of a sex racket?" My tone wasn't bitter. In fact, it was curious. I genuinely wanted to know what the hell he had been thinking.

His eyes widened in the way that made it clear _that_ idea hadn't occurred to him.

I almost giggled when he shook his head slowly, looking extremely awkward and repentant. I understood his reasoning. Looking down at the dull maroon lines on my wrists, I was thankful that he chose to forego metal handcuffs. He finally cracked a smile, and the tension somewhat dissipated.

We lay down on the bed, careful to keep enough distance in between. We'd been sleeping in the same bed for a week, but now that all our secrets were out in the open, everything felt different. My arm was no longer bound to the rails, and I kept it carefully glued to my body.

Edward stretched to turn off the light. The electricity in the air between us was palpable, just as it had been in the elevator after our date, and I wondered if he felt it too. I turned onto my side, and in the quiet stillness of the night, I let my mind wander over the events of the day.

It started out in the fashion that I had become used to in the past week, but ended up being a roller-coaster so wild that I was still reeling from its effects.

The idea that had rooted itself in my mind in the shower came back in full force.

"Edward?"

His name tumbled from my lips without any conscious thought. I held my breath as I waited, half of me hoping that he had fallen asleep and the other half wishing for him to have heard my plea.

"Yeah?" His voice was low but alert.

"I want..." I trailed off.

"Bella?" I felt the bed dip, and realized that he had shifted to face me. I turned too, looking intently at his features in the dark.

"I want to prove that Aro killed my mother. He might have years of prison life ahead of him, but it isn't enough, Edward," I whispered. "It isn't fair to my mother. She deserves justice."

"You'll have a hard time proving something that happened more than a decade ago," he said.

I sighed. "I know, but I need to do this. He _has_ to be declared guilty of killing my mother, and I will move heaven and earth to make sure that he is."

For several seconds, there was nothing but the sound of our breathing – his even and deep, and mine, heavy and rapid.

I bit back a gasp when I felt his long fingers fumble in the dark until they found mine, and squeezed lightly.

I hadn't realized what I had expected, or wanted when I told him about what I intended to do. It was only when I heard the three words he whispered that I realized how much they strengthened my resolve, and how much I needed to hear them. I refused to think about why it was like that.

"I'll help you."

* * *

 **A/N: Breathe…**

 **Several things are making more sense now, right? I sure hope so.**

 **I have some very exciting news to share with you all! My story, START OVER, has advanced to the Second Round in "FAVORITE UNDISCOVERED GEM FIC" category at the TwiFic Fandom Awards. Please vote for this little story of mine! You have until November 21** **st** **to show some love for your favorites. VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: Catechism and Confidants

**A/N: You guys continue to blow me away with your response to my story. I appreciate it more than I can express :)**

 **As always, Payton79 and Dazzled Eyes22 keep me going!  
**

 **All mistakes are mine, but sadly, Twilight isn't.  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 8  
CATECHISM AND CONFIDANTS**

"Miss Swan, please. I'm sorry, I know this causes you much distress, but we have to do our job."

"I…I understand," I choked out, gulping down large sips of water. No matter how much I detested the way my brother had gone about this, I couldn't deny that the plan had worked beautifully. For the last two days that I remained captive, I hadn't drunk much water – just a few ice-chips here and there to sustain myself. In my statement to the police, I explained that there had been a few items of food and bottles of water left by my kidnapper, but the supplies ran out a couple of days before they rescued me.

The 'rescue' mission had been on the basis of a phone call that tipped off Seattle PD about my location. As per Em's directions, Edward… well, planted me at a warehouse far away from the cottage. Obviously, I couldn't be found anywhere near the cottage because then the trail would lead straight back to Edward, and under no circumstances could we afford that.

The decrepit warehouse where I'd been discovered was almost at the edge of dense forest somewhere on the outskirts of Seattle. Edward had told me that there was another factory not far from there. Workers crossed by the warehouse sometimes, and all I had to do was make any kind of noise to get their attention, leading them to call the police.

"So you say that he left you there, at the warehouse, alone?" The detective in charge of the case, Jasper Whitlock, questioned me. He seemed to be sympathetic to my situation. Emmett had assured me that this guy was his friend, and would make sure that Aro paid for his crimes.

Detective Whitlock didn't know about Emmett's participation in the entire scheme, and I was grateful for that. More people knowing could only create more problems. There was also the fact that it prevented him from being forced to be involved in this completely illegal operation.

"Yes," I replied in a shaky voice. "As I've already told you, he drugged me after my date with Edward. I didn't see his face then. It was too dark, and he attacked me from behind. I don't know how long I remained unconscious, but when I opened my eyes, I was at the warehouse, though I didn't know at the time what place it was. He was standing before me with a gun in his hand and informed me that he had been sent by Aro Volturi."

"You're absolutely sure of the name, Ma'am?"

I knew why he was asking this, so I kept my face and tone perfectly neutral. "Yes, I am one hundred percent sure. There were three chilled water bottles and some food packets laid out before me, and I was awakened by my kidnapper splashing that water against my face. I was not groggy or confused, but highly alert and listening very carefully to make sure I memorized every bit of information he offered that could help me escape. He named Aro Volturi as the man who wanted me dead. He left not long after that."

"Dead?" Detective Peter Wilson, Jasper's partner, questioned sharply.

I bit my lip, looking appropriately fearful. "Ye-yes," I whispered. "He told me that Aro had asked him to keep me alive for a few days, and that he would come see me himself. Aro wanted him to keep me hale and hearty until he got there so that…" I trailed off.

"So that what?" Jasper prompted softly.

"So that he could take care of finishing me himself," I spat. "He didn't trust the kidnapper to do it."

The two detectives exchanged a loaded, almost hopeful glance, and it was easy to see why. Up until now, the charges against Volturi hinged on my kidnapping, but my statement brought forth his intent to kill me, and adding that to the pile of shit they had accidentally found on him tightened the noose further around Aro's neck.

The questioning went on for a few more hours, but they were kind enough to let me have breaks in between the sessions. Emmett played the role of the concerned brother well by barging in and reprimanding Jasper and Peter for putting me through hours of grueling interrogation, despite knowing about the trauma I had faced. It gave me an outlet to say some things that I really needed to get out of my system.

"She needs to get some rest," Emmett insisted, while the two detectives tried to reason with him. "You can ask your questions tomorrow."

"We need to get this done as soon as possible. Volturi's lawyers are chomping at the bit to find any loopholes before the arraignment, and we can only defeat them if we know about every single thing that Miss Swan can recall. His hearing is coming up soon. There's no time to waste," Peter countered.

I let the argument go on for a few minutes, rubbing absently at my now-bandaged wrists, but eventually, I'd had enough.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled, and it silenced them immediately. "Emmett, thank you, but you've done enough. It was _your_ idea for me to go out that night, and look where it led me. Now please leave me alone and let me finish giving my statement so that the bastard who did this to me is put behind bars for the rest of his miserable life! I will talk to you later. I have more important things to focus on right now."

I was almost panting by the time I finished my rant, and it was the first time today my reaction hadn't been a carefully designed act. Every word I hurled at my brother came out from the darkest parts of my mind that remained pissed at what he had done, no matter the result. He looked stricken, but nodded and left the room. I apologized to Jasper and Peter for my outburst, but they waved it off and moved on.

I narrated the story we had concocted exactly as Edward had drilled it into me. It relieved me to watch the officers take notes diligently and prepare the timeline according to my statement without suspecting me. I knew that it didn't mean they were going to blindly accept what I revealed to them, but I knew they would find proof to corroborate the story exactly where I led them. I could see the hope take root and grow in their expressions as I regaled them with the details that would ruin Aro Volturi.

I told them about every single piece of evidence I had gathered about his drug dealings, but left out the part about my mother completely. Until I had solid proof to back me up there, I would not disclose that secret.

It was only after I was done talking that they informed me of Liam's murder, which they said occurred around five hours after I'd been kidnapped. I displayed the right amount of shock at the news, listening to the story from a third person's perspective, and almost sagged in relief when I realized that Edward's friends had kept our secret. I asked them whether they knew who did it, and they answered that the circumstances surrounding Liam's death were still unclear. However, they hinted subtly about suspecting Aro of wanting to get rid of him once the job of kidnapping me was done.

That was a conclusion we hadn't expected them to draw, but it could work out in our favor, so I just nodded without verbally commenting on the matter.

Even though I had been expecting the whole ordeal, lying through my teeth and keeping up an act worthy of an Oscar had left me exhausted. Jasper and Peter let me go with firm reassurances of doing everything they could to make sure I got justice. They grabbed their files, now equipped with my statement, and rushed out, I presumed, to the DA's office.

I made my way out slowly, my mind reeling with everything that had actually happened and everything that I had told the police. For a moment, I wondered if I should feel guilty for framing someone with false charges, even though he _did_ send Liam to kill me. I paused at the doorway, taking in a faltering breath, as the memories of my mother's murder plagued my senses. I remembered the look on Aro's face when he turned around that night – the malevolence, the arrogance, and the utter lack of remorse there – and I didn't care if I had to lie to God himself to make sure that he suffered for what he did.

He had ruined my world.

I would damn well make sure to annihilate his.

I walked out of the building, only to stop short at the sight before me.

Leaning against the side of a silver Volvo was Edward Cullen. His faded jeans and checkered shirt, his tousled hair, and his easy stance screamed casualness, but his eyes deceived him. They looked at me piercingly, and concern was evident in their emerald depths.

With slow, measured steps, I forged ahead, his steady gaze holding mine until I was right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

He took a hesitant step closer to me. "Emmett said you might not want to see his face today, so he sent me."

My mouth twisted to one side, and my eyebrows rose in challenge. "What makes him think I'd like to look at _your_ face, then?"

I expected a sarcastic comeback or his patent smirk in response, but he gave me neither. Instead, he reached out to take my hand, worry still lining his brow. "Rosalie was going to come get you, but she got a call that her mother was feeling unwell, so she had to go to her parents' place. Alice was called in to help the ADA recover some papers related to Aro's shady deals, and…"

"And that left just you?" I finished for him.

"And I volunteered," he countered immediately. "I wanted to know… to see with my own eyes how you were faring. I knew you'd be exhausted. Let me drop you home, Bella."

"Should I be patting your pockets first? Still using a syringe, or did you get a chloroform-infested cloth this time?" I retorted, pulling my hand away.

 _And there it was – the smirk I'd been expecting_.

"You wanna pat me down? Go for it."

I snorted, and started to walk to the other side of the car, but he stopped me with a tug on my arm.

"What? You're rescinding the offer?" He pouted.

Exasperated, I rolled my eyes and tried to move away, but he held fast.

"Wait! Since you're not going to be searching me, I guess I should just give it to you myself."

"Give me what?"

"I got you something." He fished out a bright orange little object from his pocket, and I scoffed when I realized what it was.

"You're not going to win me over with a chocolate every time, Edward Cullen." Despite my haughty remark, I plucked the Reese's candy out of his hand before heading for the passenger seat.

He rushed over, trying to hold the door open for me, but I managed to get to it before he could grace me with his gallantry. Huffing at my impatience, he walked over to the driver's side.

I tore open the wrapper and popped the delicious, buttery treat into my mouth, suppressing the urge to moan at the flavor exploding in my mouth. I didn't need to give Edward any more ammunition.

The drive to my place passed while I decided to play nice for a while, and allayed Edward's worries regarding my questioning. He was the one who had prepared me for the process – patiently, diligently, and tirelessly – until I was fluent enough with the events to relay even the most inconspicuous details in the blink of an eye.

There were the little things that could break our case, and I had to be ready for each one of them.

" _Why hadn't you tried to draw attention to yourself before?"_

" _I had tried several times, but to no avail. I was afraid the water would be spiked, so I tried not to drink it for as long as I could manage, and dehydration made it extremely difficult to shout. When I would give up and drink, I would regain some energy and try again. It was just my luck that people happened to be passing by at that very moment. I hadn't been that lucky on my previous attempts."_

" _Did Liam say anything right before he left you? Maybe something about where he was going, or if he was meeting up with someone."_

" _He told me he had to go and update someone about my situation, but said nothing about his destination."_

Several such queries came up, and it was due to Edward's foresight that I was able to answer them all without having to spare a second to think about my answer. Any hesitation would have immediately alerted the experienced detectives about some foul play involved.

"What about the pee-pot?" Edward asked me.

I narrowed my eyes even as I felt the heat flood my cheeks. "It was embarrassing as _hell_ , but I guess seeing the stuff was enough to not make them question me about it."

"Then it served its purpose." He glanced at me sideways. "Bella, I know it was disgusting, but in my own twisted way, I really was trying to make sure you had one less thing to worry about, okay? How else would you explain-"

"Enough!" I smacked the seat. "I get it. We're dropping this topic now, and you're never, _ever_ going to bring it up again."

He winced and nodded before turning his attention back to the road. I was happy to spend the rest of the drive in silence.

Edward followed me up when we reached my apartment, and at this point, I didn't bother arguing with him. I would just have to kick him out once we were there. All I could think about was the chance to get into my softest pajamas and grab a few hours of deep, uninterrupted sleep in my own bed. Once I had slept off the exhaustion, I could finally start figuring out why Aro killed my mother. How I was going to go about that task was still a mystery to me, but I was hopeful that some rest would clear my head enough to gain new perspective.

I pulled out my key, but before I could place it in the lock, Edward stepped forward and knocked on the door. I frowned in confusion until it swung open and two slender arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Bella!"

I was surprised when tears sprung up in my eyes at the sound of her familiar squeal. "Alice," I sighed, embracing her tightly.

She pulled back to peer at my face, her hazel eyes glistening with moisture. "God, I've missed you so much, honey!"

"I missed you, too."

She dragged me inside quickly, and we settled down on the couch.

"You can't imagine how pissed off I was when Emmett finally told me everything," she told me in a passionate voice, her nostrils flaring in frustration. "I almost chucked a statue at him. You know the one that lies on my center table?"

I remembered the one she was talking about and giggled as I imagined Alice's petite, five feet-two inches form manhandling that large object of brass. "Well, you would have definitely put him in the hospital for a while, if you could have managed to even pick up that thing, that is."

She grimaced. "Rose is _very_ angry with him, too. We just couldn't believe he would do that to you! If he would've told you, then maybe… But to put you in a position like this, especially after all that you've been through was just…" She frowned. "I'm so glad you're okay, Bella."

I took her hands in mine and squeezed them gently.

"I'm fine now, Ali. It was a shock, to say the least, but I'm coping as well as I can." I glanced sideways at Edward, who had made himself comfortable on the recliner. He was trying to appear as though he wasn't paying attention to our conversation. While I guess I could appreciate the effort, he didn't fool me for a second.

"And you!" Alice glared and pointed at him, making him face us with wide eyes. "You're not too far down on my shit-list either."

"Understood." He nodded, not looking the least bit afraid. "You've made it quite clear in the last few days."

Alice's eyes narrowed marginally, and I changed the subject before this had a chance to turn violent. "What happened with the ADA today? Edward told me they called you in again."

She dismissed my concern with an easy shake of her head. "Oh, they just wanted some information about the papers concerning the last drug deal that you busted. They've found the documentation that links him to several nightclubs which act as storefronts for a huge drug trafficking business. I was there all day and got it sorted. I just got back a few minutes ago."

I expelled a shuddering breath. "That's good. The more they have on him, the more they're likely to-" I stopped myself.

Alice eyed me shrewdly. "Likely to what?"

I hesitated, feeling Edward's gaze trained on me.

"Bella?" Alice prompted me. "Are you… are you hiding something from _me_?" she asked incredulously.

"No," I placated her quickly. "I'm not hiding anything. I'll just… I need some time to clear my head. How about I talk to all of you together tomorrow? I need to get my thoughts in order before I speak to you, Em, and Rose about this."

She pursed her lips, causing my face to slip into the most innocent, pleading expression I could manage. Offending her had never been my intention; I owed her everything, after all.

"Fine," she conceded. "If you want Emmett to stay away, though, just say the word, okay? I can't imagine how you must be feeling, but I want you to know that Rose and I are here for whatever you need from us."

I smiled, pushing back the emotions that welled up at my friend's passionate declaration. Alice and I had been each other's rock ever since Mom's death. Emmett had been there for me, too, but sometimes, he would have his hands full with Dad, and Alice was the only one I could trust on those occasions. Even when I couldn't talk, she knew exactly what I was going through, and just her presence was enough to comfort me.

She stayed for a few more minutes, chatting about unimportant things, trying to lighten the mood as only she could, before taking her leave.

I didn't shut the door behind her, instead turning to Edward and raising an eyebrow in expectation.

He shifted over to the couch, and patted the seat next to him invitingly.

I groaned and did as he asked, making sure to leave several inches of space between us. He turned toward me but maintained the distance, and I was grateful for it.

"Why didn't you tell Alice about what you intend to do? You don't trust her?" he inquired.

"I trust Alice more than anyone in this world," I replied. "A week ago, I would have told you the very same thing about my brother. I'm sure you can understand why that doesn't apply to him anymore." I barely suppressed the yawn that threatened to break across my face. "I'm deadbeat, Edward. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"You want me to be here tomorrow?" He appeared shocked, but not averse to the idea. "When you talk to them, that is."

"Of course. You promised to help me, and I am going to make sure you fulfill it. It's the least you can do to make up for what you did to me."

"So if I help you, will you forgive me for everything?" His eyes searched mine hopefully.

"Don't hold your breath," I warned. "I don't know how long it'll take for me to… well, not forget, of course, but forgive you, and _if_ it'll ever happen. You're not really helping your case, you know, by acting this way. You should be willing to help me regardless. Like I said, it's the least you could do."

"Oh, I'm definitely going to help you," he said decisively. "We're going to do whatever it takes to get justice for your mother. I won't back down, Bella."

I nodded once. "Great. _Now_ , can you leave and let me catch up on some sleep? I've…" I paused to correct myself. " _We've_ got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I still have a couple of questions for you. Will you answer them tomorrow? Please, Bella?" He pinned me with an imploring look of his own, and as much as I hated to admit it, I had to give in. Not that I planned to hide the answers from him anyway. If he was going to help me through this mess, then Edward wanting to know these minor, but vital details was not an unreasonable request.

"You want to ask me about Alice, don't you? You want to know why she agreed to do this for me," I surmised. "…and about my Dad."

He nodded in response. He looked a little surprised that I had plucked the questions right out of his head, but managed to control his expression other than a slight widening of his eyes. It hadn't been difficult to come to the conclusion. I knew exactly what I had withheld, after all, and simply because it hadn't come up in conversation.

"Tomorrow," I assured him.

"Tomorrow," he reaffirmed.

Before he took his leave, I told Edward to get in touch with Emmett and tell him about meeting me here in the morning. It was minutes after I'd locked the door that my phone rang. I recognized the ringtone and smiled.

It was so good to hear Rose's voice after all this time. I knew it had been only seven days, but they'd been so filled with anxiety, fear, and apprehension that it felt as though a lifetime had passed since I'd spoken to my friends and family. I inquired about her mother and was pleased to hear that it'd been nothing but a minor infection that had caused her fever.

Rose reiterated everything Alice had said - from being incredibly livid with Emmett, to offering her complete support in whatever I needed. I asked her if she would accompany Em tomorrow morning, and she readily agreed.

After hanging up, I scrolled down to another familiar number. My editor, Victoria, expressed her delight at hearing from me and knowing that I was doing fine. She readily offered me a few weeks off to recover from the traumatic experience I'd been through. Ideally, I would have refused, wanting to help my colleagues in any way I could to bring Volturi's true shades before the public eye, but I knew I would need the time off to give my undivided attention to the daunting task I had decided to undertake now. Still, I made sure to offer my assistance in case there was something they needed from me before I bid her goodbye.

 _Finally_ , I stepped into my room. The familiar sight comforted my like nothing else could, and I stood there for a moment, relishing the sensation. I changed into my soft fleece pajamas, splashed some cool water over my face, and brushed my teeth before getting into my bed.

I smiled when I saw the book lying flat open on my bedside table. I picked up my copy of _A Quiver Full of Arrows_ , running my fingers over the words and remembering the evening of the date when I'd been reading them right before heading out.

If it hadn't happened to me, I couldn't have believed how drastically someone's life could change in the span of eight days. I'd been obsessed with the task of exposing Aro when I'd sat here last, and now, I'd been through hell, which led my nemesis right into the hands of the law.

As I snuggled under my blanket, every experience I'd been through swirled around in my head until my eyelids grew heavy with exhaustion.

It couldn't all have been for nothing. Emmett's plan had worked, and I would never get an opportunity like this again. I had to make the most of it.

This was my chance to obtain justice – to make sure that Mom's murderer would never see the light of the day again. I had to grab on and make sure not to waste it.

That was my last thought as my mind slipped easily into the beckoning unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go. She's free.** **Now, the real work begins.  
**

 **Some answers and a few more questions in this chapter. What do you think - How will Emmett respond? What's Alice's interest in the entire thing? What happened to Charlie?  
**

 **I'll welcome your theories if you'd like to share them!**

 **Reviews are like chocolates from Edward Cullen ;)**

 **Until next time,**

 **~ForeverRobsessed**


	9. Chapter 9: Expectations and Emotions

**A/N:** **Hello :) I hope you had a good week. To all my American readers, I hope you had a joyful Thanksgiving.**

 **As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and following alerts.**

 **I'd like to address the review left by ChristyWIX because she raised a valid point, and I wanted to talk about it here, just in case that same question had popped up in your mind, too. She felt that it was unsafe for Bella and company to be discussing their plan in her apartment, when any one of Aro's cronies might have bugged the place. Rest assured, I haven't missed this point. It will be tackled soon. We're seeing this world through Bella's eyes and no matter what she intends to do, she has not had police training. She didn't suddenly acquire their way of thinking. So far, this point didn't stick out in her exhausted mind, and that is why it has not been addressed.**

 **My quick but heartfelt thanks Payton79 and Dazzled Eyes22 for all their help :)**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **EXPECTATIONS AND EMOTIONS**

I groaned, reached out blindly to grab my phone from the side table and silenced the alarm. Rolling onto my back, I stretched blearily, not ready to wake up just yet despite having slept like a log during the night. With the number of things that'd been on my mind while I'd lain in bed, I would have presumed that the familiar yet painful dreams would be plaguing my slumber, but exhaustion apparently overrode everything else.

Sighing, I stayed in bed for a while, but when the alarm I'd snoozed rang for the third time, I sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. Pushing the covers aside, I made my way into the bathroom, hoping that a long, hot shower would kick-start my system into alertness.

After that was done, I walked into the kitchen and peered into the cabinets, only to realize that I desperately needed to make a grocery trip. There were a couple of eggs in the refrigerator, but I wasn't in a mood to cook. My usual cereal didn't sound too appetizing either. I grabbed an apple as a quick fix as my stomach growled. A quick glance at my phone told me that it was now 8:30 a.m., and I wondered at what time everyone would be showing up.

I didn't have to wait for long. Just as I was about to plop down in the living room and feast on my apple, the bell sounded loud and clear. My heart leapt into my throat at the sound, and I paused to remind myself how silly that reaction was. These were my friends, my family… and Edward. I'd managed to get through a week-long kidnapping, so I didn't understand why I was letting my nerves get the best of me.

Edward's smooth voice greeted me through the intercom, and with a deep breath, I buzzed him in. A minute later, I glanced through the peep-hole, bit my lip, and slowly opened the door.

He smiled and wished me a good morning, while I invited him inside. I looked around, but no one else had arrived.

"You're alone?"

He placed a paper bag on the table before turning to me. "Yeah. I spoke to Emmett last night and happened to mention how exhausted you were. He told me they'd be arriving after ten, so that you get some time to sleep in if you wanted. I hope that's okay."

I folded my arms over my chest. "That's fine. What are _you_ doing here this early, then?"

He shrugged self-consciously as one of his hands rose to run through his hair, and the other lodged itself into the pocket of his jeans. "I thought I'd get you some breakfast?" His uncertainty made it sound like a question rather than a statement, and my attention shifted to the paper bag he'd brought. "I swear I hadn't planned on coming here before everyone. It's just that when I woke up, I started thinking about you, and I… well, I guessed that you might not be in the mood to make something for yourself, so… yeah. You didn't… you didn't already eat, did you?"

I shook my head and held up the uneaten apple still in my hand. "I was about to."

Edward's smile widened, seemingly regaining some of his confidence, as he pulled out the contents of the bag. "I'm right on time, then. Here you go."

"You didn't have to do that, Edward."

"I wanted to," was all he said.

We walked over to the kitchen, and I gestured for him to set things up on the dining table while I grabbed us two plates.

I felt a little awkward as we settled in to eat, but Edward seemed completely at ease as he handed me my coffee. The familiarity of this reminded me of the days we'd spent together at the cabin. I shook my head, as quickly and discreetly as I could, to avoid going down that line of thought. In order to distract myself, I took a sip of the beverage and almost gasped in surprise when I realized that he'd managed to get me my favorite.

"Do you like it?" he asked me, a hint of anxiety coloring his voice.

"How did you know?" I questioned sharply as ideas of him stalking me floated in my head.

He looked genuinely confused, so I reigned in my irritation and clarified, "How did you know that I prefer Mocha Latte?"

"I didn't _know_ , Bella," he admitted with a bashful shrug. "But you've made your love for chocolate quite clear, so I assumed…"

"Oh." I scowled inwardly, feeling a little silly, and refrained from commenting further. My cheeks infused with color as I remembered my rather enthusiastic and downright mortifying response to my dessert the night of our date.

 _Yeah, it must not have been too hard to guess._

He passed me a croissant, and I accepted it, eager as I was to drop the topic.

We ate in silence, until I felt Edward's eyes on me. I looked up to see that his expression was open, expectant, and imploring. I remembered the promise I'd made to him the night before and shook my head.

"Do you see the double standards here?" I pointed out.

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

My eyes narrowed slightly. "When I'd woken up at the cottage, I asked you a hundred times about what you wanted from me, but you didn't respond. Now every time you ask me something, I'm supposed to just give you all the answers? First, it was about Mom, and now, Alice and Dad. Don't like it much when the tables are turned, do you?"

He remained silent for a beat, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "Bella, I won't claim to know exactly how you're feeling, but…" He shook his head once. "I'll keep telling you as many times as you need to hear that _I'm sorry_. I'm sorry for what we did, and I'm sorry for hiding the truth from you. You have every right to kick me out of your life, but instead you asked me to help you through this, and I want nothing more than to prove that Aro Volturi is guilty of much more than what he has been charged for. I'm asking because I'm curious, yes, but this is so much more than that. I need the chance to prove to you that I had nothing but good intentions at heart, then and now. After hearing about your mother, I… I can't just walk away. I want to do everything I can to help you."

I looked at him wordlessly, gauging the sincerity in his eyes, and I had to admit that I found it in leaps and bounds. It wasn't morbid curiosity that brought him here today, but a genuine desire to help me. I still didn't know why exactly I had asked him for his help in the first place. The words had slipped out of my mouth in the cabin, and it seemed Edward had latched on to the idea whole-heartedly. It was my only chance to attain justice for Mom, while he also saw it as an opportunity to make up for what he did. No matter the motive, he was serious, even passionate about this. I couldn't deny that he had the acumen and an unbiased approach that could come in handy.

"Dad, Charlie… he…" I paused for a second. "He loved Mom with all his heart. When she was… gone-" My voice broke, so I cleared my throat. "His entire world fell apart. Plus, he was left to deal with a daughter who had been through hell, and was so traumatized that she'd lost her voice. He took care of me and Emmett to the best of his ability, but… but we were too young, too devastated to understand how to take care of _him._

"When your worst nightmare becomes your reality, it's hard not to give up on yourself. That's what happened with him. Dad started working ridiculously long hours. Sometimes, he'd come home, crash for a few hours on the couch, and leave early the next morning. In hindsight, I think he tried to avoid sleeping in his and Mom's bedroom because it dredged up memories that he couldn't begin to combat while he had two children and his job to think about."

My eyes were fixed unseeingly on a spot on the wall as Dad's face swam in my mind. Lost as I had been in my own grief at the time, I hadn't realized how and when his dark eyes started to lose their luster and how his lips stopped pulling into that wide smile he wore when he teased us. I did remember the way his hands would shake when he'd plate our dinner, the way his previously well-fitting clothes gradually began to hang off his thinner frame, and the way his eyes sometimes seemed glassed over even in the morning.

I felt a prickle of warmth shoot up my arm and looked down to find Edward's hand covering mine. He didn't exactly hold it, but laid his fingers gently on top of mine, offering silent support and pulling me back from the painful reminiscences of my past. I took a moment to look into his eyes, finding some semblance of composure in the compassion that resided in their emerald depths.

"He'd taken to drinking every night, and the habit slowly grabbed hold of him in its inescapable clutches. It started with just nights and then gradually crept into the evenings, then afternoons, and sometimes even the mornings. He was always careful never to overdo it around Emmett and me. He tried his best to fulfill all our needs, and believe me, he _was_ a good father. Dad would always find a way to get us whatever we asked for. Somewhere along the way, he just lost himself."

My eyes closed reflexively as I recalled the feeling of being wrapped up in one's of Dad's bear hugs. He'd lift me up in his arms and twirl me around before squeezing me tight against his chest. Emmett, never one to be left out, would ram into us, and Mom would yell for him to be careful. If I tried really hard, I could still remember his scent – a unique mix of leather and musk and cologne – that always made me feel loved and protected.

"He passed away a week after my high school graduation. A massive heart attack took him away from us forever. The doctors said that his liver had been in rough shape, too, so that certainly didn't help his chances of recovering. Once again, I stood by helplessly, as my world tilted wildly on its axis in the blink of an eye."

"I'm so sorry," Edward murmured.

I was very grateful and relieved about the lack of pity in his tone and in his eyes. There was sorrow and worry in his expression, but he didn't look down at me with the overtly demonstrated sympathy I'd grown accustomed to receiving whenever I told someone about my life. I acknowledged his sentiment with a nod and also managed to give him a small smile.

Before I could open my mouth to respond, the ringer interrupted our conversation.

 _They were here._

I buzzed them in and waited, dashing away the few drops of tears that'd filled my eyes. Soon enough, I heard the footsteps heralding their arrival, and as soon as I opened the door, I was engulfed in Rosalie's arms.

My sister-in-law was generally not fond of showing vulnerability, but today, Rose's voice was choked up as she whispered, "Thank God you're back."

Allowing myself to relax in her familiar embrace, I released a deep, calming breath. We pulled back, and I smiled at her. "I'm fine, Rose. Come on in, you guys."

Alice gave me a bright smile and a squeeze as she walked in, while Emmett greeted me with a hesitant "Hey." I was equally unsure of what to say to him, but accomplished a tiny smile in return.

Edward walked round the corner, and I could see that all three of them were very surprised to see him there. As we took our seats, an uncomfortable silence lingered around us. Realizing that no one was quite sure of where to begin, I cleared my throat.

"So…" I began, turning to Rosalie and Alice. "How did you know about Emmett's involvement in my kidnapping?"

This was just one of the things that'd been swirling in my brain since last night. I figured it was the easiest to start with because I was the one asking the question instead of answering.

Rosalie scowled and threw an irritated glance at her husband before responding. "We were so worried after not having heard from you after your _date_." She grimaced at the word. "We only realized that you were missing when we couldn't contact you at all the next day and lodged a formal complaint. Emmett let us stew in our dread for _three entire days_ until he confessed everything."

I looked toward my brother and found him looking at his feet. The frustration was evident on his face.

"Em?" I prompted, allowing him to put forward his perspective.

He swallowed hard and sighed before looking up at me. "I didn't know if I should involve Alice and Rose in this. I'd already broken fifty laws, and at the time, I didn't know if it would even work. If it'd gone wrong, if I was put under the scanner as a suspect, I couldn't bear to imagine them suffering for something that was entirely my doing."

I nodded at him. This, I understood, and to an extent, agreed with. If anything had gone wrong, Ali and Rose didn't deserve to be dragged into a mess they had no role in creating.

Alice spoke up when he fell silent. "We were watching the news. I don't know why, but they were showing your high school picture along with a current one. A so-called panel was talking about how long it'd been since you'd been gone and discussing the chances of you being found after all that time. I couldn't keep a handle on my emotions any longer and broke down in Rose's arms, thinking about all the horrible things that could already have happened. That's when Em finally delivered the news to us."

"We put up a furor, demanding to speak to you immediately, but Emmett stubbornly refused to tell us anything other than the fact that you were safe, and in the protection of someone he trusted," Rose addressed me, but her gaze slid over none too kindly toward Edward at the end. "What is _he_ doing here anyway?"

"He brought me breakfast," I muttered, causing them to look between Edward and me suspiciously. Edward pursed his lips but offered no verbal response. I quickly brought us back to the topic in hand.

"Look, I'm trying to come to terms with all of this. Rose, Ali, nobody could be more livid than me at the way they handled things, but I am doing my best to look at the bigger picture here. Aro's arrest doesn't justify the means Emmett and Edward chose to go about it, but _I was there_ when that bastard killed Mom. I saw him, his conceit, his… _pleasure_ in taking her life. I decided right then that I would walk over a bed of coals if that was what was required to make him pay for his crimes." I bit my lip to suppress the emotions that threatened to overwhelm me at the memory of Mom's lifeless hand in mine. "If Emmett had asked me, I would have happily paid any price to make this happen."

Rose scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Alice squeezed my hand on the other side.

"Bella-" Emmett started, but I cut him off.

"I know. You thought I would never agree to play the victim, and I guess now we'll never know," I said pointedly. "Emmett, I want to move forward. I don't know when our relationship will go back to the way it was, but I will cooperate with you in whatever you need from me throughout the process of Aro's trial. And…" I took in a deep breath before continuing. "And I want to find out why he killed our Mom."

Three pairs of eyes looked at me in utter shock. I watched apprehensively as they scrambled to think of something to say, but apparently, came up blank. I looked at Edward and found him assessing their reactions, too. Probably feeling my gaze on him, he inclined his head slightly and gave me a supportive nod.

It was Emmett who broke the silence first.

"Bella," he started, caution and hesitation clear as the day in his tone. "We're pressing charges of drug trafficking and kidnapping against Aro. Jasper also said something about murder-for-hire. Liam's dying declaration is in our favor. Three of Volturi's henchmen have folded at the promise of plea deals, and we've almost managed to convince them to testify against him. We're doing everything we can to make sure that Aro spends the rest of his life behind bars."

"I know," I replied, resisting the urge to rub at my temples to hold back the headache I could feel coming. "That doesn't make it any easier for me to let go of the fact that he killed our mother right in front of my eyes, and we have no clue why."

"It has been more than fifteen years. I really don't see how it'll be possible to…"

"This whole plan of yours… Did you ever think you could pull off something like this?" I argued. I could feel the delicate cord that held my sanity together after this roller-coaster of a week stretching dangerously thin.

He shook his head in exasperation. "We got lucky once, Bella! That doesn't mean it'll happen again. Aro's certainly not going to admit to anything. I _know_ you. You'll lose yourself completely in this fact-finding mission. You won't give up until you find something, not realizing or accepting that there is nothing to find!"

Rationally, I knew he was right. The answers I needed might have disappeared long ago.

Before Liam came looking for me, I _had_ thrown myself entirely into my mission of ruining Aro's life. There was no guarantee of me getting any closure through this new task that I wished to undertake.

In this matter, however, my mind was not too big on _rationality_. This was something I needed to do. I knew very well that it might not make sense to everyone.

I didn't care.

The cord snapped.

I was on my feet without any conscious thought. "You don't know what it's like!" I yelled. "You're not haunted by endless dreams of that day. You don't know how much it hurts to be as utterly helpless as I was when he pulled that trigger. I was right there, Emmett, hiding like a coward when, with a flick of a finger, he murdered her in cold blood. I can't rest until I find out why. I don't want to be that… that powerless girl anymore. I can't go on without even attempting to find out the answers. Hopefully, in the process, we'll gain some piece of evidence that could get him convicted for his heinous act. I _need_ to know, no matter what I have to do for that!"

Tears had welled up in Emmett's eyes, and they spilled over his cheeks by the time I finished my diatribe. Rose moved to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. I felt Edward's hand on my arm on one side and Alice's on the other. Together, they guided me back to sit on the couch.

Leaning forward, I buried my head in my hands, and tried to rid my mind of the jumble of memories that flashed through it mercilessly.

I felt the cushion dip as someone sat down beside me. I didn't look up to see who it was until Emmett's burly arm wrapped around my hunched frame and pulled me into his side.

My breathing shuddered as he placed a kiss over my head. "I'm just trying to protect you," he choked out. "That's all I've ever wanted. You're right; I can't possibly know or even imagine what it was like for you that day. Maybe I will never be able to understand what it did to you. I will forever regret that you had to go through it. But, Bella, what I do know and what I did see was the wordless struggle in your eyes every single day of those three years that you didn't speak a word. Watching you sit alone and silent, as you battled the demons that no one else could begin to understand, was the hardest thing I've ever done."

On instinct, I leaned into his side, looking for the same comfort he'd provided me all those years ago. When Dad had found himself drowning in his own anguish, Em, along with Alice, had always been my safe harbor, and I hated the distance that his one decision had put between us.

"I'm scared, Bella. I'm fucking terrified that you won't find the answers you're looking for, and I have no idea what it'll do to you."

When I looked up, I found that Alice and Edward had left the room. Rose and Emmett had wrapped their arms around me as a week's worth of pain and frustration poured out of me in crushing gasps and excruciating tears. I continued to cry, letting out all the pain I'd managed to bury inside me for all this time, and they let me. Their hands patted my back and stroked my hair, but they wordlessly allowed me to let out my anguish until my sobs started to quiet down.

Once I'd managed to calm myself enough to speak, I turned to my brother. "I've spent fifteen years in this limbo. All this time, I've felt as though I was shouting in a room full of people, but nobody seemed to listen to my pleas. This knowledge has been buried deep inside me for so long that it's now imprinted into my soul, Em. You said it yourself – once you got the warrants, finding proof about Aro's criminal business was much simpler than it'd been before. This is my only chance to know exactly what happened that day and why. We have all the resources to look into every aspect of Aro's life. We'll never get another chance like this again," I asserted.

I watched the play of emotions in his eyes. He knew I was right. This was our only window if we ever hoped to discover the answers that had eluded us for over a decade. I needed Emmett's help, though. Without him, I would have no access to the police records or evidences against Aro.

Rose was rigid with stress by my side, as we both waited for Emmett to make a decision. He looked at his wife for a long moment. I wondered what he was searching for in her face, and whether or not he found it but didn't turn around to check.

Finally, he exhaled a gush of air and met my beseeching gaze with his stony one.

"Fine," he said. "I'll need to think about what exactly I should tell Jasper. He's the one in-charge of the case, and I won't be able to help you with anything without his aid. I don't think I should discuss the truth about your kidnapping, but maybe if he knew about Mom, he wou—"

Unthinkingly, I leaned in and hugged him hard. He froze in surprise for just a second and then slowly put his arms around me.

I sighed in the relief I felt at knowing that I had his support.

One obstacle down, a hundred more to go.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **I know it was one big emotional roller-coaster, but Bella has reason enough to be all over the place, right? She can begin to move on now.**

 **Next chapter… A surprise awaits you!**

 **One last thing... As I prepare for my upcoming Finals, I have to take to posting every other week. I know you all might not like that much, but my studies take up a large chunk of my time, and I can't write as much as I'd like. There just aren't enough hours in the day.**

 **Please bear with me.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Regrets and Reasons

**A/N: Welcome back! Thank you so much for your wishes for my exams. They begin on 1** **st** **January, so I'm now in my final stages of preparation. Nervous jitters all around.**

 **Huge thanks to Payton79 and Dazzled Eyes22 for their help and support :)**

 **I was tinkering until the last minute, so all mistakes are mine. Also, The Twilight Saga belongs to S. Meyer, and the plot belongs to me.**

 **I promised a surprise, didn't I?**

 **Okay.**

 **Shall we get on with it?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **REGRETS AND REASONS**

 _Edward Cullen_

I stood outside the building for ten minutes, fidgeting with the paper bag I held, and messing up my hair by running my hand through it. Glancing repeatedly at my watch, I wondered if she must be awake by now. All the while, I was giving myself a mental pep talk, even though I wouldn't admit it.

I almost snorted at the idea, but that didn't make it any less true. It was the first time in my life that a woman had managed to throw me for a loop and render me nervous enough to pace outside her building as I mustered the courage to see her. The funniest part was that she wasn't even trying.

Yes, I, Edward Cullen, was… enamored by Isabella Swan.

 _Enamored?_

 _Who the fuck even said that nowadays?_

I sighed. This was one of the many occurrences where I'd been saying or thinking stuff that was out of character for me, but that was the effect she had on me.

 _Isabella._

 _Bella._

I'd known from the moment when she'd walked over to me in the restaurant that she was different from any other woman I'd encountered in my life. Her dress and heels screamed poise and sultriness, but it was her eyes that had caught and held my attention. They were rich, liquid pools of the same shade of the chocolate she was so fond of, and fringed by thick, dark lashes that fluttered like the delicate wings of a butterfly. Her eyes held all the uncertainty that she didn't allow her expression or her body language to display.

She'd had me under her spell from the moment when she sipped on her drink and moaned in pleasure - a throaty, sensual moan that had led to the tightening in my pants. I knew she'd been nervous, but once I'd reassured her, she seemed to bloom out of her shell, and we had what I could safely call the most interesting conversation I'd ever had on a date. The rest of the evening had passed by in the blink of an eye. Bella's self-confidence seemed to return in leaps and bounds as we chatted freely for the next few hours.

But I was there for a reason, and the reprieve could only last for so long. Reality came crashing down on me as soon as we'd stepped into the elevator.

I could still clearly remember the feel of Bella's hand as she slowly but purposefully slipped her palm against mine. At that moment, I'd cursed Emmett to hell for having involved me in his plan. I had felt Bella's curious gaze on me while we descended in the elevator, but I remained silent and resisted the urge to return her gaze. All my energy had been focused on keeping my rage and frustration to myself. I wished more ardently than I had ever wished for anything in my life that we could go back in time. I could then meet Bella on a normal date, as a normal guy, who could focus all his attention on her instead of thinking about the despicable act of betrayal he had to commit as soon as they reached her car.

Coming back to the present, I took in a deep breath to bolster my resolve and informed Bella of my arrival. Sighing in relief when she buzzed me in, I made my way to the elevator and pushed the button that would take me to Bella's floor.

My thoughts involuntarily wandered back to that night and lingered on what had happened after we'd made it to Bella's car.

I was highly familiar with this. It'd played on a loop in my mind countless times. The memory of kissing Bella and holding her in my arms has haunted my dreams on several occasions. The feel of her succulent lips moving in sync with mine, the warm tingles as my hands glided over every inch of her soft skin that they could reach, and the silky strands of her long, wavy hair wrapping around my fingers as I tilted her head to deepen our kiss – I could remember all of it with perfect clarity.

As I'd kissed her in that moment, I'd forgotten about what I was supposed to do after. For those few seconds, I'd allowed myself to surrender completely to the beautiful woman in my arms and think about nothing but the longing she had evoked inside me. I gave in to her caressing fingers, her luscious lips, and her sinful body writhing against mine.

The distant sound of a car horn had pulled me back, rather harshly, to reality. Time was slipping away.

 _I couldn't give up on Emmett, not after everything we'd already done to put things into motion._

 _I owed my friend everything._

 _I couldn't betray him._

With that resolve firmly rooted in my mind, I somehow managed to pull away my mouth from Bella's. For one last time, I basked in the rosy flush of desire on her cheeks, the dilated pupils of her soulful eyes, and the feeling of her nails gently stroking my scalp. My mouth moved of its own accord and I whispered an apology for what I was about to do to her.

It would never be enough, but it was all I had.

I watched as Bella's brow creased and her lips parted in confusion. Her arms tightened around my neck, as if to bring me closer.

 _Could she sense that I was pulling away?_

Not allowing myself another moment to ruminate over the decision that had already been made, I quickly grabbed the syringe from my pocket, and plunged the needle into the vein at the side of Bella's neck.

I could do nothing but watch as she brought her hand up to palpate the wound. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what I'd done. Fury and fear warred in their chocolate depths as she looked at me.

"I'm so sorry," I'd whispered again, holding her swaying forms securely in my arms, but I knew she was too far gone to listen. As I'd committed my terrible act of betrayal, unexpected tears sprung up in my eyes, and I blinked rapidly to dislodge them. Never in my life would I be able to forget the expression on her face as she fought desperately to hold on to consciousness, even though she knew it was a pointless effort.

Emmett had materialized from the dark, and I'd only realized his presence when he placed a hand on my shoulder. I'd carefully handed Bella's sleeping form to him and headed to my car.

I was startled out of my reminiscences by the ping of the elevator. Schooling my features into a cheerful expression, I walked over to Bella's door and knocked.

The hesitation and caution was evident in her manner, but I was pleased when she invited me in, and even happier to note that she hadn't had breakfast yet.

I tried to exude a calm demeanor as we ate, though I could feel Bella's guarded gaze on me from time to time. At least she had agreed to share the food I'd brought.

I'd count whatever blessings I got.

Once we'd finished, I couldn't help but look at her imploringly, and she understood what I was hoping for without me voicing my thoughts. I couldn't help but think that despite our unconventional introduction, we'd gotten good at reading each other.

The very next minute, Bella laid into me about expecting answers after not having extended the same courtesy to her, and all thoughts of progress flew from my mind.

 _Slow and steady, Edward._

I made another heartfelt apology, and expressed my desire to help her in her objective. I hadn't lied when I'd told her the very same thing before. My intentions had never been malicious and I _was_ willing to remind her of my remorse whenever and however she asked.

All I asked was the chance to support her and help her to find out the motive behind her mother's murder. Hopefully, it would shed light on some evidence that had been ignored before, and that would be enough to prove Aro guilty for this heinous crime.

I must have gotten through to her, even if only the tiniest bit, because she narrated her father's story to me. Learning about how a heartbroken Charlie Swan's struggled after having lost his wife in such a brutal manner strengthened my resolve to do everything in my power to find the elusive chink in Aro's armor.

For the first time since Emmett had included me in this plot, I didn't feel that familiar gut-wrenching guilt for going along with it. It lingered in the back of my mind, of course, but for now, it couldn't crush me. There was no doubt that we'd been wrong in hiding the idea from Bella, but what was done was done, and as a result, Aro was now facing a lifetime in prison. I had risked my entire career _and_ my life to cover up Emmett's mess, but if the risk I'd taken could play a part in soothing the pain behind each tear that Bella had shed because of that vile and repulsive man, then it would've been worth it.

Time seemed to have gotten away from me as we talked because the next thing I knew, Bella was opening the door to welcome Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. I smiled in greeting, but it was clear that they didn't expect to see me here.

I pulled Emmett aside for a second.

"It's done, right? The security detail?" I asked him.

"Of course," he whispered. "We can't take any chances. Her safety is of utmost importance, and especially now."

"You scrubbed the place, too, I assume?"

He nodded, and I could sense the speculation churning in his mind. "I know my job, Edward. Don't worry. The apartment is clean. We made sure of it before Bella was released. No bugs or cameras or any other traps. Do you think I would've let her come in here otherwise?"

"You'll tell her about it?"

"Definitely," he muttered. "I won't make the same mistake again."

We broke up our impromptu meeting and took our seats.

Since I had nothing to say, I sat back and watched as they talked. I was especially interested in their reactions when Bella revealed her desire to unearth Aro's connection to Renee.

Emmett's reaction was to be expected, I guess. He was terrified of losing his sister – either to Aro or his men, or to her own improbable ambition. He feared that she would lose her mind when the pieces of the puzzle just won't come together.

When Bella lashed out at him, releasing the pent up fury and frustration that must've been eating at her, I struggled to maintain my own composure. It was difficult to watch Emmett desperately trying to hold himself together. The accusations Bella had hurled at him left him stricken, but I think we both knew she needed to get it out before we had any hope of moving forward.

In order to give them some privacy, I headed toward the kitchen with slow, silent steps. I grabbed a glass, filled it with water and gulped it down quickly. The sight of Bella sobbing in Emmett's arms caused a crushing ache right smack in the middle of my chest. I rubbed at it absentmindedly, thinking about why this woman affected me so. I knew, though, that it was of no use. From the very first time that I'd seen her, Bella Swan had brought out in me a tumult of emotions that I could neither explain nor refute, and after all this time, I'd come to expect them.

When she smiled, I was helpless not to return it. When she cried, my chest tightened in what could only be described as pain. I ached to allay her fears and take away her sorrows.

I'd known her for all of one week, and for more than half of that time, _I'd_ been the reason behind her anguish.

No more.

I'd meant every word of what I'd said to her. I knew Em could very well be right in predicting the lack of evidence that could help us figure out the reason behind Aro's misdeed, but I owed it to Bella to at least try my best to prove his fears wrong.

The pitter-patter of footsteps behind me made me turn.

Alice walked in and leaned against the opposite wall. Her hazel eyes looked at me intently - questioning, searching, assessing - and I met her gaze unflinchingly.

"You're curious," she announced.

My lips twitched, partly in surprise and partly in agreement.

"I'm good at people-watching. I see a lot more than you'd expect from an average individual, Edward. It's what has helped me win over the required people at Volturi Inc. in order to advance in my job and get the information Bella needed. I take it that your presence means you're going to… support Bella. I might be involved as a witness in this investigation, so I don't know how much I can help her. After all, we don't want anything jeopardizing our efforts so far."

I nodded. "That's the plan. Well, if Emmett agrees to-"

She snorted. "Emmett will give her what she wants. After everything you both have done, he's in no position to refuse her."

I grimaced, but otherwise let the jibe slide.

"Look, Alice, I don't… I know it's none of my business, and I shouldn't pry, but-"

She cut me off sharply. "So, don't."

Whatever argument I'd planned to use abandoned me in the wake of her swift, harsh command. I nodded silently and contritely. We looked at each other for another long moment. Her expression remained hard and uncompromising, prompting me to apologize.

Before I could get a word out, Alice's face melted into a grin, and she let out a giggle. It was so drastically in contrast to her severe look a moment ago that I was stunned into silence once again.

"Oh, Edward," she chortled. "You made it too easy! I just couldn't resist!"

My mouth twisted to one side in amusement as she continued to laugh for another minute.

"Phew!" she breathed, as her giggles finally died down. "Okay. Go ahead, ask me."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, you're obviously here to stay… for now, that is. If you're going to do this, you might as well know why I'm here." She shrugged, though her eyes watched me shrewdly. Taking the cues from her words rather than her expression, I trudged ahead.

"Why would you… why would you risk your life for her? That's what you were doing by… well, basically going undercover to work with Volturi, isn't it?" I asked, still a little hesitant despite her permission. "Especially, when there was no one backing you. If something went wrong, Bella didn't have the resources to prevent it or help you through it."

"You should understand better than anyone why I did it," she replied evenly. "You owed Emmett your life. It is the same for me, though of course, my situation was not as dramatic as yours. Everything that I am today, it's all because of her."

"Bella?"

She shook her head with a wistful smile. "Renee."

I was stunned into silence. I didn't know why, but every time I'd tried to figure out Alice's role in this entire situation, I'd always imagined it had something to do with her friendship with Bella.

"Have you ever been to Forks, Edward?"

"Not really. I mean, I've passed through the town when I went to the La Push beach with my friends, but we never stopped there. Other than that, no."

"It's a very small town. People living there are usually the folks whose families settled in the town generations ago. There are two kinds of people in Forks. The first type includes those who couldn't imagine living anywhere else, who click their tongues and shake their heads at the crime rates in cities and thank their lucky stars that they live happily in their peaceful little town. The other kind are those who are utterly sick of the boring small town life and would sell their blood, body and souls to get the hell out of there." Alice's face twisted into a sneer as she continued. "Cynthia, my mother, was the poster girl for the second category."

She looked up to meet my gaze, and the pain in her eyes almost took my breath away. "She was born in Forks, but had always dreamed of bigger things in life. Before she could take the first steps toward the life she wanted, she slept with the captain of the baseball team in high school, became pregnant with me, and had no choice but to settle down with him right after graduation. Their parents thought that this would be the best thing for them, but they didn't realize how much Cynthia and my dad, Henry Brandon, came to resent each other for being tied down so early in their life.

"They managed to hold on to each other and find some semblance of happiness in their life after I was born, but it all went to hell when I was about seven years old. It was quite clear in school that I was slower at grasping simple concepts of math and even the alphabet compared to other kids of my age. Cynthia had no patience for my weakness, and she'd yell at me every day. Sometimes she'd get it in her head I did it on purpose to get her riled up. No matter how much I'd try to explain to her that it baffled and saddened me immensely that I couldn't keep up with the other kids, she'd still find a way to blame me somehow. Henry grew tired of her shouting all the time, especially when he'd come back from work, and it led to huge arguments between them. In hindsight, I realize that I wasn't the sole cause of her frustration. It was the loss of a life she'd envisioned for herself. After high school, Henry wasn't good enough to get a sports scholarship, so they had to settle for what his income as a Deputy could give us. Cynthia managed to suffer in silence for seven years, but when I couldn't match up to her expectations, it was the last straw in her mind. She left in the middle of the night leaving behind just a note, explaining just how tired she was of this life, and never looked back."

Alice paused, turned her head to the side, and brushed a hand against her cheeks. My own hands were balled up in furious fists as I thought about the absolute heartlessness of Cynthia Brandon toward her own little girl.

A couple of minutes passed in silence. When Alice turned toward me again, I was surprised to find a small smile on her lips.

"It was at one of the Swans' barbecue parties that Renee befriended me. She was the first person who listened to what I had to say, let me take my time to say it, and then held me as I cried. Bella was just five back then, but we quickly grew close. Renee became my mother in a way that Cynthia never could. She recognized my problem – Dyslexia – and researched it thoroughly. She found out the techniques recommended for children like me, and tutored me by those methods. Every evening, I'd come over to their house, where Renee would have chocolate milk or cookies ready for Bella and me. After the snack, we'd all study – with Renee guiding me, and Bella working on her homework."

I couldn't help but smile slightly as I pictured a mini-Bella – with flushed cheeks, brown hair tied up in ponytails, and serious brown eyes – completing her homework.

"When she was… _gone_ …" Alice shook her head, unable to finish her thought. "It was the hardest time of my life – harder than when Cynthia left us. And to think we could've lost Bella too…"

I released a shuddering breath, struggling to deal with the idea myself. Ever since Bella had told me about that fateful day, it tore my heart to think about how close she'd come to losing her life, and how utterly helpless she must've felt when she lost her mother right in front of her eyes. I could see how she'd want to grab onto this chance, her only chance, to find out the entire truth behind Aro's heinous act.

"I did everything in my power to be there for Bella. Emmett and Charlie were holding each other up. Em tried his very best to pull Bella out of her misery. He isn't someone who can just sit back and let the chips fall, you know. He needed to do _something_. He told her jokes, watched movies with her, played games, and danced to the funniest songs you could imagine just to make Bella laugh. But sometimes… sometimes you need someone to just sit with you and let you be," Alice whispered. "I knew the feeling very well. That's what I tried to do with Bella until she came back to us."

Looking at her forlorn posture, I couldn't resist the urge to give her a tight hug anymore, so that's what I did. Thankfully, after a moment of surprise, she reciprocated, albeit hesitantly. "Bella told me you were her rock during those years," I said softly.

Alice nodded into my chest. "She was mine, too. We'd sit on the porch, hold hands, and just listen to soft instrumental music or I'd read to her. And it was enough. Just knowing, and affirming that we still had each other… That knowledge gradually healed us."

We broke apart, and I gave her a small smile. "I'm so glad you had each other to lean on."

She smiled back before looking at me seriously. "Edward, I know how important this is for her. For whatever reason, she has decided to lean on you, and I… I want you to promise me, you'll be there for her. She has been through enough, and I _won't_ let her get hurt again. This is all or nothing, okay? If you think that somewhere down the line you might want to back out of this, then you better tell her now and leave before she begins to… trust you. The reason I shared my past is because of Emmett's complete faith in you. Don't let us down. I'm still pissed at you for what you did, but if Bella is doing her best to put it behind her, well, I'm going to _try_ to follow her lead."

"I'm in it, Alice," I replied in a sure, even voice. "I'll be here for whatever she needs. I won't back out or let her down."

"The other reason why I wanted you to know this is so that you have no doubt that my unwavering loyalty lies with Bella. If you hurt her or betray her, you'll have to answer to me." Her gaze burned into mine as she continued to glare at me. I met it unflinchingly and nodded, allowing her to assess my sincerity.

"Hey," Bella's voice demanded our attention. Her eyes were red-rimmed and slightly puffy, but her expression seemed calmer. The furrow in her brow had smoothened out, and the set of her mouth was different… somehow softer.

She pulled out some glasses from the overhead cabinet and then peered into the refrigerator. I offered to help, but was shooed away by Alice, so I joined Rosalie and Emmett on the couch.

When Bella and Alice returned, they brought with them glasses filled with orange juice. I thanked Bella as she handed me mine. We sat back to enjoy our drink as the conversation slipped toward more normal, day-to-day topics – weather, sports, movies.

When we ran out of banal things to talk about, there was a moment of awkward silence. Everybody seemed unsure of where to begin, so I decided to bite the bullet.

"So…" I sat straighter, and they followed suit. "The way I see it, there are two starting points from where we can begin our search for answers. We can look at Volturi's past, where he was and what he was doing at the time of… the incident. The second option is…" I trailed off, looking cautiously at Bella.

"What? Go on," she urged me.

"We can… take a closer look at Renee's life."

Bella frowned. "Why did you say it like that?"

"I mean that we need to find out things that Emmett and you might not have known. Did she keep a diary?"

Both Em and Bella shook their heads, and I sighed.

 _Of course not. That would have been too easy._

"Do you think… she kept something from us?" Bella wondered, her face growing forlorn as she answered her own question. "Of course she did. If she'd told us, told _someone_ whatever secret she was hiding, then we wouldn't be having this discussion at all."

Emmett clasped her hand. "From what you remember, Aro obviously knew her. We can safely assume that she knew him, too, and that is the connection we have to find."

She nodded and gave him a tiny smile. "You should start by checking out the foster records. Maybe they could shed some light on this."

"Foster records?" I inquired.

"Yeah, Mom was a foster kid before Dad met her at college. Her parents… our grandparents passed away when she was in her teens," Bella replied.

"That sounds like a good place to start," Rosalie agreed. "We should also try building up a timeline."

"Watching _Castle_ again, aren't you, baby?" Emmett grinned and winked at her, making her blush.

"Yeah, Rose, it's a good idea," Bella approved. "Em, you can access those records, right? Or maybe… get Jasper's help if needed? I'm not really sure about involving him, though."

"Yeah, I can do it tomorrow."

"Hey, guys," Alice piped up. "Renee didn't keep a diary, but I know Charlie had a habit of writing stuff down. Renee used to tease him all the time. He'd make a list even if there were only three grocery items to buy, remember?"

"Do you think he…" Bella trailed off.

"I think we should check out the stuff that you retrieved from his study before you sold the house," Alice supplied, and we nodded in agreement.

"It's worth a shot," Emmett agreed. "All the boxes are lying in our basement. We can go check them out now."

Everyone turned to Bella, and she took a second to meet each of our eyes before nodding.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **A/N: And it begins ;) I hope you enjoyed your surprise. Let me know what you thought of it.**

 **I have some good news to share with you this time. My story,** **Start Over** **, _won 3_** _ **rd**_ ** _place_ for Favorite Undiscovered Gem at the _Twific Fandom Awards_! My hearty thanks to everyone who voted for me :) Exciting stuff! Those of you who are friends with me on FB have probably already been exposed to my excitement ;)**

 **Since I'm a greedy one, I have to tell you that Start Over is also up for the Fic of the Month poll at twifanfictionrecs dot com. You can vote once every day till 31** **st** **December. Just saying!**

 **Thanks for reading. I'll see you in two weeks.**


	11. Chapter 11: Anecdotes and Articles

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm so, so glad that you all enjoyed the previous chapter! Edward's not** _ **that**_ **bad, is he?**

 **We're back in Bella's mind now.**

 **As always, biggest thanks to my pre-readers, Payton79 and Dazzled Eyes22. And as always, all mistakes, the plot, and OC are mine, but sadly, Twilight isn't.**

 **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Dazzled Eyes22 in honor of her birthday on Tuesday. Hope you have a lovely day, Danielle :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **ANECDOTES AND ARTICLES**

"This is it?" I asked Emmett as I took in the two large cardboard boxes.

"Yeah," he replied, setting one of them on the table. Edward placed the second one on the other side.

"Okay." I blew out a rushed breath. "Let's do this."

Alice, Rose and I attacked the first box, and Emmett and Edward set to work on the other. I grabbed a pair of scissors and tore through the tape before opening the flaps. Peeking inside, I had to pause for a moment. My breathing hitched as I swallowed hard, and my heart twisted at the sight of Charlie's things.

With a deep, shuddering breath, I threw my hand in and pulled out the first object I found. It was his leather jacket, the one he'd worn almost every day as he left for his shift. Memories of hugging him goodbye in the morning and welcoming him home in the evening filtered through my thoughts. I buried my face into the garment, inhaling to try futilely to pick up the remnants of his scent that'd long since faded.

 _Help me find out the truth, Daddy._

Alice's hand squeezing my shoulder pulled me back to the present. I wiped away the tears that'd fallen over my cheeks and placed Charlie's jacket aside.

One by one, we pulled out several books and papers and perused them diligently, but they turned out to be unimportant and unrelated to Mom's death. A few of the three-item grocery lists that Alice had recalled popped out, and we all shared a wry smile at the sight of the crumpled little bits of papers.

Em and I had not been in any state to deal with all of these things right after we'd lost Charlie. Though he had been fading away right before our eyes for years, his death had been sudden, and we'd been absolutely unprepared to deal with the aftermath.

I remembered our neighbors pitching in to help pack up all our stuff from the house. Em had asked me if there was something I wanted to take with me, but I had refused. At the time, I'd been far too broken to look at and touch Dad's things and still keep my sanity intact. In a few weeks, I was supposed to leave for college. I couldn't immerse myself into the grief I'd barely managed to keep at bay if I had any hope of surviving there.

That had led to these boxes getting stashed in a forgotten corner in Em's basement. I hadn't asked Em whether he had sorted through them, other than for recovering the essential documents, but apparently, he hadn't had the chance or the courage to do it either.

My brother had tried his best to move on.

Obviously, I hadn't been able to do the same.

We combed through the mountain of papers, separating them into two piles – one for those that were definitely useless and the other for those that might be important. My anxiety shot up several notches as document after document stacked up in the first pile with hardly any addition to the second one.

Finally, a couple of hours later, I leaned back in my chair and stretched, popping a weary joint in the back of my neck. Rose and Ali followed suite.

"Anything?" Edward called out.

"Not yet," I sighed. "There are just two files remaining. What about you?"

"These are mostly photocopies of records of his investments. There are some notes related to his cases, but nothing about Renee or Aro."

Rose excused herself and headed into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with coffee and some snacks for all of us, announcing a much-needed break. Since it seemed as though everyone's eyes were about to cross, we agreed and sipped at our glasses gratefully.

"So we're tackling the Renee angle, and there's not much left to do," Alice pointed out with a frown. "Hopefully we'll find something, but just in case… Why don't we discuss Volturi for a while? Bella, you know everything there is to know about him… well, everything that was possible to know. Just talk us through it. Edward and Rose don't know anything. With fresh ears, maybe something that we've missed will jump out to them."

I nodded. Placing my glass down, I took in a deep breath to put the words together in my head before speaking.

"The Volturi family was the most powerful and most dangerous part of the Italian mafia around the 1950s. Marcus Volturi was the man responsible for putting them on the map. From what I've researched, no one knows where he came from. Whatever he did to win over associates and acquire monopoly in the business, he did it covertly enough that nobody realized that the previous big shots had been overthrown until Marcus himself announced his… status, I guess we could call it. Some tip offs to the news agencies at the time described him as an intelligent, charismatic man, who you would never guess to be one of the most ruthless drug cartels of the country if you didn't know his real identity. Under him, the Volturis rose to new heights in the society, both the legal and illegal ones.

"Marcus' immediate family included a wife and a son – Aro. The wife, Didyme, was - as per the norm in these families - meant to be seen and not heard, but instances of her public appearances were also far and few. Aro, however, had always basked in the spotlight that his father's position granted him." I grimaced. "And I'm quoting this from Aro's own accounts about his life."

Edward's eyebrows shot up to his hairlines. "He has commented on this stuff?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. He has always been very open about Marcus' way of life. In fact, he has used it to gain sympathy in the public eye by portraying himself as the misguided boy who didn't know that there was a different, better kind of lifestyle separate from the one he'd lived through his entire childhood. His image in the public eye was carefully crafted as someone who has successfully managed to leave the world of crime behind him. There was no evidence per se that could implicate him when the Volturi clan fell apart after Marcus' death. It gave him a lot of boost in the society when he launched Volturi Inc. several years later."

"How did Marcus die?" Rose questioned.

I paused to listen, while Emmett replied, "Honestly, that is a mystery all in itself. There are speculations of a rival family having assassinated him, but nothing could be confirmed. He died from a GSW to the chest when he'd been walking to his car. The killer wasn't found. After the incident, their cronies scattered apart, and the police had a hard time rounding them up, especially since some of them had attempted to start their own… business."

"Wait." Edward leaned forward. "In what year did this happen?"

"Marcus' murder, you mean?" I confirmed.

He nodded quickly.

"1975. Why?"

"I don't know yet." He pursed his lips and frowned, deep in thought. "Just something to keep in mind, I guess. That was the time Aro would've taken charge of the whole organization, and then they _supposedly_ split up. I don't know why, but I just… feel like it could be significant… somehow."

Emmett shrugged. "Gut feelings are all we've got for now. We'll put it in the timeline, and see where it takes us."

"Okay, so Marcus died, then Aro painted himself as a… reformed man and built up Volturi Inc., possibly with a portion of the money they'd made through their criminal activities," Rose surmised, and I nodded.

"Exactly. Only, in reality, Aro never did leave it all behind. He might've cleaned up his act for a few years until his company had flourished into a huge corporation. Once that'd happened, once he had been accepted as an honest businessman, he started rebuilding the Volturi empire," I stated. "He had learned enough from his father to know exactly how to keep the criminal aspects of his dealings away from the public eye, and he succeeded. The only reason I came to know about it was because of Alice's help. All those times when I followed him out of his office… More than three-fourth of those trips were innocuous ones, but the remaining were enough to confirm my suspicions. I'm sure there must've been a few people in his company, who were extremely close to him and whom he trusted, that knew about his real self, but they never talked. So, the police had nothing on him for all these years."

Alice grinned. "Until now."

"Until now," I agreed.

"Now where does Renee fit into this?" Edward muttered, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "We _need_ those foster records, Emmett. Maybe that could help us find a common ground between Aro and her. What about some city they'd been together? If Renee had lived in one of the places where Marcus operated from, then Aro might have met her there. That could be the missing connection."

Em nodded. "Yeah, I guess the sooner we get them, the better. As soon as we're done here, I'll head over to the precinct. I don't want to tell Jasper anything over the phone."

"Em, are you sure he is trustworthy?" Rose asked sharply. "We can't involve him if you have even the slightest of doubt about him. We can't just… we can't take that chance."

"I know, baby. The Captain made sure that every single officer on that team has a clean record and background, since we can't turn a blind eye to the possibility of some of our own being bribed by Aro," he asserted. "Plus, I've known Jasper and Peter for years. They're both good guys and are working day and night to ensure that Aro's entire organization pays for their crimes. I'm certain that Jasper would help us if he knew..."

"But," Alice interjected. "That is a risk we should take only if there is no way around it. You can check the foster records by yourself, Em. You don't need him for that. I'm sorry, but I don't think we should tell him right now. We haven't gotten any closer to figuring this out ourselves. Once we find something more concrete that can convince him, he will be more receptive to the idea of helping us and possibly even be willing to keep our secret."

Emmett looked between the two women, who stared right back and refused to back down. I remained silent, but in my mind, I agreed with them. Bringing more people into this circle, especially someone who had nothing to gain from proving Aro guilty of killing Mom _and_ who upheld the laws we'd shown no regard for, was certainly not a good idea.

"Fine," he sighed. "I won't tell him anything, as long as I'm capable of managing the show on my own."

I nodded my agreement at Emmett, then my eyes travelled to the man sitting beside him, silent and lost in thought.

"Edward?" I prompted.

He turned to me immediately, startled.

"What's going on in your head?"

He said nothing for a moment, pursing his lips thoughtfully. I raised my eyebrows in question, refusing to give up until I'd received an answer. This was never going to work if we kept secrets from each other. Every thought and every insight, no matter how unimportant it might seem, could turn into a much-needed clue.

"I was just thinking about my theory about the cities," he finally admitted. "It might not work, you know. If this had something to do with their pasts, why would Aro wait for more than a decade to… do what he did? There had to be something that happened suddenly that brought Renee to his attention. Something she did… something she said. But if she knew about the danger he posed, she wouldn't do that, would she? If she'd dodged that bullet in the past, why would she ever bring it up again, especially now that she had a whole family to think of? From what you've told me, she loved you both and your father more than anything. She wouldn't dredge up anything that could put you at risk… at least, not willingly."

We stared at each other for a few seconds, our expressions contemplative as we begrudgingly considered the loopholes in the only theory we had so far. Emmett grumbled slightly, shifting in his seat, and I dropped my gaze. I leaned back in my chair, throwing my head back and staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, as I pondered over Edward's questions. "Pasts," I mumbled to myself.

A few minutes passed in silence. I cast my mind back to that day and replayed the memory over and over, pushing down the pain and trying to focus on the bare facts.

 _What had I missed?_

Still staring at the ceiling, I spoke. "I don't think you're entirely wrong. It could be related to something that happened in the past. Maybe something she saw… Maybe she witnessed some incident that could incriminate Aro. Why Aro didn't do anything for all those years is an answer I don't have. Maybe he didn't know that she'd seen him?" I thought aloud.

"Why even bother, then?" Alice pointed out, sounding as frustrated as I felt. "If she hadn't gone to the police by that time, she wouldn't do it suddenly now, would she? And who would believe her? The way Aro did it… so brazenly… There _has_ to be a big enough reason that prompted his actions."

I closed my eyes and scowled, once again willing myself to put the emotions aside and focus on the events that'd occurred. The entire day flashed in my mind like a series of photographs as I struggled to separate myself from all of it and scrutinize the worst day of my life from a third person's point of view.

I sat up suddenly, my eyes wide and agitated as I recalled the one thing that'd happened that day, but had been pushed aside in light of the other, much more devastating occurrence.

"That man," I gasped. "The man she met outside the bookstore."

Edward leaned forward eagerly. "What about him?"

"What if he worked for the police?" I looked at them frantically. "What if Mom met him to tell him about whatever she knew about Aro? I can't figure out her motivations, but no matter what they were, it's possible she finally revealed what she'd known all those years… something that could bring down everything Aro had worked hard to build. He wouldn't take that lying down."

"It's possible," Alice breathed, the fear in her eyes mirroring my own. "Why? Why did she do that?" she almost whimpered.

"That is something we might never know, so don't think about that, Ali," I told her and reached out to squeeze her hand. "I don't remember seeing her give something to that man, but I might have missed it. They'd already been talking for a few minutes before I saw them, after all."

"Wait a minute!" Rose exclaimed. "How did Aro come to know about it so soon? It was only a couple of hours between Renee's meeting at the bookstore and your… accident, right?" She looked to me for confirmation, and I nodded. "So how did Aro realize what she was doing within such a short span of time?"

"The man must've been a mole," Edward whispered. His eyes blazed as they roamed across our faces, and his hands balled into furious fists on his thighs. "He must've lured Renee out to gain the evidence, whatever it was, from her and then he probably informed Aro about her whereabouts."

I exhaled sharply as his words registered in my mind. An aching sense of betrayal washed over me as I imagined that possibility. For whatever reason, Mom must have trusted that man, and he had abused her trust in the worst possible manner.

I looked up to find Emmett's eyes trained on me, and they held the same tumult of pain I'd felt on behalf of our mother.

"Can you recall his features, Bella?" Em asked me desperately. "Finding him is going to be one hell of a job, but having a sketch is the only way it can be done. We can try to match it with the officers' database."

"I… I can try," I replied, but my voice was uncertain. "It's been so long. I think I was always so focused on Aro that this man has slowly seeped out of my memory. I always dismissed him as Mom's acquaintance, but now… maybe he played a much more important role in this. I _think_ I can recognize him if we had a picture, but a sketch… it will be much more difficult. I'll do my best, though."

"We'll work together," Alice reassured and placed her slender arm around me. "No matter how long it takes. This guy is the first lead we have. You describe him, and I'll do my best to recreate his slimy face."

I patted her hand and smiled tentatively at her, not so sure about a positive outcome, despite her encouragement. Suddenly, she turned toward Edward, rolling her eyes. "Yes, Cullen, I can sketch and do it well. Wipe that surprise off your face."

Edward held up his hands, his eyes a little wider than usual. "Hey, I was just… I didn't know you could… Anyway, I'm glad we don't have to involve anyone else, then."

"Hmph," she huffed with a glare.

We finished our coffees, and after a silent, mutual agreement, the discussion was adjourned. We made our way back to our respective boxes. Just as I was about to pull out the first folder, another idea struck me.

"We should check out Mom's stuff, too. I know she wasn't one to write things down or save anything, but there may be some clue about the mystery man's identity in there," I said, turning to Rose and Alice. "Could you do that? I just have these two files to get through, and then I'll join you."

"Of course," Rose replied. "It's just one box, anyway. Ali and I will manage. Em said Charlie donated most of her clothes and stuff to Goodwill?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "He told us… she would want that. Plus, it was too painful to box them up and just discard them into the attic. This way… she could live on by helping someone in need." I paused, recalling the image in my head. "Okay, this might be too much to hope for, but just in case fortune smiles down upon us and you find a picture, let me tell you what I can remember about the man's appearance. He was tall, about six feet, and he had… well, not exactly olive-toned skin, but he wasn't as pale as us either. You know, somewhere in the middle. His hair was black and short. At the time, he looked to me anywhere between forty and fifty years of age. Fuck, I guess that's not very useful, but I…" I shrugged helplessly.

They nodded solemnly at my description. Alice gave me one last squeeze before following Rose down the stairs.

Pushing the flaps aside, I dove into the box once again and pulled out the first folder. The familiar deep blue cover immediately brought a smile to my face. I flipped it open quickly. One look at the picture on the first page brought tears to my eyes. I don't know how long I stared at the photograph, but it must've been a few minutes, because my frozen form caught Edward's attention.

"Bella?"

I heard him call for me and heard the concern in his voice, but I didn't look up from the photograph as I replied, "I'm okay."

My fingers traced over the smiling faces of my parents and the grinning one of my brother. It was taken the day I'd been born. I recognized our house in the background. My bundled up little form was resting comfortably in Mom's arms. Dad had one arm wrapped around us, and the other around Emmett, who stood in front of him. Em wasn't looking at the camera, though. His eyes were fixed on me with a happy grin on his face and his hand had reached out to stroke my cheek.

Taken off guard at the sudden emotions welling up inside me, I choked back a sob at the various memories of Mom and Dad showing us this picture and telling us all about the day of my birth. I hugged the photo album to my chest, and even flipped through a few more pages, but then placed it aside. It was better to finish looking through the last file before coming back to it.

Pulling out the last folder, I realized that it had the same blue covering as all our other photo albums. I grimaced, feeling a bit of despair and defeat crawl over my spine as I realized that the one source of information we were counting on might have failed us.

"There's nothing here," Emmett groaned, raking a hand over his head in defeat. I looked up to find Edward stacking the papers and putting them back in the box. "What's up on your end?"

I held up the blue folder. "This is the last of it."

Emmett frowned in recognition. "Isn't that one of our photo albums?"

"Yeah," I sighed, holding up the previous one, too. "I guess I'll go and help Rose and Ali. Maybe we'll have better luck in Mom's things."

Emmett and Edward looked at me sadly. I breathed out a gush of air, trying to control my irritation, but it was ineffective. My frustration boiled over, and I slammed the two albums onto the table.

A single leaflet of paper fell out of the second one, and I watched as it slowly made its way onto the floor. I sighed and shook my head, chiding myself for letting my emotions get the best of me so early in our journey.

This was just the beginning. We had a long way to go, which couldn't happen if I allowed myself to get discouraged at every step.

I hummed, as though acknowledging my own inner ramblings, and bent down to pick up the photograph from the floor. Taking a seat on the chair, I turned it around, fully expecting one of my embarrassing childhood memories to greet my eyes.

I gasped.

My eyes widened as I took in the photograph I was holding. The image before me blurred slightly, and only then did I realize that my hand was shaking. My chest felt as though a thousand cords had made their way there and had tightened painfully in response to the vision before me.

Vaguely, I heard someone call out my name, but I couldn't recognize the voice. Some part of my brain registered it as being a familiar one, but it sounded as though it came from the end of a deep tunnel. I was at the bottom of said tunnel, and fell deeper and deeper with each gasping breath that rocked my chest.

I squeezed my eyes shut, working hard to stop the onslaught of ghastly memories, and gathered enough sense to hand the photo over to whoever was standing to my right.

It was only when I heard his horrified gasp that I realized it was Emmett.

Swallowing hard to choke down the lump in my throat, I turned my head to look at him. His face was ashen as he looked at the image I'd handed him.

 _Several policemen and firemen._

 _Yellow tapes._

 _A burning car._

 _An injured little girl being pulled out from underneath tons of crushed metal._

 _A shattered glass window._

 _A woman with her unseeing eyes open, but holding no signs of life, her white blouse matted with large splats of her own blood, and her hand extended toward the back seat._

It was the crime scene of our mother's murder.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! I think Volturi's is the last back story we have for now. Next chapter, we scrutinize the hell out of that file! What do you think is in there? What about the witness theory…? What could Renee have seen and where?**

 **I'll see you somewhere around January 14th, dear readers! I think I should have 5000 words lined up for you next time.**

 **In the meantime, Payton79 has started posting the expanded version of her entry from Meet the Mate contest, titled 'Tie the Knot.' It bagged the most number of alerts in the contest, so it's bound to be a great one. Go, check it out ;)**

 **TEASER- Since we might just make it to 500 reviews after this chapter, how about a little celebratory snippet of the next one in the review replies? If you're interested, let me know!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me. I truly appreciate it.**


	12. Chapter 12: Notes and Names

**A/N: Hi all! I'm back a whole three days earlier than I'd promised! My exams are going well so far, I'm nowhere near done :(**

 **Many, many thanks to all the reviewers from last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the little teaser I'd sent your way! I always enjoy your theories, guesses and passionate responses.**

 **Thanks to my pre-readers, Payton79 and Dazzled Eyes22 for their valuable feedback.**

 **You know the drill… Twilight does not belong to me, but the plot and mistakes are all mine.**

 **So… where were we?**

 _The blue folder was found in Charlie's things, and in it, was a photograph of the crime scene of Renee's murder._

 **Those of you who reviewed already know what else is in there. Let us go see that and much more…**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **NOTES AND NAMES**

Several minutes passed in absolute silence as the three of us remained shell-shocked at the sudden emergence of one of the pieces of the puzzle we were trying to solve. We had all been anticipating this, but after a fruitless morning, I think we'd lost hope of finding something worthwhile. I breathed slowly and deeply, gulping twice to quash the rising hope as well as the mounting panic inside me.

"What does this mean?" Emmett whispered, holding up the photograph in his hand. I don't think he even realized that he'd spoken out loud, because his eyes hadn't moved from the blue folder.

I, too, looked down at the inconspicuous object that could quite possibly hold the answers we were looking for. I guess I should have been eager to open it and find out if it was indeed going to be useful or just another dead end, but my hand refused to move. As long as it sat there, unopened, there was still hope. If I perused it and it turned out to be useless, then we would be back to square one. The dilemma frustrated me immensely, but I couldn't fight it.

"Should I…?" Edward suggested hesitantly, meeting first Emmett's eyes, then mine.

We nodded, so he carefully pulled the folder toward him and flipped it open.

I kept my eyes trained on his face as he looked through its contents. Beside me, Emmett muttered a curse, but his tone was ambiguous, so I fixed my attention solely on Edward's face. I watched as slight creases appeared on his forehead, and his mouth flattened into a grim line. The sound of rustling papers floated almost ominously in the quiet of the room, and a moment later, he looked up.

A fierce spark of hope wrangled with melancholy in his jade eyes as he said, "You should see this, Bella."

I released a ragged breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. Reaching out with a trembling hand, I turned the file toward myself.

I knew exactly what I was getting myself into when I'd decided to undertake this investigation, and I'd hoped that I would be able to hold myself together while revisiting the worst days of my life.

But nothing could have prepared me for what laid in front of me now.

I could _feel_ the jagged, pounding rhythm of my heart as I took in the bunch of photographs of the crime scene. They'd obviously been taken by the official photographer of the police and depicted every angle of the accident site.

My breaths escaped my mouth in rapid pants, and I felt Emmett's hand squeeze my shoulder. I trudged on with perseverance, glancing at each picture, until I came across one where I was in the shot, too. Though they weren't clear in the photo, I could visualize and almost feel the endless tears trailing down my cheeks. My mouth was hanging open in what was obviously an agonized scream, and my hand was outstretched toward the car, where they were pulling Mom's body out. Charlie was kneeling next to me. His hands were desperately clutching at me, while I tried to free myself and run toward Mom.

A strangled whimper escaped my mouth as my eyes scanned the daisies and the blood scattered around the car and over the front of my shirt. My hand now clutched at the same spot on my chest, the familiar strings of panic dancing along the edges of my sanity. My vision grew cloudy, with black-brown spots creeping along the margins, and taunting me with my lack of control over their appearance. Loud gasps shattered the misleading silence that had saturated the room earlier. I had faced this enough times to realize that, although they sounded foreign, they emanated from me.

Vaguely, I felt the file being ripped away from my grasp, and a warm hand took its place.

"You're okay, Bella. Shh…"

I focused on the sound of my name and tried to regulate my breathing. It was only when the darkness began to oppress my senses that I realized I'd closed my eyes. I quickly opened them to find my brother's large form hovering anxiously at my side. His hands reached out in the space between us, his fists clenching and unclenching as he obviously wondered if it was okay to touch me. Swallowing desperately, my gaze shifted to Edward, who was kneeling in front of me.

"Deep breaths, Bella," he said softly, but firmly, mimicking exaggeratedly slow breaths.

I nodded to the best of my ability, working hard to match the rate of my breathing to his.

As the panic began to recede, my chest loosened, and I was able to deliver the much-needed oxygen into my lungs. Edward kept nodding and showering encouraging words at my efforts.

Gradually coming back to my senses, I realized that it was his hand clutched in both of mine, and his other palm was molded gently to my cheek. When I was little, I'd hated being touched while I was battling a panic attack, hence Emmett's hesitancy to come closer. If I had had a clear head, I would've been surprised that didn't seem to be the case today, as I felt myself relax while focusing on Edward's hand clasped in mine. In my muddled state, I didn't really care about the logistics… just the result. The warmth seeping from his skin into mine grounded me to reality and forced back the shadows of the past. It irked me that no matter how much I tried to push them away, they still managed to lurk around the edges of my consciousness.

"Bella!" Rose gasped, as she and Alice rushed in. "What happened?"

Gulping once more, I finally managed to get my breathing back to normal. The episode had left me feeling drained, as usual, but I managed a nod and a little smile to reassure them.

Edward pulled away, taking a seat across the table, though his movements seemed slow and reluctant. I gave him a nod of thanks, which he returned with a small smile, while Emmett showed the file to Rose and Alice.

When he turned to me with pained eyes and a clenched jaw, I cut him off before he could utter a word. "No, Em. I'm not giving up."

"Bella," he groaned. "Look, you-"

"I can handle it. This wasn't a full-fledged attack, Em, or else I wouldn't have been able to pull myself out of it so quickly," I half-lied. "It's not as bad as before… it hasn't been for years. I was just caught off-guard, that's all. _Please_ don't make a big deal out of it. I knew what I was getting myself into, and I'm ready to face whatever awaits me. Please, Emmett."

He still didn't look convinced but decided not to pester me about it any further. Grumbling under his breath, he gathered the photographs and put them away from my sight. I wondered what he saw on my face that made him rescind so quickly. Whatever it was, I was grateful for it. For now, at least, I had a reprieve.

The breathlessness that accompanied these episodes had now faded away, but I still took a few deep, unhurried breaths to center myself. Trying to be discreet about it, I rubbed gently at my forehead to dissipate the lingering headache.

I waved toward the file, silently telling them to carry on. Emmett was still looking at me anxiously, but Alice understood my unspoken plea. She bombarded Em with questions about what we'd found, giving him no choice but to answer.

With my head still lying in the cradle of my palm, I watched horror well up in Rose's and Ali's eyes as Em filled them in. The three of them moved over to the couches and started studying the other papers in the folder.

I looked up, determined to join them, and Edward turned to me immediately.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked me softly, apparently unconvinced by my nonchalant act.

I was a tad amused and quite relieved at his phrasing. Had he asked me if I was fine, I would have had to lie. There was no way I could be fine after looking at those pictures. However, he'd asked if I was better, and I told him that I was.

"At least, I'm ready to get back to this stuff," I elaborated when he still appeared doubtful.

"You look exhausted."

"I am," I confirmed. "But I'm not resting until we've examined every piece of information in that file."

I squared my shoulders, and met his gaze head-on, showing no signs of backing down on this. Once he relented, we joined the others around the center table. Alice informed me ruefully that they hadn't anything pertaining to the case in Mom's things. By a silent agreement, we chose to ignore the photographs for the moment and decided to focus on the documents.

"All these documents look like photocopies," Emmett announced, perusing the papers carefully. "I don't know how the hell he managed to get them, but it seems like Dad was carrying out an investigation of his own. These are case papers from Seattle PD's files regarding Mom's case."

"Like father, like daughter," Alice muttered, throwing a mock glare my way, which made me smile. "When the trail went cold, the police gave up, but these dates on his notes show that Charlie was looking into the case for over two years after Seattle PD stopped looking."

"He was the Chief, after all, even if in Forks," Rose supplied. "He must've called in a favor somewhere to get the information. The 'how' doesn't matter, though, does it? What matters is that we make the best possible use of what we've got."

"Right," I agreed. "Em, you know the PD case sheets, obviously. Why don't you take those and divide the others among us?"

Once again, we set to our task. Since Edward was sitting beside me, we worked together in going through the small stack of papers. Several of them had the date and site of Mom's murder scribbled across them over and over - some circled and others scratched out. It looked like Dad had tried to make sense of the numbers and alphabets, as though they were some code to be deciphered.

Next, I found a list of officers handling Mom's case and their phone numbers. I carefully placed them back in the folder, since they could come in handy sometime in the future.

I was reading through a list Dad had made of the events that'd occurred the morning of the murder when I felt Edward pat my shoulder. Turning to face him, I found a frown marring his forehead.

"What happened?"

He held out a sheet of paper to me. "Look at this. It seems like Charlie had written down two names here. That is his handwriting, right?"

I took the slip of paper from him and looked it over, nodding when I saw the familiar lines of Dad's script.

In the top right corner, he had written the date.

 _20_ _th_ _April, 2000_

Other than that, there were two names on the paper –

 _-Richard Weber_

 _-Jimmy Dalton_

I frowned, trying to recall any memories associated with them. I couldn't remember the second name at all, but the first one rang a bell.

"Hey, Em," I called. "Richard Weber... wasn't he the pastor when we were kids? Do you remember him? I can't exactly recall…"

"Of course! C'mon, you have to remember him, Bella! His hair was so completely white that we used to kid around about him washing it with detergent!" He snickered.

I rolled my eyes at his amusement, but he was right. Our little joke worked as a good reminder for me. "Hmmm. Yeah, I can see his face in my head now. I wonder why Dad wrote his name here."

Emmett frowned in thought. "I don't know. I remember Pastor Weber settled in Forks just a few weeks before Mom's… He performed the last rituals. Why would Dad suspect him? What could he possibly have to gain from…? _Fuck!_ I can't deal with another obscure connection. First Aro and now…"

"Wait a sec," Edward interrupted. "Bella, did you tell Charlie about your suspicion that Aro was behind this? Did he know about what you saw and heard?"

I scowled at the floor. "No," I replied glumly. "I didn't know that he'd been obsessed with finding out the killer, but I realized how miserable and broken he was when he let his guard down. Once I started speaking again, some of the spark returned to his eyes. For the first time in years, I saw glimpses of my old Dad in him. I didn't want to risk delving back into those memories and losing him again when absolutely nothing could be gained by revealing my knowledge."

"I can understand that," Edward murmured. "My point is that since Charlie knew nothing about Aro's involvement, or even the unknown man who met Renee in Port Angeles, he must've been looking for suspects closer to home. From what you've told me, Charlie sounds like a systematic man." He held up the paper. "We found this in the file, so it _has_ to be related to his investigation."

"You're right… Dad didn't know anything about Aro. What does that mean?" I muttered. "If that's how we're looking at it, then absolutely nothing in this file is useful! Dad was never looking for Aro, meaning that whatever track he was on couldn't be right."

"No, no," Edward said urgently. "I mean that these two men, or at least one of them, definitely had something to do with your parents. We should focus on finding the connection between them even though we know they didn't kill Renee. Charlie suspected them for some reason. We shouldn't limit our perspective, that's all I'm saying."

I sighed, barely refraining from rolling my eyes. Only Edward could really understand what the hell he was talking about. I was not letting him refute the only source of information we had, though, _if_ that's where he was headed in his thoughts. Charlie Swan was a good cop, and this file was the gold mine of all his ideas and insights about this case. There _had_ to be something useful in here.

"Hey!" Emmett bellowed, snapping my attention to the black and white printed paper in his hand. It looked like a newspaper clipping. "This is an obituary from _Forks Times_. Look at the name of the deceased!"

I squinted as he held it out to me. "Jimmy Dalton. Does it say when he passed away?"

Emmett peered at it carefully before answering. "Yeah… less than two weeks after Mom. There's nothing here about his family, though."

I straightened in my seat. "Is there anything attached with it? Something in Dad's handwriting?"

Em scanned through his pile of papers briefly, then shook his head. "Why? You're looking for something in particular?"

"If Dad suspected Jimmy, and he died under unnatural circumstances, he would've definitely mentioned it somewhere. It was two weeks after Mom's death… so Dad must've been trying to investigate them at the time, or at least, he must've had his suspicions. He would've noted down anything that came across as strange."

"That makes sense," Edward muttered appreciatively.

"Who was this Jimmy dude anyway?" Em protested. "I have no recollection of him."

"Neither do I," I admitted. "There had to be some reason Dad put his name with the Pastor's. There has to be something they had in common."

"I think we can help with that," Alice chimed in suddenly.

"You've been quiet," Em noted, looking between Rose and her eagerly. "What's going on?"

Rose passed him the papers they'd been hunched over for all this time. I watched impatiently as Emmett's eyes widened while scanning through them. Shifting in my seat, I waited nervously for him to reveal what it said, but he kept reading through it attentively. I felt the couch dip slightly as Edward fidgeted.

" _Well_ ," I complained finally, unable to hold back any longer. "What is it?"

I almost jumped when he held out the documents toward me. A quick glance told me that it was something Dad had written. Roving my eyes across the paragraphs, I realized that he had actually categorized and analyzed Mom's behavior during the last week of her life.

I was shocked to see him mention several instances where she showed signs of agitation, bordering even on paranoia. Raking a hand through my hair, I tried hard to remember any such behavior myself, but my mind had been so intent on not forgetting even a second of her last day that I'd practically lost memories of all the others.

Looking at the next few paragraphs, I saw the shaky nature to Dad's script and the hard, jerky edge to his loops and swirls. The emotional turmoil he had been through was evident before my eyes. I could picture him hunched over his desk in the study, pouring his words on to the paper, and frantically trying to recall any little detail that could help him seek justice for his wife.

I released an uneven breath as my eyes roved over the last paragraph.

" _Renee had been restless even in her sleep. In that last week, thrice I found her trembling and drenched in sweat in the middle of the night. She had clutched my arms around her, little gasps escaping her as she succumbed to whatever was scaring her so badly. I asked, and she said it was because of a new horror television series she'd just started watching. I'd asked her why she didn't give it up, and she promised she would, only to end up screaming through a nightmare the next night. She muttered in her sleep, too. She hadn't done that in years, but for the last two days of her life, she talked gibberish I couldn't understand, except one word – rich something... or maybe Richie."_

I gasped. "Richie?"

"Richard Weber," Edward whispered beside me. "Em, didn't you say he arrived in Forks just weeks before Renee passed away? Maybe that's the connection between Jimmy and him. They both must've been new entrants in the town. That's why Charlie had his suspicions about one of them being the person who could've scared Renee. Once he connected the dots to her dreams, though, Weber obviously became the only suspect."

"Renee…" Rose began. "Renee was obviously spooked out. She feared for her life, and maybe for yours, too."

My brother nodded grimly. "It could be that Weber was the one who scared her… terrified her enough to have nightmares that featured him."

"According to Charlie, she called him _Richie_. That means she must've known him well," Edward concluded. "Maybe even years before he came to Forks."

"He could've been tied up in this business with Aro," I suggested. "What if this guy was present while Aro committed whatever crime Mom witnessed? Maybe she was running from them! She saw him in town, and she realized that Aro had found her."

"Possible," Emmett sighed. "It all comes back to Mom's past. I think we're done here, right? Everybody has finished their share?" He pointed at the papers we had been perusing. Edward and I nodded, as did Rose and Ali. "Right. So now, I'll head over to the precinct and get those foster records. That'll help us tie together all this scattered information we've found."

Emmett got up, and Rose stood, too, to see him off. I began to stack up the documents neatly to put them back into the pile.

" _Rosalie!"_

Alice's sudden shriek made my head whirl toward them.

My eyes widened immediately when I say Rosalie's eyes rolling back and her body swaying, completely out of her control.

"Rose!" I yelled, too, standing up and starting toward her.

Just as she started to fall, Emmett reached her and caught her unconscious body in his arms, while Alice held on from the other side. We rushed to the couch where Em laid her gently. I ran to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.

Em took it from me and sprinkled a few drops lightly over Rosalie's face, as I watched Alice pull out her phone with shaking hands. Edward was at my side, with his fingers pressed over Rosalie's wrist. He examined her quickly, and told us that her pulse and her breathing were steady. It was probably just exhaustion that caused her to faint, but when Rose didn't open her eyes in the next few seconds, we all grew worried.

Anxious tears welled up in my eyes, looking at her prone form. I smoothed my hands over Rose's hair, while Emmett rubbed her hand, called for her repeatedly, and begged for her to be okay.

Rosalie recovered just as suddenly as she'd fainted. One minute, her hand was motionless in Emmett's, and in the next moment, her eyelids flickered back to life. We watched nervously as they slowly opened, revealing her sky-blue irises. Edward let go of her arm and scooted back. Alice gave up on calling for an ambulance and sat down on the floor next to us.

"Rose, baby?" Emmett whispered. "Can you hear me?"

"Of course," she replied, sounding confused. "What happened? Why are you looking at me like that?" She peered at all our troubled faces timidly.

"You fainted, Rose," I told her in a gentle voice. "It was just for a minute, but…"

"But you scared the hell out of us!" Em interrupted, pressing her hand to his lips. "What happened? Are you hurt, baby? Do you need me to call 911?"

I watched as Rose's eyes clouded with understanding. She attempted to sit up, so I put my hand around her waist, and gently guided her. My brow furrowed when I saw a knowing, almost sheepish look on her face. I wondered why.

"No, Em," she answered, and that guilty note was there in her voice, too. "There's… uh, no need for that."

"Of course there is!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "We have to go get you checked out and find out why it happened."

"Emmett, I just _fainted_. It happens sometimes," she argued.

"Rose, there's no harm in getting a confirmation even if there's nothing wrong," I suggested gently. "We ate just a couple of hours ago, didn't we? Then why would…" I trailed off when I saw her sigh and twist her fingers anxiously. That got my suspicions up immediately.

There was a moment of silence as we all watched Rosalie avoid our eyes. Em, Alice and I shared a pointed look as realization dawned on us.

"You _know_ , don't you?" Emmett was the one to voice the thought playing in all our minds. "You know why you fainted. There's a reason, and you're hiding it from us."

Rose's mouth opened, but she said nothing. Emmett kneeled before her again.

"Baby, please. You're scaring me," he whispered. "What's going on?"

The rest of us could do nothing but watch as Emmett urged a reluctant Rosalie to fess up. Finally, she lowered her head in defeat, then braced her shoulders and met Emmett's gaze tentatively. She inhaled a deep lungful of air, and released a slow breath that carried two whispered words.

"I'm pregnant."

Alice's gasp was the only sound in the room as Rosalie's soft words echoed in all our minds, leaving us frozen for a moment. Emmett was the first one to recover from the surprise, leaning in toward his wife and asking for confirmation of what we'd heard. When she reaffirmed it with a small smile, he had her up on her feet and wrapped in his tight embrace before she could finish repeating the words. He dipped his head and met her lips in an adoring kiss

A large smile spread slowly over my lips as I watched them whisper back and forth, reveling in the news that heralded the beginning of a new chapter of their lives. Alice hugged my side, my joyful grin reflected on hers, and we moved away to give the happy couple some privacy.

An hour later, hugs and congratulations had been exchanged. Edward had given Rose a quick once over and asked a few questions, after which he declared her to be fine. She was still wrapped up in Emmett's arms, sipping at some juice as they snuggled on the couch. The conversation between them, however, was not as cozy as the picture they portrayed.

"I'm fine, Em! Your kid must've binged on all my sugar, so I fainted." She patted her belly and smirked, her eyes alight with elation, even though she was arguing with her husband. "It's getting late. You need to go down to the precinct and get the information we need."

"Babe…" Emmett groaned, as he had been for the last ten minutes. "What if it happens again? Since you refuse to go to the hospital, I'm not leaving you alone!"

"I won't be alone!" she bit back. "Bella and Ali are here with me, and I'll call Dr. Gates for an appointment first thing tomorrow. I'm perfectly fine now. We need the information on Renee to get further along in our investigation. Don't we, Bella? Tell him!"

"Hey, now," I replied cautiously. "That's my niece or nephew in there. The two of you are our first priority. The foster records aren't going anywhere. Plus, it might take Emmett a little while to scour the details. We'll get them tomorrow. There's no harm in being a little careful until we know for sure that everything's alright."

She scowled at me, not having received the answer she wanted. She turned to Edward with the same entreaty. He reiterated that she was doing fine, but she should rest until they'd received the same confirmation from the OBGYN.

After a few more grumbles, she gave in. There were several loud protests as Ali and I suggested she let us handle making dinner, but we managed to convince her to stay put. I handed her some vegetables that she could chop while sitting down, and thankfully, she was mollified.

"Just you wait. Dr. Gates is going to tell me that everything is just as it should be and then you're going to have to stop treating me like an invalid!"

 _Okay, so maybe not completely mollified._

"Absolutely, Rose!" Alice sang and winked. "Can you imagine just how headstrong that little one is going to be?" she whispered to me with a low chuckle as she toasted the bread.

Once the bisque was bubbling away on the stove, I walked out of the kitchen, only to crash into a hard chest.

"Whoa!" Edward's arms wound around me as I recoiled unsteadily. He gazed down at me, blinking in surprise. "You okay?"

I cleared my throat and nodded, peeking at him through the curtain of my hair that'd fallen over my face. My hands were pressed flat over his chest, and the length of his body was flush against mine. I let go of him quickly, pushing my hair back behind my ears as a traitorous blush tinted my cheeks.

"Okay, okay, good." He nodded once, then twice, while I looked on expectantly. When he didn't take the hint, I pulled my eyes away from his slightly dazed face and looked pointedly at his arms still locked around my back. I could feel the warmth of his fingers through the fabric of my T-shirt at the small of my back, and it was highly distracting.

He followed my gaze. When realization struck, his eyes widened, and he let me go.

"I, uh, I have to leave," he told me without meeting my eyes.

I held back my giggle at the little tinge of mortified pink that colored the apple of his cheeks. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You could join us if you wish."

Edward had managed to collect himself by the time I'd finished speaking. "I'd love to stay, Princess, but I'd promised to be somewhere tonight. I lost track of time and completely forgot. Trust me, I would get out of it if I could. I'd much prefer to spend the evening with you… uh, all of you."

"Are we back to the whole Princess thing?" I asked impishly, while my thoughts were left in a whirlwind, wondering where he was supposed to go and more importantly… with whom.

 _It shouldn't matter to me anyway._

 _Right._

 _He did say he didn't want to go… So that was something._

 _Damn it! It didn't matter!_

He shrugged and smirked. "I could stop… if you really hate it."

 _Stop what?_

 _Oh! The Princess thing…_

I bit my lip. "I don't know."

He leaned in, his green eyes intense with emotion as they held mine captive in their depths. His hand rose to my mouth, gently tapping at my chin to make me release my lower lip. "Tell me when you know, okay?" he whispered so close to me that I could almost feel the warmth of his breath on my lips.

As I nodded slowly, I wondered how the hell he transformed the almost dazed, embarrassed man from a minute ago to this confident persona that left _me_ stunned.

He backed away slightly and winked. "Until then, you're my Princess," he told me, lifting my hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. His eyes never left mine as he brushed his mouth over my knuckles. He placed the softest of kisses against my skin, but even that little touch didn't fail to leave a tingle of warmth that made my heart stutter. When I didn't object to his words or his touch, his grin widened.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said in farewell, tipping his head at me before turning back and heading toward the door.

I stayed there, staring at his retreating form, until he was out of my sight. Once again, I couldn't help but frown and speculate over his plans for the evening and who might accompany him in said plans.

 _Did he really not want to go?_

 _Or was he lying for my benefit?_

 _My benefit?! What did I gain from it?_

A mischievous throat clearing jarred me from my musings. I turned to glower at the twinkle in my best friend's eyes as she smiled innocently.

"Dinner's ready, Bella."

I glowered at Alice, but followed her with a firm resolve to push Edward out of my thoughts for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **A/N: See? No mean cliffie this time. I've started working on the next chapter, and I promise you this… it's going to be longer than this one.**

 **I'll see you in a fortnight. By that time, at least my theory papers will be done and dusted (WOOT!)**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13: Chortles and Calls

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! Not much to say this time around, except that I'm glad you all were happy about Rosalie's pregnancy :) They need a little happiness in their lives, don't they?**

 **I have some more things to say at the bottom, so… go on, read, and I'll see you when you're done.**

 **Huge thanks to Payton79 for all her help and support :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **CHORTLES AND CALLS**

"So," Rosalie dragged out the word, while she looked at me expectantly.

"So," I mimicked her. "What?"

"Don't even try to play dumb, Bella. What's going on with you and Edward?"

I scowled. " _Nothing_ is going on!"

"I don't think so!" Alice chimed in quickly. I wasn't even surprised because that one just couldn't keep her mouth shut. "I sure as hell walked in on you mooning at his ass when he left before dinner."

My eyes widened. "I wasn't mooning at his… whatever! What's wrong with you?"

I threw my head back against the pillow and glared at the ceiling. It was an hour after dinner, and I thought I should spend some quality time with my two favorite girls. But now that they were interrogating me, I was quite regretting the decision.

Emmett was on a video call with Jasper, who had wanted to check in with him on some details for the security team who was keeping an eye on my apartment. In all honesty, I hated that a security detail had been assigned to me, watching over my every move, and expressed my displeasure to my brother. However, once Em talked to me at length and explained the possibility of one of Aro's several loyal cronies being after me, I had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that extra security was a good idea. I'd been kidnapped once, and I had no intention of going through anything of the sort ever again. They even had eyes on Alice's apartment for the same reason.

It was past nine in the evening, and I was surprised that Jasper had called so late. I couldn't deny, though, that it made me quite happy to know how hard they were working to make sure that Aro wouldn't see the light of the day again

Now, while Em was busy, I found myself sitting on the bed with two nosy girls who wanted to invade my privacy even more than the police officers guarding me from several feet away.

"You asked him to help you with the case," Rose pointed out, ticking imaginary boxes in the air.

"He was practically holding you in his arms when you panicked while looking at the folder," Alice supplied helpfully, checking another box.

"You were checking out his ass when he was walking away from you, and you had a _moment_ when you crashed into him," Rose continued, mimicking quotes when she said _moment._

I felt a familiar blush coloring my cheeks, so I grabbed their wandering hands to divert their attention. "How did you know about that?"

She grinned smugly. "The couch you all relegated me to gave me a perfect vantage point for your little snuggling scene." I let out a huff when Alice snickered along with her.

"Okay, let me clarify this for you once and for all," I stated, straightening up seriously. "First, I asked Edward to help because… because there are some things that only an impartial outsider can imagine. For example, thinking that Mom could've hidden something from us. Em and I, or even Alice, might not have come to that conclusion immediately because we wouldn't ever want to think wrongly of her. Secondly, I wasn't in any state to think about who the hell was touching me when I saw those photos. Edward was just the one closest to me, so he helped." I shrugged, trying to appear casual. "And lastly, I was rushing and happened to crash into him. It was pure reflex when he held me close so that I wouldn't fall. I wasn't ogling his…" I trailed off for a second, and Alice was quick to interrupt.

"His _ass_ , Bella," she chortled.

"Fine! I wasn't ogling his _ass_. He told me he had somewhere to be, but that he would avoid it if he could. I was just wondering what that commitment could've been. That is all."

"Oh, sweetie!" Alice reached across Rose to pat my hand. "You keep telling yourself that."

"Hmph!" I grumbled. "What is with you both, anyway? I thought you were mad at him for what he did to me!"

Rose pursed her lips. "I talked to Em at length last night. I yelled and cursed, but he remained composed and apologized at length. Once I'd calmed down, I asked him to sit and really _explain_ to me about what he was thinking when he planned all this. Before last night, I would've thought I knew my husband in and out, but… this was the first time I saw just how much pain and regret he holds inside of him, hidden beneath his jovial exterior," she said softly. "Once I came to terms with that side of Emmett, I questioned him about Edward, and he told me a bit about their experiences in the army. It was only when he mentioned the part about the blast that I realized it was always Edward."

I frowned. "I don't understand."

"You know Em didn't talk about anything… bad that happened there, right?" I nodded, and she continued. "But he'd sometimes tell me about his friends from the unit, and mainly a particular one who he had grown closest to. Em always talked about him with love and respect, and last night, he confirmed that Edward was that guy. They'd held each other up for _years_ in that dreadful place… They essentially became just what you and Alice were for each other after Renee was gone. When the blast happened… Emmett still can't describe just how frantic he was about saving Edward's life." Rose paused for a moment, allowing me to absorb that information. "Bella, he did it all wrong, but the crux is that Emmett trusted Edward with your life. All teasing aside, that is what makes me think for a moment before distrusting him."

I didn't know what to say to that. I could, however, admit that Edward had gone all out to help us today. Whether it was his friendship with Emmett, his regret for kidnapping me, or something else altogether that got him so invested… didn't matter much. It was the end result we all had in sight.

"Anyway, coming back to the point, I feel that what Alice or I think isn't important, is it?" Rose asked me. "What do _you_ think? We'll take our cues from you, Bella. If you're holding a grudge, we'll help you hold on to it, but the way you were looking at him, and the way he was looking at you…" Her voice took on a teasing tone as she grinned, shrugging away her somber mood from just a moment ago.

"What do you mean?" I interjected, perhaps a little too quickly.

Rose winked at me. "You looked at him so… intensely, I guess, like you were trying to figure him out all the time. He was… he looked a little anxious when he stared at you, and believe me, it was often. It was like whenever you spoke, you had all his attention."

I thought about her observations, my mind immediately wandering over to the first evening I'd spent with Edward.

"It was the same on our date," I thought aloud. "He was always so… focused on what I was saying, like he was really _listening_ , you know? And, for God's sake, it wasn't even a real date! I got a little embarrassed, at times, with him looking so intense, but then he made me comfortable, and after that, we talked for hours. Honestly, when we were walking out of the restaurant, I thought that it was the best first date I'd ever had."

Alice pouted and frowned. "And then he had to ruin it all by kidnapping you!"

I laughed once. "Never thought I'd be hearing that sentence in my life."

"You have to admit, this was kind of a ridiculous situation." Rosalie was suddenly stifling a giggle. "Here you were, thinking about how to invite him on a second date, or maybe get him to make out with you, and he, on the other hand, was planning how to drug you! I mean, you both wanted to take advantage of the dark alley, but in completely different ways."

I stared at her incredulously. "Rosalie," I admonished. "That's not funny! I was absolutely terrified when I woke up, lost and confused, as his captive."

"I know!" She grimaced, but an amused smile still remained on her lips. "It's really not, Bella, but I can't stop thinking about it. Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones! Seriously, I'm swinging from one mood to the other without any pause."

"You must be less than two months pregnant," I pointed out dryly, while Alice snickered. "You don't get to blame little Peanut for your mood swings yet."

"Peanut?" Alice's nose scrunched up. "That's not very original."

"Why don't you come up with something then? I like Peanut!" I retorted. "On that note, Rose, I believe you owe us an explanation regarding this." I cocked an eyebrow at her.

Her silly giddiness finally died down. "I don't know what to say," she sighed. "We were all completely panicked when you were gone, so I didn't even realize how late my period was until it was a week overdue. I took the test the day before yesterday. Then you told us about your resolve to find out the entire truth. I wanted to do everything I could to help you guys. I figured that if I told you, you would treat me like a china doll, and that's exactly what happened today!" She glared at Ali and me. "I was going to tell you all in a day or two, of course. I just hadn't found a good way to do it so that you all wouldn't worry. Obviously, passing out wasn't the best way to do that."

I took her hand in both of mine. "It's not like that, Rose. I'm sorry we were overbearing today, but you know that passing out was a signal from your body that you were exhausted. It can't be good for the baby. I promise, once the doctor confirms that you're both well, we'll back off… within reason, that is."

"What does that mean?"

"She means," Alice told her, shooting me a wink. "That you can still help with brainstorming, but you should not take on too much stress. You can deal with some breaks in between, right?"

Rose cocked her head in thought and then finally nodded. "I guess that's fair. We'll tackle things as they come, though."

Alice squeezed her shoulder. "Great! Do you think the doctor will perform an ultrasound when you go see her? Will you hear the baby's heartbeat? I wonder if you'll have a boy or a little girl! I guess it'll be a while until we can find that out, huh? We can't get started on the nursery until then." She pranced from one question to the other, making Rose and me chuckle.

"I don't know about the ultrasound, Ali. I hope so. I've heard, though, that sometimes they might not look for the heartbeat if it's too early, so that the parents don't freak out about there being something wrong, you know? And yes, obviously, we have a couple of months until we can find out the gender. Let's see," Rose replied, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Em will be so excited," Alice said, making her nod with a wide grin.

"He has been on the phone for a while," I muttered. "I hope everything's okay."

Rosalie patted my hand. "It'll be okay, Bella. I know he has been checking in with Jasper or Peter every day to find out what's going on. They're burning the midnight oil to make sure that all of the people associated with Aro's illegal businesses are taken off the streets and prosecuted. All these years, Em had tried to put all of this behind him. Despite your knowledge of Aro being the murderer, he had accepted defeat."

I swallowed, looking away from her soft eyes.

"No, Bella, listen," she urged me. "He tried to pretend that he had moved on, but every now and then, he'd see something that'd remind him of Renee and the pain he tried to suppress would be back with a vengeance. He could've let Liam be prosecuted under the law, but the moment he found him, it was like a switch flipped inside him… and from the way he was talking last night, I think it was something that needed to happen. He refused to admit it, but he wants Aro punished as much as you do. Em has a purpose now, and for a man like him who thrives on action, this will be good. He will do anything to achieve what you both desperately want."

I released a shaky breath and smiled at her. "I know. I wouldn't be able to do this without him… without any of you."

"We're always here for you. I think Emmett and you need this to move on with your lives. Em has always carried the burden of not being able to protect you from what you had to go through, just like you've dealt with the fact that you couldn't save Renee. Now that we have this little one coming, I can only be grateful that we're looking for these answers. He or she deserves to have a Daddy who's free from the demons of his past." She paused. "I have faith, Bella. I never believed in these things before, but somehow… I can't help but think that this opportunity we've been given is a sign… for us to make things right, to right the wrongs of your past, and then step into the future with nothing hanging over us," she finished solemnly.

Ali and I looked at her in utter surprise for a moment.

Then Ali shook her head and turned to me. "Bella, I think those mommy hormones really are taking over her body! Little Peanut, you're turning your Mama into a chortling, psychic mush!" She squealed near Rose's belly.

That was all it took to make the two of us dissolve into giggles like schoolgirls.

Rosalie smacked Ali's arm. "Laugh all you want, but I believe what I said."

I squeezed her hand again. "I know, Rose. Those are beautiful words, and if they came true…" I shook my head with a sigh, hating the little nagging thought in my mind that refused to make me feel as hopeful.

"You were more confident this morning," Alice observed. "What happened, Bella? We have some new leads after today. We'll make that sketch tomorrow, and that really is something solid to go on. If we find that man, he could potentially unravel the mystery. Why do you look…" she tilted her head thoughtfully, looking for the right word. "…discouraged?"

I smiled wryly at how well she knew me. "It's a small thing, but I was thinking about the blue folder."

"Charlie's investigation, you mean?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" they questioned simultaneously.

"Did you see the blue cover?" I waited for them to nod before I continued. "I was almost about to shove it into the useless pile because I thought it was just another family album. That thick blue cover is the one Mom used to put on all our albums to preserve them."

"So?" Alice frowned. "Charlie obviously wanted to save that file."

I exhaled a gush of air. "Other than the things we donated, Dad shied away from anything else related to Mom. We even bought new Christmas decorations because all three of us couldn't bear to see the ones that Mom used to put up. Anyway, my point is that there had to be a very important reason why he chose that cover. I'm afraid that…" I trailed off uncertainly.

"Afraid of what, Bella?" Rose whispered.

"I'm afraid that he did it to hide it from us… so that, even if Emmett or I should come across it, we would discard it without looking closely."

"You think Charlie was hiding something?" Alice asked me timidly.

"Or it could just be that he didn't want to remind us of that horrible day again, when we were all trying to hold our sanity together and move on." I sighed. "I don't know. I just hope it's the latter, because if he was indeed hiding something, I guess that information is now lost to us forever."

When Emmett came in a few minutes later, he found the three of us staring silently in different directions, lost in the workings of our own minds.

~IXI~IXIXI~IXI~

Three days later, I found myself exiting the DA's office after a few hours of preparation with regard to my statement. Given the nature of this high profile case, the Chief ADA himself was leading the prosecution and took great care to prepare me for any curveballs that the defense council would throw at me to convince the jury to doubt or disregard my evidence.

The Chief ADA, Tyler Crowley, was a six-foot tall, dark haired, dark skinned man with an impressive personality and piercing brown eyes that looked like they would miss nothing. Just his silent presence was enough to demand attention and respect whenever he entered a room. I was a little intimidated when he chose to sit in during my session, but he assured me early on that he would do his utter best to put Aro Volturi behind bars for the rest of his life. His manner of speaking, his pointed questions, and his undivided attention to what I said left me no doubt that he would fulfill his promise.

He was clearly also a man who respected and believed wholeheartedly, which is why I took painstaking care to not let anything about Aro's involvement with my mother slip past my lips, and stuck to answering the questions they asked. One mistake could cause the entire case against Aro to crumble, and I _would not_ be making that mistake.

The prosecution team had done their research and knew about my mother's unsolved murder. I had to work to maintain my neutral exterior when they told me that, since there was no connection between this case and that one, it was unlikely that my past would come back to haunt me in the courtroom. Regardless, they wanted me to be prepared to handle any troublesome questions with composure.

The possibility of my mother's murder being brought up in court was something that hadn't crossed my mind before, and now, it made me anxious. Surely, Aro must know by now exactly who I was, and he must've made the connection to my mother, but nobody could've told him that I'd seen him kill her. However, he knew he had either been framed for my kidnapping or Liam had gone against his orders of killing me immediately. Either way, he would be watching and listening to me closely, as would his defense council. I hoped we'd have some solid lead before I had to face him in court, otherwise it could all come back to bite me in the ass.

At the very least, until we had the evidence we needed, Aro Volturi couldn't be allowed to know that I had witnessed his heinous crime. The pretrial conference would be held sometime next week, and the first hearing would probably follow the week after, but no sooner. I was thankful for the time.

His arraignment was held yesterday. Jasper, Peter and Emmett had told me that the defense attorney had made some fervent pleas, citing the police's misconception and unjust prejudice against Aro because of his father's crimes. His opening statement centered on the ridiculousness of the pre-conceived notions attached to the Volturi family being the basis for this case.

However, Mr. Crowley had been a formidable opponent as he succinctly hinted at the vast amount of evidence that'd been collected from Aro's computers and files. He hadn't been overly passionate; instead he was quietly impressing in his manner and argument, and now that I'd met him, I could easily imagine that. They'd stressed upon Aro being a man of many resources and the resultant flight risk, as well as the danger to the witnesses as reasons to deny bail.

We'd all breathed tremendous sighs of relief when the judge ruled in favor of the State and refused to let Aro out. According to my brother, the look of silent, enraged disbelief on Aro's face had been a sight to behold.

Other than our discussions regarding the arraignment, Emmett had basically avoided me. He answered my calls, but claimed to be busy.

Not that I had any reason to suspect that he was lying. Other than our own investigation, he still had to deal with the cases that were officially assigned to him, and of course, he must've wanted to spend some time with Rosalie after the announcement of their wonderful news.

Still, I was eager, even desperate to know whether or not he had found something promising via Mom's foster records. That part of her life was such a blur for us, but it was a gap that needed to be filled to find the answers we were looking for.

Emmett had also promised to look into Richard Weber's records, but so far, he'd given me no news on that front either.

At least we'd made some progress on the sketch. I'd sat with Alice for the entire morning yesterday, but the process of drawing hadn't gone as smoothly as she'd hoped. It wasn't her fault, but mine. Sketching required some pretty precise description, which I was simply unable to give.

Alice thought about it for a long while, and then finally, she was able to come up with another idea. With help from some tech-wiz friend of hers, she managed to snag a software that housed hundreds of artificial replications of facial features. I asked where her friend got it from, and she informed me that this particular one was used by the police in some developing countries. Her friend hacked it out of their system for fun. With one last nod, I stopped with the questions and set to work.

There were tens of types of eyes of different shapes and sizes each with the bluish-grey colored irises that I recalled the man from the bookstore had. Similarly, we tried to look through different hairlines, jaws and even lips. I sat with my eyes closed for several long minutes, willing my mind to replay the memory that'd help me in the process. We were at it until late last night, but eventually, we had a reasonable looking picture ready.

When I looked at the finished product, I could tell that it still wasn't one hundred percent accurate. The face created by the artificial amalgamation of features looked skewed. It was, however, our best bet for now.

Before coming to the DA's office this morning, I'd texted the picture to Emmett's cell, and he'd replied with a short and simple 'OK.'

As I started to descend the stairs, I fished my phone out of my bag and turned it back on. The lack of any new notification from my brother had me pursing my lips in disappointment. I'd have to go see him tonight if he kept this avoidance act up. I made a mental note to discuss with him everything that Mr. Crowley had said today, so that I could commit it to memory and be better prepared to handle the cross-examination in court.

My thoughts were cut short as Alice's petite form almost skipped up the stairs. I walked down to meet her halfway.

"Hey," she greeted me with a smile, pushing her huge sunglasses up. "You're done already?"

"Already? Gosh! It was long and tortuous!" I shook my head and shuddered melodramatically.

She pouted slightly, glancing up at the tall, gleaming building that housed the DA's office. "They're putting their best foot forward, Bella."

"I know," I conceded with a small smile. "I'm just kidding. We can only be grateful that they're so committed to this task. I was surprised when they called us in, actually. The preliminary hearing is still at least a couple of weeks away. Isn't this a bit early?"

Alice shrugged. "I guess so. They're covering all their bases, that's for sure. Was it really bad in there?"

I squeezed her arm. "Don't worry. Tyler Crowley seems like the perfect man for the job. He asks difficult questions, but I think it is better that we answer them here rather than on the stand, right?"

"Absolut— Aah," she gasped suddenly, whirling around to face the person who'd stumbled right into her back, which almost sent her flying into me. We both grasped the railing tightly before looking up into remorseful blue eyes on a face framed with shaggy blond locks.

"I'm very sorry, ladies," Jasper Whitlock muttered, flustered as he looked between both of us. "Oh, Miss Swan. Hello. I didn't realize you'd be here today."

"Please, call me Bella. I was here to see Mr. Crowley," I told him.

We made small talk for a few seconds as I filled him in about my session with the councilors. Jasper confirmed that he had a meeting with Crowley, too, to discuss some piece of evidence. As we spoke, I saw his gaze flit over to Alice's silent form beside me.

When my friend's sharp elbow nudged into my side, I finally took the hint and introduced them. I had the pleasure of watching Alice's hazel eyes widen, looking a little dazed as Jasper grinned and gently shook her hand.

He glanced at the watch and then excused himself, bidding us a hasty goodbye, but not before sharing another smile with my friend.

"Oh God," she gasped, turning to me with huge, sparkling eyes. "Who _is_ that? Why have you been holding out on me, Bella?"

I snorted. "Are you crazy? Holding out on you? That's the detective assigned to my case! You were quite distrustful of him a few days ago," I pointed out in a whisper.

She scowled. "Why have I only been interviewed by that stuck up one who looks like he's constipated when Jasper Whitlock is available?"

I bit my lip to hold back the laugh at her description of Detective Wilson. "That 'stuck up' guy's name is Peter, as I'm sure you know very well. Jasper is his partner. I don't know why you haven't seen Jasper before. Maybe they split witnesses or something… to divide the load."

"Well, then I'm going to make sure to get onto Detective Whitlock's load," she told me smugly and winked. "I better go in. Mr. Crowley doesn't sound like someone who can be kept waiting. Ciao!" She took a few steps away, only to turn back to me. "Oh, Bella! I forgot to tell you… there's a whole media circus out there, waiting for someone related to this case to pass by. I've called in some reinforcement for you, though, so don't worry!" With a final little wave, she was off.

I frowned, looking at the doors in concern. I couldn't see anything past the ground glass, but Alice wouldn't lie to me.

 _What did she mean about reinforcement?_ I wondered, but then shrugged.

 _Well, no time like the present to find out._

Taking a deep breath, I walked to the door and pushed it open. I'd taken barely a few steps outside the building when I saw someone point at me. The man who'd spotted me grabbed another one, who held a camera, and the duo made their way toward me. I looked around for any means of escape as few others saw them rushing toward me and joined the party. As quick as I could, I plucked my car keys out of my pockets. The group was closing in on me, though I was walking as briskly as I could to my car. I tried my best to ignore their loud voices calling out different versions of my name. A startled gasp slipped past my lips when I suddenly saw a blond guy run toward me, looking like he was about to crash into my side.

Out of nowhere, an arm wrapped firmly around my waist, and another shot out to keep away the blond reporter who was now trying to shove his camera into my face. I looked up and met Edward's focused gaze for one second before he diverted his attention over to the journalists who were now surrounding us. Together, we covered the remaining distance to my car, with him keeping the crowd at bay. Their questions flew all around us, but I didn't answer any of them, keeping my head straight and my face neutral as Edward opened the passenger door for me.

I slipped inside quickly, handing him the keys. A moment later, Edward settled in beside me, and we made our way out of the lot and onto the road.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I relaxed against my seat and chuckled. "You know, this is getting old, Cullen. Have you left your day job and employed yourself as my chauffeur? Don't expect me to pay you."

He nodded with a smirk, turning back to the road. "Yeah, you're okay. And for the record, I'd do it for free."

"How did you…" I trailed off when realization dawned. "Alice called you?"

"Bingo. She actually tried Emmett first, but he didn't pick up, so then she called me."

"Em and Rose must've been with Dr. Gates. Rosalie told me she had her first appointment today." I peeked at my phone and frowned. "But it was hours ago. I hope everything is okay."

Edward hummed. "Then maybe it's just fate that's throwing us together again and again, Princess."

I rolled my eyes at him as I scrolled down to Rosalie's number and dialed. She picked up in three rings.

"Hey, Bella. How did it go?"

" _You_ tell me how it went!" I told her urgently. "Is everything okay with you and the baby?"

"We're fine," she assured me. "Baby Swan is doing well inside my uterus. Emmett told the doctor all about my fainting spell, so she pointed out the need for me to take rest when I need it and have light meals every couple of hours. Oh, and I'm just over six weeks along. Everything is just as it should be"

I sighed in relief. "That's great, Rose. There was a whole crowd of reporters waiting to pounce on me as soon as I came out, so Alice tried calling Em a little while back, but he didn't pick up. That got me worried."

"Well, I'm home, but Em's not here," she informed me. "He dropped me off an hour ago and then left for the precinct. He did say he was planning on speaking to you about our next move, so maybe he wanted to get the information he'd found. I wonder why he's not answering his cell. Let me try calling him."

"Wait, Rose. What has he found? Has he said anything to you? I haven't heard a peep from him about Mom or Richard in the last three days."

"Sorry, Bella, he hasn't told me anything either. I tried to ask more than once, but every time he comes home from work, he looks so drained. I don't know if it's some sudden increase in his case load or something he found for us that has made him so weary, but I didn't have the heart to ask. I've been trying to just support him and hope that he opens up to me. The only time he looks happy is when we talk about the baby."

I blew out a worried breath. "I'm sorry, Rose. This is a happy time for you, and I'm ruining it wi—"

"Don't say that," she scolded me. "I'm a Swan, too, you know? I want to solve this as much as you both do. Let me call him and ask him to speak to you. If he's worried and avoiding you because of the case… well, that's just ridiculous. It has to come out eventually. I'll talk to him, okay?"

"Thanks, Rose."

"What's up?" Edward asked as I ended the call.

"Rosalie and the baby are doing well. She's going to speak to Emmett and ask him to get back to me." I blew out an exasperated breath. "This whole business is really taking a toll on him."

"I can imagine that," Edward said, weaving his way through the traffic. "He hasn't found anything on Richard or your Mom?"

"That's the thing! He hasn't spoken about them at all. Rose did say that he was planning on doing that today, so I hope he wi—" I broke off when my phone chimed with a call.

I pursed my lips in confusion when I saw who was calling.

"Hey, Victoria," I greeted her cautiously.

"Bella," she replied tersely. "How are you doing?"

"I'm… coping. Is there anything you needed? I can come by the office if you want."

"Well, uh," she stuttered, and my wariness grew. "I did need something from you. I hope you'd be willing to do it."

"If it's in my power, I'll do it. What is it?"

"Look, I know you must be dealing with a lot of stuff right now, and I'm willing to extend your leave for two more weeks if you agree to this."

I scowled impatiently as she kept beating around the bush. "Will you please just tell me?"

"Bella, I know you've maintained a 'no comments' stance in the media, but the higher-ups were hoping that you'd agree to an exclusive interview with us. This way, you'd get a chance to put forth your side of the story before the people," she finally explained, and I could hear the trepidation in her voice. "In fact, they're quite adamant about it."

I paused, taking a moment to think this through. So far, Victoria had been a wonderful boss to me. She'd encouraged me to be honest in my articles and supported me fearlessly as we took on the powerful members of high society, including Aro. I knew the management must've been on her tail mercilessly to get me to agree to this interview. The fact that it took them this long to contact me meant that she must've done whatever she could to hold them off for my sake.

"Bella," she prompted gently. "I'm… I didn't want to bother you when you were already dealing with so much, but I have no choice."

"I get it," I told her. "Alright, we can set something up. Could you give me a call tomorrow? But, Victoria, please make it clear to them that I won't be answering anything that could put this case in jeopardy. Volturi deserves to rot in jail, and I won't say anything that could compromise the trial. Maybe a questionnaire would be better," I mused.

I could have Emmett or Jasper look at it to ensure that the case or the evidence wouldn't be impaired because of my answers.

"Thank you," Victoria breathed, obviously relieved. "I'll convey your terms and get back to you tomorrow, okay? I don't think they will object, though. Such a high profile case has not hit our city in years. The management wouldn't miss out on this chance."

"Let me know," I said before bidding her goodbye.

I threw my head back with a sigh and closed my eyes.

"Everything okay?" Edward questioned softly.

I relayed the conversation to him, making him scowl.

"That's insensitive," he grumbled. "You know you can refuse, Bella. The fact that you work there doesn't give them the right to force you into this."

"I know that. I also know that the management will be after Victoria if I refuse, and I don't want that. She has been kind to me since I started working there. I'll do it, Edward, and I'll be careful about what I say."

He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of his phone ringing cut him off.

"Jeez, aren't we popular today?" he muttered, pulling his cell out of his pocket and handing it to me.

I put it on speaker mode and Emmett's voice blared through it. "Edward," he said. "Where are you?"

"I'm driving." Edward paused. "I'm with Bella. You're on speaker, Em."

I bit my lip before saying hello to my brother.

"Oh, hey, Bellie," he said, but I knew his voice well enough to detect the note of hesitation in there.

"Em, what's going on?" I asked bluntly. "You've found something, haven't you? Just tell me."

"I was actually going to call you after talking to Edward. I am on my way home to pick up Rose and then we'll meet you at your place. We'll be there in an hour or so," he informed me. "I saw Alice's message right now. I'm really sorry I couldn't come get you, Bella."

"Emmett," I said firmly. "What's going on? You're driving me crazy with this shit. Just spit it out."

He was silent for a moment, but I didn't back down. I heard the static through the line as he breathed deeply. "I checked the foster records."

I nodded in encouragement even though he couldn't see me. "And? Did you find anything about Aro in there?"

"I found absolutely nothing."

A discouraged grimace spread across my lips. "There goes our hope of a lead. Anyway, Em, did you get a list of the places where Mom had lived? Like Edward said, maybe we can connect one of those cities or addresses to Aro's past."

Emmett cleared his throat on the other end.

"Bellie… _There are no records in Mom's name_."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know! Some parts of your theories have been confirmed, some refuted… More on that next time ;) I had planned to get a little further along in this chapter, but Rosalie and Alice got chatty and took me flying past 6000 words. *shrugs***

 **I'll try my best to take less than a fortnight to get the next chapter ready for you.**

 **In the meantime, if you're looking for some steamy, lemony goodness, go and check out the entries of the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest! I promise you this - YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED.**

 **/u/6846034 – is the link to be entered after fanfiction dot net.**

 **Or… you can find the link in my favorite authors.**

 **See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14: Half-truths and Haystacks

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! Please forgive me for being unable to reply to some of the reviews for Chapter 13. RL hasn't been treating me too kindly these last few days. I will do better this time.**

 **Big thanks to Payton79 for patiently fixing my errors.**

 **All remaining mistakes are mine.**

 **Well, let's get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

 **Previously -**

 _Emmett cleared his throat on the other end._

 _"_ _Bellie… There are no records in Mom's name."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **HALF-TRUTHS AND HAYSTACKS**

"What do you mean?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I mean…" Emmett answered in a gruff voice. "Bella, there's no evidence of a Renee Higginbotham going through the foster system. Hell, I even checked Renee Swan when I got no results from her maiden name! Two girls with the name Renee have passed through the system in the time frame that matches ours… well, Mom's. They're both hale and hearty. One is currently living in LA, and the other one is somewhere in Toronto."

"How did you even find them?" I muttered distractedly.

"Don't ask. For the last three days, I've been raking through the files, floppies and hard drives like a man possessed, and I've found absolutely no records that match Mom's name."

I gulped, my breaths coming a little heavier as I fought against the realization slowly dawning on me.

"Did you check… maybe we got the years wrong, Emmett?" I persisted.

"This morning, I've checked the records over and over, thinking about all sorts of mistakes we could've made. We need to accept what is in front of us, Bellie. That's why I didn't tell you anything until today, until I finished checking it all thrice. I didn't want to take any chances. After everything I've perused today, I can now be one hundred percent sure that I haven't missed anything. There is no Renee Higginbotham in the system."

My mouth felt parched as I rasped a goodbye to Emmett and agreed to meet him at home.

With wooden movements, I handed Edward's phone back to him. I glanced out the window, not really looking at anything as we travelled the remaining distance in silence.

When we reached my apartment, I directed Edward to my parking spot. As soon as he stopped the car, I got out before he could say a word and marched into the building. His long legs helped him catch up to me in the elevator. His finger hovered questioningly over the button to my floor, but I shook my head and led the elevator to the terrace. I brought my hand up to stroke my neck, feeling the tension in the tendons. The ominous silence in the cabin of the elevator felt almost claustrophobic.

The doors opened with a chime, and once again, I left Edward behind, walking ahead until I stood just behind the railing. The wind wasn't chilly at all, but I wrapped my arms around my torso in an attempt to hold onto the pieces of myself that threatened to break apart. Breathing in a lungful of air, I closed my eyes and visualized the soothing breath seeping into every part of my body, driving away the tumult of emotions that coursed through my veins, twisting my gut into a painful humble.

Minutes passed. My mind whirled with images of past and present, the memories – good and bad – swarming into a relentless trap that held me tight in its grasp. I continued to focus on breathing slow and deep, looking out at the sun peeking through the smooth, gray blanket of clouds. In an hour or two, it'd dip below the horizon, signaling the end of another day. For the time being, I kept my mind away from what the evening had in store for me.

"Bella?"

Edward's voice was soft, hesitant, yet somehow sharply piercing the atmosphere.

I didn't turn to face him, rubbing my palms over my crossed arms to ward off the chill that had nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with the information that awaited me in the near future.

Edward's footsteps didn't make a sound, but I felt that air shift around me as he walked forward to stand at my side. I closed my eyes in resignation, expecting an intervention. Relief swept through me when he said nothing. After the silence between us stretched out for a few minutes, I felt my tense shoulders relax marginally.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw the way his head turned toward me every couple of minutes before he pulled it back. I could almost hear the jarring thoughts that were running through his head, but I appreciated his effort of keeping them to himself.

I thought that would be enough to keep my mind from going to the inevitable conversation, but apparently not. His peeking act soon became frustrating. The fifth time that he stole a look at me, I met his gaze so suddenly that his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey there," he murmured.

I gave him a small grimace before turning back to the panoramic view before me.

The quiet stretched between us for another couple of minutes.

"I went home," Edward said suddenly.

Raising my eyebrows, I angled toward him slowly. Whatever I'd expected him to say, it certainly wasn't that. I cleared my throat, feeling relieved that my voice came out strong and sure when I asked, "What?"

"I went home," he repeated. "The day we found Charlie's file, I wanted to join you guys for dinner, but I was supposed to go to my parents' place."

"Oh," I mumbled. I _had_ wondered about that, but I had found no excuse to ask him about his plans. "They live close by?"

"Yeah. They have a house just an hour or so out of the city. My father is an orthopedic surgeon. He has a private practice downtown."

"That's nice. You must see them often, then," I said, even as I wondered why he'd suddenly decided to talk about this.

Edward made a sound that was a cross between a snort and a chuckle. "I try not to."

My brow furrowed at the peculiar tone of his words. "Why is that?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. "My father and I don't really see eye to eye on several issues. Putting the two of us together in the same room for a couple of hours means a hundred and twenty minutes of tense silences broken only by half-hearted comments on superficial topics. I love my mom, and I miss her, but Dad makes it… difficult to relax in his presence."

"What happen—" I spoke without forethought, only to stop to amend myself. "Uh, nevermind. It's none of my business."

Edward turned to me with a small smile. "It's okay, Princess. It's not some sordid secret. I don't mind telling you about it someday. But right now, I want to share with you something Mom keeps saying in order to make me spend an evening with them at their place every other week. Well, that and her refusal to meet me alone elsewhere."

I had to admit, despite my emotional turmoil, I was curious. "What's that?" I asked him.

"She tells me to recall the past – the Little League games that Dad never missed, the piano lessons he proudly gave me, the consequent concerts we held together in our living room, the Saturday nights we'd spend binging on action movies and buttered popcorn, the gleam of pride in his eyes when I got into pre-med and then med school." Edward paused for a moment. "She tells me that somewhere down the line, we've lost our way, but that doesn't mean that the decades before it happened meant nothing." He sighed before continuing. "She's absolutely right, Bella. He was my entire world once, just as I was his. When I grew up, we… we became different people, and suddenly, we didn't know how to talk to each other. But that doesn't discount our relationship."

A fond smile stretched across his lips. "My mother refuses to let us stop trying to mend fences. I _have_ to be there every other week and have dinner with them _and_ interact with Dad, even if he frustrates me sometimes. Hell, maybe I do the same for him." Edward shrugged lightly.

"Of course you do," I remarked, making him narrow his eyes at me. "You can play the piano? I didn't know that."

"That's what you got from all I said?" He frowned and waggled one finger before my eyes. "Don't try to change the subject. I know you understand what I'm trying to tell you."

I pursed my lips at the stern look in his eyes and sighed. Without another word, I looked away.

 _Two could play at the stubborn game._

I heard his near-silent huff at my lack of a better reaction, but kept my eyes away from his face.

"She'll always be your mom," Edward said quietly, cutting through to the heart of the matter… the crux of my distress. "She'll always be the woman who tucked you in at night and cooked your favorite dishes. She'll always be the woman who passed on her love for chocolate to you, the woman who loved you all more than anything else. What we find out now doesn't change any of that."

I bit my lip to ward off the sudden tears that pricked at the corner of my eyes. "I know," I rasped. "I knew right from the start that, if I decide to unravel this mystery, there are always chances of me finding something I won't like. Hell, it was almost a one hundred percent certainty! I thought I'd prepared myself for it, but now… now that the possibility has become reality, it's a lot different." I shook my head, dashing a hand across my wet cheeks. "This would never have happened if Mom wasn't hiding something from us. Aro didn't do this randomly; he had a fucking reason. Still, it's not easy to know that everything I knew and believed about my mom was a damn lie."

"Hey," Edward interrupted, gently taking hold of my arm to turn me toward him. "Bella, we don't know that yet."

"Emmett was very clear," I replied succinctly, throwing him a frustrated glare that told him I really wasn't in the mood for any false reassurances.

"Let's listen to what he has found out before you say that, okay? Maybe there's something else that would explain why he found nothing in the foster records."

I released a trembling breath. The sense of betrayal in my mind and the pang of anguish in my heart refused to go away. Edward was looking down at me with concern evident in his gaze, and I knew that he was pretending to be hopeful for my sake. He heard what Emmett said as well as I did. We could no longer put our faith in the history that Mom and Dad had given us.

I watched as the distress in Edward's emerald eyes slowly morphed into something akin to… wariness?

I was confused by the sudden shift in emotions, until he took a step closer to me. My eyes grew wide as saucers when he leaned in further, and I stood frozen in utter surprise. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could get a word out, Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer with a gentle tug. His head came down to rest against my hair as he enveloped me in a soft hug.

Slowly- hesitantly- I let my arms unwind from where they were clasping my torso and reached out to wind them around Edward's waist. My head turned to the side, my cheek pressing against his chest as I closed my eyes, giving in to the feeling.

We'd only been so close to each other twice – once, on the night we'd first met, and the second time when we were at his cabin. The night of our date, I'd been swept away by my desire to have his lips pressed against mine. On the second instance, I'd been terrified, lost and confused at what had happened to me.

Today, there was no rush, no lust, no confusion and certainly no fear . . . just plain comfort. This was the first time I truly allowed myself to feel the warmth of his embrace as his arms surrounded me. I felt his hand rub between my shoulder blades and allowed myself to feel whatever came naturally in this moment. I closed my eyes, and just for a moment, I let go of the past and the future.

"You'll always have us in your corner," Edward murmured. "Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and me. I'd like to believe your parents are with us, too. Watching over us and helping us figure this out."

I sighed, pulling back to look at his solemn face. "I'd like to believe that, too."

Edward dropped his arms and looked at his watch. "Shall we head downstairs? Em and Rosalie should be here soon. Do you think Alice would be done by now?"

"I don't know. I'll just leave her a message, telling her to come straight here."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

I ordered two large pepperoni pizzas for all of us, and then sat waiting for Emmett and Rosalie. When they finally arrived, I could see exactly what Rose had meant. There were purplish circles under Emmett's eyes, and his entire frame bore the weight of defeat and exhaustion. I couldn't resist my impulse and wrapped him in a tight hug as soon as he walked through the door. He held me close for a long minute, while Rose made her way inside.

I spoke to Emmett about my meeting with Mr. Crowley. He was all praises for the Chief ADA and assured me that he was decidedly the best councilor they had. When I shared my anxiety about facing Aro and his lawyers, Emmett assured me the best he could. A few minutes passed in silence once the small talk was over. Then, I saw the way my brother straightened his shoulders and knew that he was about to start sharing what he'd found. Before he could say anything, though, Alice arrived, as did the pizza.

We grabbed our plates and drinks and sat around the center table in my living room. Emmett reiterated what he'd told me about the lack of foster records. Alice and Rose were astounded and confused, and I realized that Emmett hadn't told them about this before now.

"Did Aro… wipe the records off the computers?" Alice questioned, her tone laced with anxiety and uncertainty.

Em shook his head as he sipped at his glass of water. "I don't think so. It couldn't have been an easy job. What purpose would that serve? He was never even a blip on the radar in the investigation. Why would he take such a risk? Even if they'd found out where Mom had stayed during those years, I doubt they could've connected Aro to her. This happened over fifteen years ago. He was still very powerful in the underworld, but not as influential in society as he is now."

"Well, when the police were investigating, don't you think they would've looked into Renee's past to find out if the murderer had some connection with her there?" Rosalie wondered. "They should've been suspicious about the lack of records."

"That puzzled me, too," Em admitted. "So I checked out Mom's documents – passport, social security card, birth certificate and such – to see if there were any similar discrepancies in those."

"And?" Edward prompted.

"We didn't find her passport anywhere in the house. As far as the other things go… I have a theory, but…" he trailed off, looking at me worriedly.

"Go on, please," was all I could say to him. My voice was no more than a whisper.

"After studying those documents, I think… The pattern suggests that officially, Renee Higginbotham was born only a year before she met Dad."

The fork clattered sharply against my plate as it fell from loosened grip. Four pairs of eyes turned to me with expressions ranging from concern to anguish burning in them, but I didn't meet anyone's gaze. I turned my eyes down as I asked Emmett to carry on with his explanation.

"There are things we have to look out for in fake documents… some patterns and timelines we're taught. I checked and rechecked everything. Basically, I found no proof of Mom even existing before she met Dad. That is also an assumption, by the way," Emmett muttered, his voice tinged with distress. "Her existence becomes evident a year before they got married, so I assume that it was around the time she must've met him."

I looked up to find his gaze trained on me, his eyes glinting with tears. "What about the foster records? As Rose pointed out, the police should've been suspicious when they were investigating her death. It should've been a giant red flag."

The question lingered almost uncomfortably in the air. No one said a word, looking at Emmett apprehensively and waiting for him to clear the confusion. Em's chest rose with a deep, faltering breath, and he held it in for a few seconds. My name escaped in a whisper when he released the gust of air. His expression didn't change; if anything, it only grew more troubled.

"Just spit it out," Rose muttered, looking as distraught as I felt. Alice and Edward were equally edgy on either side of me.

"My theory is that Dad did it all for her," he said slowly. "There was something about Mom's past that they wanted to erase, so he helped her create a whole new identity. What we know is only what they told Bella and me. Maybe Mom wasn't the only one who lied to us. If that is true, then Dad knew very well that there were no foster records to find, so he wouldn't have told the investigating officers the lie he told us. Maybe he gave them the truth or some version of it, but whatever he told them, they believed it because the case sheets suggest that they found no reason to doubt it."

I bit the inside of my cheek, the pain of it grounding me to the here and now. A little nagging feeling that'd pricked at the back of my mind came rushing to the forefront.

"The blue folder," I whispered. They all turned to face me, so I spoke louder, addressing everyone. I regaled the thought I had already shared with the girls, the idea that Dad had used that particular cover for a purpose.

It was Edward who understood first. "You think he wanted to hide it from you because he didn't want you to know whatever secret he was hiding for your mother," he said rather than asked.

I nodded with a heavy sigh. Placing my plate onto the table, I threw my head into my hands, thinking about the giant mess that was my parents' past.

For the first time in over fifteen years, I questioned my need to find out the truth.

 _Was Emmett right? What if there was nothing to find? What if every proof against Aro had been washed away with the passing of time?_

 _Would I gain something from this, other than proving to myself that my parents had lied to me all my life?_

 _Would I really lose myself in this purpose without attaining anything in return?_

I groaned at the numerous questions swirling in my mind one after the other. My hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair, tugging lightly in frustration.

 _No. I refused to be weak._

 _My mother needed me to be strong. Her life had been snatched away by one arrogant bastard, and I couldn't let him get away with it._

 _Not until I'd exhausted every last possibility of finding out the truth._

 _I'll be strong, Mom, just like you asked me to._

Muttering the words over and over in my head, I was able to calm myself somewhat. When I looked up, I found Rose ad Alice clearing up the dishes as Emmett and Edward talked among themselves without looking at me. I appreciated their attempt to give me some privacy, but we had no time to waste.

"What about Richard Weber?" I asked, making the guys turn to me immediately.

"I've been busy with Mom's things, but I asked one of my deputies to look into it. So far, he's come up clean," he admitted grudgingly. "I'll take a look at it myself first thing in the morning, but… it's unlikely that I'll find anything. Plus, the guy died of cancer almost two years ago. We can't even go question him. Criminal records are all we've got, and he's not in there."

I cursed, standing up to pace along the length of the room, needing to expend some of the restlessness building up inside me.

"What about the man at the bookstore?" Edward asked, just as Rose and Alice settled back in their seats.

Emmett leaned back with a groan, raising his arms to stretch them above his head. "I'm on it," he said. "I've been trying to match it to the database of the policemen. There have been a couple of results based on the eyes or ears and shit, but I haven't found a match. Since we know that it isn't completely accurate, I've been getting false matches that look somewhat similar, and I've had to rule each one out. It's taking a while, but honestly, I don't see another way."

"Why are you only looking at the policemen?" Rose asked.

"It's something to start out with, baby," he replied. "Didn't we all theorize about him wanting some evidence or statement from Mom?"

Rose grimaced. "I remember that, but now that we have absolutely no clue about Renee's past, do you think that theory still applies?"

"Rose, I think it's still the most probable one," Alice said gently. "I agree Renee's connection to that man could be just about anything, but let's start with this and hope that fortune smiles down upon us. Otherwise, we're looking for a needle in a haystack."

"A haystack that spans the entire world," Em grumbled, grabbing his wife's hand in his. "I'm doing my best, baby, but it'll just… take a couple of days."

Rosalie's face melted into a small but loving smile. She placed a soft kiss against his cheek. "I know you are."

"We can't make any headway about Mom's past either, can we?" I asked, despair creeping into my voice. I sunk back down onto the couch. "We don't even know where to start looking. If only I could remember what they were saying!" I muttered, shaking my head.

"What do you mean, Bellie?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"When I was in the car, I almost _heard_ them talk, Em," I groaned. "But shocked as I was, I couldn't think of anything but the blood on my hands and the flowers all around me. If I'd comprehended what Aro was saying, if I'd just fought back my panic, I could've known what the hell that motherfucker was thinking! _Damn it!"_

Alice wrapped an arm around me, as Edward grabbed my hand on the other side, squeezing it between both of this. Rose gave me a sad smile, and Emmett knelt before me, cupping my face in his meaty, yet gentle palm.

I closed my eyes, deriving some measure of comfort from their support, repeating Mom's words over and over in my head, until I managed to convince myself, once again, to not lose hope.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy to me that night. I tossed and turned through the stream of possibilities floating around in my mind regarding Aro's connection to Mom. Some of them made sense, while others were as wild as they could be, but none of it was of any use until we found some proof to corroborate it before the judge in the courtroom.

I woke up from my fitful sleep to muted sunlight streaming in through the window. The morning had arrived far too quickly than I would've preferred. I lay awake in bed for quite a while, dragging my blanket over my head to prolong the comfort of the dark.

Last night, after my almost-breakdown, we didn't discuss anything further about the case. The conversation remained somewhat solemn, but the topics were much lighter. It wasn't even nine in the evening when our little party broke up. I suggested that Em and Rose go home and get some rest. My brother looked like he was in serious need of a good night's sleep. Alice and Edward stayed a little while longer before they, too, left for their homes after giving me a parting hug. Edward's arms were a little more hesitant than they had been at the terrace - as were mine - but we managed to slip them around each other without much awkwardness. Alice, of course, threw me a wink after having witnessed our exchange.

As the sunlight continued to bleed into my skin even through the blanket, I sighed, pushing back the idea of staying in bed all day long. I prayed that this unnaturally sunny day in dreary Seattle would breathe some semblance of new hope into our case.

Eventually, I managed to drag myself out of my bed. I headed into the bathroom and groaned at the sight of my tangled hair. Ever since I was little, my hair had always borne the brunt of my troubled nights. Grabbing a comb, I patiently untangled the knots, knowing that washing it before doing that would only make the matter worse.

Once that was done, I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower before dressing in a pair of dark jeans, pairing them with a soft mint green shirt. Today was the day Seth, my colleague at the newspaper office, was coming in for my interview.

Victoria had gotten back to me last night with the news that the management had agreed to the conditions I'd set. That relieved my mind a great deal about the upcoming interview.

Sure enough, I'd just finished my morning dose of coffee when the ringer sounded, announcing Seth's arrival. He greeted me with a tight hug which I returned.

Out of all the people Victoria could've sent, I was glad she chose Seth. He was like a little brother to me, though he'd started working at the same time as I. Maybe it was his jovial, child-like personality that made him seem younger than he was, but Seth was extremely serious and passionate about his work. That was the reason we meshed well together and had worked as a team on several stories.

Seth asked me a couple of questions regarding my well-being, carefully keeping the conversation away from the more controversial topics. Once that was done, he handed me the questionnaire, telling me that he'd also mailed me a digital copy that I could fill in.

I looked at the questions, and everything seemed to be reasonable. I offered Seth some breakfast, but he declined, claiming to have another meeting downtown. After I promised to call him if I had any issues, he took his leave.

I grabbed my phone and dialed out Jasper's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Detective Whitlock? Jasper, this is Bella Swan."

"Hi, Bella. What can I do for you?"

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm about to head into a meeting with Aro's lawyers actually, but I have a couple of minutes. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that my newspaper wants to publish the scoop on this story, and they want me to answer a few questions. I was hoping that you'd take a look at it once I fill in the answers, just to make sure that it doesn't compromise the investigation in some way. Is that okay?"

"Sure," he agreed easily. "I can do that. I'll text you my e-mail address, and you can send it over to me."

Thanking him, I wished him luck and bid him goodbye.

I stepped out to do some grocery shopping in the afternoon, and once that was done, I got started onto the questionnaire. Keeping my answers to the point, I spent almost three hours making sure that I hadn't inadvertently let something forbidden slip. Once I finished it, I mailed it off to Jasper and Emmett.

Alice checked in with me during her lunch break. A similar text from Edward had me shaking my head and assuring both of them that I was doing fine.

In the evening, I called Rose, and we ended up chatting for quite a while about her appointment with the doctor. I apologized for having monopolized the conversation last night, and she waved it off in her stern way, giving me another 'I'm also a Swan' speech. It brightened my otherwise dreary day to hear that Dr. Gates did perform an ultrasound, and Rose and Em got to see their baby for the first time, even though Baby Swan was nothing but a little smudge at this point of time.

She told me that Emmett had had to deal with a new homicide case today, so he had no new information to add since yesterday. I prayed that it wouldn't be a difficult case to solve. My brother had run himself ragged in the past week, and it was taking a toll on him.

After we said our goodbyes, I put on some upbeat music and boiled some water for cooking spaghetti. I hadn't even realized how ravenous I'd been after skipping lunch, so I devoured my meal in quick bites. Cleaning up took no time, after which I grabbed a book from the shelf in my study. Plopping down on the couch in the living room, I lay back against the side arm and propped my legs up. I stretched my arm to grab the thin blanket, and snuggled into it, losing myself in the fascinating world of fiction.

For the first time in weeks, I found myself laughing and sighing with the characters in the pages. It was a feeling I probably took for granted before, but tonight, it gave me pleasure like nothing else could.

I didn't even realize when my eyes started to droop, but when I was suddenly startled by a sound, I realized that I'd fallen asleep. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I rubbed my eyes with the back of my fingers, willing the grogginess away.

Looking around the room, I found nothing out of place. I frowned in confusion, wondering what it had been that had woken me up.

My answer came a second later when the front door rattled.

My mouth fell open with a gasp when I saw the shifting of a shadow against the hallway light visible through the crack underneath the door.

Shattering the quiet, peaceful atmosphere of the night were the telltale sounds of someone tampering with the lock from outside.

* * *

 **A/N: Ummm.**

 **I'd like to address one thing, if you'll humor me – I'm** ** _trying_** **to make this a little believable by keeping them on their toes with different theories and ideas instead of just making the pieces fall into place with a single flick of Bella's fingers. I'm well aware of the creative license I use at several places, but concerning the pace at which they find out what happened over a decade ago, I want to be a tad realistic.**

 **So, yes, they're getting closer in each chapter, just not in impossible, giant leaps.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **See you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: Intruders and Impressions

**A/N: Hey there! I know, I know . . . you're worried about Bella. Let's go see what's up with her! 7000 words, geez! *pats self on the back***

 **Thank you once again for putting up with and editing my repetitive words, Payton79! xoxo**

 **All remaining mistakes are mine.  
**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 _Looking around the room, I found nothing out of place. I frowned in confusion, wondering what it had been that'd woken me up._

 _My answer came a second later when the front door rattled._

 _My mouth fell open with a gasp when I saw the shifting of a shadow against the hallway light visible through the crack underneath the door._

 _Shattering the quiet, peaceful atmosphere of the night were the telltale sounds of someone tampering with the lock from outside._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **INTRUDERS AND IMPRESSIONS**

I sat up immediately, clutching the blanket to my chest as though the thin material would do something to protect me from whatever waited on the other side of my door.

I swallowed thickly and took in a deep breath, trying to center myself and think of my next move. Quickly, my mind scanned the possibilities of people who could be on the other side of the door, but no one other than my brother had the key to my place. The person trying to get in now would've already been in my living room had they been using the right key. A quick glance at the door told me that the deadbolt was firmly in place, giving me a tiny measure of relief.

Only a few seconds had passed while I thought this through and remained frozen in my seat. My mouth went dry as the clicking sound continued to pierce through the quiet of the room.

I forced my muscles to thaw and grabbed my phone from the coffee table. I pulled up Emmett's number first, only to realize that the better move would be to call the policemen who were still guarding my place from across the road.

I scowled, feeling frustrated at the way my hand shook, making it more difficult for me to choose the right alphabet on the little keyboard. I was mentally cursing myself for not having put their numbers on speed dial when a loud crash sounded in the hall outside.

My phone almost slipped from my grasp, and I sucked in a sharp breath at the voices I could now hear from outside. There was some cursing and a thud that sounded like someone had fallen down. It took me a few attempts, but I finally managed to find and dial the required number.

When the ruckus quieted down, I started to take slow, measured steps toward the door. Strengthening my resolve with a deep breath, I swallowed down my fear and craned my head to peek through the peephole.

My hand flew to my lips as I took in the situation outside. Benjamin and Amun, the two policemen who'd been assigned for my protection, were holding on to a tall, long-haired, muscular guy as he struggled to break free. I watched, terrified, as the unknown guy managed to grapple his arm free and went in to punch Amun, only to have his hand twisted sharply by Benjamin. A well-aimed punch to the gut had the perpetrator doubling over in pain, which enabled Amun to gain control and handcuff him quickly.

A couple of minutes passed. Benjamin exchanged a few words with their captive, but his voice was too low for me to hear. The strange ringing in my ears and my pounding heartbeat made it difficult for me to make out the words exchanged. The stranger replied with a defiant expression, and Benjamin stepped forward to pat him down. He stepped back a moment later, seemingly having found nothing, and then turned toward my door.

Despite the fact that I'd observed the exchange with my own eyes, I stepped back with a startled gasp when a knock sounded at my door. With a quick gulp, I stole another look through the peephole and confirmed that the officers had the guy in control before opening the door.

"Miss Swan," Benjamin greeted me in an even voice. "We caught this man trying to break into your apartment. He said that he knows you and was simply playing a prank. Can you tell us if you know him, Ma'am?"

I reluctantly shifted my gaze to the man in question. His dark eyes glared at me, unflinching and livid. I returned the look with a passive stare of my own, hoping that the fright that the last few minutes had invoked within me didn't show too plainly on my face.

"No, I don't know him," I stated slowly. "I've never seen him before in my life."

"Bitch," the guy muttered, wincing slightly when Amun tightened his grasp on his arm.

"Thank you. We'll take care of him," Benjamin assured me, leading the stranger and his baleful glances away from me.

I took a shaky step back inside and shut the door quickly. Pressing my hand against my mouth, I tried to curb the rapid, shallow gasps that refused to die down.

After locking the dead bolt back into place, I returned to the couch and threw my head into my hands. I kept replaying the scene of the stranger's departure over and over in an attempt to ward off the memory of his hate-filled eyes that invaded my mind.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I almost jumped in fright when the shrill sound of my phone's ringtone sounded in the room. Annoyed with my jitteriness, I shook my head before answering the call.

"Bella? You okay?" Emmett sounded frantic.

"I'm-" My voice broke, so I cleared my throat. "I'm fine, Em."

"Listen to me, Bellie. I'm right downstairs, okay? I'm coming up right now."

"Okay," I whispered, simply unable to say anything else to express my immense relief at his words.

I didn't hang up and neither did Emmett until he was right outside the door. He pulled me into a fierce hug as soon as he stepped inside.

All my breath whooshed out in a sharp exhale as I relaxed in the comfort of his familiar arms. Emmett didn't say anything, just holding me tight.

When we finally moved to sit on the couch, he still refused to let go of me completely, holding one of my hands securely in both of his. Em told me that it was Amun who'd given him a call to inform him about the incident. He hadn't even told Rosalie the whole story, just rushed out the door with a quick word as soon as he realized what'd happened.

I quietly relayed my side of the story. As we talked, the lingering shreds of anxiety slowly seeped out of my mind, but my brother's tense form refused to relax even after he'd ascertained for himself that nobody had laid a hand on me.

"I'm alright, Emmett," I assured him for the umpteenth time, my voice finally reverting to its normal tone. "The officers caught him before he could ev—"

"I don't understand how the bastard even got inside!" Em fumed. "This building isn't secure enough."

"I'm sure you'll get your answers later. He didn't get a chance to get to me; that's all that matters."

"Damn right he didn't," he muttered with a scowl. "Pack a bag. You're coming home with me."

Shaken as I was, I didn't even argue with him. There was no way I'd be able to stay in here tonight without looking over my shoulder every few minutes. Getting a few hours of sleep would be next to impossible.

Emmett checked in with Amun once again, while I grabbed a duffel bag and stashed my stuff into it. They'd managed to establish the identity of the guy, his name being Felix Bianchi, but hadn't found any evidence of his connection to Aro yet. Em told me that Jasper and Peter had also been informed and were on their way to the precinct.

"Do you need to go, too?" I asked him, feeling ambivalent about the possibility.

On one hand, it would be good for us to get some answers if this guy really was connected to Aro. At the same time, I felt a tinge of fear creep back into my consciousness at the thought of losing the comfort of Emmett's presence with me.

"I'm not going anywhere," Em told me in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. He grabbed my bag and wrapped his free arm around my shoulder. "Jasper and Peter can handle him tonight. I'll find out what we need to know tomorrow. Come on," he said, leading me out the door. "If Rose wakes up and realizes that I left her with nothing but a note, she'll rake me over the coals."

The moment Em parked outside his home, Rosalie stepped out on to the porch. She was wearing a satin robe over her nightgown, and her arms were wrapped tightly around her torso. A tight frown marred her face until she saw me step out of the car, obviously unharmed.

Rose took careful, yet quick steps down the stairs and wrapped me up in her embrace, muttering grateful prayers. I hugged her back, feeling the tension of the last hour drain slowly from my body.

We went inside, and once Rosalie was made aware of what had happened, contrary to Emmett's expectations, she didn't berate him for leaving her without a word, instead expressing her relief that he'd gotten to my apartment as quickly as he did. No one said it out loud, but I'm sure we were all thinking about the possibility of Felix only being a distraction. Once the police were busy with tackling him, someone else could've reached me to finish whatever job it was that Felix had hoped to accomplish.

Rose offered me something to drink, but I declined, wanting nothing more than to delve into unconsciousness for the rest of the night and try to put this incident behind me. She led me over to their guest bedroom on the second floor and made sure I had everything I needed. Giving me one last tight hug, she left me alone for the night.

* * *

 _"Bella… "_

 _I frowned, looking around in confusion. "Mom?"_

 _There was nothing but darkness all around me, yet the voice that'd called my name was as clear as if she'd spoken from right beside me._

 _"Mommy?" I called again, though this time, my own voice sounded different,or rather, like my younger self._

 _"Bella, baby, hide! Quickly, baby, hide!" Mom yelled, and I struggled to obey, although I couldn't see anything._

 _"Mom! Where are you? Mom, please!"_

 _My cheeks stung with the salty tears that poured down my face, and my hands grappled uselessly in the darkness, trying to find something, anything that's help me make sense of what was happening._

 _"Don't say a word, baby! Don't let him fin-" Her words cut off with a choked garble, and I cried out for her._

 _My arm flew up to cover my eyes as a sudden light almost blinded me. Terrified and confused beyond words, I forced myself to move toward it, hoping that I would finally be able to see where I was and what the hell was going on._

 _I'd taken only a few steps forward, but when I reached closer to the light, I realized that the darkness I'd been trapped in had been my living room. I looked back to see the couch where I'd been sitting. The blanket I'd draped over my legs still lay rumpled on the floor, and the book I'd been reading was now laying face first on the coffee table._

 _Gulping once, I turned back toward the light, and the next step I took placed me in the hallway outside my apartment._

 _"Mom!"_

 _The word left my mouth in an almost inhuman shriek when I took in the sight before me. There was no deserted road and no car, yet the scene was familiar as the back of my hand. My mother stood, her form unyielding despite the man holding a gun in her face. My agonized cry had no effect on her or the man intending to kill her._

 _His dark hair wasn't in the sleek style it'd been that day when he'd killed my mother right before my eyes and I'd been unable to do a thing to stop him. In fact, it was greyed at the temples. In addition to that were the lines that'd formed around his eyes and his mouth._

 _But it was the pair of cold, malicious eyes resting on his face that helped me recognize him._

 _Those eyes had haunted me for far too long for me to ever forget them._

 _This was Aro Volturi. . . A decade after he'd murdered Renee Swan._

 _Yet, my mother looked just as she had that fateful day._

 _Before I could even attempt to make sense of what was happening, the trigger was pulled, and Mom's body fell to the ground with a sickening thud that made me want to cover my ears._

 _"Mom," I yelled again, and this time. . . this time, Aro noticed me. He turned toward me, the malice in his eyes slowly changing to something akin to calculation._

 _"Isabella," he hissed, enunciating each syllable of my name carefully before cocking his head to one side and aiming his gun at me._

 _I heard the click as he reloaded his weapon to shoot me, and my eyes squeezed shut reflexively._

 _I bolstered myself with a deep breath, resigning myself to whatever fate awaited me._

 _When he took a step toward me, I felt my lungs close off, even as my heart galloped into a pounding rhythm._

 _I was waiting for the shot, but it never came. My entire body trembled in gruesome anticipation as I slowly opened my eyes._

 _The man before me took another step forward, but this time, it wasn't Aro I saw._

 _It was Felix._

 _His long blond hair glinted ominously in the light, and his dark eyes peered at me with the same malevolent look he'd given me when I'd stepped out my door._

 _He now stood inches away from me, and though I ached to defend myself, I somehow remained absolutely frozen. His hand came up to stroke my hair away from my face, making me flinch._

 _Suddenly, before I knew it, his hands wrapped around my throat and cut-off my airway. My own hands came up to grasp at his, but his grip remained firm. My chest heaved with my harsh attempts to breathe, though I somehow knew it was to no avail._

 _I tried to call out, only to find it an impossible task._

 _I scratched at his hands, only to have him laugh at my pitiful efforts to save myself._

 _Impossible though it felt, his grip tightened around my neck, and I felt my arms grow sluggish._

 _My brain felt heavy, lost, as though it had disconnected itself from the rest of my body._

 _I couldn't fight anymore._

 _My hands dropped miserably at my sides, and my eyes started to close shut._

 _There was no more light._

 _Just endless darkness._

I gasped wildly, sitting up so abruptly that I had to clutch my hands over my head to curb the sudden spell of dizziness. The room was dark and quiet, except for the harsh sounds of my desperate breaths. Threading my fingers into my hair, I spent several minutes trying to choke back the utter despair and panic that lingered in the after-effects of my nightmare.

As I tried to regulate my shuddering breaths to a healthier rhythm, shreds of embarrassment and shame slipped into my mind.

I'd promised my mother I'd be strong, and in my dream, I'd given up. I hadn't run or fought Aro or Felix. I'd simply resigned myself to my fate.

I berated myself for having given in to the weakness, no matter if only in a nightmare, and reinforced my determination to never to do so in reality.

Once my chest stopped heaving with unrestrained gasps and my heart resumed beating at a pace where I could no longer feel it pounding in my ear, I recalled the way Edward had asked me inane questions when I'd had the panic attack at the cabin. Taking a cue from him, I glanced around the room, trying to focus on the little objects scattered around it, and categorized them by the different colors one by one.

For a moment, I felt silly doing that, but I trudged on, rubbing at the spot where my chest felt constricted. Slowly but surely, I was distracted enough to push back the memory of meaty hands choking the life out of me, allowing my mind to settle into a somewhat calmer state.

Even though the nightmare had left me drained, the events of the past few hours had left me too anxious, too restless to fall into a peaceful slumber, as three words spoken in Aro's voice haunted my senses.

The rest of the night dragged in endless minutes as I twisted and turned under the sheets. I kept my eyes closed to pretend that I had fallen asleep, hoping to betray my own mind, but it didn't work.

When I felt the bright sunlight bleeding through the blinds, I gave up the pretense and threw back the blanket. I rubbed at my eyes and at my temples, trying to ward off the headache I could feel coming on, but I knew it would be of no use. I'd spent too many sleepless nights to not recognize its inevitability.

After freshening up, I made my way down the stairs, only to stop short at the last one.

Rosalie was standing behind the kitchen counter, cutting some fruits, and my brother was sitting at the dining table, buttering a slice of bread.

Sipping at a coffee mug beside him was none other than Edward. They appeared to be involved in a serious discussion.

It was Rosalie who spotted me first and greeted me with a smile. "Bella! Good morning."

"Morning," I replied, taking a few hesitant steps toward them. The way Em and Edward had stopped talking and fixed their gazes on me made me nervous.

"Bella," Edward murmured. He walked around the table to stand before me. "You're really okay?" he whispered, looking me over with anxiety swimming in his green eyes.

"Yeah," I replied softly, throwing in a little smile for good measure. "I'm fine. He didn't lay a hand on me."

Edward's eyes tightened at my words, but he nodded. "I'm glad."

He stepped back and pulled out a chair for me to sit before reclaiming his spot. Emmett reached out to squeeze my hand, while Rosalie placed the bowl of fruits on the table and took a seat next to me.

" _Charlie Swan_ and _marriage_ ," I said without any preamble. Three pairs of confused eyes met mine before I continued. "Last night, I had a dream. Mom was there, as were Aro and Felix. The past and the present were merged wildly in what I . . . saw and heard, but what I just told you . . . I'm pretty sure I heard those words in Aro's voice _that_ day."

"You remember?" Emmett whispered in disbelief, and I shook my head.

"Just this bit," I admitted glumly. "I don't know where the hell it came from and why, yet the memory seemed real enough. I realize that it's not much, but . . ."

"But at least it tells us that Aro knew about your family, and not just your mother," Rose remarked, patting my shoulder. "He must've kept tabs on Renee?" she asked Emmett. "Or he could've bribed that man, the one who met her at the bookstore. That way, Aro must've found out about Renee as soon as that policeman made contact with her. Another option is that if he wasn't a mole, then Aro could've had him followed."

"It's possible," he told her.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't help much, other than supporting what we've already assumed," I said. "Maybe it's a start? I can only hope that more bits of the conversation will come back to me now."

My apology was quickly waved off with reassurances. Breakfast was a slightly tense affair after that as Emmett filled Edward in on what had happened last night. He'd also called Peter and found that they still had no leads on what Felix had planned to accomplish, but given his criminal record and Italian roots, they were quite sure that it had something to do with the Volturi case.

Once we'd cleared up the dishes, I looked between Edward and Emmett expectantly. "What did you find out?"

They both frowned.

I shook my head impatiently. "I know you were talking about the case before I walked in. What's going on?"

"It's not. . . Nothing's going on, per se. It's just an idea I had, but apparently, Emmett had already considered it," Edward told me.

I raised my eyebrows and waved a hand, indicating him to come out with it.

"Bella, are you sure?" Emmett asked me anxiously. "Maybe you should. . . Just take it easy for a couple of days."

I scowled. "There's no time, Em. We _need_ to find something solid in two weeks' time, otherwise. . . " I blew out a gush of air. "Let's just move on, please. Talk to me."

Emmett grimaced, but it was more in acceptance rather than disagreement. "Edward suggested that maybe Mom was part of the Witness Protection program. That would, after all, be a good reason for her to have developed a new identity."

I looked at Edward and nodded appreciatively. "Of course! That fits in with our theory, too, doesn't it? The guy at the bookstore could've been the police officer who handled her case. Maybe he found out somehow that Aro had managed to sniff out her location and was there to warn her." My voice got more and more animated as for the first time, it felt like we could begin to get our ducks in a row.

Edward smiled at my enthusiasm, but shook his head. "Emmett has different thoughts on the matter."

I turned to my brother, and he released a heavy sigh. "It's just. . . WITSEC is a possibility, of course, but here's what I think - if Mom did testify against Aro or Marcus or anyone connected to them, there's got to be something on record. There had to have been a case. Over the years, the Volturi family has played cat and mouse with the police department, but since Marcus' demise and Aro's supposed change of heart, there has been no major evidence against anyone involved in the organization. For Aro to have had such . . . hatred for Mom, I would've thought her testimony had implicated someone important to him."

"Well, maybe it had. Who knows? Maybe the police couldn't prove that person's link with the Volturis. That doesn't mean whoever Mom testified against wasn't close to Aro," I reasoned with him. "Plus, she must've used a different name at the time, maybe her real name."

Emmett sighed again. "Yeah. Like I said, WITSEC is still a possibility, but if I'm going to _truly_ delve into it, I'm going to have to . . . inform Jasper."

"Em . . ." I protested, as did Rose.

"No, wait, listen," he implored us. "Bella, I'll need to study the Volturi files from a decade ago inside and out several times if I'm going to figure that out. If someone realized I was doing that, along with looking into WITSEC, I might be asked to explain myself, which wouldn't be good for our purpose at all. If Jasper is involved, I have a reasonable cover, as well as someone to help me with this stuff . . . someone who has a legitimate reason to be going over the past cases of the Volturis with a fine tooth comb."

I looked at Emmett as I considered all this, _really_ looked at him, taking in the dark circles under his eyes and the sallow shade of his cheeks. His blue irises, usually sparkling with mirth and life, now looked flat with the way he'd been running himself ragged for the past few days. The incident last night certainly didn't help matters.

Rosalie was also looking at him worriedly, placing her hand in his. Edward, on the other hand, was looking at me. I couldn't pinpoint the expression on his face, but his eyes looked expectant, like they were simply waiting for me to make a decision.

"Alright," I whispered eventually. "Don't tell him _anything_ about the false kidnapping charges, though, or about me having been in the car when he . . . I don't care how you do it, Emmett, but you've got to make sure to give him only as much as is absolutely necessary."

"I swear," he replied, clearly relieved. "All I'll tell him is something about my suspicions. I won't involve him in what we're doing, Bella, I can assure you that. I'll be extremely careful, and I know Jasper very well. He wants to see Aro serving time for all that he's done, and he'll do his best to help me out, even if he might not know all the reasons."

I was still apprehensive about letting Jasper in on even a part of our secret, but I guess I had to trust Emmett to handle it properly. He was, after all, the one who'd come up with the plan that started this entire mess in the first place, and that too in a matter of minutes. I had to put my faith in how he dealt with his part of the job.

We sat around the table, discussing a few more things, before Emmett had to get ready to leave for the precinct. A quick call from Amun directed the conversation to my living arrangements.

"I'll go back to my place tonight," I informed them, even though the idea was almost enough to send a shiver down my spine.

 _Don't be a coward!_ I chided myself, just as I had after my nightmare last night.

Emmett's eyes widened as he and Rose exchanged a wary glance before he turned to me. "I really don't think that's a good idea. When I come back tonight, we'll go and get some of your stuff from the apartment, and you can stay here with us."

I started shaking my head before he'd finished talking. "And what, lead them here? Absolutely not. Amun and Benjamin protected me once; they'll do it again if the need arises."

"Bella," Rose started, her tone placating, but I cut her off.

"No, Rosalie. You've got your little one to think about. I won't put little Peanut or you in any unnecessary danger."

"I'm capable of protecting all of you, Bella," Emmett said.

"And what if you're not here?" I countered. "We both know you have to work late nights, and spend the entire night at the precinct sometimes. What happens then? A simple security system might not deter them. Please, Em, don't ask this of me. I can't lead them here . . . I simply can't. I'll be fine at my apartment." I prayed that the slight waver in my voice wouldn't dampen my argument.

A moment passed in silence, tension permeating the air so thickly that it almost cackled as Emmett and I stared uncompromisingly at each other, neither one willing to back down.

A throat clearing pulled my attention. Edward had his head tilted to one side, looking between at me with the strangest expression on his face and gave no indication as to why he'd interrupted the silent argument Em and I had been involved in. In all the weeks that I'd known him, I had never seen him look so . . . nervous. He fidgeted with his hands, tapped his leg restlessly, but remained silent.

"You have something to say?" I finally prompted him.

He shrugged, though the casual nature of the act seemed forced. "I have an idea."

* * *

"This is temporary, okay? No more than a week. Only until they find out more about Felix and gain proof to link him to Aro, so that they can charge him. That should be enough to deter anyone else from attempting to attack me," I informed him.

"I know, Bella," Edward replied patiently. "I understand. In fact, I got it since you mentioned this the first time. The five repetitions after that have been completely unnecessary."

"Hmph," I grumbled as Edward scanned a token in his key fob, enabling us to enter the lobby. A marbled reception desk housed two large, beautiful flower arrangements that made me gasp in awe. The wall behind it was decorated by a huge antique painting.

"Dr. Cullen," the man at the desk greeted us with a smile and a nod.

"Hey, Connor," Edward replied with a wave, leading me toward the elevator.

Once inside, he, once again, used his token before pushing the right button to take us to his floor.

 _Fancy, schmancy._

It was with the talk of his fancy, high-end apartment that Edward had managed to bring me here this evening. When Em and I had been at an impasse, he'd hesitantly offered to let me stay at his place – the one with a security guard outside the building and inside the lobby at all times and with no accessibility to anyone who didn't reside in the building, unless they were approved by the resident. He also pointed out his ability to shoot accurately at a second's notice in his argument.

I still wasn't convinced, preferring to stay in my own home, even if it terrified me. It was Rosalie who brought up the fact about my nightmare. I'd had no idea I'd screamed sometime last night, but apparently . . . I had, and loud enough to alert her to my distress. That little piece of information solidified Emmett's belief that I wouldn't be able to be safe or live peacefully alone at my apartment. He was determined to camp outside my building himself in order to secure my safety if I decided to stay there.

I needed him to stay with his wife and protect their unborn child more than I needed to stand my ground on this dispute, thus leading me to pick the lesser of the two evils – accepting Edward's offer.

The doors of the elevator opened with a ding, and we stepped out. Edward led me to his apartment and unlocked the door quickly. Waving me inside, he tipped head toward me. "Welcome to Casa de Cullen."

I couldn't disguise the snort that left my mouth, and Edward winced. "Yeah, whatever. Just, welcome. Come on in," he amended.

He proceeded to give me a tour of his home, which consisted of two bedrooms, a grand kitchen and a study/library in addition to the living room. I deposited my bag in the guest room and wandered back out. Edward handed me a glass of water which I downed quickly. My eyes drifted over to the large black piano that seemed to enjoy pride of place in the living room.

Edward followed my gaze, and a soft smile lit his face. "Yeah," he answered my unspoken question. "I play it often, almost every day actually, even if just for a few minutes. It keeps me calm."

I frowned, not having recalled any incident where he had any trouble maintaining his composure. In fact, he'd always been self-assured and seemed to be in control of any situation he walked into.

Edward pursed his lips when I pointed out my confusion. "Remember how I used to play games on my phone when we were at the cabin?"

"Yeah," I muttered dryly. "It used to bug the hell out of me."

He smirked. "Well, it was because I have trouble just sitting still in the midst of any . . . excitement, shall we say? I get really restless sometimes. The games kept my mind busy when music wasn't an option."

"Is tha—," I started, but paused for a second, hesitant to ask the question on my mind. "Is that because of your time in the army?"

He nodded thoughtfully, plopping onto the leather couch and motioning for me to do the same. "That's the most plausible explanation, though Mom says I was always an energetic kid, running around with my capes and mock swords."

Edward turned away from me and stretched to pluck a picture frame from the side table. He handed it to me. "See?"

I had to chuckle at the photograph. There was a little boy, probably three or four years old, with a red cloth draped over his back, a blue bandana wrapped around his forehead, and a gleaming silver sword in his hand. Looking closely, I realized that it looked like it was made by painting over a piece of cardboard. The falseness of his weapon didn't seem to matter to the little boy, though. His eyes were wide and bright as emeralds, and his lips were stretched into a face-splitting, toothy grin.

If his eyes hadn't made it obvious, the disarray of copper-colored hair on his little head made it pretty clear who this tiny knight was.

"Trouble-maker right since childhood, I see," I remarked, still smiling at the adorable image.

"Ah, well," Edward replied, shrugging lightly. "How about 'a knight in cardboard armor' instead?"

I shook my head with a laugh."I see what you mean about music, though," I told him. "I remember Mom used to play different instrumental pieces as she cooked. All my memories of doing homework on the dining table or helping her out in the kitchen include soothing tunes playing in the background. She had the prettiest voice, you know," I remarked, a wistful smile tugging at my lips. "She would hum softly and kiss me on the head with a bright smile when she'd pass me while working on the meals."

I closed my eyes and leaned back, letting my words create the memory for me, feeling the nostalgia wash over me. After all these years, it was the stories I remembered, rather than the images, so most of the times, it was my imagination running free, taking the words and sentences and crafting the visuals for me.

The smell of Mom's chocolate cake baking in the oven, the sound of her soft footsteps padding around the floor, the scent of her shampoo wrapping me in its comfort as she hugged me . . . I willed myself to recollect as much as I could of the happiest period of my life.

When I opened my eyes, surfacing back to the present, Edward was watching me closely.

"Anyway, it stayed with me, I guess. I've been searching for any chink in Aro's armor ever since I finished college and started working for the newspaper. When I'd work late nights, I'd pull up the playlist I made based on Mom's favorite songs, and just listening to the music made me feel like she was there with me."

One side of his mouth lifted in a crooked smile. "Alice told me you guys used to . . . As horrible as that time was for you, I'm glad you had someone to lean on, Bella."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. In those years when I didn't talk, Alice would come by, and we'd sit out on the porch, just listening to the instrumental pieces. We were all too fragile to talk about what'd happened, but music was a way we could feel connected to her even after she was . . . gone," my voice dropped to a whisper.

A moment passed in silence. My head snapped up to meet Edward's eyes when I felt his hand encompass mine. He tugged gently until I stood up and led me over to the piano. Guiding me to sit on the bench, he took a seat next to me and looked at me intently before turning his attention to the keys.

His leisurely hands glided over the scale once, before slipping into a soulful rhythm. I kept my eyes on his fingers as they flew over the keys in a systematic manner, creating a familiar soft, calm, soothing tune that seemed to envelope us in its warm arms.

My eyes fell shut, this time in pleasure, while the music floated gently around us, taking me back so effortlessly into the time I was itching to recollect just a few moments ago.

When he finally hit the closing notes and seamlessly brought an end to the melody, I almost whimpered, wanting to lose myself in the melody forever.

I looked up to find Edward watching me anxiously, so I smiled. "How did you know?" I spoke in hushed tones, wanting to hold on to the serenity that'd surrounded us for just a little while longer.

"Know what?" he asked me just as softly.

"That Debussy was our favorite," I explained. " _Clair de lune_ , to be specific."

Edward's eyes widened, surprise and delight floating in their depths. "Really? I didn't know that, of course. I played it because it's my favorite piece. I'm glad you like it, too."

"Thank you," I whispered fervently, reaching out to take his hand in mine and squeezing gently.

"You're most welcome," he murmured, returning my squeeze.

"I guess those surgeon's fingers aren't overrated, huh?" I teased, wanting to bring back some levity into the mood.

Edward snickered. "I'll take your word for it, Princess."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, um, I'll make myself scarce whenever you want," he stated suddenly, the change of topic throwing me off. "I mean . . . I know you're only here because you had no other choice, so I'll try to give you your space as much as possible."

I smirked slightly. "I thought you said you're on leave from the hospital until the end of this week."

"Well, yeah."

"Then where else are you going to go?" I questioned. "I think we'll be okay . . . as long as you don't follow me to the bathroom, that is." I narrowed my eyes, and Edward jumped in response.

I'd heard the term 'gob smacked' several times in my life, but if there had to be a picture next to the definition, I'd say Edward's face at this moment would've fit the brief perfectly.

I couldn't help but giggle as he looked at me with huge, hesitant eyes, and a gaping mouth.

"I'm kidding," I finally admitted when he looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Oh, alright," he sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that. I know I treated you horribly at the time, but honestly, Bella, I was just shooting in the dark. If I look back now, I know there are ten things I could've done differently, but at the time, my only objective was to keep you . . . subdued enough that you'll listen to me and keep us both out of trouble."

"I know. You're right, you should've done it quite a bit differently, but," I shook my head and sighed. "Anyway, let's drop the past and focus on the present."

Edward nodded, and our conversation soon shifted over to the case. In between discussions, we grabbed some sandwiches and vegged out in front of the TV. The silly sitcoms couldn't hold our attention for long, though.

"I don't understand why it's taking so long to identify the man from the bookstore," I grumbled. "I hate to pester Emmett when he's already so busy, and I _know_ he's doing his best. It's just that sometimes, my frustration gets the better of me."

"I understand," Edward offered. "I don't get it either. We have a specific time period in which he must've been working. How can we not find a match in the officers' database? Unless . . ."

He left it at that, and I could only nod. There was always the possibility that we weren't on the right track at all. That man could've had nothing to do with the police department.

If it was so, we had no means to find him, other than the hope that he might've had a criminal record.

If not, then he'd become just another needle in our worldwide haystack.

"Emmett's work is all clandestine. That's probably why it's taking this long," I reasoned. "Maybe it'll just take a couple of more days, but we'll find something."

"We'll find something," Edward affirmed.

A couple of hours later, we were about to part ways for the night when I received a conference call from Alice and Rose. I assured them that I was doing fine, and hoped that I would be able to keep the nightmares at bay this time. I took it into the kitchen, while Edward watched some TV.

We were just saying our goodbyes when a bell sounded. I peeked out as Edward walked to the door, indicating me to carry on.

Concerned, I wished my girls a quick good night and walked into the living room.

I was shocked to see Jasper on the other side of the door, along with my brother.

"Hey," I greeted them cautiously. "Everything okay?"

I watched Jasper anxiously for any sings of anger, but he merely appeared to be uncomfortable.

"Bella," Emmett started, but then stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked impatiently for the second time today, feeling quite disgruntled at the way people were walking over egg-shells around me. "Just spit it out."

It was Jasper who answered my question. He pursed his lips, as if appraising me, and then just as I'd asked, he spit out what it was that'd made him look so somber.

"Bella, do you remember that I told you yesterday that I was going in for a meeting with Aro's lawyers?"

"Yes, of course," I replied quietly, fear dancing along the edges of my sanity. He _had_ said that when I'd spoken to him on phone regarding Seth's questionnaire, though I hadn't given it much thought. I'd assumed it was standard procedure.

"In exchange for some information about his associates, Aro has made a request," Jasper continued.

I don't know how, but I managed to push some words past the choking lump in my throat. "What does he want?"

I watched Jasper's chest rise and fall with a deep breath as I waited anxiously for his answer.

"He wants to see you."

* * *

 **A/N: Judging by the reviews, all of you, except _Salanna_ , forgot about the security assigned to Bella, didn't you? *smirks*  
**

 **The revelation of the intruder . . . Not what you expected? Just what you expected?**

 **In case anyone is wondering about the length of this story, I can say that I see around 23-25 chapters, according to my outline.**

 **By the way, now you know why I couldn't address your questions about WITSEC last time, lol! That would've basically given away twenty percent of this chapter. Kudos to your creative minds for jumping over to that possibility :D You guys are awesome!**

 **The next chapter will reveal the identity of a certain fellow who has no name so far ;)**

 **Stay tuned :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Trees and Tremors

**A/N: Hey there! It's my birthday, so I made myself find some time and get this ready for posting.**

 **Payton79 quickly whipped this into shape for me despite the fact that she has a lot going on right now. If you could send some positive vibes toward her family, I'd really appreciate it. :)**

 **Any and all remaining mistakes are mine.**

 **Special thanks to Patrizia for guiding me regarding the use of Italian phrases!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 16  
**

 **TREES AND TREMORS  
**

My thumb made its way past my lips, and I chewed on it nervously. I had been tapping my right foot on the floor continuously since I'd been escorted into the room. Since I was wearing sneakers, I didn't make much of a sound, but it was probably still enough to annoy the guard standing at the door. I turned back to find him staring at the wall with an impassive expression on his face. He started to angle his head toward me, probably feeling my gaze, so I quickly straightened in my chair.

Normally, I wasn't like this. I used to think that I'd exhausted all the fear I had in my mind with everything that I'd endured in my childhood, leaving me able to function without it even in the toughest of situations.

I'd carried out several sting operations for _The Seattle Times_ , and the reason for their success was that I'd been able to think on my feet. I could maintain my composure with confidence, leading the other party to believe whatever lie I told them to get what I needed.

Even when Edward kidnapped me, a part of me was terrified, while the other part felt as though it'd separated from my body and was looking at the situation clinically from a third person's perspective.

Today, though, I was decidedly scared.

Today was the day I was going to face Aro Volturi up close and personal for the first time.

The decision hadn't been easy to make, especially when people around me weren't too keen on me coming face to face with my nemesis.

" _He'd voluntarily give up information?" I asked, incredulous. "I'm sorry, but I have a really hard time believing that."_

" _He's not going to tell us anything about him," Jasper informed me cautiously. "We know that. He's too much of an arrogant bastard to succumb to our interrogation, especially with his lawyer hanging around at every turn. However, there is some information that, if revealed by Volturi, could shave a few years off his sentence. His defense counsel could use it to their advantage. They must've advised him to give it up, but he must've been waiting for the right bargain."_

" _What the hell would that be?" Emmett muttered before I could._

" _It's about his associates, people who've helped him along to build his empire, people who're the ones our country puts its faith in fo—"_

" _Wait, you mean politicians?" Edward interrupted, and Jasper nodded._

" _Mostly them, but also any other corrupt people holding positions of power on the system."_

 _Em shook his head with a grimace. "I still don't think he'll follow through, Jas. He's arrogant, but he's also a calculating son of a bitch. There's no guarantee that he'll give up some names after meeting Bella."_

" _What does he want with her anyway?" Edward threw in angrily._

 _We listened to Jasper explain that yes, there was no guarantee and absolutely no compulsion for me to do this. If, and that was a gigantic_ if, _Aro did reveal even one name, it could have a domino effect and bring out the others. If not, they would still get to know where to look to the evidence against the criminals hiding behind their posts._

" _He's sick!" Emmett spit, banging his fist against the arm of the couch. "I bet he wants nothing more than to play with your mind, Bella. He must've got questions about why you're . . . From what I've seen of him during his interrogation, I'm telling you he wants nothing more than to fuck with your head, maybe make you doubt yourself, or threaten you."_

 _He'd changed his track abruptly, mindful of Jasper's presence in the room, but I understood what he was saying. As far as Aro knew, I didn't know about his involvement in Mom's death. He had to have been wondering what it was that was driving me to make a false statement._

 _Maybe that was his intention in meeting me . . . gauging my feelings to guess at my motives._

I'd spent the night tossing and turning, mulling over the consequences of picking each of the two choices I had. When I'd made my way into the kitchen this morning, Edward had watched me carefully as he passed me a cup of coffee. It was bitter than what I usually preferred, but after the night I'd had, I needed and welcomed the boost it lent to my nervous system.

Edward had been silent throughout the morning, leaving me to my thoughts, which I appreciated. Emmett and Rosalie arrived barely an hour after I'd woken up, looking as worse for wear as I felt. Now that we could converse freely in Jasper's absence, Em had laid out all the landmines I would have to watch out for if I went through with the meeting. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want me to agree to it, but he didn't voice his opinion until we'd discussed the pros and cons for both sides. Rosalie seemed as conflicted as I'd been, and Edward appeared to agree with Emmett.

In the end, it was my decision, and I'd decided to give it a shot. This wasn't some sort of a bargain with a kidnapper. Aro was very much in police custody, and I had no reason to fear for my safety. I just had to take care not to give him any inkling regarding my knowledge of him being Mom's murderer. If Aro thought, as Emmett had put it - that he could fuck with my head and make me back away - then I would show him that he was wrong about me.

He'd held power over me once in the most horrific moment of my life. I'd been helpless and a coward, hiding away while he stole the most important person in my life so callously.

I'd never let him make me feel that vulnerable again.

Once I'd made my decision, Emmett had let Jasper know about it. As they discussed some finer points, I found myself finally feeling the deleterious effects of my sleepless night. My head had started to ache all over, while my eyes had fought to stay open. Edward had quietly handed me a painkiller and suggested that I grab a few hours' worth of sleep.

Emmett had nodded in agreement, telling Jasper that he would bring me over in the late afternoon. I'd wanted to get it over with, but they were right. I'd been in no condition to fire on all cylinders after the restless night. Too tired to argue, I'd headed into the bedroom, pulled the curtains close and slipped beneath the covers to nap for a couple of hours.

I was startled out of my musings when the door behind me suddenly opened. Chief ADA Crowley walked in, holding a briefcase in one hand and a file in the other. He nodded in greeting, and settled into the chair beside me.

He talked a bit about what I should expect to happen in the next few minutes. I forced myself to pay attention and nod along, fighting the urge to shut my mind down against the onslaught of painful memories.

I couldn't say how much time had passed since I'd entered the room, but when Mr. Crowley halted his speech and straightened in his chair, I stiffened. Swallowing once, I shifted in my seat, angling my body away from the man beside me, and turning it toward the despicable one walking toward me across the glass screen. My eyes, however, remained glued to a spot on the wall behind Mr. Crowley's shoulder.

I almost flinched at the sound of his chair scraping against the floor, but managed to keep my form steady. Finally, I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, painting a neutral expression on my face, before angling my head to meet the grayish-blue eyes that'd haunted my soul for fifteen years.

Aro Volturi had been escorted in by two officers who now stood a couple of feet behind him. They kept their gazes straight and away from us, but I could tell from their rigid posture that they would be able to react and hold back Aro in a second should the need arise.

"Miss Swan," Aro uttered slowly.

A shiver of disgust crawled up my spine at the sound of my name falling from his lips.

"Mr. Volturi," I said in an even tone, meeting his eyes steadily.

"You remind me of someone, you know," he told me, raking his eyes over my face. The barest hint of an Italian accent had slipped into his words.

I balled my hands into tight fists at the off-handed tenor of his voice.

" _You shouldn't challenge him, Bella," Emmett had cautioned me. "We don't need him to see you as anything other than a victim. Rein your temper in, and don't act like an adversary. Just . . . stick to your original stance in front of him and Tyler."_

Keeping Emmett's words firmly in my mind, I refused to let the rage play out on my face. "Really? Who would that be?"

"I can't exactly recall . . . Ah, anyway, it doesn't matter." He waved a hand in dismissal as freely as though we were nothing but two friends arguing over a point . . . as if my mother didn't matter.

My blood boiled in my veins. I slowly counted to ten in my mind to suppress the urge to slap the bastard.

"Could you please get to the point?" I told him sharply, letting my anxiety and irritation show, and keeping the hatred at bay. "This isn't easy for me. I'd like to be done as soon as possible."

Aro's eyes shifted to Mr. Crowley, sitting strong and silent beside me. "I guess that is why you've chosen to have the prosecutor sit with us? I'd asked to see _you_ , Miss Swan, and have given you the courtesy of dismissing my lawyer for this meeting, despite the fact that he wasn't too happy about it."

I took in another deep breath before replying. "That is your wish. Like I said, meeting you is quite distressing after everything you've done. I wasn't about to come in here alone. You requested to see me, and here I am. You're not going to get any more concessions."

He pursed his lips, raising an eyebrow in what I perceived as amusement. "I'm sure it is distressing. After all, you have falsely accused me an—"

Mr. Crowley leaned forward to step in, but I stopped him with a look.

 _I could handle this._

"Mr. Volturi," I interrupted. "I'm not here to discuss my statement. I stand by everything I've said, and I'm sure your lawyers must've discussed it with you. If you have anything else to say, please do so. Otherwise, I'll take my leave."

To my surprise, Aro backtracked. "Of course," he told me, letting a disconcerting smile spread over his lips. "There's time in the courtroom to discuss all of that in utmost detail, isn't there?" I didn't answer, and his smile widened. "Ah, you're a difficult woman, aren't you?"

"I'm simply a victim," I reminded him. "It's time you get to the point. Why did you want to see me?"

He cocked his head to a side, looking me over with intense, scrutinizing eyes. My fingers shook slightly, but I allowed no other part of my body to fidget.

"Isabella," he hissed. His lips moved in a deliberately slow fashion, pronouncing my name meticulously.

I froze, my muscles locking in place ominously as flashes from my dream infiltrated my mind.

" _Isabella," he hissed, enunciating each syllable of my name carefully before cocking his head to one side and aiming his gun at me._

 _I heard the click as he reloaded his weapon to shoot me, and my eyes squeezed shut reflexively._

 _I bolstered myself with a deep breath, resigning myself to whatever fate awaited me._

I curled my fingers and dug my nails into my palms, allowing the pain of it to ground me to the present.

Unaware or ignorant of my mental battle, Aro continued, "I just wanted to see you and speak to you. I was interested to find out what kind of a person you are." He paused, and the intensity with which his calculating eyes scrutinized mine sent a shiver down my spine. " _Dal frutto si conosce l'albero,_ " he stated, pronouncing each foreign syllable slowly. He probably wanted me to make sense of the words, but I'd never studied or made a conscious effort to learn Italian. The only word I recognized in his sentence indicated that he'd said something about trees. "You seem to be an exception, though."

Aro was still studying me closely. He was obviously curious about whether or not I'd understood what he said. I decided to play along just this once.

"What does it even mean?"

He almost smirked and shook his head, looking a bit wistful. "It's an idiom similar to your English phrase – _the apple doesn't fall far from the tree_. However, like I said, it doesn't seem to apply to you, Isabella. Your father was an upstanding citizen, wasn't he? A guardian of the law. Yet, here you are . . ." He shook his head again, this time in reproach. I stayed silent, refusing to take the bait. "As far as your mother is concerned, well, I guess it wouldn't be right to comment if I didn't know her, huh?"

His eyes bore into mine, and I met them unflinchingly. I didn't grace his nonsense with a reply. Keeping the mask of casualness and confusion firmly over my features, I didn't allow him to pierce the wall that hid the turmoil of feelings inside my brain.

As far as Aro knew, I could never make the connection between his words and Mom's death, and I'd keep it that way. The moment I'd find a way to prove his role in the heinous act, I'd slam the evidence in his face. Until then, it was safer for all of us to keep that secret to ourselves.

From what he'd said until now, I could deduce that Aro had asked for this to assess me. Fucking with my head was also a definitive motive, evident by the way he brought up my parents, but I _wouldn't_ let him get to me.

I hadn't come this far to lose now.

"Mr. Volturi, I truly don't understand what you hope to accomplish from this. You've thrown out some nonsense that I couldn't begin to understand, and neither do I want to. My articles rattled you. You knew I was one step away from catching you red-handed at one of your drug deals. I guess that was the reason you decided to eliminate me. It was your misfortune that you chose the wrong man to get rid of me," I told him, keeping my voice as matter-of-fact as possible. "Now, you cannot escape the consequences."

"You . . . you're a conundrum, Isabella." His tone was almost appreciative, and I loathed it.

He was looking at me with . . . _familiarity?_

"So are you," I replied. "It's high time that the people in this country see you for the double-faced man you really are. You better hope that you have some good friends, Mr. Volturi. In your business, enemies would sell you out in the blink of an eye. That is why I suggest you reveal the information you promised in return for this farce of a meeting, before the police gets to them, and the same people rat you out. Believe me, _they will._ "

"Now that you mention it," he commented casually, completely ignoring most of my statement. "You must have some good friends, right, Isabella? You couldn't have done this all on your own."

I shook my head with a sigh and stood, straightening a hand over my pants. "I think we're done here. You know better than me about the evidence the police must've found against you. I think you know your chances, don't you? Think hard about it. That's all I have to say to you."

I turned to Mr. Crowley, and he nodded once. He turned to Aro and spoke about a few formalities, as well as a meeting he would be arranging for both counsels to come together first thing tomorrow. I tuned it out but couldn't keep my eyes away from Aro's face. He was listening to Mr. Crowley, but his gaze shot over to me a few times.

I made sure to meet his eyes unflinchingly. My face didn't betray any emotion, hence not antagonizing him, but still showing that I wouldn't back down. If he'd called me in here to assess me, I made sure to leave him with the right impression.

The two guards behind Aro escorted him back at Mr. Crowley's orders. To me, the whole thing seemed almost anti-climactic, but I'd rather have this than something more complicated where I ended up implicating myself or my friends.

A strange train of thought was working its way into my mind, but I wasn't quite sure where it led. Something about this meeting had left me with the lingering sensation of an incomplete idea desperate to evolve into something more. I knew I needed some time alone to work on it and figure out where it could take me.

As soon as I stepped out, Emmett was there, waiting for me with a somber look on his face. When Mr. Crowley informed him that everything had gone as well as could be expected, he visibly relaxed and pulled me into a tight embrace. They discussed what the purpose behind this meeting could've been, and Mr. Crowley voiced my thoughts. He, too, thought that Aro, sick bastard that he was, probably wanted to see for himself who he was up against.

After a few minutes of speaking to Emmett and commending me on keeping my composure, he took his leave.

Emmett turned to me, asking if I was ready to leave.

"I need to go to the pier," I told him, hoping that he'd leave it at that, but knowing otherwise.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I just . . . I need some time to myself."

Judging by his expression, I knew he understood. Walking along the pier had been the best and sometimes the only way I could make sense of the cluttered mess in my brain. Although this was a different city, the serenity of the water reminded me of the last day I'd spent with my mother – the last day I'd been a happy, peace-loving child with no worry in the world. We'd walked along the pier that day, and even now, doing that made me feel like Mom was with me.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you."

I groaned in complaint. He wasn't the quietest of companions, and he knew it. "I need some silence to think, Em."

"It hasn't even been two days since you were almost attacked," he retorted. "Please, Bellie, I need to know that you're safe. I just . . . I won't say a word, trust me."

"You promise?"

"Scout's honor."

* * *

It was over two hours later that Em and I reached Edward's building. He was already home, so he rushed down to get us, even though he'd already given me a copy of his security token.

His eyes searched mine, and I smiled reassuringly. I was deadbeat, but okay.

As soon as I crossed the threshold of the apartment, I was engulfed in hugs from Rosalie and Alice. I closed my eyes and let the familiar feeling wash over me and comfort me.

I hadn't received any frantic messages while I'd been at the pier, so I'd guessed that Emmett had told them to leave me alone. Even now, they were cautious in asking about what had gone down. Unable to bear their hesitancy, I finally told Emmett to just come out with everything. He elaborated on what he knew, courtesy of Mr. Crowley, and I added my own account of it to settle their concerns.

"What were you thinking about?" Edward asked, once Em told them why I'd been MIA for the past couple of hours.

I shook my head in amusement.

 _Leave it to him to skip over the highlight of the day and jump right over to what happened after._

"Aro said something about friends and enemies," I started tentatively. "Well, actually, I talked about that, and he used it to basically threaten me about hurting all of you." I rubbed my forehead, frustrated with my inability to string my thoughts together. "Of course he didn't outright say anything, but it was implied when he said I must've got some good friends who helped me put him behind bars."

Rosalie reached out to squeeze my hand. "Bella, we understand," she said gently.

I blew out a gush of air. "Yeah, so the point is . . . all that led me to think of the one thing we've all neglected up until this point in our investigation."

Edward frowned, leaning toward me. "What's that?"

"People," I stated. "We've been so focused on the documentary evidence – Charlie's files, photographs, and the lack of Mom's papers – that we haven't really thought of people who might know something. We have no leads on Richard Weber yet. Maybe we need to change our approach and speak to someone who knew him instead of looking for information in papers that might've perished years ago."

"Do you think they'll remember?" Alice asked doubtfully.

"I don't know," I confessed. "That's why I needed some time to organize my thoughts. I was trying to cast my mind back to the time we were living in Forks. A small town can't exist without someone who takes an interest in everyone's personal life without any shame. It's only a person like that, who was _really_ interested, who'd remember what happened during those months."

Emmett, Rose, and Edward looked confused, but Alice was deep in thought.

Finally, Em scratched the back of his head. "I guess that makes sense. You guys should try to figure that out, while I work on Aro."

I frowned, distracted by the second part of his statement. "What do you mean?"

"Jasper and Peter are almost on the verge of wrapping up the investigations into Aro's drug dealings. They're going back to look into his finances now - the legal side of it - to find any other discrepancies. I'm going to help them . . . and find out if there's anything useful for us to know."

"Do you think we can get a copy?" Rose asked, looking a little excited.

Emmett smirked and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see what I can do, baby. No promises, though."

"That might take a day or two, right?" Edward asked him, and he nodded. "So, what're we going to do in the meantime? Do you need some help to find the bookstore guy, Em? I don't know how I can help, but if there's anything . . ."

My brother sighed. "No, that's okay. I've already started broadening the search base. I think we need to accept that he wasn't a member of the Seattle PD. He could've still been from the force, but definitely not from here in the city. I'll get some tips from our tech guy tomorrow."

"Holy shit!" Alice suddenly screeched, startling us all. She looked at me with thinly veiled enthusiasm. "I know who you meant . . . The person who took too much interest in other people's lives! Do you really think she'll remember?" she asked me, a tentative kind of hope now lacing her voice.

I shrugged. "If anyone can, it'll be her."

"Care to share with the rest of us, ladies?" Edward asked, looking between the two of us inquiringly. "What the hell does this mean?"

I smirked.

"It means we're going to Forks tomorrow."

* * *

"Is this it?" Edward asked me, as parked the car and turned the engine off.

"Yeah," I breathed, looking at the innocuous house with its faded yellow walls and the surrounding white fence that might or mightn't hold the answers I was searching for.

A moment ticked away in silence, while I stared at the house, deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" he questioned when I made no move to step out of the car.

"It's just . . ." I paused, as Alice squeezed my shoulder. "This idea struck me so suddenly, and I just went along with it like it's going to be the key to unravel this entire mystery. What if it isn't, though?"

"We're fumbling in the dark, anyway, Bella," Edward replied softly. " _Any_ line of thought is worth investigating and this is actually a good one."

I nodded, still feeling a little doubtful. I wondered where all that conviction from my epiphany had fled.

"It might help, and it mightn't, but we won't know until we go talk to her, will we?" Alice urged.

"Right," I sighed and pursed my lips. "Okay, then. Let's do this."

We stepped out of the car and walked over the stoned path across the little garden to reach the front door. Edward and Alice waited silently at my side until I'd gathered my composure and grabbed hold of the old-fashioned knocker.

We heard the sounds of footsteps padding slowly over a wooden floor before the door opened to reveal a wrinkled, yet lively face I hadn't seen in a long time. Long strands of silverish-gray hair framed her delicate features.

"Mrs. Cope?"

"Yes?" Alert gray eyes looked up at me from behind a pair of glasses, appraising my companions before returning to study me.

"I'm Bella . . . Isabella Swan."

Mrs. Cope's hand flew to her mouth, and the stick in her other hand rattled. "Isabella! Bella! Is that really you, dear?"

I smiled slightly. "It's me."

"My, my!" A wide smile slowly stretched across her withered lips as she reached out to hug me. "Come on in, dear girl! It has been a long time since I've seen your pretty face around here," she said, leading us to the small living room. There was a simple television mounted onto the wall at one end with a set of floral sofas placed opposite the screen. A dark wood chest of drawers sat to the left of the couch and housed lots of knickknacks and photographs on top. A screened door seemed to lead into the kitchen, and a set of stairs occupied the other end of the room.

"And who are your friends here? Alice Brandon, is that you?" she continued.

"The one and only." Alice threw her a grin as we took our seats on the couch. Mrs. Cope settled slowly into a chair across from us, her old joints popping as she bent at the waist.

I winced at the sound, but she took no notice as she stared at Edward with shrewd eyes, possibly trying to remember if she'd ever seen him before. "What about you, young man?"

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm a friend of these two beautiful ladies here," he said smoothly, throwing in his crooked smile which caused Mrs. Cope to grin coyly.

"Are you now?" she almost giggled. "Well, it's nice to see you all here, but given the fact that I haven't seen you girls in ages, I have a feeling that this isn't a purely social visit." She raised her gray eyebrows inquisitively.

I drew in a deep breath, centering myself to play my role properly before speaking. "Mrs. Cope, I need to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind. They're related to what happened to Mom all those years ago."

Her face immediately sobered, a mournful look flashing over its wrinkled planes. "Yes," she murmured, reaching out to squeeze my hand in the manner I remember as typically hers. "Sometimes, I still think about those times, and my heart hurts for what you all had to face, dear. I cannot express enough sympathies for what your family went through." She let go of my hand, leaning back in her chair. "What can I do for you? Oh, wait! My goodness, I'm starting to forget a lot these days! Would you like something to drink? I have water, juice, and some soda."

We started to refuse, but she insisted on getting us something, so Alice jumped up to pat her shoulder. "Please don't worry about it," she assured Mrs. Cope. "I'll get us some water, alright?" She threw me a meaningful nod before heading into the kitchen. I took that as a cue to get to the matter at hand.

"Mrs. Cope," I began, drawing her attention back to me. "The thing is . . . I hadn't dealt with my . . . feelings for a long time. I've been working on it, and in that regard, I recently perused the boxes full of some of Dad's stuff that Emmett and I took with us when we left Forks, but never opened them. I came across some names in there. Some of those people I knew, but I'm drawing a blank with one of them. I figured that if anyone knows about _everyone_ who lived in this town, it's got to be you."

She smiled, looking pleased at my assumption. "Well, you certainly know me well, Bella," she told me and winked. "I did well while I could, didn't I?" She rubbed her palms over her presumably aching knees. "Now, it seems like a lifetime ago when I used to run around the town, making endless preparations ranging from cooking to cleaning and decorating."

Alice returned with our glasses and reclaimed her seat beside me.

I smiled. "Of course." I turned to Edward. "Mrs. Cope used to organize the best parties and cultural events in Forks for all the holidays every year," I told him, though I'd already explained this in the car. He played along, expressing the required surprise and interest as Alice and I described the various gatherings that we remembered even years later.

Instead of simply pretending, I found myself feeling nostalgic and longing for those simpler times. My childhood had been mangled mercilessly by one ruthless man. He'd left me unable to enjoy the remembrances of the happier times I'd spent with my family without drifting back to the immeasurably difficult ones. For a moment, I forced myself to push harder through the haze of hatred and revenge and focus on those years full of love and laughter instead.

"Oh, hush, you both," Mrs. Cope gushed, waving our praises off with a dainty hand, even as her cheeks flushed pink with pleasure. "Enough about me. Tell me, dear, what did you want to know?"

"Do you remember Pastor Richard Weber?" I asked, taking utmost care to appear as casual as possible, despite the anxious jitters creeping down my spine.

Mrs. Cope pursed her lips, looking at us with a frown. She was quiet for a few seconds, possibly lost in the recollection of some particular memory, while we waited with bated breaths.

I felt Edward's arm brush against mine. He kept his head straight, but nodded once, telling me that it had been a deliberate move. His eyes flashed to mine for just a moment, enough to make me understand the reassurance he was giving me.

 _Breathe._

I nodded once in return before turning my full attention back to Mrs. Cope.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed eventually. "Don't tell me you've forgotten him! Though, I guess you were quite young when he was here in Forks, huh? He also performed Renee's last rites, dear." Her voice was subdued as she squeezed my hand. "But you weren't . . . It was as if you weren't _here_ during those days and the years that followed." She shook her head and shuddered. "That haunted look in your eyes . . . No child should have to suffer such a great loss at that tender age. That case _needed_ to be solved. Maybe you could've gotten some closure, and Charlie wouldn't . . ."

I swallowed once, repressing my own memories of that time.

"Richard Weber?" I prompted evenly. "I saw his name in Dad's papers, so I guessed that they must've been friends. I remember how Dad distanced himself from everyone after what happened. When I saw the Pastor's name, I thought maybe he had found some semblance of solace by speaking to Mr. Weber. I was hoping that you could tell me something about him. If I could talk to him about what Dad was feeling during those years . . . maybe that'd help me," I suggested.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I'm afraid that's not possible," she replied desolately. "Pastor Weber and his family moved to Oregon years ago. I remained in touch with his sister, Agnes, for a while. It was through her that I received the terrible news of his passing away a couple of years ago, God rest his soul. I haven't heard from her since then."

Emmett had already confirmed that Richard had died two years ago and had been suffering from lung cancer for a couple of years before that. Mrs. Cope obviously didn't need to know about my prior knowledge of the fact. I'd simply used that tactic so that my desire to know about him made more sense. But the fact that she didn't seem to know anything more than that was not encouraging.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I muttered softly, looking down at my lap. Alice, probably sensing my growing despair, clasped my shoulder in silent support.

"You shouldn't be thinking about all this anyway, dear," Mrs. Cope told me in a gentle voice. "You should be looking toward the bright future before you, dear. Put the past behind you. It'll only hold you back."

"She believes that she needs to shut the doors on the past in order to move forward, ma'am," Edward cut in softly. "Bella still deals with the unknowns of the gaps in her memories every day. We were hoping that, if she spoke to someone who could fill in some details for her, then she could begin to accept it and move on. You said it yourself . . . Closure. Don't you think she deserves that?"

Mrs. Cope looked at him intently and then sighed. "I guess you are right. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, Edward Cullen." She turned back to me. "I don't know what else I can do for you, dear. I can attest to the fact that Pastor Weber was a decent and discreet man. Even if your father shared his troubles with him, I can assure you that the Pastor would never have betrayed his confidence. No one else would've known about whatever was exchanged between them."

We were silent for a while. I don't know what Alice and Edward were thinking, but my thoughts were a dejected jumble of defeat. Whatever Dad and Richard knew about my mother was now lost forever.

Mom's dreams proved without a doubt that there was a connection between her and Richard Weber. I wondered if I should get Agnes' contact information from Mrs. Cope.

 _Would she know anything about her brother's secret?_

 _And what was the secret anyway?_

 _Why had Mom been scared or distressed after seeing Richard in town?_

 _What role did this connection play in our theory of her having testified against some member of the Volturi organization?_

 _Where the hell did the man from the bookstore come into this picture?_

A bell rang out loud in the tense silence, and Mrs. Cope excused herself, explaining that she needed to get her cake out of the oven. When she winced and huffed at the movement, we all jumped up to help her, but she dismissed our concern. Alice indicated for Edward and me to stay put, and despite Mrs. Cope's protests, helped her into the kitchen.

I didn't sit back down, too jittery to make myself stay still. Pulling my hair out of the pony tail, I threaded my fingers through the long strands as I paced along the length of the room. Edward said nothing, but I could feel his eyes tracking my movement.

"She knows nothing more than what we've already figured out," I spoke in a hushed tone, throwing Edward a worried glance before retracing my path. "It's as I said before – if she doesn't know anything incriminating against Weber, then nobody would. The family has been long gone from Forks. Mrs. Cope is the only person who'd make the effort of keeping in touch, or hell, remember anything about them. Damn it!" I whispered furiously. "This Richard angle seems to be nothing but a dead end. Just like everything else!"

Edward stood slowly and came to stand in my path, effectively halting my movement. He placed his hands on my shoulders, leaning down to look straight into my agitated eyes.

"Stop," he murmured. "Don't lose hope yet. We're here, and she seems amenable. We can talk to her all day. If she takes as much interest in people's lives as you say she does, then she's our best hope."

"Our only hope," I muttered, walking away and resuming my pacing on the other side. I tried to make a mental list of everything we'd found and every possibility we'd eliminated so far, hoping to find a new way to approach this puzzle. The clues we'd been chasing until now didn't seem to lead to any answers.

Lost as I was in rummaging through the ideas in my own mind, Alice's hand on my arm made me jump. I hadn't realized that she'd returned. I looked around, breathing a sigh of relief when I realized that Mrs. Cope was still in the kitchen.

"Sorry!" Alice held out her hands, looking at me through wide, worried eyes. "Bella, we'll find something. Mrs. Cope mightn't realize what exactly it is that we want to know. We have to be patient. Let me try this time. I'll talk about Renee and prompt her to tell us about what she remembers. Needle in a haystack, remember? We've got to build the haystack first."

Reminding myself once again that I had always known this would never be easy, I exhaled a slow, deep gush of air. "I know you're right. I _know_ that. Doesn't make it any easier to bide my time, though."

She smiled, and ruffled my hair. "I know. There is one thing," she whispered quickly. "I'm confused about the angle from our witness theory. If Richard Weber was the one who scared Renee in her last days, where does the policeman at the bookstore come into this scenario? And if the witness theory still holds true, then where does Weber fit into it? Do you think he worked for Aro, and Renee knew or found out about it?"

I shook my head as she echoed my previous thoughts.

"Fuck the theory," I stated plainly. "We're building a haystack, right? Let's do it with an open mind. Forget what we know, and let's just listen to what she has to say. We latched onto that theory based on Dad's documents . . . as well as the lack of Mom's identification records. This time, we're dealing with Mrs. Cope's mind and her memories. We shouldn't taint them with the knowledge we gained elsewhere. Throw away the pre-conceived assumptions for no—" I broke off abruptly my eyes fell onto a picture resting on the large chest of drawers.

I vaguely registered the sound of Mrs. Cope walking into the room using her stick and Edward lending her a hand to guide her to the sofa. I was far too lost in the horror of past memories to pay them any attention. Mrs. Cope was also in the frame of the photograph, but I barely registered her presence. I was only concerned with the man standing next to her.

I felt as if I had been transported back in time as I took in the easy smile, the cropped black hair and the dark eyes of the man I'd seen only once before in my life.

"Bella?" Alice muttered worriedly, grabbing and shaking my arm, bringing me back to the present, though a part of me seemed to linger in the past. I gulped, trying to center myself in Mrs. Cope's little house. My eyes stayed glued onto the picture, as my mind continued to battle the haunting memories.

"Mrs. Cope?" I called out, probably a little too loud given that she was in the same room, but I couldn't bring myself to worry or even care about it in the light of what lay before me.

"Yes, Bella? Are you alright, dear? You don't look so wel—"

"Who is that?" I cut off her concerned words. My voice sounded hoarse and strangled to my own ears, and I could only imagine what my face looked right now. Judging by how tense Alice's grasp was on my arm, I assumed I must've looked even worse.

"That is a friend of mine," Mrs. Cope answered, her voice turning wistful all of a sudden. "Well, _was_. Such a misunderstood man, I tell you! He just preferred to keep to himself, and all these people could do was make up all sorts of false stories. Now, I know I'm a nosy one, but I _never_ believe all the stupid gossip until I've confirmed it for myself," she stated, sounding self-satisfied. "Even when he was so ill that we knew he wasn't going to . . . recover, no one came to visit him. Those people who keep their distance also need _someone_ to talk to, that's what I believe. He was all alone – no family, no friends – so I was there by his bedside every single day. My heart hurts to think about how bare his bedroom was . . . no memories, no photographs except this one and another one of him alone, no legacy to leave behind. I _told_ his neighbors to visit him, but apparently he'd scared them off with his gruff attitude in the past. He tried to keep me away, too, but I wouldn't stay away, no Siree. No one should have to die alone."

I focused on regulating my breathing even as my impatience peaked at Mrs. Cope's diatribe. I refused to turn my eyes away from the photograph, afraid that it'd disappear if I looked away even for a second.

"Bella," Edward murmured from beside me, while the tiniest part of my brain wondered when he'd come to stand next to me. "What's going on?"

I didn't reply for a few seconds, only because I was rearranging my thoughts into words so that I could express them out loud. Misunderstanding my silence, Alice nudged me again.

"Bella, sweetie, are you . . . are you having a panic attack?" she whispered, sounding afraid.

I managed to shake my head in refusal, and finally raised my arm. My hand shook as it drew closer to the photograph, terrified of realizing that this was nothing but a dream, and we were back to nothing.

When my fingers made contact with the thick, brown picture frame, I exhaled sharply, a little bit of tension leaving my body. I curled my fingers around the back, lifted the frame, and handed it to Edward, my hand still trembling.

He took it from me just as I gathered the courage to lock my eyes with his troubled ones. I nodded toward the photograph in his hands. Alice walked around me to peek at it, too.

I watched their faces as they both frowned, looking intently to find out what it was that'd spooked me so badly. I heard Mrs. Cope ask us what was wrong, and managed to plead her to give us a minute.

It was Edward who recognized the face first, and Alice wasn't far behind. His face registered utter shock, while Alice's expression turned to one of horror.

The photograph we had created was a bit off, and I'd always known that, but had no better alternatives. Still, it'd been close enough to the original face for even Edward and Alice to realize the reason behind my shock.

 _It was the man from the bookstore._

Alice, once she'd recovered her equilibrium, turned to Mrs. Cope and asked her the name of the man Emmett had been painstakingly searching for in the last several days.

"Oh my Goodness! I'm getting more and more forgetful with each passing day." Mrs. Cope shook her head. "Here I am, chatting about him for all this time, and I didn't even tell you his name!"

"Who is he?" I managed to choke out.

She looked at me with a concerned frown, but answered me anyway.

" _His name was Jimmy Dalton."_

* * *

 **A/N: *looks around nervously***

 **In case you need to refresh your memory about Jimmy Dalton, you can skim a bit of Chapter 12 :)**

 **If you're still here, please know that I appreciate your support more than words could ever express.**

 **Could this be the beginning of the revelations? I think so ;) You just need to find the right domino that would bring the entire tower crumbling down, huh?**

 **In case you missed my posts on FB, my beloved grandfather passed away on Tuesday. We're slowly regaining our bearings, but, as you can imagine, RL will continue to be in upheaval for now. I will do my best to complete the next chapter on time, but if I can't, please bear with me.**

 **See you soon.**


	17. Chapter 17: Surprises and Scares

**A/N: Hi there! First, I'd like to thank each one of you who sent me the sweet birthday wishes as well as the condolences. Your words of strength and prayers meant a lot to me.**

 **Big hugs and thanks to Payton79 for quickly whipping this chapter into shape despite the loads of things she's dealing with in RL right now. She's a wonder.**

* * *

 _I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two wonderful ladies –_ **DRIVING EDWARD (Pamela) and DICATAKADD (Diane)**. _I'm extremely grateful for the words of encouragement you shared with me. They truly brightened my otherwise melancholy week._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **SURPRISES AND SCARES**

 ** _Edward Cullen_  
**

"Bella?" I murmured.

In response, I received nothing but a tiny, wry smile and a shake of her head.

I angled my head to peek at Alice, who was sitting in the backseat. She sighed and shrugged, clearly as lost as me when it came to getting through to Bella at the moment.

We'd left Mrs. Cope's home a while ago. I'd driven back along the path we'd used when we'd arrived at Forks; neither Alice, nor Bella had given me any directions. Both of them had been lost in their thoughts.

When I'd turned onto a street lined by modest white-walled, blue-roofed houses, Bella had suddenly broken out of her trance and asked me to stop in front of the house at the very end of the road. Alice, too, thawed out of whatever daze had surrounded her mind and sat up straighter.

We'd been standing here for almost ten minutes now, and Bella had done nothing but stare blankly out the window. I recognized the place from the photograph we'd found among Charlie's things. This was obviously the home where Bella had spent her childhood.

I looked around, conflicted. I couldn't deny that I was a tad worried about someone calling the police on us, but I didn't want to rush Bella either. This morning had been quite a roller-coaster ride. She obviously needed some time to gather her thoughts.

I followed Bella's gaze toward the house, just as a little brown-haired girl, probably seven or eight years old, rushed out the front door and skipped into the little garden out front. A taller, sandy-haired boy followed her path, making her throw her head back in wild laughter and running faster. They chased each other all along the fence of the garden before disappearing toward the back of the house.

Bella sighed softly. When I turned back to her, her eyes glistened with a thin film of tears. Alice reached out to squeeze her shoulder. Bella let her head fall as a single bead of moisture fell down the slope of her cheek, but she did place her hand over Alice's, acknowledging the gesture.

"You okay?" Alice murmured, testing the waters.

"Yeah," Bella rasped, her voice thick and hoarse. She cleared her throat. "It's just . . ."

When she trailed off and said nothing for a few seconds, I couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong?"

She swallowed hard and expelled a soft, steady gush of air. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking over my words. I told Alice that we can't go on basing everything on the theory we came up with because who the fuck knows if it's the right one? I spoke about how we shouldn't rely on any preconceived notions. How very wise of me! It's what I've been doing for all this while!" She hissed and banged her fist against the dashboard, startling me with the sudden change in her manner. "I've been so hung up on 'Richie' that I never even thought of investigating Jimmy Dalton. I've wasted so much time."

I grabbed her hand just as she was about to bash it again. "Hey! Listen to me," I implored, rubbing gently until she released her fingers from the tight, tense fist. "Stop this. Seeing Mrs. Cope was _your_ idea, Bella. That's what has gotten us a name for the man we knew nothing about so far. No-one thought Jimmy Dalton was important, and why would we? We saw Jimmy's obituary in that newspaper clipping. Anyone would've thought that there probably wasn't anything worth investigating there. When we had solid evidence of someone named Richard involved in this, why would we think of the distant possibility of the one Richard we do know being innocent? Hell, he still might be the one who spooked Renee. Jimmy and he could've been in this together."

"What are the odds?" Alice muttered despondently.

I nodded at her. "Exactly. Please stop berating yourself. We all thought we'd hit the mark with Richard Weber. We could still talk to Agnes about her brother. Maybe she knows something tha—"

I broke off when Bella shook her head at me. "That's a _really_ long shot, even for us. Why would she be willing to speak to us? Mrs. Cope knew Alice and me very well, so I knew she'd help us, but I've never spoken to Agnes Weber." I was about to interrupt, but she raised her free hand to stop me. "I know, Edward. I won't carry on with any assumptions this time. Maybe Emmett could speak to her in an official capacity? We'll need some excuse, but after everything we've come up with in the last few weeks, this shouldn't be too difficult." She turned to Alice for confirmation, who smiled.

"I think that's a good idea," Alice said softly. "Emmett might be able to get something out of her. If we go there, she might see our actions as poking into her deceased brother's past for no good reason."

I squeezed Bella's hand. My skin tingled where it touched hers, but I knew well enough that this wasn't the time to ponder those feelings. "Shall we go home?" I suggested.

I almost felt my heart lurch when her hand returned the gentle pressure over my fingers. It amazed me how such a simple act was sufficient to make my entire body feel alive.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'll just call Emmett and tell him what we've found."

Her hand slowly slipped out of mine, and I found myself missing the warmth of her soft palm pressed against mine immediately. So, in order to distract myself, I turned my attention to the car and revved the engine. Bella fished her cell out of her pocket while I glanced at the rear-view mirror before heading out.

"Jimmy Dalton," I heard her say into the phone without any preamble. There was no hint of despair or hesitancy in her voice now, just plain determination. "He was the man who met Mom at the bookstore, Em. Find out anything and everything you can about him. If there's anything that ties him to Richard Weber, or hell, any damn Richard in the world, we need that information ASAP."

* * *

A few hours later, we were convened in my living room. We'd consumed a late lunch, and now sat, nursing our preferred drinks as we discussed the events that'd come to light today.

"The paper trail is thin," Emmett announced grimly. "It's nowhere as obvious as Mom's documents, but it's along the same lines. This Jimmy dude is not what, or rather, who he seems."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked him in a blunt tone.

"I wasn't completely convinced, but Jasper was with me when you called. I didn't say anything to him, but when I looked up the records in the system and printed these papers out, he thumbed through them. He was frowning as soon as he'd seen them, so I asked him what was wrong. He pointed out some stuff I would've missed otherwise. According to the records, Jimmy was just an ordinary man, but the way the trail ends leads us to believe that there was something he was hiding. Jasper was in organized crime for a couple of years before he was transferred here. I trust his judgment."

"So he found something peculiar? Something that'd link Dalton to . . . what, the mob?" Rosalie questioned him, sipping at her apple juice.

Emmett rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know, baby. He acted a little strange after he'd seen Jimmy's file."

"What do you mean by 'strange'?" I asked, placing my empty glass on the center table.

"He just . . . looked at Jimmy's photograph, one that was from the DMV, and stopped talking suddenly, like he was thinking really hard about something. I tried to ask what'd caught his attention, but he said nothing about it . . . picking the conversation right back up as though nothing had happened."

"Well, maybe he thought he saw something, but couldn't remember?" Alice pointed out, and I couldn't help but notice the way Bella looked at her through narrowed eyes. The certainty and familiarity in Alice's voice attracted my interest, too.

"It's possible," Emmett replied. "Then, before I could question him further, Peter needed to speak to him regarding that fucker, Felix."

"Did they find something more about him?" Bella asked immediately.

"They're working on it," Em assured all of us. "They've managed to find a _lot_ of phone calls between Felix and a few other men in Aro's organization, those who've already been caught. They need more solid evidence, but I don't think it'll take too long. Trust me when I say that Felix is not getting out of this."

I nodded as the conviction in his voice comforted me. The others looked a bit relieved, too. We knew Emmett wouldn't say that unless he truly believed it. Bella's safety was paramount in his mind. The moment I'd stepped into his house the morning after Felix's attempt to break in, I'd seen exactly how shaken he was over the entire incident. During the years we'd spent in the army, he'd confided in me several times about how guilty he'd felt for not protecting his sister when she was a child. I would bet on the fact that those feelings still haunted him from time to time, and Felix's stunt didn't help matters at all.

Still, Bella had decided what she wanted to do, and he could do nothing but support her in her attempts to right the wrongs of their past. It heightened his worry for her safety even further.

"So, Jasper is our best bet in figuring out what was up with Jimmy Dalton?" I inquired of Emmett, who shrugged.

"I think so," he admitted glumly. "I mean, now that I know that there's something wrong, I'm looking into it, too. However, if Jasper recognized something in particular, then he might be able to figure it out before I do, you know? He might know exactly where to look."

"And you're _sure_ he'll help us?" Rosalie probed, looking at her husband pointedly.

"I am."

Bella leaned back wearily, her head falling onto the soft, cushioned back of the couch. "Alright. We need something by tomorrow. We've got, what, a week, now? When is Aro's first hearing?"

Emmett sighed. "Eight days from today."

"Okay, then." She sat up straight again, meeting everyone's eyes. "That's our deadline. What about Aro's finances? You said you'll try to get something for us, Em."

The sound of my phone ringing interrupted whatever Emmett was about to say. I pulled it out of my pocket and slipped into my bedroom to answer it.

"Mom?"

"Edward," she addressed me, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Thank you for answering your phone."

I shook my head. "I'm really sorry for having missed your calls this morning, Mom. I . . . was busy."

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'm just teasing you. I know you must have a hectic schedule, which is why I wanted to give you some advance notice."

"Notice about what?" I asked her with a frown.

"Well . . ." She paused for a couple of seconds, making me nervous. "I was thinking that, if it would be alright with you, your father and I would like to come visit you tomorrow. We'll bring lunch."

"Uh, Mom, I don't know if-"

"Edward," she interjected. "It's my birthday tomorrow, sweetheart."

"Of course I know that," I told her, thinking of the little gift box sitting on the top shelf in my closet. "Maybe I could come see you guys at home."

"You want to come _here_?" The surprise was evident in her voice. I couldn't really blame her, given my less than enthusiastic responses in the past.

"I, uh . . . I kind of have friends staying over at my place, so . . ."

"I'd love to meet your friends," she piped up, and I sighed. "It'll be nice to have a little gathering of your friends to enjoy my birthday with. After all, it has only been the three of us for so long. I'd love to have a few more people around to celebrate this day with us."

There was no point of arguing with my mother when she started talking in that happy yet decisive tone.

I tried another tactic. "Alright. Let me ask them and get back to you, okay?"

"Edward Cullen, don't even try to get out of this," she ordered. "There's something important we have to speak to you about, which is why we need to see you as soon as possible. Might as well make a party of it, yeah?"

"Jeez, Mom," I muttered, conceding defeat. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll be there in time for lunch."

Satisfied that she'd gotten what she wanted, she passed on her love and bid me a quick goodbye.

I pursed my lips, thinking about the 'friends' I was now supposed to be inviting to my mother's birthday party. With a shake of my head, I stepped out of my bedroom.

"Jasper and Peter were looking over the records today. I tried to get my hands on them, but Peter was there all the time. Then, I had to drop it when you called, and I rushed straight here," Emmett was saying.

My eyes fell to Bella, and I watched as she bit her lip in what was obviously disappointment.

"I'll get them by tomorrow, Bella," Em assured her, while I reclaimed my seat. I gathered that they were still talking about Aro's financial records. "You've left this job to me, and I don't intend to let you down. You'll have the information you need as soon as possible," he stated earnestly.

Bella stood and walked around the table to where Emmett was sitting. Plopping down next to him, she linked her hand with his and rested her head on his shoulder. She released a deep breath when he adjusted his position to wrap his burly arm around her slender frame.

"I know you're doing your best," she whispered, sounding a little guilty. "I'm sorry if I seem kin—"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Bellie," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "We're all strung tight. I understand."

A few moments of silence followed, all of us lost in our own thoughts.

Then, suddenly, Alice turned to me and asked, "Everything okay?"

I was confused. "Uh, yeah?"

"The phone call," she explained. "You look a little . . . apprehensive since you came back."

"Oh, it's nothing. It was just my mom calling to say that she'll be coming here with Dad for lunch tomorrow. It's her birthday, actually."

Bella turned to me with a small smile. "I can go away for the day, then," she told me. "You can have the time alone with your family. I'll stay with Alice or Rose."

Sighing, I threaded my fingers into my hair. "Actually, my mother asked - or rather _insisted_ \- that I invite my friends to stay and dine with us."

I watched in amusement as her eyebrows rose comically. "And these _friends_ are . . ."

"All of you, of course," I said and shrugged. "Do you see anyone else dying to hang out with me?"

"You have no friends besides us?" Bella questioned me, a little furrow marring her brow. My lips itched to press against the crease, to test whether it was as soft to kiss as it looked. I needed to focus my attention back onto her words instead of my urges. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

I cleared my throat to curb my wandering thoughts. "Well, I do have some friends from work, but other than one or two of them, there's no one particularly close to me. I haven't spent as much time with any of them outside the hospital as I have with you guys in these past few weeks."

"Huh," Bella replied ambiguously.

"I told you at the restaurant, remember?" I asked her, referring to our first date. "My job doesn't leave me much time for extra-curricular activities. Plus, with everything we have going on right now, I don't think this is the best time to invite people from the hospital here."

A myriad of emotions flashed across her face. Our eyes stayed locked, even though no more words were shared between us. I could see confusion, wonder, and some other expression that I couldn't identify pass across her beautiful features. I could've spent hours looking into the chocolate depths of her eyes, but a throat clearing pulled me out of the spell only Bella could seem to cast over me.

Alice was looking between us, obviously bemused, judging by the upward curl of her lips. "So we'll see you tomorrow, then?" she asked me. "Are you sure your parents want us here?"

I sighed and smiled at her. "Absolutely. I'll text you the time by tomorrow morning."

* * *

"I still don't get what we're doing here," Rosalie informed me as soon as she'd stepped into my apartment the next morning.

An involuntary chuckle slipped from my mouth. "Uh . . . Good morning to you, too, Rose."

"She's just a little cranky because of the hormones," Emmett whispered to me as an aside, while his wife went in search of Bella.

I nodded seriously, though I wasn't sure I completely understood.

"Where's Bella?" he continued.

I pointed toward the kitchen. "She's been in there for two hours now. I have no idea what the hell's going on, but I've been barred from entering, so . . ." I shrugged.

Emmett snickered. "She barred you from entering your own kitchen?"

"You know your sister, don't you?"

"I know what'll get her out here within ten seconds," he said to me. I watched curiously as he planted himself onto the couch. His large hands deftly grabbed an envelope out of the plastic bag he'd carried with him. The paper crackled as Emmett searched for whatever he needed, finally pulling it out with a flourish.

He held his hand out, and I took the documents from him instantly. My eyes widened in shock as I perused the first page.

"Yeah," I agreed with a whistle. "If this won't bring her out, nothing will. How the fuck did you manage this? Don't get me wrong, I know you promised to bring these, but I wasn't completely convinced that you could do it."

"Don't ask." He grimaced and shook his head. "It wasn't easy, but when Jasper and Peter drew a blank, I asked them if I could take a look myself. Sometimes, a fresh pair of eyes sees something that was earlier missed, you know? Still, these are only the legit accounts' records, nothing to do with the shadier side of his business. Despite Jasper's help, I might not be able to get those copied for all of us to see. There's always the option of only me going through them at the precinct. We can do that, if we find nothing here."

"Did you show it to him?" Rose asked as she walked back into the living room, and Emmett nodded at her.

Bella followed, and I saw how her shoulders were rigid, displaying her anxiousness. It was obvious that Rosalie had told her they had something to show her, but hadn't disclosed the nature of the documents. Hating the overwrought look that marred Bella's features, I walked up to her, and bowed.

"Your papers, my Princess," I announced, holding out my hands and offering them to her.

I watched, feeling satisfied at the way a small smile played at the corners of her mouth. Her hand flew to her lips as soon as she'd read the titles on the page.

"You got it?" she asked Emmett, surprise and hope evident in her eyes.

He grinned. "I promised you, didn't I?"

Bella reached out to squeeze his hand in gratitude. "This is the last . . . chance we have," she said softly. "In terms of documentary evidence, I really can't think of anything else that could help us. If this doesn't lead us anywhere . . ."

Rosalie touched Bella's arm. "Let's just check them out, okay?"

Bella's nod was taken as a cue to move over to the dining room. Emmett placed the papers on the table, and we gathered around it. We started perusing the records for anything peculiar. The doorbell rang again a few minutes later and Alice joined us.

"So, what are we looking for, guys?" she asked.

"Anything that stands out to you," Bella replied simply.

Within half an hour, the hope that'd started to stem in our minds began to dwindle. I placed my head in my palm as the seemingly normal transactions from Aro's accounts floated before my eyes one after the other. As hard as I tried, nothing seemed particularly suspicious.

There were a few payments that appeared regularly in each month, but they went to one organization or the other. I deliberated the possibilities. We had no way to prove that anyone of them was illegal. There were also payments to some individuals, some companies, and even some charitable trusts, but, once again, we couldn't, using our limited resources, check them all out for any discrepancies.

I made note of the one Richard and one James that I found, but their last names didn't match Weber or Dalton. I checked the monthly payments once again, but failed to find anything that stood out to me.

As blind as we'd flown in the past, this was way worse. We had hundreds of numbers and names before us, but no way to tell if any of them was significant to our purpose.

"Anything?" Emmett finally asked about an hour after we'd started.

One by one, we all shook our heads, reluctantly, dejectedly.

"Let's take a break," Rosalie suggested gently, rubbing a hand over her belly. "We'll get back to it after a little while. It's all starting to run together in my head right now. Maybe we can go at it again after lunch?"

We looked to Bella, and she agreed with a soft sigh. Emmett packed the papers back into the envelope.

Just as he had finished depositing it into the bag, the phone rang. It was the reception calling to inform me of my parents' arrival.

A couple of minutes later, they'd arrived at my floor, so I pulled the door open to welcome them. My lips automatically stretched into a smile at the sight of my mother. Her copper-colored hair, the same shade as mine, was streaked with a few strands of gray, but was still as beautiful as ever. It framed her heart-shaped face and fell in waves just past her shoulders. Her emerald eyes sparkled with delight, and her lips pulled into an adoring grin when she saw me.

I gladly stepped into her embrace, the act as easy as breathing. "Happy birthday, Mom."

"Thank you, sweetheart," she answered, placing a kiss on my cheek.

Pulling back, she placed a hand on my face and looked at me intently, just as she had every time she saw me. Apparently satisfied with whatever she found, she smiled and stepped away to let my dad take her place.

My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, stood tall and proud as ever as he shook my hand. I noticed that the gray streaks were much more prominent in his hair than in my mother's. His blue eyes were cautious as he scanned my face.

"Hello, Dad," I greeted him.

"Edward," he replied, as awkward as always.

I invited them in and watched in amusement the way Mom stopped short and stared in disbelief at the sight of the people in my living room.

"What?" I asked her. "You thought I was lying?" I could tell that was _exactly_ what they'd thought.

She recovered quickly and smirked. "Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" she asked me sweetly.

I shook my head but couldn't deny the truth behind the accusation. I'd made plenty of excuses to get out of seeing my father at some point or the other. It was probably fair to assume that I'd done the same this time.

"Well, this time, I _wasn't_."

I introduced Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie, and stood back to watch as my mother smiled warmly at each one of them. They handed her the flowers they'd managed to procure in the short time, and my mother accepted them graciously. My father was friendly and polite in his greetings, but I could see the tightness around his eyes. He was guarded and probably confused about the little band of people I called my friends, especially because I hadn't ever talked about them before.

Finally, my mother stood before Bella.

"This is Bella Swan," I introduced her. "She's Emmett's sister. We . . . met through him."

"So pleased to meet you, Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen." Bella smiled tentatively.

My mother reached out to take her hand. "Please call us Esme and Carlisle, sweetheart. It's nice to meet you, too."

"I couldn't get you a gift, but I do have something baking in the oven that I really hope you'll enjoy," Bella said, sounding sheepish. "I hope you like strawberry shortcake?"

"I love it! Thank you, Bella. That is really sweet of you, but you didn't have to do that. Spending this day with my son and the people he considers as his closest friends is enough of a gift."

"Actually, chocolate is my specialty when it comes to the little array desserts I can prepare, but I thought I shouldn't take the risk. I mean, Edward's dislike for the divinity of chocolate could be genetic!" Bella quipped, but in the next instant, her eyes widened. I barely suppressed my laughter when I realized that she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

My mother had no such qualms. She chuckled heartily as she gave Bella a hug. "I'm always up for anything and everything sweet," she responded with a wink. "I _do not_ take responsibility for my son's blasphemy regarding chocolate. To tell you the truth, given the months of mood swings Edward put me through during my pregnancy, I wouldn't have survived it without the comfort of chocolate. The blame for this sacrilege falls entirely on Carlisle's tastes."

My father shrugged, and Bella giggled.

"I have no doubt that your cake will be wonderful," Mom enthused. "I have to say I'm very pleasantly surprised to see you all here. Edward has always been . . . well, a loner. It makes me happy to see him spending some time unwinding with all of you, instead of slaving away at the hospital."

"A loner, huh?" Bella looked at me with raised eyebrows, and I rolled my eyes.

"No more so than you, Princess," I retorted easily with a grin.

I felt my mother's gaze traverse between Bella and me but ignored the pointed look. Instead, I grabbed the bags full of food from my parents' hands and led everyone into the living room.

Despite the fact that we didn't all know each other for long, comfortable conversation flooded the room. My mother was excited about getting to know the girls, while my father and Emmett were happy to discuss sports statistics. I voiced my opinions from time to time, but mostly, observed my parents carefully.

There was something . . . different about their appearance. I'd seen them last no more than a few days ago, but even so, as I looked at them now, I felt as though I was looking at two different people.

Mom seemed to be her usual cheerful self despite the barest hint of dark rings underneath her eyes. She'd tried to hide them, but I could still see some lingering traces. Dad, on the other hand, looked like he'd lost some weight. The way his shirt framed his shoulders felt looser than usual. His cheeks looked like they'd sunken in a bit, too.

I frowned as I mentally cataloged these changes, wondering if they were related to whatever Mom wanted to talk to me about today. Judging by what I saw, it couldn't be good news.

I knew my mother well, though. The flush of her cheeks and the smile on her lips were genuine. She was truly happy.

That wouldn't be the case if something was wrong, right?

"Edward?" Mom's voice was teasing as she pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Where did you go, sweetheart?"

I shook my head and did my best to paint a smile on my face. "I'm right here."

"Shall we eat?"

"Of course," I replied.

Mom requested Alice and Bella to help her bring the food out, while the rest of us took our places around the dining table. Dad sat right across from me. I threw him a tentative smile, but his gaze was trained at Emmett. The creases in his brow and the firm line of his mouth indicated that he was deep in thought.

The sounds of feminine giggles floated from the kitchen, and I wondered what the hell my mother was sharing to make Bella and Alice sound so amused.

When they returned, I saw Bella's face drawn into an expression of surprise. She met my questioning eyes but looked away instantly. The rosy blush suffusing her cheeks left me wondering about whatever was going on in her mind.

Mom, on the other hand, wore a sunny smile as she walked over to her seat next to Dad. He stood up to pull out her chair, but he was looking at Bella through the corner of his eyes. The frown of confusion was still etched over his face, as though he was trying to figure out some puzzle in his head.

 _What the hell was he up to?_

"Everything looks delicious," Emmett announced.

"Let's dig in," Mom replied happily.

Lunch passed in a flurry of pleasant conversations, delicious food, and covert looks — the last part thanks to my father. He was mostly silent, content to sit back and observe all of us for signs of . . . something, though I couldn't tell what it was. A couple of times, his gaze flitted from Bella, to Emmett, to me, but he never said a word which wasn't in accordance to the small talk going on at the table.

While a small part of my mind wondered about the reason behind his stranger-than-usual behavior, the remainder of my thoughts was focused on Bella. She picked at her food as she sat beside me, smiling and talking with the others, but barely said anything to me. The one time I requested her to pass me a fork, she bit her lip and blushed before handing it to me. When I took it from her, my fingers brushed hers involuntarily. It couldn't have lasted for more than a second or two, but she jerked her hand away from my touch as though she'd been shocked.

My brow puckered as I ate while mulling over her actions. As far as I could tell, everything had been normal between us until she'd spent five minutes with my mother in my absence.

The scrape of Dad's chair as he pushed it back brought me out of my musings. He threw me a pointed look, so, as casually as I could manage, I deposited my empty plate into the sink and then followed him to the bedroom.

"What's going on?" I questioned, shutting the door softly behind me.

"That's _Isabella_ Swan, isn't she?" he bit back, and the tinge of hostility in his voice shocked me.

"Well, yeah," I answered tentatively. "Isn't that how I introduced her?"

"No, you just said _Bella_ Swan. That's why it took me a little while to make the connection."

I frowned. "What connection?"

"That's the girl who was kidnapped by Aro Volturi's men," he muttered angrily. "I watched the news program. What the hell are you doing with Isabella?"

I held up a hand to calm both, him and myself. "Dad, relax. Yeah, that's Bella, and that's what she prefers to be called. She's my friend, they all are."

He shook his head. "You're never fully satisfied until you put your life in danger, are you? Do you know how dangerous this Volturi is? If what she's saying is true, he seems to be a drug lord, for God's sake! I don't understand why you'd ever think that being involved with these people in any capacity at this time is a good idea."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't attempt to lie to me. Esme mentioned that you told her some friends were currently staying here with you. We thought you were just trying to avoid us coming here, but I've seen the way you've been with Isabella tonight. She's the one staying here, isn't she?" His eyes dared me to tell him he'd assumed wrong. "You've taken up the task of protecting her, or is there something more to your relationship? There's an entire police force paid to do that. Her brother's a detective, isn't he? Why are you involved in this?"

"Look, Dad," I started, working hard to keep my volume low. "This is none of your business."

"If you're screwing up your life for a little adventure _again_ ," he hissed. "Then it _is_ my business. You're my son."

"Exactly. I'm your son, your _adult_ son, and I can make my own decisions. You don't need to watch over my shoulder anymore."

He threw up his hands. "Like that's ever stopped you before."

A sharp knock on the door interrupted whatever retort was going to fly out of my mouth. I drew in a slow, deep breath as I turned around to open it.

Mom entered quietly, shutting the door behind her. She took one look at the agitated expressions on our faces, and sighed.

"Carlisle, I told you we'd do this together. No," she said gently, but firmly, and thwarted whatever Dad was about to say with a shake of her head. "And with all those kids outside, now isn't the time . . . Edward, I'm so sorry we hid it from you, bu—"

"Esme, no . . ." Dad cut her off, just as I said, "What are you talking about?"

She looked at me, then at Dad and frowned, obviously confused. "I thought you were telling him what hap—"

"Telling me what, Mom?" I insisted, feeling annoyance impinge upon my mind. "What's going on with you guys?"

"Maybe this isn't the right time to talk about it," Dad stated, suddenly the picture of reason, and I almost wanted to shove him aside.

"Well, you should've thought of that before you came in here to yell at me after judging my friends based on nothing but a sensational media story," I countered.

Now, my mother was confused and distracted. "What did you say?" she asked Dad, and I gripped my hair in frustration.

"Doesn't matter right now," I told her. "You obviously have something to tell me, though, and my patience is hanging on by a thread, Mom. Tell me what's wrong," I pleaded.

The exhaustion and wariness in their eyes worried me immensely. This was something beyond the usual undercurrent of tension that accompanied our family.

I watched warily as Dad placed his hand over Mom's arm, squeezing it lightly, before turning to me.

"Let's just get this over with," he whispered. He looked at me and straightened his shoulders, obviously steeling himself for my reaction. "I had severe pain in my abdomen four days ago. When Dr. Banner performed an ultrasound, he found a mass on my liver. He biopsied it the same day . . ."

"What?" The word escaped my voice in such a choked garble that I barely recognized it as my own voice. "Wait . . . Y-You have . . . a tumor?"

Mom took my hand in hers. "Edward, it was benign," she stressed earnestly. "Dr. Banner rushed the results and called us this morning to let us know. Preliminary examination suggests that the tumor is benign. You know how Carlisle has been taking antacids almost every other day for years now. That's probably why we missed the symptoms earlier, but that day . . . he was in so much pain, and then the diagnosis of a tumor came as such a shock tha—"

"That you didn't remember to tell your only son?" I whispered in disbelief.

My mind whirred with memories of the last dinner I had shared with them, scrutinizing each detail for something I missed.

 _Dad had seemed perfectly healthy that evening._

I hadn't realized I'd said it out loud, until my mother replied, "He _was_ fine then. It was so sudden, Edward, but the good news is that he's fine. It's not cancer."

"I should've been there," I murmured, lost in the mess of my thoughts despite her reassurances.

"It was my decision," Dad told me. "I wanted to wait to tell you until we had the results, so that you wouldn't worry needlessly."

For some reason, his words kicked my anger back into full force.

"Well, now that just makes perfect sense," I scoffed. "Of course it was _you_ , Dad, who thought I couldn't handle this."

They both stepped closer, but I retreated. I felt sick to my stomach. "You know what? I need some air. Please, just . . ." I was at a loss for words, so I simply shook my head, and walked out as fast as I could.

I barely registered the anxious faces I passed in the living room as I stormed out of my own apartment, slamming the door behind me and acting just like the child my father still believed me to be.

* * *

 **A/N: So . . . yeah. I assume you might have a few questions about Carlisle's behavior and maybe even about Edward's reaction to it. Chapter 18 will shed more light on that.**

 **AND we're close to the end of the puzzle, guys! Trust me ;) The Disguised Intentions will be revealed in the next two chapters.**

 **Are you excited? I sure am :)**

 **Thanks for reading! See you next time.**

 **Meanwhile, I have posted two one-shots that I'd entered in contests recently. If you like DI, I'm quite sure you'll like 'A Matter of Principle.'  
The second one is titled 'The X to my Y' and is pretty much a bundle of fluffy, nerdy romance. Go, check them out on my profile!**


	18. Chapter 18: Insights and Investigations

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for the lovely response last time.**

 **I know I'm a few days later than usual, but I can make it up to you with the longest chapter I've ever written! (*whispers* 9,500 words!)  
I have a few things to say, but I'll let you get on with reading and catch you after. :)**

 **Ninkita quickly whipped this longass chapter into shape for me. You rock, girlie! Thank you. x x  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **INSIGHTS AND INVESTIGATIONS**

I bit my lip and fidgeted with the hem of my shirt as I watched the numbers scroll down the display.

 _Was I doing the right thing or should I have given him the time he needed?_

The doors to the elevator opened with a ding, reminding me that I'd already made my decision, which was to go after Edward. The old man who stepped into the cabin smiled at me, and we proceeded to descend to the first floor in silence.

When Edward had rushed out of his bedroom, I'd only caught one glance of his face, but it was enough to make me see the pain and frustration lingering there. His eyes were wild, and his lips were pressed tightly together in an effort to suppress whatever emotions were raging inside him at the moment.

It was an expression I'd _never_ seen on Edward's face.

A nagging urge to go talk to him and hug him arose in my mind. I couldn't deny that I felt . . . distressed on seeing him in that agitated state. Ever since he'd walked into my life, in his own way, Edward had protected me, helped me, calmed me, and just . . . been there for me.

Today, I longed to do the same for him.

I was frozen in shock when he didn't say a word to any of us before storming out of the apartment. It was Esme's distressed explanation that shed some light on what had happened. I could see it in her face, too – she desperately wanted to go after him, but didn't know if she was welcome to do so.

Before I could second-guess my actions, I had rushed out the door and jumped into the elevator.

My foot bounced anxiously until the doors opened again, and I ran out into the lobby. Craning my neck, I looked around for Edward.

 _He hadn't grabbed his car keys, so he couldn't have gone far,_ I reasoned.

My lower lip slipped between my teeth as I looked out front, impatient. A flash of bronze hair glinting in the sun caught my eyes.

 _There he was._

I walked out slowly, a lot more nervous than I had been ten seconds ago when I'd been acting on pure impulse.

He was sitting on the bench out in the porch, elbows resting against his knees and head thrown into his hands. The wind was strong and playful as it tossed strands of Edward's unruly hair in all directions, making it even more tousled than usual. The wind blew my own locks into my eyes, so I pulled the hair tie off my wrist and twisted my hair into a pony tail before making my way toward him.

Edward either didn't notice or ignored my presence until I was standing right before him.

He looked up when my leg brushed against his, eyes wide and full of hurt, before turning his head downward again. Undeterred by his reticence, I took a seat beside him.

A few moments passed in silence. I wanted to give him the time he needed, but I knew very well that bottling these feelings up did no good.

I waited for another whole minute to pass, but when he made no move to shake off his stony silence, I made the first move.

"He's going to be okay," I said, even though he probably knew that.

Edward straightened in his seat and sighed heavily, staring thoughtfully at some point in front of him. "I know. That's not the point."

My eyes narrowed. I grabbed hold of his chin between my fingers and made him face me. "Your father had a scare, but he's going to be fine. He could've had cancer, but by God's grace, he doesn't. He could've had a disease that would've sucked the life out of him slowly until he became nothing but a shell of his former self," I stated, probably a little too bluntly, but I couldn't help the aggravation that was taking root in my mind at his attitude. "You think that isn't the point? Then what the hell is?"

His shoulders sagged as let out a deep, faltering, weary breath. "That's not what I meant, Bella," he replied solemnly.

"Then what _did_ you mean?" I asked him, moderating the tone of my voice to a gentler one. "Losing a parent, Edward . . . is something you never get over. It's like a part of you is gone forever . . . like you'll never be whole again. Over a period of time, you learn to live with it, but the scars that it leaves in your heart remain there and ache forever. Whatever it is that has angered you, it pales in light of the fact that Carlisle is just fine. That's what you should be keeping in mind right now."

Edward's eyes softened, the storm quieting somewhat in the emerald irises. The frown over his brow remained, though. He took my hand off his face and held it in his, stroking my fingers gently as he struggled to express his thoughts.

"I-I'm happy, of course I am. And relieved, too." He sighed. "This isn't the first time he's done this . . . treating me like a child who can't handle the harsher realities of life. This time, though, he denied me the chance of being there for him while he was dealing with what were probably the hardest few days of his life, and Mom's."

"Edward . . ."

"I know that sounds selfish," he admitted. "This is not the only reason, you know? I'm not just mad at him; I'm equally mad at myself. Ever since I joined the army, things have been . . . strained. I guess I just didn't realize how much until I was excluded from being at his side for the biopsy."

"Hey," I interrupted and squeezed his hand. "I'm sure the only reason they didn't tell you was because they didn't want you to worry until they knew for sure, one way or the other. Don't put your own twist to their actions. That's not fair."

He looked down at our joined hands, his lips pulling down at the corners. "My grandfather, that is, my father's Dad, was in the army, too," he murmured. "The cabin where I kept you? He built it from scratch and took me with him to stay there every other weekend. I was always in awe of him. His medals, his stories of adventure and bravery, and his historic photographs were an integral part of my childhood. He truly inspired me from a young age. It was no wonder the idea of serving my nation, just as he had, appealed to me when I was on the verge of deciding what path I wanted to choose after high school. Carlisle . . . Dad was vehemently against my decision to join the army, though. He wanted me to pursue medicine. After high school, I clearly saw how much it meant to my father to have me follow in his footsteps, and medicine was also something that I could happily imagine myself doing for the rest of my life." He looked up to meet my eyes. "Don't get me wrong. It truly was my decision to get into pre-med and then into med school, and I don't regret it till date."

"Then why . . ." I trailed off in confusion.

"Pops passed away when I was well into my third year in med school. In the months that followed, I couldn't help thinking about the other kind of life I'd imagined for myself, but gave up to follow a safer path. The thoughts that'd once played around my mind were back in full force, and I simply couldn't get them out of my head. I _needed_ to see for myself if that was the life I truly wanted, you know?" he asked me earnestly, so I nodded. "Medicine fulfilled and excited me, but I couldn't give up on my past dreams without seeing for myself if that was a better alternative for me."

"So you joined the army," I murmured.

"So I joined the army," he confirmed. "I didn't even tell my parents at first, and when they came to know . . . Well, let's just say, the things we said in the heat of that moment . . . we can probably never take them back or move on from, as you saw with your own eyes today. Since that day, my father and I have been somewhat distant. Like I said, I just didn't realize how badly that relationship had been broken until he chose not to tell me about such an important aspect of his life."

"I-I don't understand," I spoke hesitantly. Edward was talking, sure, and it _looked_ like sharing his thoughts was helping him to release some of the pent up frustration. However, I still worried that prying into his life further might get him to shut down completely.

Luckily, he didn't look angry. He just raised an eyebrow in expectation, so I swallowed down my reservations and forged ahead.

"You . . . became a surgeon _and_ served our country for years. Why would your father be anything but proud about both these achievements?"

Edward pursed his lips, raking a hand through the riotous mess that was his hair. "My grandfather, Pops was . . . not a family man. Nothing took precedence over his commitment to the army. As a result, Carlisle didn't get to see much of him during his childhood. He grew up, believing and seeing with his own eyes how his mother and he were never Pops' first priority. Carlisle didn't want the same kind of life for me or our family. He was always hesitant to even let Pops interact with me on a regular basis after his retirement, fearing that he'd put his ideas of war and glory into my head. When Carlisle had managed to convince me against enlisting, I think he finally gave up the fears that'd plagued him for decades." He blew out a gush of air. "And then, I did a turnabout, did exactly what he'd wholeheartedly disapproved of, and earned myself a lifetime of distrust from my father."

I sighed softly, leaning back to soak in all that I'd just heard.

A couple of minutes passed in silence. I didn't know what to say in light of the insights I'd just gained into Edward's past. My hand was still encased in his, and his fingers were absentmindedly tracing light circles over the back of my palm. He probably wasn't even aware of it, but the touch still raised goosebumps along my arm.

"The kicker is," he continued finally, "that I'm nothing like Pops. I'm proud of the time I served in the army, but I could never choose that over my family. When it was time for me to decide whether or not I'd re-enlist, I was sure I'd miss that life, and the friends, the brothers I found there, but I was _done_. When Emmett and I were injured by that IED, I only had a couple of months left in my service, which is why I never went back."

"Surely your father knows this. You did what was right for you then, but he can see that you've happily settled into your life and your medical career now."

He shrugged. "I think he does. We've never really sat down to talk about all of it. From the time of my enlistment, we-"

"Yeah," I interrupted. "I know. You haven't been close since that time. Edward, this is so . . ." I trailed off for lack of a word that didn't sound rude. "You're hurt that he left you out of such an important decision four days ago, you're angry that you never realized how distant you've gotten, but what are you doing to correct that now?" I urged quietly. "If he pushed you away back then, don't you think you've pushed back just as hard ever since?"

He let go of my hand and angled his body to face me. "So you're saying it's my fault?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm saying that everything that's happened between you is something that can be sorted out simply by _talking_ to each other. If you'd still been in the army, I guess I could understand the reticence, but now that you're here and are going to be here for the rest of your life, don't you think you should sit down and clear the air once and for all?"

"He decided not to support me, Bella." His eyes grew hard, but I could see the hurt lingering there, unmasked by his antagonism. "He's my dad. He's supposed to be there for me, which he decided not to, and has never apologized for it. Why should I take the first step toward mending fences?"

"Because you never know what could be your last chance to do so," I whispered as my eyes welled up. "You weren't there, Edward. You don't know what kind of a life Carlisle had with his father being away most of the time. Only someone who has gone through that can truly understand what it's like. Think about how your dad must feel every time you choose to ignore him. He didn't want you joining the army because he thought it would take you away from them, and that's exactly what happened, though not in the way he expected. He's probably castigating himself for it every day."

Our gazes locked — his unsure and mine pleading for him to understand. "Trust me when I say that you'll regret it every single day for the rest of your life if you lost the chance to make peace with him. This tumor . . . Take it as a sign, Edward, that anything could go wrong at any moment. Hell, look at my life! Do you know how many times I see or hear something and think, 'Oh, Mom would love this!' or 'Dad would hate this!' only to realize that I'll never know. I was robbed of my parents far too early, and all I could do was somehow learn to rebuild my life around the gaping hole that their loss left in my heart," I told him, feeling a couple of tears roll down my cheeks. "Even if Aro is punished for his crimes, it won't bring my parents back. There are a thousand things I wish I would've been able to say to them, but I never will, Edward. _You_ still have a chance to turn things around with your father."

He swallowed thickly, eyes darting away from me for a moment. "What if he doesn't want to mend fences? What if it's too late?"

I took his hand in mine again. "It's never too late. You said that your mother pesters you to spend time with them every few days, right? And your father is there _every single time_ , isn't he?" I waited for him to nod before continuing. "If you don't understand what that says about him or choose to ignore it, then that's on you, not him."

He looked into my eyes for a long moment, not saying a word. I don't know how long we sat frozen like that until finally, Edward brought up his hand to my cheek and caressed away the streaks of my tears.

His lips turned up into a wistful smile. "You're pretty amazing, Bella Swan."

"You'll think about what I said?" I insisted, refusing to be distracted.

"I will," he assured me with a sigh.

"And you'll talk to them right now? Really talk and listen to what they have to say before making assumptions?"

"I will," he stressed, rolling his eyes. "You just don't back down, do you?"

I chuckled lightly, brushing away the remnants of moisture in my eyes. "Like you've ever backed down when I've pushed you away before."

"Maybe you just didn't try hard enough," he murmured, leaning in slowly. My breath hitched as he didn't stop until our faces were inches apart. "Maybe you never really intended to push me away and what you've truly wanted is for me to hang around," he whispered so softly that I could almost feel the warm tingles of his breath against my skin.

I opened my mouth to speak, but his proximity left me scrambling for words.

His eyes flickered to my mouth, and his own lips parted in response. When his green irises met mine, they smoldered, pinning me in place, chasing all coherent thoughts away until all I saw was him.

"Bella." My name left his mouth in a whisper, lingering softly in the air around us that suddenly felt charged . . . alive.

He brought his free hand up slowly, giving me every chance to back away, but I didn't. My eyes fell shut when I felt his warm fingers mold gently around my cheek.

His fingertips stroked along my jaw, the touch as light as a feather, but still enough to make me shiver. When he pressed them harder over my flushed skin, I opened my eyes. His gaze was intense, deep, and full of emotions as it roamed over my face.

My attention flickered over to his lips, the full curve of them calling out to me. I remembered the feeling of his mouth against mine, though I'd only felt it once before. The memory of that night in the alley was enough to make me ache to relive those sensations.

When I looked up, Edward's eyes were hesitant, cautious, and yet so full of yearning. His thumb caressed my cheekbone as he waited, and I knew he was trying to gauge if this was what I truly wanted.

With him looking at me this way, like I was the only thing that mattered in the entire world, like he desperately wanted to come closer, but was holding back until I knew what I wanted, made it so easy to throw caution to the wind.

Drawing in a deep breath, I disentangled my hand from his and threaded it into his hair. He released a shuddering breath, and as close as we were, I felt it as much as I heard it. Without a word, I closed my eyes and leaned in slightly. Now assured of my acceptance, I felt him close the few centimeters of space remaining between us and press his mouth against mine.

The moment his lips touched mine, my hand tightened in his hair and my body stiffened against the onslaught of sensations coursing through me.

The wind still blew hard around us, hitting and caressing my cheeks as our lips glided together languidly. My other hand cupped his cheek as he tilted his head slightly. The contrasting textures of his smooth mouth against mine and his scruffy cheek beneath my palm overwhelmed my senses in the best possible manner.

I whimpered when he suckled my lower lip into his mouth, nipping it softly before letting go. Neither of us deepened the kiss, instead just letting our lips meet over and over . . . teasing, touching, tasting until we were left gasping for air.

When we broke apart, reluctantly acknowledging the irrepressible need to breathe, he pressed his forehead to mine, his eyes shining as they met mine. His thumb ghosted over my lips, while we soaked in the moment in silence.

The sound of my phone chiming with a text broke our little bubble. I pulled away and Edward closed his eyes in defeat. I hadn't really come to terms with what had just happened and was in the dark about what to say to him, but I did know that I hated to see that look on his face.

I grabbed my phone, but didn't open the text, instead taking Edward's hand in mine and squeezing it gently. I wasn't going to regret or ignore what had transpired between us, but I just didn't know what to do now. My eyes beseeched him for some time, and I was relieved when a small smile lit up his face. He returned the squeeze, telling me silently that he understood.

"It's Emmett," I told him, showing him the message I'd just received. "He wants to know if everything's okay. Your parents are worried."

I watched Edward reply that we'd be back up in a few minutes. He sighed then, shaking his head in what appeared as self-reproach. "I left them in an uncomfortable position, didn't I?"

I winced and shrugged. "Kind of?"

"My father always manages to throw me for a spin," he muttered. "Especially what he said back then, plus the thing about the biopsy . . . I just snapped, and didn't want to create a scene there, so I walked out."

"In a way, that's better than lashing out at him and saying things you'd regret later," I comforted him. "Wait . . . you just said . . . was there something else that angered you? Besides the news they hid from you, I mean."

"It's nothing. He has always been overprotective. He thought my stint in the army was just me looking for adventure and thinks that I'm doing the same thing again." He paused and looked away. "Forget it, Bella. It was nothing of consequence. He crossed the line. With the mess from the past and the present jumbling together, I just lost it."

I frowned, considering his words and sensing that there was a part he'd left unsaid. I'd already pried enough into his life for the day, so I decided to let it go.

He handed me my phone back, inadvertently pressing the button that made it light up. We both looked down at the photograph I'd placed as my wallpaper. It was one of Mom and me, taken a few months before we lost her. Our heads were pressed together. With our hair being the same shade of mahogany, it was impossible to tell them apart. We both wore huge, matching grins. I didn't even remember what it was we'd done that'd made us so joyful, but I didn't care. The happiness radiating from the picture was enough to brighten any gloomy moment for me.

"You look so much like her," Edward murmured with a wistful smile, which I echoed.

"Yeah. I have my father's eyes," I replied, tracing a finger over Mom's shining grayish-blue ones. "The rest of me is all her. Emmett got his eyes from Mom. I was so jealous," I admitted with a giggle. "They seem blue sometimes and gray at other times. I remember throwing a tantrum when I was a kid and wanted cool color-changing eyes like them. I hated my boring brown ones."

Edward chuckled quietly. "For what it's worth, I happen to think that they're beautiful the way they are," he whispered, caressing the delicate skin under my eye.

I felt the warmth of the blood rushing to my cheeks. I scrambled to reply with something sarcastic, but "Yeah, well . . . Thanks," was all I could say, my voice coming out strangely breathy.

He laughed again. "Thank you for coming out here, Bella," he said softly, sincerely. "I probably would've been stewing here forever if you hadn't."

I rolled my eyes at his hyperbole, but smiled gratefully that he'd dropped the subject. "We'd better go before they all send a search party down for us."

He stood slowly, taking my hand to give it a gentle squeeze before releasing it. I watched as his lips parted, but he said nothing, obviously struggling with indecision about voicing his thoughts. I breathed a sigh of relief when he just shook his head and smiled, motioning for me to proceed toward the elevators.

It wouldn't take a genius to guess that whatever he'd been about to say must've had to do with the kiss we'd just shared. Without conscious thought, my hand rose to my mouth, stroking my lips as I recalled the feeling of them moving against Edward's. The urge to close my eyes and relive those few moments was strong, but I resisted, not wanting to make a fool of myself when I'd basically begged Edward to push it aside for the moment.

Granted, I hadn't said the words aloud, but given how quickly he'd understood my plea, the desperation must've been clear on my face.

I could keep my thoughts from him, but I couldn't lie to myself. The sensations his touch had evoked in me had been unlike anything I'd ever felt before. A simple caress of his hand over my skin was enough to send shivers down my spine. It was something I'd known since the first evening I'd spent with him, but refused to acknowledge in light of the events that followed.

Now . . . with us getting closer to the truth, I couldn't help but admit that I was ready to put the past behind me. Edward had gone about things the wrong way and so had my brother. But there was no handbook detailing the right and wrong way to go about kidnapping your own sister so that you could frame the man who took your mother's life.

They did what they thought was right at the time. It brought us to where we were today.

There was absolutely no point in mulling over the what-ifs now.

And that brought me to Edward.

I looked up at his profile as we climbed into the elevator. He closed his eyes and sighed, probably preparing himself to face his parents again.

I found myself recollecting all the time we'd spent together in these past few weeks.

He didn't have to do what he did for Emmett, but he did it because he believed he owed my brother his life.

After that, he certainly didn't have to stay and help us figure out Aro's motives, but he stuck around. I bit my lip as Esme's words filled my mind.

 _Was it even possible?_

She had no reason to lie, though, did she?

 _Is that why Edward stayed?_

 _Or was it just to earn my forgiveness, as he said the first day after I returned home?_

Lost as I was in my thoughts, before I realized it, we were walking out of the elevator and then standing outside Edward's apartment.

It was Rose who opened the door to let us in. They all wore expressions ranging from concern to consternation as we walked into the living room.

Edward asked to speak to his parents, and they quickly followed him into the bedroom, looking eager to clear the air. He turned back to me for an instant, and I gave him a small, encouraging smile before he shut the door behind them.

"Everything okay?" Rosalie asked softly as I sat down.

I sighed. "I guess. I hope he gives them a chance to put forth their side of the story. Their problems seem like nothing a little honest talking won't solve."

Alice grimaced. "It's not like that's an easy task, though, is it?"

"No, sadly, it's probably the hardest part," I agreed, shaking my head.

"I'll have to head out, Bellie," Emmett said after a moment, standing up slowly and buttoning his jacket. "Peter said he's found something on one of Aro's henchmen and thought I could be of help. He called a few minutes ago, but I was hoping to confirm that everything's alright with Edward before I left."

I took his hand in mine. "Take care. Please try to contact Jasper if possible, okay? There's got to be something he must've found by now."

He nodded grimly. "Absolutely."

Rose followed him out to bid him goodbye, leaving me alone with Alice.

I turned to her and was immediately startled to see her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

"Something happened, didn't it?" she fired back. "Something happened while you were down there. You're blushing more than usual."

My eyes almost bugged out at her astute observation, but I somehow managed to control my expression. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened."

"Bella, how long have I known you?" she asked, her tone suddenly patronizing. She planted her finger on my cheek and turned my face toward hers, looking into my eyes. "What happened?" she repeated slowly.

Silence fell over us for a minute, both of us unwilling to break first. I rolled my eyes, then looked away, but her gaze remained trained on my face. When I peeked at her from the corner of my eyes, her expression hadn't lost an ounce of its steadfastness.

She wasn't going to back down; I could see it in the determined set of her mouth. My shoulders sagged in defeat, and I whispered, "We kissed."

"You _what_?" Rosalie gasped, suddenly appearing behind us, her eyes wide with shock. "When did that happen?"

"A few minutes ago," I muttered. "Can we just focus on the more important things right now? I really don't have time to think about Edward and me when we have so many unanswered questions regarding Mom."

"You're right. I know you're right, but this is just so huge," Alice mumbled, and Rose nodded, her eyes still a little wider than usual.

"I know it is," I told them. "I promise you all the time you want to grill me later, but just drop it right now, okay? Please," I requested.

"Sorry, Bella," Rose said, laying a hand on my shoulder. "We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's not that . . ." I broke off when we heard the door open.

Edward's parents stepped out, followed by him. I looked at him closely, but his face was blank, giving me no clues as to what he was feeling. I could only hope that he had done his best to listen to what his parents had to say. He acknowledged my wordless concern with a little nod, but didn't say anything.

Esme approached us and gave all three of us warm hugs, while Carlisle only managed an awkward nod as they bid us farewell.

"Thank you for talking to him, Bella," Esme told me. "I can see why . . ." she trailed off, shaking her head with a small smile. "I hope I'll see you again soon."

"I'd like that," I told her honestly. "Take care."

They left a couple of minutes later. When Edward returned after seeing them off, he silently grabbed the envelope full of Aro's papers and spread them on the table. He inquired about Emmett, and Rosalie informed him why he'd left. Edward nodded in understanding and then set to the task without another word.

Taking the hint, Rose, Alice and I joined him and began examining the documents again.

A few minutes later, I felt the prickle of awareness of a pair of eyes fixed on my face. I looked up and met Edward's thoughtful gaze. He didn't say a word, continuing to look at me without blinking.

"What?" I finally asked, feeling self-conscious.

His brow furrowed. "Something you said . . ." he murmured.

"What did I say?" I prompted when he fell silent.

"You said I couldn't _really_ understand what my father had felt or gone through because I wasn't there."

I was surprised he was talking about this in front of Alice and Rose, but I knew better than to interrupt him. It was clear that he had his mind travelling along some train of thought, and there was no way I wanted to get him off track.

"And then there's what you said earlier . . . about us having neglected people," he continued, his gaze roving over my face with intense concentration. "There's only one way we can know exactly what happened on that day and why it happened. People."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, and his eyes flickered over to her.

"People," he repeated. "Or rather, just one person who was _there_ that day. Only someone who was there could know exactly what went down and why. That's what we need."

I frowned. "You mean the people who were there that day in Aro's car? I didn't see either of them, Edward. Or maybe I did, but I certainly don't remember them. It was only Aro who shot Mom. I don't know anything about the other two, and even if I did, I highly doubt they'll say anything."

"They might be in police custody along with all the others. You won't be able to pick them out if you saw their pictures?" Alice asked me.

"I don't think so," I replied glumly.

"I didn't mean just them," Edward interjected. "Anyone who knows of Aro's connection to Renee or that he's responsible for her death is a witness for us."

"And where would we find that someone?" I questioned, getting a little frustrated with his vague thought process.

He held up the document in his hand. "Here. Look there are three options here – let's say that there is someone else out there who knows about what happened that day. They could either be Aro's friend or his enemy. If they were his enemy, they probably would be dead by now. But, if that person was a friend who turned foe, they could be blackmailing him."

"Or they could've been perfectly content to keep their mouth shut," I countered with a grimace. "Edward, the odds are . . ."

He sighed. "Yeah, that's the third option. It's a long shot, I know."

"We're saying that a lot these days, aren't we?" Rosalie muttered dejectedly.

"What do you think we should do?" Alice asked Edward.

"I suggest that we check these out," he replied, pointing out the few entries he'd encircled on the papers he was perusing. "These are regular payments made from Volturi's accounts every month."

"These don't really look suspicious," Rosalie said, looking at the names.

"Nothing does, Rosalie," Edward told her, leaning back with a sigh. "If anything in here _was_ obviously suspicious, then Jasper and Peter would've already investigated it. What they're looking to prosecute is a list of simple crimes with already-available proofs. They're not going to sniff around elsewhere, but we can't afford to overlook anything because we're dealing with a whole different matter. Answers of questions that arose more than a decade ago won't appear before us until we look for them in every nook and corner and exhaust whatever possibilities, no matter how remote, that make themselves known."

A moment of tense silence ensued as we considered his point of view.

"You really think there's something here?" I asked him softly.

"I don't know, Bella," he whispered. "I just have something nagging at my consciousness. You were right about us needing people more than we need documents. This is the only way I can see us getting somewhere."

"I'll be honest with you. I doubt that the blackmailing angle will lead us somewhere. Even if someone was blackmailing Aro, he could've gotten that person killed in the blink of an eye. If, somehow, they were still alive, they would've been demanding _much_ more money than what we see here," I stated, holding up a hand to stop him from interrupting. "But I agree that there's no harm in investigating these transactions. I asked Emmett to get these for us because, like you said, I wanted to make sure we exhaust every possibility, even ones that Jasper and Peter don't need to explore. This is all we've got. I can't think of anything else to go on. If you have a gut feeling about this, let's go with it."

"Then what about the other transactions?" Alice pointed out, looking at the papers before her. "What should we check and what should we ignore?"

We looked at Edward and he leaned forward to explain. "See, the ones I've marked are those payments that are made at regular intervals. Obviously, we can eliminate the utilities, phone bills and such. Forget my blackmailing theory if you guys aren't convinced. Let's first focus on the money that goes to some private organization, charities, etc. These things might be a front for anything or anyone. Of course, if we don't find anything here, we'll need to move on to the rest of the transactions. Let's eliminate these possibilities before heading down that road, though."

I pursed my lips, considering his earnest expression. He really wanted to do this — that much was clear in his eyes. I'd led us down a few lesser likely roads so far, and we'd learned a few things along the way. If Edward thought this arena was worth investigating, I could find no reason to distrust or deny him.

Finally, I nodded.

"Let's make a list."

* * *

An hour and a half later, we'd scoured the internet for all the organizations, clubs, and other institutions that received regular payments from Aro's accounts.

The first one in the lot confused the hell out of me.

"What would Aro have to do with this place?" I wondered.

"Huh." Rosalie cocked her head to one side. "Looks like you might just have something to support that blackmailing theory, Edward," she remarked.

"You think one of the residents might . . ." I trailed off uncertainly.

"There's got to be someone important there," she pointed out. "Aro is paying for it, after all."

"Well, if he's paying, it could just as well be a relative," I said, trying not to get my hopes up.

"Let's just head over there and find out," Edward suggested.

"You think we should go or just try making a phone call first?" Alice asked him.

"Since we don't know what exactly, or rather, _who_ it is we're going to find there, I think we should go and find out in person," he answered. "It'll be quicker, and also, they mightn't give out information over the phone."

I nodded slowly. "That makes sense."

"What about these others, then?" Rosalie asked, holding up the list we'd prepared. "Should we split up and divide these places? Two for you and Bella and two for us?" She gestured between her and Alice as she said 'us.'

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "I don't feel comfortable about sending you to any of these places without me, or well, someone with you. Don't take this the wrong way, okay?" he urged them. "I know you girls can take care of yourselves, but . . . Rosalie . . . It's just . . ."

A moment later, Rose's eyes lit up with understanding, and she smiled slightly, putting Edward out of his misery. "I know what you mean," she said, rubbing a hand over her belly. "I'm not going to throw a tantrum. I'll happily choose this little one's safety over any idealistic feminist principles for now."

"Well, how about this," Alice started, saving the relevant webpage in the browser. "Why don't we start with innocuous phone calls? If anything sounds worth investigating, we'll go with Emmett once he returns from the precinct. He should be back in a couple of hours, right?"

"I guess so," Rose answered. "He told me he wasn't going to stay for long unless they needed him. It's his day off, after all. Yeah, we could do it this way, Ali."

"Alright," Edward settled. "Bella and I will give you a call if we find something there, okay?"

They both wished us good luck for what we knew was the beginning of our last bet to find what we needed.

It wasn't long before Edward and I were turning onto the freeway toward our destination. According to Google, it was just under two hours away, but given the way Edward was driving right now, I would bet that we'd complete the journey in barely more than an hour.

"So . . ." he started, turning the volume of the music down until it was just a jumble of soft, low notes in the background.

"So?" I repeated apprehensively, shifting slightly in my seat.

"Di- Did Alice tell you about how she knows what Jasper would be thinking in a given situation?"

From the tenor of his words, I got the impression that there was something else he'd been meaning to ask, but changed his mind at the last moment. Given that he'd granted me a reprieve from topics I'd rather not discuss at the moment, I ignored his hesitation and answered the question he had voiced.

"You noticed that, too?" I asked him, shaking my head when he simply shrugged, as if to say "Duh!"

"I asked her about that when you went into your room before we left," I continued. "She said she had lunch with him once."

Edward turned to me with raised eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

I smiled wryly. "I had the same reaction. She did seem really interested in him the day I introduced them. Apparently, she had only been interacting with Detective Peter before that, so she was . . . quite impressed when she saw Jasper. To answer your question, she told me that she saw him go into a thoughtful trance, just like Emmett described, when he saw a long-lost friend of his at the restaurant where they dined. That's why she thought that he must've recognized Jimmy from somewhere, when Emmett showed him the photograph."

"Huh," Edward said succinctly, echoing my own thoughts on the matter. "And will they see each other again? I know I shouldn't pry, and it's none of my business, but I'm only asking because . . . well, I just don't want anything to jeopardize your case." He threw me a sideways glance, caution and nervousness evident in his features.

In a moment of uncharacteristic boldness, I placed my hand on his forearm. "I'm sure they feel the same, which is why they won't go any further until Aro is behind bars. Alice assured me that, even though I told her I trust her. She was vehement in defending Jasper, too," I mentioned with a snicker. "She was emphatic that he was just as eager to bring Aro to justice even though he doesn't know about the worst of Aro's crimes, yet."

"Seems like he left one hell of an impression in one afternoon," Edward commented.

"Tell me about it!"

"Well, I can relate to the feeling," he murmured, glancing at me. "Alice's feelings, that is. I seem to remember the same thing happening to me the night we first met."

His words made me gasp. "Despite knowing what was going to happen after the meal?"

Edward sighed, turning back toward the road. "Especially because of that. I knew that there was every chance you might hate me forever for what I would do to you, and it hurt me so fucking much that there was nothing for me to do but to follow the plan and hope for the best. I couldn't betray Emmett, couldn't stop what we'd already started, so the only thing I could do was to throw the pieces up in the air and pray hard that they fell into place."

This time when he snuck a peek at me, I could almost hear the question he probably yelled in his thoughts.

 _Did they?_

I swallowed and looked down, twisting my fingers anxiously. Some part of me, the one that was deeply buried under the rational part, screamed that I already knew the answer to that question. Its voice, however, was weak amidst all the sound reasons that kept it muffled.

 _I needed to find closure on one part of my life before I moved on to another._

 _It wouldn't be fair to Edward to do otherwise._

If I thought too hard, though, I'd give in . . . which is why I couldn't let those thoughts invade my mind.

Edward, sensing my hesitation, didn't push me further on the issue. I settled into my seat as we covered a couple of miles in silence with nothing but the soothing notes of classical music floating around us.

"Hey, tell me something," he requested, his voice just a tad more cheerful than normal, and I realized that he was trying to make me comfortable by changing the topic. "What did my mom say to you in the kitchen?"

 _Fuck!_

 _So much for changing the topic._

 _He jumped past one landmine to hop straight into another._

"Bella?" he prompted when I said nothing. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." My voice broke.

"Wow! That bad, huh?" he surmised with a nervous grin. "You were with her for all of five minutes, though. How did she manage to render you uncomfortable in that span of time? And please don't tell me she didn't make you feel awkward. I saw the way you behaved when you returned. I'm sorry if she said someth—"

"No," I couldn't help but cut off his apology. "Your mom is wonderful. She didn't make me uncomfortable." I paused. "Well, she didn't mean to . . . It just slipped out. It was a misunderstanding, but it's sorted now."

"If you think I'm backing down without an answer, you're very wrong, Miss Swan," he taunted me with a wink. "The more your squirm, the more curious I get. If it was me she was talking about, don't you think I have a right to know?" He pouted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I huffed, feeling the warmth spread in my cheeks as I recalled my conversation with Esme. "She asked me how long we'd been together, and why we'd been hiding our relationship from her."

His head spun toward me so fast that I automatically reached out to place my hands over his on the steering wheel in order to steady it. "Don't swerve into the wrong lane!" I almost yelled as the driver behind us honked in annoyance.

"I won't," he muttered, turning his attention back to the road. "Why would she think that?"

Placing my hands back in my lap, I bit my lip, considering my next words. "Well, apparently she heard you call me Princess," I mumbled, suddenly feeling a little shy. "She said that when you were a kid, you used to tell everyone about how when you'll find the . . . girl who's —" I cleared my throat. "—perfect for you, you'll treat her like a princess . . . your princess. She also said that no matter how much your cousins teased you, as far as she knows you never gave up on that idea."

A few seconds passed in silence. I felt Edward's eyes on me, but refused to look away from my lap. My face still felt warm with the fierce blush I was sporting, and looking into his eyes would just make it ten times worse, if that was even possible.

"Is that true?" I finally whispered, unable to bear the uncertainty.

The little pause that followed had my heart hammering in my chest. The thrumming in my ear almost drowned out his reply . . . _almost_.

"Yeah," he said softly, yet decisively. "It's true. You saw the picture of me dressed as a knight. I'm sure you can extrapolate from that."

"But you've called me Princess since that first day at the cabin," I argued in a low voice. "You didn't know me then."

 _You couldn't have thought I was perfect for you since then . . ._

"I knew enough then, Bella," he told me, a tiny smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "That night, I felt and saw that you're passionate, hard-working, kind, intelligent, funny . . . and more beautiful than any other woman I've ever met. As I've gotten to know you more, I've only confirmed that you are indeed all of that and more. You would do anything for the people you love, and that's a quality not many possess these days." He shrugged. "In my mind, it's pretty simple. I know how I feel about you, what I've felt since our first and only date, and I won't refute it. The only reason you're not listening to grandiose, romantic declarations from me is because I know this isn't the right time for that. We have something more important to take care of, and then . . . well, I can only hope."

I drew in a deep breath. "What do you hope for?" I asked nervously.

He narrowed his eyes, throwing me an amused look. "Well, I don't think you're ready to hear all of it," he said cheekily. "I'd like to recreate that evening, to start with. But, this time, I'd like to be able to focus on nothing but you — no fear, no regrets, no what-ifs. A simple, regular, run-of-the-mill date," he finished.

I bit back a smile. "Run-of-the-mill, huh?"

"Absolutely," he confirmed. "We've had enough excitement to last us a lifetime, don't you think? I propose we watch a good old cheesy movie and munch on some buttery popcorn while we're at it."

"I thought we were supposed to get to know each other?"

"Well, we'll pick a movie we've both already seen, so that we can talk in between."

"What's the point of the movie at all, then?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, now you're just messing with me," he complained, making me chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I was having a little fun," I admitted with an unrepentant smile. "Well, a lot of fun."

I leaned back into the seat, closing my eyes as we lapsed into a comfortable silence. Edward had managed to distract me and keep my anxiety at bay for almost the entire duration of our drive.

Willing myself to hold on to the calmness for just a little while longer, I let my mind wander and think about what he'd said. He believed that he knew me. The manner in which he'd bring up the possibility of . . . _us_ , in one moment, only to back off with some brevity in the next . . . so that I didn't ruminate and fret over it for too long, led me to think that he just might be right.

There wasn't much time for lighter thoughts, though. As the GPS droned out the name of our exit, my spine stiffened and my senses grew alert to prepare for what was to come.

Ten minutes later, Edward was pulling into a long, winding driveway, which led us to a large, Victorian mansion, surrounded by little cottages of similar architectural design. It could easily be mistaken for a resort, if not for the name and purpose of the institution displayed out front.

 _Helping Hands Retirement Home_

After having parked the car, Edward and I walked along the path leading us to the mansion. I looked around at the beautiful, lush gardens on both sides, boasting of fragrant flowers of every color. The place radiated serenity.

"Well, now I see why this place costs Aro a fortune," Edward murmured as he held the door open for me.

I scanned the room. The potted plants, the cushy couches, and the scattered bookshelves painted a cozy picture. There were a few groups of people scattered around the large room, engrossed in their respective activities.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, prompting us to walk over to an isolated corner. I quickly pulled it out and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Emmett's voice sounded strange. I couldn't tell if it was excitement or agitation I heard in his tone. "Where are you guys?"

"We've just arrived here at _Helping Hands_ ," I replied, mouthing _Emmett_ to Edward.

"Well, you need to come back," he said immediately. "We've found a much better lead that we can follow."

"What happened?"

"Jasper got back to me a few minutes ago. He's coming over at our place to give us more information, but Bella . . . Remember how he seemed to recognize Jimmy Dalton?"

"Yes, of course," I answered impatiently.

"Well, I was right! Jasper thought he'd seen Jimmy somewhere before, so he spoke to his partner . . . well, the officer who was his partner when he was in Organized Crime. That guy recognized Jimmy immediately!" Em said, definitely sounding excited this time. "Jimmy is actually James, also known as 'The Hunter' among the Italian mafia. The picture we have of him is different than the one in the Organized Crime records because it looks like James underwent plastic surgery when he adopted the alias of Jimmy Dalton. Hence the lack of other photographs, lousy records, thin paper trail, etc."

I gasped. "Oh my God! Are they sure? Could he have some connection with the Volturis because of all that?"

Edward looked at me sharply, worry and hope warring in his eyes. I gestured for him to wait as Emmett explained further.

"I'm quite sure they're connected. Jasper told me he'll bring over the file containing more details about James, but he does know that Aro's father, Marcus Volturi, had a vital role in grooming James in the ins and outs of their business. There's no way that James and Aro don't know each other," he said.

I blew out a shuddering gush of air. "Okay, okay. We're here, anyway, so let us just ask a couple of questions, and we'll be on our way out. When Jasper gets there, you can start without us. We'll join you as soon as we can, okay?"

I hung up after bidding him a quick goodbye and quickly relayed the tale to Edward.

"Whoa! So the police must've lost track of James when he changed his face and identity and all?" Edward wondered. "No matter what you do to your face, though, the bone structure remains the same. That's probably why that officer could identify him."

"But he's been dead for years," I sighed. "He isn't going to be of any use to us as a witness."

"That's true," Edward allowed. "But we now have a definite connection between the man who spooked Renee and the Volturis. This is the most solid lead we've got so far. The one thing that we haven't even got close to explaining is the part about _Richie_. There's no Richard involved in this as far as I can tell."

"One thing at a time, I guess."

Now eager to get this over with as soon as possible, we headed to the reception. A middle-aged, dark-haired woman sat behind the desk. She was shuffling some papers around, but looked up as we approached.

"Hello," she greeted us with a kind smile. "How can I help you?"

Edward and I looked at each other, both of us unsure about what to say.

"We were . . . we were actually looking for someone," Edward began, pulling me out of my thoughts. "We're not completely sure if they're here or somewhere else, but we were hoping you could help us out."

The receptionist pursed her lips. "Well, you'll have to give me a name, Sir. I cannot just give out information about our residents, but if there's a relative of yours here, I can find them for you."

He turned to me, raising his eyebrows in question, and I grimaced.

 _We really should've thought this through better._

I opened my mouth to make up an excuse, but before I could get a word out, a loud, mournful cry demanded my attention. I frowned as I realized that it had come from an old woman standing several feet away at the other end of the room.

Before I could even attempt to make sense of what was happening, she started walking toward us as fast as her frail legs would carry her. Her face was a mask of horror, shock, and wonder. I looked around, trying to understand who it was she was looking at with such disbelief. There was a blond man standing behind me, frozen in place as he looked at the woman charging toward us. His eyes were wide and he held his hands out, so I thought he must know her. I stepped aside to clear her path to him.

I gasped when I felt her arms wrap tightly around my waist instead, her head pressing hard against my shoulder.

She let out another sob as she held me close. Her words were muffled against my shirt, but her wails were loud enough that I could understand the words spewing out of her mouth over and over.

" _Renata! Renata, tesoro mio! Renata!"_

* * *

 **A/N: *drumroll* Thoughts? ;-)**

 **Two VERY important announcements:**

 **1} Courtesy of you, lovely readers, my stories have been nominated in the** **Multi Fandom Fanatic Fanfics Awards** **!**

 ** _Start Over_ – Favorite Complete Fanfic ** and **Favorite Romantic Fanfic**

 ** _Disguised Intentions_ – Favorite Work-In-Progress Fanfic ** and **Favorite Crime Fanfic**

 **Voting begins** **TODAY,** **so if you've enjoyed my stories, I'd really appreciate a vote :)**

 **Link - awards DOT fanaticfanfics DOT com (Replace the DOT with . )  
**

* * *

 **2} I will be donating a piece in the compilation for** **Fandom for Mental Health Awareness** **fundraiser. Over 70 other talented authors are writing outtakes, epilogues, one shots etc. for this worthy cause. Please consider donating to receive a copy of this bound-to-be-amazing compilation of stories!**

 _All the details are available on the blog as well as their FB group. You can find the blog by simply googling_ _Fandom For Mental Health Awareness 2016.  
_ _Their Twitter id is FFMH2016.  
If you still have issues, PM me, and I'll try to smuggle a link through ffn's silly obstacles, lol!  
_  
 **Here's a teaser from the one-shot I will be donating:**

 _ **Title – Tickle My Fancy**_

 _I pushed the door open with a frustrated bang, taking care not to ruin my just-manicured nails._

" _Hey, Bel—" Rosalie, my roommate, stopped short at the sight of me, cocking her head to one side as she took in my appearance from head to toe. "What the fuck?"_

 _Yeah, she was not one to mince words._

 _I rolled my eyes at her. "I believe I look much too put together to warrant those words."_

" _Don't even . . . You look different, Swan and that's the point!" she exclaimed, brushing a hand over my cheeks and scrutinizing me through narrowed eyes. "Hair's done perfectly; you've obviously had a facial. Wait a sec . . . eyebrows, too?" Her own eyebrows rose to her hairline at that observation. "You hate getting your eyebrows done!" I watched in defeat as realization dawned on her face. "Is tonight the night with Edward?" she almost squealed._

 _I sighed, throwing myself onto the couch. "I guess," I mumbled uncertainly, making my best friend frown._

" _Why so dejected?" She took a seat beside me and touched my arm. "I thought you liked him."_

" _I do, Rose," I insisted. "That's why I'm worried! You know my problem."_

" _Bella," she sighed. "You told me that your first date with this guy was the best one you've ever had."_

" _It was," I admitted. "He was so caring, so attentive. He listened to what I had to say, had the true manners and chivalry of a gentleman, and he talked so passionately about his job. The entire evening was like a lovely dream."_

" _Plus, he's gorgeous as hell," she threw in with a wink. "That helps, too."_

 _I shot her a frustrated look, but then nodded. "That's just the icing on the cake, though. His voice, his eyes, his gentle manner of speaking . . ." I smiled to myself, thinking of that first evening I'd spent with Edward._

" _Whoa there!" Rosalie waved a hand before my eyes. "So, this guy is obviously a great listener and he's interested in you. I bet that if you tell him about your . . . issue, he'll understand and then you both could work it out."_

 _I rolled my eyes again. "Like it worked out so well with all my past boyfriends?"_

 **So . . . Anyone curious about Bella's issues? Want to know more about Edward?**

 **Please check out the blog, and donate to this cause for dozens of amazing pieces of writing. I can assure you that you won't regret it. The minimum amount to be donated to receive the compilation is just $10.**

 **Thanks for your attention. I'll see you in two weeks.**

 **x x**


	19. Chapter 19: Revelations and Realizations

**A/N: I'm back . . . with a** _ **bang**_ **. Yep, it's time to put on your big-girl panties, okay? We're diving into the HEAVY.**

 **Huge thanks to Payton79 for making sure I stay right on track.**

 **All mistakes are mine, especially if any in the translations. Please pardon them, and if the Italian readers feel that I goofed up the translations, let me know, and I'll make the correction. Google is the one to blame for what I have here. :P**

 **And now . . . I give you . . . some answers!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **REVELATIONS AND REALIZATIONS**

My eyes raked over the room, studiously avoiding the piercing gaze of the woman sitting on the bed. The two plush couches, the large rosewood table sitting in the farther corner, the rich maroon bedcovers, the flat screen television mounted on the wall and the modest bookshelf near the window meshed well to give it a cozy yet luxuriant appearance.

I felt Edward's fingers close around mine. His other hand tipped my face up to meet his anxious eyes. I managed to give him a tiny, watery smile, but judging by his expression, it didn't allay his concern one bit. Regardless of my feelings, though, we had a purpose to fulfill here.

And some part of me recognized that the next few minutes were about to make a drastic difference in my life.

I swallowed down my emotions, pulling my face into a neutral mask and tugged at Edward's hand. Even though his hesitancy was clearly evident in his features, he followed my lead as I guided us over to the couch closer to the bed.

Once settled, I drew in a deep breath and finally looked over to the person who had occupied this room for over a decade.

At the reception, she had wrapped herself around me with surprising strength, considering her thin, withered frame, but some of the staff members had managed to pry her away from me. Even as they practically lifted her in their attempts to drag her toward her room, her earnest eyes had stayed locked on my form, and her tormented face had screamed of her desperation to speak to me. As soon as I'd learned her name, I requested the receptionist to let me speak to her. Given that everyone in the room had witnessed the old woman's obvious plea to meet me, the receptionist quickly agreed.

Now here we were.

Didyme Volturi sat on the bed, her body curled in on itself. Her posture was drastically different from what it'd been a few minutes ago as she'd fought against the three women holding her back.

Then, she was ferocious. Now, she looked defeated.

"Ma'am?" I called out softly, gathering every last bit of courage in my body, and focusing on the warmth of Edward's hand in mine to guide me through what was to come.

Didyme visibly shuddered, but said nothing. As the silence stretched on for a moment, I wondered if she had changed her mind about talking to me. I was about to stand and walk up to her, but Edward squeezed my hand.

"Give her a minute," he whispered.

As hard as it was to stay in my seat, I somehow managed to do it and hold on to my patience by a fragile thread. Anxiety danced around the edges of my consciousness as the silence stretched on for a long, tense moment.

My efforts were rewarded when, finally, Didyme looked up and slowly turned her body to face Edward and me.

The moment her eyes met mine, I flinched back as a jolt of recognition snapped through my mind.

The late afternoon sun rays bathed the room in their glow, and as they fell on Didyme's face, her eyes shone in a way that I knew as well as the back of my hand.

Gray and blue streaks lit up her irises, leaving the observer unable to gauge their exact color.

My throat suddenly felt dry as the desert sand as she continued to peer at me. Edward was still and silent beside me, and I leaned into him as a horrible realization began to dawn on me.

"What's your name?" Didyme asked me in a voice that was raspy from all the screaming she'd just done, yet somehow sounded melodic.

I gulped, struggling to maintain my composure.

"Isabella Swan," I managed to reply through the sudden lump in my throat.

"Isabella," she murmured, a distinct lyrical note in the way she uttered my name. "Bella Swan", she repeated gently. " _Bellisimo cigno_ . . ."

"You're Aro's mother," I whispered, trying to quash the hint of comprehension that was slowly making its way through my brain.

Her mouth twisted to one side at my words. "Yes."

My heart thudded hard in my chest as I considered my next words.

"You knew my mother," I murmured. It wasn't really a question, but I held my breath for her reply.

Didyme's eyes squeezed shut for a second, the crinkles around them growing more pronounced. Her hands balled into tight fists around the hem of her blanket.

"Yes," she eventually choked out.

My body sagged and my breath hitched as she confirmed the suspicion that was taking root in my mind. Her gray-blue eyes watched me with a strange mix of wariness and hope. I felt a tremor pulse down my spine, and Edward let go of my hand to wrap his arm around me instead. He pulled me closer, sensing my need for some comfort and letting me draw strength from his presence.

"What . . . What was her name?" Didyme asked me weakly, and even though her question was vague, the pieces started to fall into place in my head, allowing me to give her the answer she sought.

"Renee Margaret Swan."

Her hand flew to her chest as she gasped, sniffling as a tear slid out of her eyes and down her wrinkled cheek.

"You didn't correct me," she whimpered, and I frowned in confusion. "She's . . . she's gone?"

It was then that I realized what had clued her in.

What _was_ her name, she'd asked.

 _Past tense._

And I hadn't corrected her.

I bit my lip to curb the strong urge to cry out loud.

"Yes. It has been fifteen years," I told her as steadily as I could accomplish.

A loud sob stuck in her throat as she doubled over, wrapping her arms around her trembling frame. An unintelligible stream of words flew from her mouth and thick tears poured down her ashen face. The few syllables that I caught and comprehended made it clear that she was praying to God in midst of the sobs ripping through her chest.

I looked at Edward uncertainly, and he met my eyes, reflecting the same conflict of emotions. His hand moved up and down my arm, rubbing my skin and attempting to support me in the only way he could right now.

"I'm here," he whispered softly, pressing his lips against the top of my head.

I allowed his words to seep into my mind and cement into my heart as Didyme's cries started to quiet down. Her loud gasps dissolved into little sniffles, though the tears continued to well up in her eyes and flow down her cheek.

"I knew it," she rasped. "The moment I saw you here, I knew who you were. I lost my hold on my sanity for a minute, thinking you were _her_ . . . thinking that the moment I'd waited for every day for the past countless years was finally here." She paused to clear her throat and grab a tissue to wipe her eyes. "As soon as I realized that it was you, and not _her_ , I knew . . . I knew I'd lost her. She would've come to me if she were able to," she cried. "If she was alive, it wouldn't have been just you, Isabella. My Renata would've come to me." She dropped her face into her palms, moaning and sobbing as she muttered the last line over and over through the breathless gasps that made her entire body tremble.

Dread coiled in the pit of my belly at the sound of her wails that had Italian words interspersed here and there.

My blood rushed mercilessly through my veins, my heart pounding a hard, jagged rhythm as the awareness I was trying to push back took form of an irrepressible truth I could no longer avoid.

"How did you know her?" I whispered.

Didyme looked at me through watery eyes, her lips quivering as she struggled to speak through the painful lump lodged in her throat. I could feel my pulse hammering in my ears as I waited for her answer.

 _Thump  
_

 _._

 _Thump  
_

 _._

 _Thump_

 _._

"My daughter," she finally choked out. " _Tesoro mio_ ,my Renata . . . **"**

All the breath in my lungs rushed out in a whoosh as her words filled my mind. 

" _My daughter . . ."_

" _My daughter . . ."_

" _My daughter . . ."_

My mother . . . Renee Swan . . . was . . . 

_Renata Volturi_

I was vaguely aware of the little gasps flying from my mouth and Edward's hand rubbing my back as he murmured calming words, but the only thing I could focus on was the face of the frail woman before me.

Her features were twisted into a mask of profound anguish, and her hands were taut as though they wanted to reach out toward me, her fists clenching and unclenching in her uncertainty.

"You . . . you're . . ." I struggled to find the words, trailing off into silence.

She nodded once. "I'm your grandmother . . . your _nonna_."

"He killed her," I spat at her venomously. "Your son killed her! Aro Volturi killed my mother and you're telling me . . . you're telling me that he's my . . . that you're my . . ." My body heaved with each pant that left my mouth in furious gasps.

Didyme said nothing, rocking back and forth as more tears coursed down her cheeks.

In the moment that followed, I tried to analyze my own mind, tried to catalogue the feelings that crowded my entire being, but it was an impossible task. There were no words to describe the dread and the horror that was slowly making its way into every fiber of my being.

This was what I wanted . . . answers I'd been waiting for since the day I'd watched my mother being shot down before my eyes.

And yet, the satisfaction I'd imagined would fill my chest was sorely missing.

Didyme's truth left me with nothing but grief and revulsion.

My brain ached to refute what she'd just said. My body itched to run out of this place whose walls felt like they were slowly closing in on me. My heart longed to lose itself in the memories of my childhood, the memories of my parents before our life had been shattered, and forget all the horrible facts I was being forced to face owing to nothing but my own actions.

But it was impossible.

I had sought the answers.

I had worked hard, and made my family and friends work hard to get to this point.

I had moved heaven and earth to delve into the past.

I couldn't turn my back on it now, simply because I didn't like what I had learnt.

Backing out simply wasn't an option now. Burying my head in the sand was of no use. I _had_ to face the reality.

"Bella?"

Edward's soft voice pulled me out of the miserable musings of my mind.

"You with us, Princess?" he whispered, rubbing my hand between both of us, and watching me anxiously. "Hey. Come back to me."

I exhaled shakily, taking a deep breath to center myself.

"I'm here," I choked out in response, clearing my throat. I turned my gaze to Didyme's grief-stricken face, trying and failing to ignore the familiar glint in her eyes. "I need to know everything, but first . . . Did you know that Aro . . . Did you know what he did and still remain silent to save him?" I asked her, terrified of this possibility that was too appalling to imagine, but unable to go any further without knowing this fact.

She placed her hand over her chest, gasping in shock. "No, of course not! _Credimi,_ Isabella! I didn't know. In fact, Aro had threatened me that if I ever got in his way, he'd kill Renata and her family. He told me he'd found all of you, but he was willing to leave you alone if I spent the rest of my life here, away from home and unable to do a thing about the way he chose to spend my share of his father's money."

"Let me guess. This was fifteen years ago?"

"Yes," she whispered despondently. "I didn't know that he had . . ." She bit her lip hard, clearly choking back a sob.

I swallowed hard, feeling Edward's grasp tighten on my hand. I looked at him, and he looked back, trying to appear resolute and calm in the face of the havoc that this was wreaking on my life.

"Tell me _everything_ ," I asserted quietly, looking intently at Didyme and working hard to pull my features into the same neutral expression as Edward's.

I watched as she drew in a deep breath, rubbing her slender fingers over her cheeks to wipe away the remnants of her tears. As she closed her eyes and muttered something in Italian, I sent up a prayer of my own, appealing to, not God, but my mother wherever she was to watch over me and give me strength to get through this. I wouldn't leave this room unscathed, but all I needed was to come out on the other side strong enough to get her the justice she'd been denied for far too long.

I fisted my free hand, letting my nails dig into my palm to ground me to the present, this place, this room, this woman that held the answers that had eluded me for more than half of my life. I couldn't even begin to comprehend the relationship I apparently had with her . . . not yet.

Didyme opened her eyes, and I forced myself to look into them as she began to speak.

"My husband, Marcus was overjoyed when I gave birth to Aro after two years of marriage," she said in a hushed tone where the hint of her tears still lingered. "He wanted an heir to hand over his . . . _empire_ to when he could no longer manage it, and Aro was all his dreams personified. From the time he was able to comprehend what his father said, Aro was thrown into grooming for becoming a drug lord," she spat the last two words. "He took to it as though he'd been born for this life, or at least, that's what my husband liked to believe. Marcus said it a million times to anyone who was willing to listen to his gloating. My son was practically stolen away from me the day he turned four and began to grasp the concepts of what was going on around him." She paused to sniffle. "Oh, I saw him, of course, but only at night, when he was free from his father's _training_."

She fell silent for a moment. I fidgeted impatiently, but managed to hold myself back from interrupting. The way she was staring off into distance, a blank look on her face, made it clear that her brain was clouded over by reminiscences from the past.

"I loved my husband," she admitted at last, and her voice sounded almost ashamed . . . guilty. "Despite the fact that he turned all of his attention to our son and discarded me as though I was nothing but an incubator, I couldn't suppress or refute my feelings for him. So, after Aro's fifth birthday, when Marcus, once again, started showering me with expensive presents and loads of his time, it wasn't in my nature to be wary of him. In fact, I was nothing but elated to have him back. I didn't realize . . ." She sighed sadly, pulling her blanket higher up over her legs. "I didn't realize that it was nothing but a game. It was _always_ a game to him," she muttered, obvious disgust lacing her voice.

"I don't understand," I admitted in a low tone.

She glanced at me and grimaced wryly. "One of our close friends who was in the same . . . business lost his eight year-old son to some rare illness. The incident terrified Marcus and made him realize that having one son was not, in fact, a guarantee that he had an heir to take over all his business. If something happened to Aro . . ." she trailed off, shaking her head. "He only 'returned' to me because he needed another child. The spare, if you will."

My eyes narrowed at the flippant way she mentioned children.

 _Had my mother been the same to her . . . a spare?_

Anger bubbled up in my chest. I shifted slightly, inadvertently alerting Edward to my distress.

"Bella?" he asked in a whisper, prompting Didyme to stop and look at us quizzically.

"Please go on," I told her, throwing Edward a quick glance to tell him I was okay.

Didyme looked unsure, but complied with my request anyway.

"I didn't come to know of Marcus' real motivations until very late into my second pregnancy. When I realized what he wanted, I was thrown into the kind of despair I'd never known before in my life," she murmured as her eyes welled up. "I'd already been resorted to nothing in my elder child's life. I didn't want to lose the second one to Marcus' ambitions, too. When the time came and I gave birth to my Renata, Marcus was disgruntled at having lost his last chance to get the son he wanted."

Edward and I glanced at each other in confusion.

"I'm sorry I didn't get that," I interrupted. "You just said _last chance_?"

Didyme raised her head slowly to look at us, her entire face suddenly appearing weary. "Renata's birth was extremely difficult for me. I lost too much blood during the C-section, and the doctor had to remove my uterus to stop the bleeding," she answered almost emotionlessly.

I wanted to offer an apology, but she went on without a pause. "Marcus didn't want the world to know about Renata. He was . . . ashamed of her. To be honest, I did nothing to change his mind, either," she confessed. "I didn't want to lose my baby girl, and I was all too happy to get her away from her father's baleful eyes. I don't know much, but I think Marcus made sure not to have any records made for Renata's birth. He basically ignored her presence, and I made it my life's mission to shower my Renata with all the love that my heart could hold and more. She was the center of my world, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

A tiny smile lit up her face at the memories that must've made their way into her thoughts, but it didn't last for long. It faltered and fell as she continued with her story.

"After her birth, we'd been living at our estate in Chicago, but I'd kept my distance from Marcus, disgusted at his behavior toward our daughter. It was when Renata turned seventeen that Marcus started paying her more attention. When he decided to throw a party for her upcoming birthday, the daughter he'd all but forgotten for all the years before, I was immediately on guard. It turned out that my fears weren't unfounded," she whispered as a delicate shudder rocked her body.

I released a deep breath, leaning further into Edward's side, somehow knowing that what was about to come was the reason that drove Mom away from her . . . family.

 _No_ , I corrected my thoughts immediately. _They weren't her family. She didn't want to be Renata Volturi. She was, and would always be Renee Swan._

Unaware of my inner conflict, Didyme went on. "I confronted Marcus, and he admitted that he'd been thinking about merging our business with another family's, allowing us to expand our territory into some regions of the US where we hadn't managed to gain access in the past. I was horrified at the thought of my precious daughter living the same kind of life I'd chosen in my naivety. I vowed to myself about getting her out of Marcus' clutches somehow, anyhow. But . . ."

She lapsed into silence, crushing her hand against her lips as her body shook under the force of her repressed sobs.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat was suddenly too dry to make a sound. I felt Edward's gaze on me. He must've recognized my predicament and gently voiced the question for me. "But, what?"

Didyme sniffled. "I didn't know what to do, and I didn't want to make my daughter worry until I'd found an escape route for her. I had little money of my own, but I would've needed much more to get away from my husband and his men. So, I didn't disclose Marcus' intentions as I desperately sought a way to send Renata somewhere safe and even accompany her, if possible. Fate had other plans, though," she whispered miserably. "I don't know how, but Renata caught wind of what her father had planned for her, and somehow, she left home in the middle of the night."

"How?" I gasped. "You said you didn't have money. How did she acquire enough to . . ."

My confusion grew as Didyme smiled sadly. "She was always smarter than me, my Renata. She left me a letter to tell me that she was extremely sorry for leaving me alone, but she simply couldn't bear to imagine a life like mine for herself. She also said that she'd been collecting and saving a little share of her allowances for ten years." Her mouth twisted. "It was the one thing Marcus was good at . . . spending money. Despite his obvious disinterest in Renata's life, she always had a generous sum waiting for her on the first of every month. Maybe it was a way for him to alleviate some of his deep-seated guilt for neglecting his daughter? Who knows? Anyway, what we never realized was that most of that money made its way into the inner lining of Renata's favorite pillow case as her savings."

My eyes widened as I imagined what she had just described.

 _My mother . . . fearing her father, and possibly her brother . . . saving money by hiding it in her pillow case . . ._

"Another thing that Marcus used to say all the time . . ." Didyme's voice pulled me back to the present. "He always taught his trusted men to hide things in plain sight. That way they're more difficult to find, or so he believed. We just never imagined that Renata could've learned and put that lesson into use to trick us all."

Some part of my brain registered her words, but the rest was focused on my own memory from the past. I let my eyes shut and felt my mom's voice wash over me.

" _Grow up to be a strong woman. Find a man who'll love you beyond words. You deserve to be loved, my Bella. You deserve everything. Never settle for anything less than your true love."_

I finally understood why she'd said that.

She'd run away from an unwanted alliance that made her nothing but an inconsequential pawn in Marcus Volturi's games. For years, the man treated her despicably, but according to Didyme, my mother had never protested, choosing to spend her life embraced in Didyme's love and care. Like any other girl, though, she must've envisioned a future with a man who loved her unconditionally, and when her father threatened to crush her dreams, she left all that she knew behind without a second thought.

I'd focused on the first part of her final plea to me for so long, that I practically forgot about the second one . . . and it was this one that held the key to the reason for her lack of background.

I felt the pressure of Edward's fingers over mine, chasing the recollections of the past away. Fear swam in his green irises. I tried to reassure him with a small smile, but didn't have much success in curling my lips upward. My zoning in and out this way must make him anxious, but I could do nothing to stop it.

"That's all I know," Didyme whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around her torso. "That was the last time I saw my daughter or heard from her. I used to dream that she'd try to contact me somehow, but at the same time, I _dreaded_ it. I'd rather that she never try to get in touch than have Marcus or Aro find her out through the communication. Still, I prayed and prayed that I'd get just one chance to see her, to hear her voice before I left this earth for good, and now—" She broke off abruptly, burying her face in her palms as more sobs rushed through her throat.

I leaned back, my body sagging against the onslaught of information I'd just received . . . a whole life my mother had lived that I knew absolutely nothing about.

She'd had a father who had practically disowned her until she was somehow useful to his selfish, despicable motives.

She'd had a mother who had spent her life caring for her in such a hostile environment, but ultimately, even she had failed to save her.

She'd had a brother . . . who'd _killed_ her.

I straightened at the thought, my back stiffening furiously as I recalled the questions that still remained unanswered.

"Why did he kill her?" I lashed out, unconcerned with Didyme's tears at the moment.

My mother was counting on me to get to the bottom of this, and I wouldn't let anything distract me from getting what I needed.

"What?" Didyme murmured, brushing a hand against her wrinkled, sunken cheeks.

"Why did Aro kill my mother?" I repeated with force. "That's what I'm here to find out. I've been waiting a long time to know the truth, the motive behind his gruesome act, and now you're telling me . . . You're telling me that he was her brother." I exhaled in a gush, agitated. "There _has_ to be a reason."

Her lips quivered. "Are you sure he did it?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped short at Edward's touch on my arm. I looked at him, seeing and understating the cause behind the reservation in his eyes. With a quick nod, I silently conveyed to him that I didn't intend to reveal the whole truth. Despite my apparent . . . _relation_ with this woman, it'd take a hell lot more from her to get me to trust her.

"I'm one hundred percent sure," was all I said.

I waited, saying nothing as Didyme looked intently in my eyes, probably gauging my certainty about what I'd just said. Her face lapsed into a pained frown and she closed her eyes, shaking her head in utter despair. I waited for her questions, ready to tackle them however required, but they never came.

All she did was slump against the pillows, her expression and posture of someone who'd had every last bit of hope and truth ripped brutally from their soul.

I watched her warily, wondering if all of this was somehow just an act. Granted, she'd been extremely forthcoming about the past, but none of it helped us build a murder case against Aro.

What if she shut down completely to send us away and then called Aro's lawyers to give them a heads-up?

I swallowed hard as the various implications of our careless visit began to take shape in my head.

I'd been so focused on watching Didyme that I was taken aback when I felt the couch shift beneath me.

Edward stood, walking over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of water. The sloshing of water sounded ominously loud in the tense silence of the room as he poured out a glassful. He offered it to Didyme, who reached out to take it with a trembling arm.

" _Grazie_ ," she whispered hoarsely, taking little sips of water between her sniffles.

Edward returned to my side with another glass for me. I tried to refuse, but he didn't back down, pushing it closer to my hands. I rolled my eyes, but accepted it. It was only when the cool liquid made its way down my scorching throat did I realize how badly I needed it. Instead of being stubborn, I eagerly drank down the mouthfuls, and gave him a grateful nod as I returned the empty glass.

"He hated her," Didyme said suddenly, her voice paper thin and broken. "Aro hated Renata ever since Marcus died. He blamed her for his death. Maybe that's why . . ."

I scowled. "That doesn't make any sense. The police reports suggest Marcus was killed by a rival. Why did Aro blame her?"

Didyme raise her eyes wearily. "Marcus' murderer was the man who was supposed to marry Renata," she murmured. "His name was James. Marcus had known his father for many years, and when James lost his parents in a fire accident, Marcus took him in, taking it upon himself to train him regarding the ins and outs of this business. After Marcus deemed him ready to take charge of his own cartel, James traveled out west and rebuilt the organization that'd been torn apart after his father's death. Marcus was very impressed with his work." Her lips twisted sardonically. "That's why he wanted James to marry our daughter and unite his businesses with our own, despite the fact that James was a decade older than Renata."

"James?" I asked as soon as she paused.

I sneaked a glance at Edward, and found his expression mirroring my own. 

_Jimmy . . . James_

It couldn't be a coincidence.

I looked on as he quickly pulled out his phone, rifling through the album until he pulled out the picture he'd taken of Jimmy Dalton's photograph.

He held it out to Didyme. "Is this him?" he asked her gently, and she took the phone from his hand to look closely.

I watched with bated breath as she squinted at the screen.

"There's something different . . . but that's definitely him," she confirmed.

"We think he'd altered his face by plastic surgery. The police know him as Jimmy or _The Hunter_ ," I pointed out, fishing for more.

Didyme nodded. "Yes, Marcus himself _bestowed_ that moniker on him. His real name is _James Ricci_."

My eyes widened, the air rushing out of my lungs in a hiss.

 _Ricci_

Beside me, Edward's stiffened, and once again, our eyes met in understanding.

This was the elusive _Richie_ we'd been looking for.

There'd never been two men, but just the _one_ who'd scared Mom.

 _Jimmy Dalton . . ._

 _Only, my mother knew him as James Ricci._

I scrubbed my palm over my face, almost hearing the click as another piece of the puzzle lodged into its rightful place. My head felt like it was about to explode with the amount of details that'd been poured into it.

Lost as I was in my thoughts, Edward took over the questioning.

"Why did Jimmy kill Marcus?" he asked Didyme.

"Because he had been in love with Renata," she replied quietly, wiping off a tear. "When Renata ran, Ricci believed she couldn't have escaped without Marcus' permission. He thought Marcus had broken his promises, that he'd betrayed him. He made a huge scene at our home, but then left, only to come back several weeks later, completely out of the blue. Marcus had trained him well. Before anyone could move a muscle, he'd put a bullet through Marcus' heart. There was nothing we could do to save him."

I sat silently, still a little thrown by the information she was sharing. I'd only listened to it as yet; processing it was going to be one hell of a task.

"Did your people catch James later?" Edward prodded.

Didyme shook her head slowly. "It took a long time, but Aro crushed Ricci's organization, killing almost all of his men. Ricci himself disappeared without a trace. Aro spent _years_ looking for him and Renata. In his twisted mind, she was as much responsible for Marcus' death as Ricci." She sniffled. "I tried so hard to convince him otherwise, but . . ." She drew in a shaky breath. "It was only after Aro ruined Ricci's business that he decided to move here to the West coast and established his roots here. He never stopped looking for Ricci or Renata . . ."

As her words trailed into silence, my shoulders sagged and my eyes fell shut. Didyme's words resonated over and over in my mind.

The evening had been one hell of an eye-opener. I'd learned more than I'd ever allowed myself to hope for.

Slowly, the events that'd occurred on that fateful day fifteen years ago were starting to make some sense.

Though still not one hundred percent clear, Aro's motives were surely beginning to come into focus.

The only thing we'd made no progress on as yet was the most important aspect, though.

 _How would we get the proof we needed to clinch the case against Aro?_

 _Did it even exist?  
_

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm . . . Need a moment to absorb all of that?**

 **If you'll indulge me, just a gentle reminder . . .**

 **Courtesy of you, lovely readers, my stories have been nominated in the** **Multi Fandom Fanatic Fanfics Awards** **!**

 _ **Start Over**_ **– Favorite Complete Fanfic** and **Favorite Romantic Fanfic  
** _ **Disguised Intentions**_ **– Favorite Work-In-Progress Fanfic** and **Favorite Crime Fanfic**

 **If you've enjoyed my stories, I'd really appreciate a vote :)**

 **This is the link –** **awards dot fanaticfanfics dot com**

 **See you soon.**

 **x x**


	20. Chapter 20: Storms and Speculations

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for the wonderful response to the last chapter. It's a wonderful feeling to receive the readers' feedback. Some of you got it halfway right and some were downright shocked . . . I loved each and every reaction. :) One thing I'd like to say is that I was very pleased that so many of you could sympathize with Didyme. Somehow, it made me feel like I'd done my job well.**

 **It amazes me that we might just make it to a thousand reviews when this story is complete. It would be my first time if I achieve that, so I can't help but be excited about it!**

 **As always, I'm really grateful to Payton79 for giving me her valuable feedback and encouragement.**

 **On with the chapter now . . .**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **STORMS AND SPECULATIONS**

 _I sniffled, rubbing a hand across my cheeks to wipe away the tears, running as fast as my little legs could carry me. I threw the door open, crossed the living room and turned sharply into the kitchen._

 _My eyes scanned the room until they landed on the person I was looking for . . . the only person who could make everything better._

" _Mom," I whimpered, pushing my hair away from my face._

 _She whirled around in surprise, kneeling and holding out her arms as soon as she saw my distress. "Bella? What's wrong, baby?" she asked, worried as I threw myself into her embrace. "Tell me, baby."_

" _Emmett . . . he . . . he pushed me!" I choked out through my keening cries, acutely aware of the burning pain in my newly-scraped knees._

 _I heard the thundering footsteps barely a few seconds before my brother made his appearance. Burying myself further into Mom's hug, I hid my face from him, still feeling betrayed by his harsh behavior toward me in the backyard._

" _Emmett," Mom called out, and the stern note that we never dared argue with was obvious in her voice. "Is this true? Did you hurt your sister?"_

 _I turned my head a little bit to peek at my brother, who looked uncomfortable under Mom's sharp gaze._

" _I was just teaching her how to protect herself!" he explained. "She's seven years old, Mom. She needs to know how to deal with someone if they try to hurt her. I saw Lauren looking at her angrily in the park yesterday. Lauren wanted to play at the swings, but Alice and Bella were there before her, which made her mad. I was trying to teach Bella how to take care of herself."_

" _Why did you have to push me for that?" I couldn't help but retort, still cringing away from him, though. "You could've just shown me what to do without acting like the bad guy yourself. You're . . . you're so . . . ugh!"_

" _Bella, hush, baby," Mom soothed me, running her hand through my hair. "Emmett, come here."_

 _I felt Mom shift to kneel as Em came in to stand right behind me. Mom asked us to look at each other. I refused to meet his eyes, though._

 _Mom placed her hand softly beneath my chin and tipped my head up, forcing me to face them both. I glared at Emmett, even though he didn't look like he was about to argue with what I'd said._

" _Listen to me, the two of you," Mom said, her voice now calm and gentle. "Having a brother or a sister means having a friend who'll never leave your side, who'll always be there for you, and who'll love you unconditionally."_

" _What does that mean?" I asked, biting my lip._

 _Mom smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear. "It means that your brother is the one person in the world who'll always love you, no matter what. Don't be too mad at him, sweetheart. He's the one with whom you can share all your secrets, your worries, and he'll keep them safe. Even if you're mad at me sometimes, you can go to Emmett and let it all out." She winked, making me giggle._

 _She turned to Emmett. "And you, my sweet boy, are supposed to protect your sister, not hurt her." He wanted to say something, but Mom placed a finger on his lips. "Yes, I know that's what you were trying to do, but you went about it the wrong way, Em. Bella's smaller than you. You might not intend to hurt her, but you could end up doing so anyway. I appreciate your intentions, but you're just going to have to figure out another way."_

 _I watched as Emmett frowned, obviously thinking hard._

" _So maybe I could teach her in her room?" he finally asked. "We can put the mattress on the floor so Bella wouldn't get hurt. Is that okay?" His eyes flashed to mine hesitantly. "I'm sorry about before, Bellie. I didn't want to hurt you."_

 _Mom grinned. "There you go. Though, I hope you're not going to be teaching her something that's going to lead to a situation where I'll have to apologize to other parents, hmm?"_

 _Emmett winked at me, and I couldn't stop the smile it brought to my face._

" _I promise, Mom, I'll handle it just fine," he told her, taking my hand and squeezing it. I squeezed back, looking forward to his lessons now that he'd found a way to do it without hurting me._

 _I_ really _didn't like Lauren._

 _Mom wrapped an arm around both of us, suddenly looking serious as if she was about to cry._

" _Always, always support each other, okay?" she whispered, looking into our eyes until we both nodded. "That's what a family is. You never betray each other. You hold each other up through thick and thin. You fight whatever life throws at you together." I frowned, feeling confused when a tear fell down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away. "Promise me that you won't let anything come between you, that you'll love each other unconditionally."_

 _She held out her hands, and Emmett and I grabbed one each. We looked at each other with silly grins now that our fight had been resolved._

" _No matter what," I swore, smiling in agreement._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The memory drifted away, my eyes snapping open when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I surfaced back to the present. A nurse walked out of Didyme's room, smiling at me as she walked down the hallway. I took a deep breath before turning around slowly to meet Edward's gaze.

"Is she okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he replied, letting his palm drift down my arm to take my hand. He held it between both of his as he continued. "It was almost time for her BP medication, so the nurse gave it to her, along with an analgesic for the headache. She's doing just fine."

I nodded, releasing a slow, heavy breath.

We'd gotten terribly worried when Didyme had started rubbing at her temples, wincing and groaning in obvious discomfort. Edward had alerted the staff, who'd brought in the resident nurse. Under Edward's guidance, she quickly retrieved the blood pressure monitor and together they examined Didyme. I was greatly relieved when he told me that it was nothing but the stress that'd caused her blood pressure to shoot up, leading to the headache. He had assured me that she would be fine once she took her scheduled pill. I'd walked out into the hallway, giving them some privacy to work as well as selfishly taking some much needed space.

"How're _you_ holding up?" he asked me now, his eyes darting toward the door of Didyme's room from where he'd just emerged.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my mind refused to cooperate to form a worthwhile answer. Struggling to find the right words to describe my feelings, I turned my eyes heavenward in frustration. When nothing came to me, I managed a shrug.

"I don't know," I finally whispered, my eyes welling up all of a sudden. "I don't know how I feel. I'm so . . . _lost_ , Edward." My voice broke on his name, and he quickly pulled me into an embrace.

It was if all the emotions I'd locked up in some remote recess of my mind poured out in a deluge as his arms wrapped around me. I held Edward tightly around his waist, burying my face in his chest as I cried. My body shuddered as sobs ripped through my chest and hot, thick tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Hey, hey," he murmured, gently rubbing up and down my back. "It's okay, Bella . . ."

"It's like—" My words were cut short by my sniffles and gasps, but I went on. "It's like my mind is . . . separated from the rest of my body. There's some part inside me that I can't reach. I'm listening to Didyme's words, seeing her cry, and there should be . . . I'm supposed to be reacting to it, right?" I asked him between desperate gasps. "But I feel like I can't. I don't know what's going on in my own head. I feel like I don't know myself anymore, Edward. I don't—"

He grabbed my shoulders and gently pushed me back. When I tried to resist, his hands framed my face and tipped my face up, urging me to meet his eyes.

"Bella," he murmured as I watched him through the tears swimming in my eyes. "It's okay."

"It's not right," I whimpered softly. "Nothing is right. I should be—"

"You're right," he interrupted, pressing his fingertips into my skin to emphasize his words. "Nothing is right at the moment, but it _will_ be, Bella. This is what you wanted . . . no, _needed_. The ghosts of the past have ruled your life for far too long. It's time to exorcize them, no matter how much it hurts. I'm here for you, as is the rest of your family." His thumb caressed under my eye, wiping away a stray tear. "It's okay to feel however you feel. You're not _supposed_ to do anything. You're the bravest person I've ever met, Princess, but what we've learned today . . ." he trailed off, his green eyes earnest and honest. "It was simply too much to handle, and yet you're doing fine. It's okay if you're feeling lost. You know why?"

"Why?" I breathed.

"Because all you have to do is reach out and I'll be there to bring you back."

I closed my eyes at his words, and he leaned in to press a soft kiss against my forehead. I accepted the comfort of his touch, not even thinking of resisting as his arms folded around me once again.

"You're feeling out of control," he spoke against my hair, his voice calm and reassuring, just what I needed considering storm brewing in my world. "What you've learned today . . . these are things you never would've imagined, and it's throwing you for a spin, but Bella, you just need to keep your eyes on the goal." He crushed me to his chest. "I know it's hard, _I know_. But if anyone in the world can get through this, it's _you_ , Princess," he whispered, pulling back slightly to look at me squarely, willing me to believe his words. "You can do this. Let's just finish getting what we need from Didyme, and we'll go on from there, alright? Don't think about anything beyond that. Just focus on the now, this moment, this place, this woman who, quite possibly, holds the key to our final questions. Focus on that." He drew in a deep breath, gesturing with his eyes for me to do the same.

I humored him, letting my chest rise and fall with a slow, deep lungful of air, willing it to settle into every fiber, every muscle of my body, hoping to cement my composure along with it.

"There you go," Edward murmured with a small smile, his eyes glowing when he obviously felt some of the tension dissipate from my body.

My chest loosened somewhat, something low and warm beginning to replace the earlier anxiety, as I held Edward's gaze. His face was open, betraying the emotions playing in his mind – genuine concern, obvious fear, and then, honest relief and contentment as I started to regain control over my emotions.

His thumbs ghosted over my cheeks, wiping away the lingering remnants of my tears. "Do you want me to get you some water?"

I shook my head. "There's some inside, right?" I pointed toward Didyme's room, and he nodded. "Then I'll just have some in there," I mumbled. "It'd be silly to bring it out here when I could . . . _have to_ go in there."

"You don't have to go in until you're ready, Bella," he insisted, and I smiled wryly.

"Yes, I do, and we both know it." He grimaced, probably about to argue, but I placed a hand over his lips. "Let's just get it over with. Isn't that what you just drilled into me?" I teased.

Edward recognized my poor attempt to bring in some levity into our conversation and thankfully, went along with it.

"Well, I thought my words passed right through your ears like a drive-through window," he replied with the hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. "Can't blame me for that assumption, can't you?"

"Guess not," I sighed.

I peeked at the door in trepidation. My chest felt like it was being squeezed from the inside out, but I knew that I couldn't go on delaying the inevitable.

"Call Emmett, please," I whispered to Edward, my eyes certainly displaying the tumult of emotions in my entire being. "I don't think I can handle repeating all of this right now."

Edward's eyes clouded with understanding. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell him. You want to wait for me here? I might need a few minutes if Em starts asking questions."

I steeled myself to appear calm, even as my heart took on a pounding rhythm and conflicted feelings spiraled mercilessly inside my chest.

"I think . . . I think I'll head on in there," I answered weakly, and I'm sure Edward saw right through my attempt to appear confident.

He said nothing to stop me, just letting his fingers linger over my cheek for a moment.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he promised before dropping his hand and walking a few steps away to call my brother.

I turned to the door, bolstering myself with one more deep breath before pushing the door open.

Didyme was reclined on her bed, several small and large cushions surrounding her thin frame. Her eyes were closed, but they roved behind her lids as her lips pulled down in a frown, so I knew she wasn't asleep.

I pushed the door shut behind me noiselessly, taking a moment to just look at the woman before me.

The straight line of her nose, the slight upturn at its tip, the smooth, soft curve of her jaw, the dimple at her chin, and the pronounced little furrow between her eyebrows . . . they all called out to the deepest parts of me, reminding of another face so much similar to the one before me now . . . the face of the woman who I'd loved more than anything else in my life, the woman who'd been snatched away brutally by the act of the very man who was supposed to love her unconditionally.

And here was Didyme . . . In a way, she'd been ripped away from her daughter by the actions of her husband, and later, by the despicable act of her son.

Without any conscious decision to do so, I found myself walking ahead to stand beside her, my hand reaching out in a sudden impulse to grab hers. My fingers curled around her slender one, making her open her eyes.

Didyme looked at me in surprise, frozen as I was, surprised by my own actions. Her face relaxed, though, dissolving into a pained, yet relieved smile as she interlocked our fingers. I perched on the bed, and my own eyes welled up when I saw the glassiness in hers.

"Tell me about her," she croaked, squeezing my hand gently. "What was she like? What was your family like? Did your father love her?"

I cleared my throat before speaking. "He loved her more than his own life," I replied, and Didyme's face glowed with wistful joy. "They told us they met at college, but we now know that was false. I think we can safely assume it was fate that had a role in bringing them together somehow. Dad was a police officer, so he helped Mom create a new identity. He gave her a new beginning in her life."

"Us?" she asked, throwing me for a loop for a few seconds.

"Oh!" I exclaimed when comprehension dawned. "I meant my brother and me."

She released a shuddering breath. "You have a brother? Renata had a son, too?"

" _Renee_ , please," I said without thought, but not regretting the words once they were out. "She didn't want to be Renata Volturi. My mother was and will always be Renee Swan."

"I'm sorry," she murmured quickly, her eyes clouding over with anguish and understanding. "You're right, Isabella. I'm sorry."

I patted her hand to let her know that it was alright. After that, I complied with her request, sharing with her all I could about my childhood.

Didyme chuckled with me when I told her of the summer days spent at the poolside, with Mom and I teasing Em and Dad about their completely baseless fear of water. She smiled longingly when I talked about our endless attempts to make the most perfect chocolate cake in the world. She frowned playfully when I mentioned instances of Emmett and me skipping our homework and sneaking out to the park when Mom got too involved in her romance novels. She sighed contentedly when I described how every year our birthdays and anniversaries were spent together, with Dad whisking us away to some or the other picnic spot nearby.

"She had a good life," she whispered, looking at me desperately for a confirmation, so I nodded.

"She did," I affirmed quietly.

 _It just ended too soon._

I couldn't help the thought that crossed my mind, but refrained from voicing it.

"What does your brother do?" she asked hesitantly. "You said Emmett, right?"

"Yes. He's a police officer," I said, smiling sardonically. "He works with the Seattle PD." I paused for a moment, uncertain of whether or not to go on, but then took the plunge. "His wife, Rosalie, is currently pregnant with their first child."

Didyme's free hand flew to her mouth. _"Oh mio Dio, dici davvero!"_ she gasped

"Uh, I'm sorry, what?"

She shook her head, squeezing my hand excitedly. "Really? Rena-uh, Renee's grandchild?" she asked softly, her eyes wide and reverent, and for the first time since I'd been here, I saw them glimmer with hope.

"Yes, Rosalie's almost two months along right now."

"That's wonderful," she murmured happily, but then her face fell. "Would he . . . would they be willing to see me?" she asked, her voice catching in her throat. "I'm sorry, I'm so _so_ sorry that I failed your mother. I'm sorry I failed to protect her. I should've run away with her the moment I heard Marcus' vile intentions, but . . . but I had no means! I wanted to make sure that we'd . . . we'd . . ." Her body trembled with her sharp breaths as she grew more agitated, and I quickly halted her words, placing my hand on her arm.

"Hush, relax," I soothed, unable to find a suitable title to address her with. "You're as much a victim of Marcus' and Aro's games as Mom was, as we all are," I assured her. As I said the words, I felt them resound somewhere deep in my heart, and I knew it was nothing but the truth. Didyme's eyes glistened as they peered at me, hope and despair warring in them.

"You did your best to protect her," I whispered, a lump forming in my throat. "Like I said, it was fate that brought her to my father . . . to the life she'd always envisioned for herself. She had it all . . . a loving husband, two kids, her own little family. You showed her a way of life so different from the one practiced in the place where you both were trapped, and it helped her build the foundation of her own home. The only person responsible for ruining all our lives is Aro," I muttered fervently. "It was he who killed her, who pushed our family into an abyss of pain that we never recovered from, who casted you away into this place without a second thought."

Didyme nodded through her tears. "I was thinking while you were outside, trying to recall the smallest details," she croaked. "It isn't easy, Isabella. I've been here, practically confined within these four walls for so long now. All the memories of my past . . . it's like I'm looking at them through the thick fog of my worn mind. But I do remember, just a few days before Aro sent me here, he came home looking . . . like he was on a high." She shivered at the memory, her hand trembling in mine. "He looked . . . well, to be honest, he looked _mad._ His eyes were gleaming, his body was jumpy, and he kept grinning and shouting in a way that left me terrified. He told me something that night." She squinted into the distance, probably trying to recollect the exact words. "He said that he'd fulfilled the promise he made to his father's soul. At the moment, I thought he'd taken care of some old nemesis, but now . . ."

I clenched my eyes shut, the exact face she had described dancing tauntingly behind my eyelids, just as it had for the past fifteen years.

The adrenaline rush, the wide eyes, the malicious grin . . . In the fraction of a second that he'd turned around to look at my mother as she bled out, I'd seen it all.

The door opened and shut quietly, and a moment later, I felt Edward's warm palm land on my shoulder. I turned to meet his gaze, feeling more exposed than ever, as though the wounds of my past had been cut open, leaving nothing but jagged edges that ached and burned.

I dropped Didyme's hand and stood up unsteadily. Edward's hands clamped down on my waist to hold me upright.

"Did you talk to him?" I asked quietly before he could say anything.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Emmett was . . . shocked, to say the least. He's coming over with Jasper, and they're going to get Didyme away from here."

I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes. She was sniffling into her hands, huddled under the blankets. "Will she come? Will she testify against Aro?"

Edward cupped my face in his palms, brushing away my tears. "I think she will. She is a victim of Aro's actions just as much as your family is, Bella," he assured me softly, echoing my words from a few minutes ago. "I'm sure she will be willing to do her part to get justice for Renee. We need to get her away from here and into police custody as a witness. That's why Jasper's coming, too. He can get the official business sorted out."

I nodded, closing my eyes and leaning forward to rest my forehead against his shoulder. His arms enveloped me, and for the thousandth time that day, I thanked God for Edward's presence beside me here. I would never have been able to go through this mess of a day without his support. I'd probably be even more of a wreck than I was now, curled up uselessly in the corner of this room if I didn't have him to lean on.

"Isabella?" Didyme called out timidly. "Is everything alright?"

I pulled away from Edward reluctantly and slowly reclaimed my seat on the bed. Edward remained close, standing right behind me with his front pressing into my back.

"We need you," I told her tremulously. "Aro is being punished for his crimes. The police have enough proof to charge him for a lot of things, but no one except us knows about his involvement in Mom's murder."

Didyme's eyes went wide. "He's . . . he has been . . . He will pay for his sins?" she whispered brokenly. "He will pay for taking my daughter's life?"

I grasped her hands tightly. "That's what we want," I said fervently. "Please, please help us. We need your statement to build up a case of murder against him."

I waited, holding my breath as Didyme clenched her eyes shut.

As the seconds ticked by, my heart lurched and my chest constricted painfully as we waited for her answer. I could feel the familiar anxiety creeping up on me, tugging at me mercilessly to pull me into a sea of agony and despair. It was only the soft pressure of Edward's hand on my back that kept me afloat in the exceedingly long and tense minute that passed before Didyme's eyes flashed open.

She brought her hand up, resting it against my cheek and looked at me for an endless moment. I wondered what she was looking for . . . if she saw my mother's face in mine, just like I saw it in hers.

Her lips parted, and mine flattened into a grim line, my breath halting in expectation of her answer.

"Yes."

I exhaled in a rush, nodding at her gratefully. I would've thanked her, but the words seemed to be lodged somewhere in my throat, unable to break through.

Didyme's lower lip quivered as she held my gaze, her eyes turning wondrous and her mouth pulling into a small smile.

"Isabella," she whispered. _"Molto bello. La mia nipotina."_

I didn't understand what she'd said, but her emotions were plainly displayed in her features. Slowly, hesitantly, I leaned forward, putting my arms around her shoulders. Didyme's eyes widened, but as soon as she realized what I wanted, she quickly pushed herself forward and wrapped me in an embrace. My eyes closed, I rested my face against her soft, gray hair, and she wept into my neck. Rubbing a hand over my back, she muttered something more in Italian, but for the first time today, the tenor of her voice was happy and thankful instead of distressed.

I pulled back after a moment, and Didyme gave me a small, but genuine smile. My eyes met Edward's, and he, too, looked happy and peaceful. He held out the bottle of water for me, and I gladly accepted it.

His phone rang loudly, startling us all, until he looked at the display.

"It's just Emmett," he explained, taking the call.

As I heard his side of the conversation, I realized that my brother had managed to lose the address in his troubled state of mind. Edward nodded at me and walked out of the room. I heard him telling Emmett to make sure to enter the location into his GPS this time.

When he shut the door behind him, I turned back to Didyme, only to find her staring at my face with utmost attention.

"What?" I couldn't help asking, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"You look . . . defeated," she surmised with a frown.

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

My mouth fell open in surprise when she actually rolled her eyes at me. "I've read your mother's face accurately for years. I know what this is," she said, wagging a finger in front of my face. All the playfulness left her eyes, though, as she continued. "Is it Aro? You said you want to see him being punished, but . . . is there something wrong?"

"We don't have enough proof," I admitted with a heavy sigh. "To implicate him for Mom's murder, we'll nee—"

She clutched my hand tightly. "I'll do my best, Isabella," she assured me earnestly. "I lost my son, my sweet boy, a long, long time ago. This man, the man that he is today, is nothing but the mirror image of his father . . . no, he's worse than his father. He has done _horrible_ things that I don't give a damn about, but what he did to my daughter . . ." Her eyes hardened. "I won't let him get away with it."

"I couldn't be more grateful for your help," I murmured. "But, Didyme, we'll need a lot more than just your statement. You saw him soon after he killed Mom, but he never outright admitted it to you, or anyone else. Your testimony won't be sufficient all by itself."

Her brow creased. "I don't understand. Haven't you caught Ricci?"

"James Ricci? He's dead," I told her despondently. "He died not long after Mom's death."

Didyme gasped. "Did Aro kill him? Is that why he never came back?"

"He was living under a false identity, so we don't have much on his death, except that there was nothing to indicate foul play. He'd even contacted Mom under this false name and had her spooked," I said, and then paused, recalling the rest of what she'd said. "Wait, what? What did you mean when you said _he never came back_?"

"When you showed me his picture earlier, I thought you guys had caught him," she explained. "I thought he must've given you the proof."

My mind clouded over with impatience, and I struggled to keep my voice even. "Like I said, he died long ago. I never met him, so I don't know what you're talking about."

Didyme's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "That maniacal behavior of Aro's that I told you about . . . that happened a week before I was sent here. We can confirm the dates from the records here, but like you said, that must've been the day he . . ." She trailed off despondently. "Anyway, the day before I was removed from my home, I was doing some shopping. Aro had asked me to buy some more clothes for myself, and at the time, he hadn't disclosed the reason. I didn't know it was because he was going to send me packing to spend the rest of my miserable life here. I was alone, no bodyguards, and Jimmy managed to corner me there."

My eyes widened.

"He held me at gunpoint and told me to deliver a message to Aro. He had been biding his time, looking for the best way to take Aro down and said that he'd finally acquired what he had sought for a very long time. He insisted that Aro would have to hand him back all that he'd stolen from him to be able to avoid getting the death penalty. He said it was something he'd heard with his own ears."

"Wait, what?" I interrupted with a frown. "Does that mean he had some evidence against Aro?"

"That's what I thought at the time," Didyme answered. "I told Aro everything when I got home, but he didn't seem too concerned about it. He passed it off as ramblings of a defeated man. Aro had been unable to find Ricci for years and was more disappointed about having lost his chance to kill him instead of being worried about whatever proof it was that Ricci claimed to have."

I heard Edward return as my mind went over the information. He looked between us inquisitively, but said nothing, leaving me to my thoughts.

"Ricci said death penalty, didn't he?" I asked, and Didyme nodded. My heart rate escalated as a shred of hope bloomed in my chest. "That means it could've been proof of a murder committed by Aro . . . the timeline indicates it _had_ to be related to Mom."

"Timeline?" she asked.

"Ricci found you a week after Mom's murder and basically warned you about having something against Aro that could get him the death sentence. When we found the obituary for Jimmy Dalton, Ricci's alias, it mentioned the date of his death being just ten days after Mom's murder," I explained. "There was nothing to suggest foul play, but Aro could've easily managed that. Even though he didn't take Ricci's threat too seriously in front of you, what if he realized that there could've been something he missed? What if he was afraid of Ricci's evidence and silenced him for that very reason?"

Edward and Didyme looked on wide-eyed as I kept voicing my thoughts aloud, working through the jumble of both facts and conjecture to figure out what had happened.

"You said Aro had been looking for Mom and James for years," I said, and again, Didyme confirmed it. "What if he found Mom _through_ James?"

Edward caught on to my train of thought. "We don't know why, but it was clear that Renee and James arranged that rendezvous at the bookstore, away from Forks where anyone might see and speculate," he stated, and I nodded, encouraging him as he echoed my reasoning. "James found Renee, lived in Forks to make contact, and somehow, if Aro had his eyes on James, _that's_ how he found Renee."

"I saw Aro's eyes that day," I whispered under my breath, only for my ears, as the horrifying images clear in my mind's eye. "He looked victorious . . . like he'd finally found something, or _someone_ he'd sought for a long time." I took in a breath, before speaking out loud. "Aro . . . dealt with Mom, probably missing out on James, but when James made himself known to Didyme, Aro realized that he had to be eliminated."

"But the proof . . ." Didyme said, uncertainty veiling her soft voice. "If he did have some proof, Ricci would never let Aro find it. I've no doubt that Marcus ingrained in him that one should lay down his life before giving in to the enemy. If there _was_ something, James would've never told Aro about it, instead leaving it in such a way that it would make its way to the authorities even after his death. That was a trick Marcus' men used on their rivals several times."

"Well, that didn't happen," Edward commented and frowned. "Aro was roaming scot-free until now. If there is some evidence, _and_ if Aro didn't find it, it's still around somewhere in the world . . . or long lost in the span of all this time."

I let my head fall and clenched my eyes shut, turning her words over and over in my mind. Silence lingered in the room as I struggled to put everything we'd learned into perspective.

 _._

 _He had been biding his time, looking for the best way to take Aro down and said that he'd finally acquired what he had sought for a long, long time._

 _._

 _Marcus taught him to lay down his life before giving in to the enemy._

 _._

 _Most of that money made its way into the inner lining of Renata's favorite pillow case as her savings._

 _._

 _When James lost his parents in a fire accident, Marcus took him in, taking it upon himself to train him regarding the ins and outs of this business._

 _._

As the final thought entered my head, another voice, another face, another name floated into my memory.

I looked up, my eyes snapping open.

There was one place we needed to visit, one person who could hold the answers, the final key to this mystery. I met Edward's anxious gaze, terrified to hope, terrified to believe that this could possibly be _it._

And even if it wasn't what I was hoping for, it was the one and only ray of hope we could hang our hats on.

If it wasn't there, then I was well aware that I would have to accept that the answers I sought were out of my reach forever.

But, that was a bridge I would cross only once . . . _if_ I got to it.

For now . . .

Swallowing once, I parted my lips, and Edward's eyes gleamed with anticipation as I spoke.

"I think I know where we might find that proof."

* * *

 **A/N: One tiny request . . . If you know or think you know where this is heading, please don't spoil it for the others here or on FB. You're welcome to gloat in a PM to me. *winks* I don't promise any confirmation, though, LOL. (Come on, where's the fun in that?!)**

 **Two or three chapters to follow after this one.**

 **I have a WIP rec for you guys this time –** **More Than Skin Deep by purpleC305** **.  
I am a lucky pre-reader on the author's team, so I know where this will be going . . . and it's GOOD! Check it out.**

 **And if you're looking for something complete, I'd like to recommend –** **Bad Blood by LadyExcalibur2010** **.  
I recently re-read it, loving it more each time. Mark my words, you'll be aching to pull this Edward right out of the screen and hug him tight and never let him go.**

 **See you soon.**

 **xo  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Evidences and Explication

**A/N: Hello! I won't hold you here for long because I know you're excited about what's coming next. I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

 **Huge thanks to Payton79 for her time and her efforts to keep my characters and me in check.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **AN EXTRA SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT TO** **NINKITA** **! !  
(YOU KNOW WHY, YOU SNEAKY SPY!)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **EVIDENCES AND EXPLICATIONS**

"Nervous?"

Edward's soft voice broke through the silence in the car, jarring me out of my musings. Until he'd spoken, I hadn't even realized we'd reached our destination.

"Just a tad," I replied, returning his tiny smile, though mine was probably closer to a grimace.

"What if this leads us to nothing, Edward?" I whispered a moment later, voicing my greatest fear. "What if we came this far, found out everything about the past only to achieve nothing and have Aro walk away scot-free?"

"Bella, he's _never_ going to walk away scot-free," he pressed. "He's going to be in prison for the rest of his life. Alice, Emmett and you have made sure of that. What we're doing now . . ." he trailed off, his eyes hesitant as they roamed over my face.

"Go on," I prompted quietly.

"This is to give _you_ closure," he whispered, leaning in to rest his palm against my cheek. "I know you've barely had any time to process everything, but you wanted answers . . . you have them now, Bella. Aro won'tsee the light of the day again. That might not be the justice you've always hoped for, but it isn't _nothing_. Even if we're unable to get him convicted for Renee's murder, he _will_ be punished. The worst case scenario is that you'll have to make your peace with that."

I swallowed once, but eked out a soft, "I'm scared."

"You've come this far, Princess. Don't back down now." My gaze fell to my lap, but he was having none of it. Tipping my chin up, he looked deep into my eyes as he said, "You can do this, Bella. I know you can."

I breathed out raggedly, brining my hand to touch his where it lay on my face.

I let my eyes fall shut when he closed the gap between us, lowering his mouth to capture mine in a soft kiss. Every nerve ending of my body thrummed wildly as we kissed. There was no urgency in our movements, just the unhurried, tender feeling of our lips gliding together. He pulled away after a few seconds, letting his lips graze the corner of my mouth before leaning his forehead against mine. I could feel his breath brush over my skin, could almost taste his scent on my lips, and absorb the warmth of his fingertips ghosting over my jaw.

His mouth quirked up in a small smile, as did mine, before we broke apart.

"You should call her," he suggested. "Let her know it's just us so that she doesn't get alarmed."

I nodded in agreement, fishing my phone out of my pocket.

We'd lucked out with _Helping Hands_ being located a little closer to Forks as compared to Seattle. It'd taken us a solid three hours to get here, the current time being a few minutes short of midnight, but there was no way this could wait until tomorrow morning.

The late hour, however, was bound to surprise the person we were here to see, so I scrolled down my contact list. I swiped my thumb over her name and pressed the phone to my ear.

It was a few seconds until she answered the phone, and my heart leapt into my throat during that interminable time. When I finally heard her voice, I announced our arrival outside her gate, registered and allayed her shock before stressing upon how important it was for us to see her _now_.

Edward pointed out the moment the lights went on in the window that looked into the living room. On the phone, I heard her invite us in.

We were out of the car and at the doorstep in no time. I knocked twice, peeking in through the window to reassure her that it was really us here.

Mrs. Cope yawned as she opened the door, and a sharp twinge of guilt tugged at my mind. But then she welcomed us in with a loving smile, enveloping me in a quick hug.

"Bella," she said, pulling back to cup my cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me what had happened to you? You spent hours with me, and I never even knew that you'd been kidnapped!" she cried. "I'm so sorry, dear. I barely keep in touch with the news these days. It was only when I mentioned to Mrs. Stanley that you'd come to see me that she told me about that vile man Volturi. I wish you'd told me, Bella."

I expressed my apologies as she pulled me inside. "It was all such a mess, Mrs. Cope. I barely had time to wrap my head around it before the memories of my past started assaulting my mind. I was in too deep, drowning in the unanswered questions that've plagued me for far too long."

She nodded sagely, her joints popping slightly as she took a seat. "I knew something was wrong when you came to me earlier," she said. "There had to have been something that triggered you to seek out what was going on in Charlie's mind in those awful days. Well, what can I do for you tonight, dear? Is everything alright? Goodness, of course it mustn't be alright!" she exclaimed, looking at us worriedly. "You wouldn't be here at this hour if that was so, right? Can I get you kids anything?"

"No, ma'am, thank you for offering," Edward replied evenly while my eyes roved over the room. "All we need is a bit of your time. We're sorry to barge in at this hour, but . . ."

She waved away his apology with a flick of her wrist. "Like I said, dear boy, I realize that it must be something important if it brought you here now. Tell me, what do you need?"

Edward looked at me, and I nodded at him before turning to Mrs. Cope. "We have reason to believe that your friend, Jimmy Dalton knew my mother."

Mrs. Cope frowned. "What?"

I paused for a second or two, deliberating about how to approach this, then deciding that it was better to start with a little explanation rather than upsetting her needlessly. Despite my impatience to test out my theory, I launched into the back-story.

"You know how the police kept my presence at the crime scene as guarded as possible, considering that, mentally, I was in a bad state by the time they found Mom and me that night," I reminded, and she nodded. "But the fact is that I saw a lot that day. Before the accident, before Mom was shot, we were at Port Angeles, and I saw her talking to a man. That man was Jimmy Dalton. I didn't know him at first, but after I saw his picture here, I recognized him. From what we've found out, there might be something in his possession that pertains to Mom's murder."

Mrs. Cope gasped, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. "You think . . . you think Jimmy did this?" she whispered, her gritty voice cracking slightly.

"No," I assured her immediately. "He didn't kill her, but he had something that could lead us to who did. I need to find that evidence."

"Well . . ." she trailed off uncertainly. "I don't really have anything of his, Bella. I gave it all away to Goodwill. There was no one else to claim his things, not that there was much, anyway. And if it happened to be something he'd hidden . . ."

I shook my head. "There is one thing you do have. You told us how he was a private person with not any important personal items to speak of, except one thing."

I watched as Mrs. Cope scowled in concentration, trying to make sense of my words. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it without saying anything. I stood and walked around the center table to reach the chest of drawers.

"Oh!" I heard Mrs. Cope's gasp as she figured out what I'd meant.

My arm trembled as I reached out to pick up Jimmy's . . . James Ricci's picture sitting on top. Mrs. Cope made no objections, probably curious enough to let me do as I pleased. My hand curled around the thick frame, feeling the heavy weight as I lifted it. It looked quite sturdy, but the back was a little flimsier than the front. I assessed the entire frame with my fingertips, ghosting them over the embossed design on the boundary before turning it around. I touched the cardboard surface, then rattled the frame and listened for any unusual sound, but there was none.

Refusing to be deterred, I turned to my audience. Edward's eyes were intensely focused, and Mrs. Cope looked puzzled.

"Could I have a pair of scissors?" I asked, my voice steady despite the fact that my insides were in turmoil.

"Of course," Mrs. Cope answered, pointing to the topmost drawer. "There should be one in there."

Rooting around, I quickly pulled out the scissors. Edward walked over to me and took the frame from my shaking hand. I ran my fingers over the cardboard again, feeling a minute depression around the edges.

Meeting Edward's eyes for a second, I gathered my wits before scoring the rectangular boundary with one pointed end of the scissors. I was gentle, probably overly so, but I couldn't risk ruining what could be nestled inside. It took me four tries to pierce the cardboard, a sharp exhale leaving my lungs as I finally managed to do it.

I snuck the pointed end inside the slit and started cutting carefully, making my way along the entire boundary without damaging the center. The piece of cardboard fell away with startling ease once I'd cut it.

I could sense my heartbeat pounding in my ears as my eyes followed the cardboard slowly make its way to the floor. A gasp slipped past my lips when I saw what was inside.

Taped to a plastic square was a gleaming circular object, shining as the light from the bulb overhead fell on it.

.

 _A CD._

.

I looked up at Edward, desperate to confirm that it wasn't just my exhausted mind finally giving up and playing tricks on me. His wide-eyed gaze was enough to reassure me and calm the pounding rhythm of my heart to some extent.

I held my breath while his long fingers carefully pulled the square out of the frame and started peeling the cello tape off the CD. I clamped my hand over James' photograph as it swerved in the frame, pulling it out and placing it under a paperweight on the shelf.

"Oh my!" I heard Mrs. Cope murmur as she huddled over to us and peered at the CD.

"We need to play this," Edward requested. "Do you have a CD player?"

Mrs. Cope grimaced. "I'm afraid I don't," she replied regretfully. "I have a DVD player but it has been broken for weeks. I haven't gotten a chance to get it repaired."

I winced and sighed, fidgeting as every fiber of my being prickled with impatience.

Edward's gaze shifted to me. "If it's only sound, we can listen to it in the car," he suggested, and my head snapped up, hope flaring in my chest.

"Let's give it a shot," I agreed quickly before turning to Mrs. Cope. "Thank you, Mrs. Cope. Thank you so much, but we'll have to . . ."

She smiled kindly. "I understand, dear. I can see that something big is going on here. I won't stand in your way. Just remember to keep this old lady in the loop, alright?"

On impulse, I reached out and threw my arms around her. "I think we'll need you sooner rather than later," I whispered to her, thinking about how, if this was indeed the proof we were seeking, she might have to testify about how she got her hands on it.

When I pulled back, she cupped my face in her palms. "No child should've had to suffer the way you did, Bella. Your mother had a kind, beautiful soul. I would be more than happy to do whatever I can to bring her justice."

I was surprised that she'd understood what I hadn't said out loud but was very grateful for her perception.

After saying a quick goodbye, Edward and I were rushing out of her home and into his car. He placed the disc into the CD player, pushing it in gently.

For a few moments, there was nothing but the sound of our breathing in the tense silence that surrounded us.

Our eyes met despondently, wondering if it was all for naught after all.

And then, there was a slight crackle from the speakers . . .

. . . _followed by words._

My heart leapt into my throat, my gut twisting anxiously as I heard a male voice speak in an unfamiliar language.

"That's Italian," Edward whispered when the sound paused.

I nodded, having figured as much, when suddenly, a female voice blared through the speakers.

I knew that voice.

.

 _The voice that'd comforted my when I cried._

 _._

 _The voice that'd chased away my bad dreams._

 _._

 _The voice that'd calmed me down when I was nervous._

 _._

It was my mother's voice.

My hand flew to my lips, a sob sticking in my throat as I heard her reply to the man in Italian. The way her words wavered as they tumbled from her lips proved beyond doubt that she was afraid.

The man spoke again, but this time, I listened even more carefully, not even breathing while the tenor of his words seeped into my brain.

Then it fell silent for a few seconds.

I turned to Edward. "That wasn't Aro," I whispered.

"I didn't think so either," Edward agreed. "I doubt I've ever heard this voice before in my . . ." He trailed off when the sounds of the recording picked up once again.

" _Did you find something, sweetheart?"_

My eyes widened at Mom's words, especially because they were followed by my own.

" _Who was that, Mom?"_

" _Oh, he was just someone I knew in the past, Bella. Don't worry about him. Hey, look at this one, sweetheart! Didn't you tell me you wanted to read a supernatural book series next? This one looks promising."_

" _Hmm. I guess the summary sounds good."_

" _How about we buy the entire series, then?"_

" _All of them? What if I don't like it, Mom? Let's just pick the first one for now. We can always come back later and have another girls' day out!"_

" _That's true, my smart girl. Alright, we'll take one for now."_

My fingers ached, my knuckles straining against the tight grip I had on the fabric of the seat. Recollections swirled in my consciousness as the conversation my mother and I'd had on the last day of her life continued to play out. Edward and I sat still and silent and listened to what happened as Mom and I walked through the bookstore, discussing more novels until we finally settled the bill.

Past and present collided in a hideous jumble in my thoughts as I relived how we'd headed to the nearby florist next.

" _Mom . . . Girls don't buy flowers for boys! They don't like them, we do."_

 _"Just what do you know about what boys do or don't like, huh? Is there something you're not telling me, Isabella?_ _Your father is not like other men. He happens to love and appreciate the beauty of nature, and daisies are his favorite. We're getting them right now, because I know Mrs. Cope does not keep them in her shop. No one in Forks, except Charlie, appreciates daisies."_

What followed were the moments Mom and I spent talking and laughing as she drove us home.

My eyes clenched shut then, preparing myself for what I knew was coming next.

I whimpered as I heard the loud crashes that followed, signaling Aro's arrival and his car pushing ours off the road. Edward wrapped an arm around me as we both heard my mother order me to hide and not make a sound.

And then . . . I heard it.

What I'd been waiting for my entire life was finally within my grasp as Aro's voice reached my ears.

The unmistakable sound of my mother pleading with him and the arrogance in his tone as he replied ruthlessly played on for a few minutes until I had the answer I hadn't even been searching for.

 _Why had I never recalled that conversation, no matter how hard I tried to bring it to the forefront of my mind?_

Because I'd never understood it.

Because my mother and . . . her brother had been talking in Italian.

I jumped, crying out when I heard the final bang that signaled the bullet ripping through my mom's chest. Tears welled up in my eyes and flowed down my face when I heard my eleven year old self beg and plead for my mother to be alright.

Edward turned the volume down when there was nothing but my wails to be heard. I buried my face in his chest. The memories crushed me from the inside out as they were reborn with startling clarity. Edward hugged me tightly, murmuring soft words that I couldn't comprehend, but was comforted by nonetheless. Despite the fact that he was trying to give me strength, I didn't miss the way his own body shuddered against mine, the dampness against my neck where his face was buried, or the tremble of tears in his gruff voice.

We stayed like that for a long moment. The cries of my former self from the speakers eventually died out, as I probably passed out until we could hear the faint sounds of police sirens in the background. After that, the recording got cut off abruptly.

"What does this mean?" I muttered. My voice was husky after all the crying, so I cleared my throat, ignoring the burning it caused. "This recording . . ."

"It starts while Renee spoke to that man, who had to have been none other than James Ricci," he said, rubbing a hand across my back. "That means he must've planted something on Renee to record their conversation."

"But why?" I asked in confusion. I pulled back to look into his eyes. "Why would he record it? And you said he planted something . . . what does that mean? Something like a bug?"

"Exactly. I can't guess his intentions, Bella," he sighed. "Based on what we have, I _assume_ that's what he did. There's no other explanation, is there?"

I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess not. So James somehow found Mom, probably spoke to her about how she ran away from him and also recorded their conversation." My gaze snapped up when an alarming thought crossed my mind. "Wait, do you think he was involved with Aro? Was this some sort of a sick joke where Aro wanted to listen to Mom's cries as he killed her?" I spat, a shudder running down the length of my body as fury blazed through my veins.

"From what Didyme told us, I highly doubt they were working together," Edward replied. "But we haven't ignored any train of thought so far, so we won't do it now either. I think the only way to get the answers would be to have this translated."

I nodded slowly. "You're right."

I grabbed my phone, flicking my fingers across the screen until the name I wanted popped up.

My brother's voice was frantic as soon as I started talking. I threaded my fingers into my hair and groaned, feeling a headache coming on as this long day simply refused to end. Emmett had to have been feeling as shattered as I did with every new bit of information coming our way. It took a full minute for me to calm him down and then I was able to relay everything to him.

"Bella . . ." His voice cracked. "Are you sure?" he choked out.

"I'm sure, Em," I whispered, barely holding my tears at bay. "This recording _is_ from that day. The only thing remaining is to find out why the hell James bugged Mom and what exactly it is that Aro said to her before he ended her life."

"It's late," he muttered, and I looked at my watch to see that it was past one in the morning. "But I'll have someone from the department come in as soon as possible in the morning. Are you guys coming home?"

I peeked at Edward, and he gave me a small smile, but I could see the exhaustion lingering around his eyes. I asked Em to give me a minute.

"Should we stay in Forks for the night?" I whispered to Edward. "I'm sure you're tired from all the driving."

He shook his head. "I'll be fine, Bella. Let's head back. I know I'll sound paranoid when I say this, but I don't feel comfortable about keeping this CD with us for long. I don't know if Aro knows about its existence, but . . ."

"I agree," I told him simply, before conveying the same to Emmett. We bid goodbye a minute later.

"I can drive back, Edward," I offered, dashing a hand over my cheeks to wipe the tear tracks. "You can grab a couple of hours of sleep if you want."

He narrowed his eyes playfully, turning the engine on. "Do you really think that, after all this time, I'm going to leave you alone in this?"

I chuckled once. "I was just asking, that's all. There's no way I'll be able to sleep until we get there and find out what's in here," I said, pressing the button to eject the CD from the player. "There's no reason why you shouldn't."

He rolled his eyes before pulling out of the parking spot and heading out in the direction of the main road that'd take us out of Forks.

"I'll be fine, Bella. I've endured worse hours in the army," he informed me with a wink.

I gave up, settling more comfortably in my seat. "Alright then."

We were silent for a while. I closed my eyes, nowhere close to sleeping, but simply absorbing the events of the day. It'd started off with Edward's parents' visit, followed by the blow out between his father and him, leading to . . . the kiss.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. He hadn't pushed me to talk about what'd happened, but he'd held me closer than before and kissed me again in the day.

And I hadn't wanted to stop him.

Maybe that's all there was to say, for now.

I threw my head back against the seat, closing my eyes again and moving on to our talk with Didyme. Everything I needed to implicate Aro had been right there, sitting just a few hours away, but I'd never known of their existence – neither Didyme nor the CD – because my parents had never revealed the entire truth about their life. I couldn't fault them for that, though. Had I been in Mom's position, I would've done anything to thwart the horrifying darkness of my past from casting a shadow onto the brightness of my future.

Maybe they would've told us everything years down the line . . . had they gotten the chance. Maybe they were waiting until Em and I grew up enough to be able to understand things from their perspective.

"How did you know?"

Edward's voice was low, but it still managed to startle me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, resurfacing to the present, though a part of me was still stuck in my reminiscences.

"I wanted to know how you came to the conclusion that the proof James was hiding was here."

"Oh, um," I said, pausing to gather my thoughts. "Remember what Didyme said about my mother hiding money in her pillow case?" Edward nodded while overtaking the car ahead of us, and I went on. "Well, I remembered her saying that it was Marcus' usual MO . . . to hide things in plain sight. She mentioned how they never realized that Mom could use the same idea to trick them. Didyme also said how James Ricci was practically Marcus' golden boy."

Edward hummed as I watched the comprehension dawn in his eyes. "So you thought James would've had the same trick up his sleeve."

"Exactly. It had to be hidden somewhere where no one would think to look because it was too . . . visible. Then I recalled Mrs. Cope's words. She said that Jimmy, or well, James had very little stuff in his home, the photo frame being the only thing he actually cared about enough to give it to her before he passed away. This was obviously a long shot. I mean, James could've destroyed it before he died or Aro could've found it _if_ he'd been involved in James' death. All I knew was that if the evidence still existed and if it was at some place we could find on our own, there was only one logical option. Otherwise . . ." I sighed, shrugging lightly. "Otherwise, that would've been the final dead end for our investigation."

He said nothing for a moment, so I turned to glance at him. He must've felt my gaze on him and looked my way.

His eyes were soft and his face relaxed with a crooked smile tugging at the corner his lips.

"You did well, Princess," he murmured, taking one hand off the steering wheel to squeeze mine. "You did very well."

"Thank you," I whispered, baffled by the sudden lump in my throat, and cleared it quietly. I felt the heat of my blush spread over my face, but hoped that the dark was enough to hide it from Edward.

The rest of the ride passed in comfortable small talk, but both of us seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement to leave the matter of the CD aside. We'd listened to all of it, but comprehending it was out of the question until someone translated it for us.

No point in pulling our hair out trying to analyze it on our own.

A few hours later, we slowly made our way into Edward's apartment. Despite the tension looming in our minds, we were exhausted beyond measure after the day we'd had. We exchanged quick Good Nights before heading into our respective bedrooms.

At around seven in the morning, I was woken by the chime of my phone. I grabbed it from the bedside table and peered at the screen through bleary eyes. There was a text message from Emmett stating that he'd managed to think of someone who knew Italian well and was trustworthy, but they'd only be able to come over after ten a.m.

I shot him a quick 'Okay' in reply, my weary mind only focusing on the fortunate fact that I had three more hours to sleep. I was lost to slumber less than a minute later.

When I finally emerged from the room at ten, the pungent smell of coffee permeated the air. I used the washroom, freshening up quickly before padding down to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Edward greeted me, sliding a mug in my direction.

I picked it up quickly, mumbling a sincere 'Thank you' as I took a sip. The bitterness was much more than what I usually preferred, but it was much needed if I was to get through this day after only five hours of sleep.

The thought of what was to come rammed into the forefront of my mind, chasing all ideas of sleep and fatigue away as I munched on some toast. Edward was quiet as we had breakfast, seemingly sensing my distraction and leaving me to my musings.

Before long, the ring of the buzzer cut through the silence in the apartment, and Edward walked out to answer it.

I stood and ambled to the living room as Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper walked in, followed by a tall, dark-skinned, black haired woman. Her eyes were sharp, intelligent, and they crinkled as she smiled at me.

Emmett stepped forward to introduce us. "Bella, this is Gianna Moretti. We crossed paths while I was working on my very first case once I joined the force, and we've been friends ever since."

I held out a hand and Gianna shook it warmly.

"Thank you for agreeing to help us," I told her quietly.

"It's no trouble, Bella. I'm happy to help in whatever way I can," she replied and then turned to Emmett. "I take it we need this done as soon as possible?"

Emmett nodded. "Yes, please. Edward, why don't you take Gianna into the study and start playing the CD for her? We'll be right there."

"Of course," Edward answered, smiling at Gianna and leading her inside. Jasper nodded at me in greeting before following them.

I turned to my brother as soon as they were out of sight, unable to resist wrapping his form in a tight hug.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he murmured, squeezing me lightly. "What the hell is happening? In the span of a day, we have a grandmother, and that bastard is supposed to be our . . ."

I pulled back to meet his troubled eyes. "He's _nothing_ to us," I whispered fiercely. "Is Didyme alright?"

"She's okay," Rose told me. "The police are keeping her safe, but I spent several hours with her yesterday evening. She's doing fine, and she's one hundred percent willing to testify against Aro."

"She loved her," I choked out, looking between them. "She loved our mom so much."

"Nobody who has met her can doubt that," Alice whispered, rubbing my arm in comfort. "She looked so . . . broken when we first saw her, but then as time passed, we got to talking and sharing stories about Renee. Her eyes would light up when we'd describe how cheerful and loving Renee was."

"The only thing giving her comfort right now is the fact that Renee had a good life," Rose spoke with a slight tremble in her voice. "All we can do is keep reminding her of that until she has had some time to deal with what she has learned yesterday."

"You're right," I sighed, shaking off the tears. We had a job to do. "That, and make sure that Aro Volturi pays for every single one of his crimes."

I started to walk away, but stopped when Emmett placed his hand on my arm.

"Wait, Bella. I have something to tell you."

He waited for me to nod before continuing in a low voice. "In light of everything that has happened yesterday, I've had to come clean with Jasper. Not about the fake kidnapping, of course, but I told him about how you remember seeing Aro after he shot Mom, and that what we're recovering now is evidence they should use to charge him for that."

I exhaled in a gush and nodded. "I kind of saw it coming. It had to be done, I understand that, Em. Now that we have something concrete, we'll be lucky to have him on our side. After all, it might be better if Jasper passes this evidence on to the DA. He had legitimate reason to be investigating Aro, so it won't be suspicious. He does believe us, though, right?" I questioned, momentary panic rising in my chest.

Alice quelled it with a small smile. "He does, Bella. He promised Em that he'll do his best, and he sounded even more hopeful after we told him about the CD."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright then."

We walked into the study to find Gianna sitting at the desk, scribbling away in the pad on her lap. I looked closely and found a set of headphones plugged in her ears, the end of it connected to a small CD player on the desk. Her eyes closed intermittently while she listened, and her mouth was set in a grim line as she focused solely on her task.

Jasper and Edward were standing at the side, and we joined them. I learned that Jasper had listened to the recording first, but, of course, he hadn't been able to understand much of it, so Gianna took over.

"She's writing it down so that we can read it all together," Edward informed me in a whisper.

Several minutes passed, each second ticking away far too slowly for my liking. I resisted the urge to pace around the room and expel some of the nervous energy building inside me because I didn't want to exhibit my impatience in front of Gianna. She kept her eyes on her work, fiddling with the CD player several times to replay the recording, obviously being thorough in her task.

Finally, her hand reached out to the button to switch it off. She pulled the headphones out of her ears and somberly handed the paper over to Emmett, who scanned it quickly along with Jasper. Em's jaw clenched as he read, his head falling into his hands once he was done. Wordlessly, he passed the sheet of paper to me.

I felt the others crowd around me as I started following the words scrawled in Gianna's neat script.

" _Don't touch me, Ricci! I don't know what it is you're trying to achieve by coming here, but I have nothing to say to you."_

" _Oh, don't be like that, Renata. Do you think I'm a fool? You think I'll believe your nonsense about not having any contact with your own brother? Aro took a lot from me, and I won't rest until I get it all back from that son of a bitch. My sources have informed me that Aro is up to something big, and I need you to tell me what the hell he is planning now."_

" _I can't help you because I know nothing! I haven't spoken to anyone from my family since I left home. Please, Ricci, leave me alone."_

" _I guess I'll have to find other ways to convince you then."_

" _What the hell does that mean?"_

" _Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about that, Renata darling. I'll leave for now, but you'll be seeing more of me pretty soon. Maybe I'll pay Charlie a visit, huh? Maybe I could pick up Emmett and Isabella from school next time?"_

" _Go to hell! Your threats don't scare me, James. I'll report everything to the police if I have to, but I won't let you come anywhere near my kids."_

That was the end of that dialogue. Below that, she'd penned down the conversation between my mother and Aro.

" _Aro . . ."_

" _Long time no see, sister."_

" _Aro, don't do this. Don't do this, please!"_

" _You thought I wouldn't find you, huh, Renata? Guess what, dear sister? You're an idiot for ever having thought so."_

" _Aro, please, please . . ."_

" _You dare to beg me? After what you did to our father, you dare to beg me? You_ _ran away. You broke the promise we made to Ricci, and yet, it was Dad who had to pay for your mistakes. You thought you could have your happy ending after killing your own father? You're wrong, Renata. I'm here to set everything right again."_

" _Aro, I didn't . . . I didn't mean for that to happen! I ran into Ricci today. He wanted me to tell him about you, to help him ruin you, but I refused, brother! I refused because I want nothing to do with your world. I wouldn't . . ."_

" _You want nothing to do with our world for what, Renata? For Charlie Swan? For your sham of a marriage? For your good-for-nothing kids? Yeah . . . I know all about them. I've been looking for Ricci for years, and once I found out that he was living in this little farce of a town under an alias, I've been keeping tabs on his every move. I knew there had to be a reason, but I never imagined it would be you! The fool didn't even know how he led me straight to the person I've been after for years . . . my little sister. My men saw you with him today, Renata. What were you doing, huh? Planning to betray your family again?"_

" _No! Aro, I refused him! I refused to help him. Please, believe me. Let me go."_

" _I'm done with you. You were dead to me the moment Dad lost his life because of your mistakes. You have no right to live, Renata. An eye for an eye, sister. You caused me to lose my parent. Now your kids are going to lose theirs."_

" _No . . ."_

" _Goodbye, Renata."_

My knees buckled and my body trembled as I read the last line, the loud bang of the bullet as clear in my memory as though it'd happened yesterday.

"Bella!" someone shouted, as I fell back onto the couch, no longer able to support my own weight.

Arms wrapped around me and words of comfort fell into my ears, but I barely sensed them, lost in the tight clutches of the ruthless recollections of the past. My heart raced, my anxieties lurching in my chest, my hands rubbing at the tightness to try to ward off the panic bubbling inside every part of me.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I felt soft fingertips brush them away. With great effort, I pulled my head up to meet the deep, glistening green eyes in front of me. Edward's hand wiped at my cheek again as my eyes kept welling up over and over. On either side of me, Rosalie and Alice were hugging my arms, crying with me while silently reminding me that I wasn't alone in this. I felt two hands clamp down on my shoulders and angled my head up to meet my brother's damp eyes, a strange mix of understanding and fury battling in their depths. My eyes closed of their own accord when I felt his lips press against my hair as I felt his large frame shudder with repressed sobs.

For several interminable moments, I allowed myself to break apart, to fall down into the abyss of grief that consumed me as I relived the day I'd lost the most important person in my life . . . the day I essentially lost the man I'd called my father as he became no more than a shell of the person he once was . . . the day I lost my voice and didn't regain it for a very long time . . . the day I faced the brutal realities that this world had to offer and said goodbye to the joyful, hopeful, optimistic little girl I once was.

My world seemed to be closing in on me as I struggled to swim, struggled to breathe and stay afloat despite the tumult of emotions surging through my veins.

It was a voice that became the straw I held onto to pull myself out.

A voice that was rough, yet soft, and beckoned to me in the gentlest manner possible.

Edward's eyes shone as he tipped my head up to meet his gaze. I turned my attention to his lips, focusing on their movement to figure out what he was saying.

When I finally managed to push back the sharp ringing in my ears and let his words fill my mind, a small smile lit up my face, even as the tears streaked down my cheeks.

"You did it, Bella. _You did it_."

* * *

 **A/N: ^^^ That encompasses everything I'm feeling at the moment.  
The idea for this story was born when I realized the co-incidence of existence of both names - Renee and Renata – in the Twilight universe. All the other twists and turns were essentially a play on building a connection between the two. I can hardly believe I've managed to make it to this point where all the answers are out in the open! I'll probably faint when I finish writing the remaining couple of chapters, LOL! We'll see.**

 **As always, thank you for reading, and if you've enjoyed the story, I hope you'll leave me a review.**


	22. Chapter 22: Preparations and Plans

**A/N: Hi there! I'm sorry for the little delay, I've been swamped with classes. This is a shorter one, which I know might disappoint you after the several long chapters in the past, but I wanted to get this posted for you to read rather that spend another week searching for time to pen down a longer one. Plus, I like where it breaks off.**

 **To those of you who were worried something might happen to the CD/Edward/Bella . . . You don't have to worry, lovelies! :-) I'm not going to drag this out with what I think is unnecessary drama. There doesn't always have to be a 'bad guy' among the police who'd mess evidences up, right?**

 **Loads of thanks to Payton79 for all her help.**

 **Let's get on with tying up the loose ends, shall we?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **PREPARATIONS AND PLANS**

Tyler Crowley pursed his lips, his eyes intent on the little CD player lying on his desk. Other than that, he made no indication whatsoever regarding his thoughts on the words blaring through the speaker. I resisted the urge to fidget in my seat as he sat before me, hands stapled, head bowed, and shoulders stiff as he focused on nothing but the sound of my mother's voice mingled with Aro's.

Swallowing once, I shifted my head to meet Emmett's gaze. He threw me a little nod, reassuring me silently that he'd handle whatever came next, but it didn't do much to alleviate my fears.

Chief ADA Crowley _had_ to believe us.

There was simply no other option.

We had done all we could – we'd dug into the past with all our might and procured the evidence that could very well ensure the death sentence for Aro Volturi, but none of it would be of any value unless Mr. Crowley got on board. Prosecuting Aro was solely his job.

Jasper, Emmett and I waited as Mr. Crowley reached out to replay the recording. It'd been almost two days since we'd found it, so I'd heard it several times by now and yet, my mother's pleas didn't fail to shoot a pang of grief through every fiber of my being. My eyes fell shut for a moment as I listened to her screams, my insides twisting into an agonizing jumble, but, other than that, I managed to keep my face composed.

The recording played out to its end, a tense silence settling into the room. I looked up when Mr. Crowley cleared his throat.

His eyes landed pointedly on me for a brief moment, before he swerved his gaze to meet Emmett's.

"This man is going to trial in a few days," he started slowly in a voice that was deep and flat, giving us no clues regarding his emotions. "You're telling me today that I'm going to have to add first degree murder to the list of charges against him?"

"That's right," Emmett replied, his tone unwavering, but I could see the way he wrung his fingers together in his lap, safely hidden from Mr. Crowley's sharp eyes. "I mean, we need to get the CD tested by the lab, of course, but I'm sure we've got this in the bag."

I watched the interaction quietly. We'd talked about it at length this morning, and we'd come to the conclusion that it was better for me to maintain my position of the wronged, hapless victim in this case. No matter what the truth, we'd decided to project Emmett as the one who'd initiated our investigation into matters related to our mother's murder, driven as he was by the irrepressible need for justice after I'd been targeted by the same vile excuse for a man.

The CD had already been deemed authentic by Jasper's unofficial sources, otherwise we wouldn't have dared to present it before the Chief ADA or anyone else for that matter. Mr. Crowley didn't need to know that. However, in order for it to be used as evidence, the Forensics needed confirm its authenticity, so we'd agreed to let that be Mr. Crowley's job. It would allow him to further verify the truth we were intent on proving.

"This seems legit to you?" Mr. Crowley held up the CD as he questioned Jasper, who nodded grimly in response. "I need you to tell me every single move you made to get your hands on this. _Every single move, Jasper._ "

"Absolutely. You got it," Jasper replied, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Yesterday, Jasper had been insistent about letting him handle the story we'd share with Mr. Crowley, and as a result, with the rest of the world. We'd decided to keep it as close to the truth as possible, though, in order to avoid making any errors that could cost us everything.

My visits to Mrs. Cope's place would be passed off as due to my desire to get clarity on my parents' pasts. From there on, my chance glimpsing of Ricci's photograph, drawing the connection to the day of Mom's death, and the subsequent procurement of the CD were easy enough to explain without throwing in a single lie. Mrs. Cope could be called in to give a statement, if the need be, and she'd only corroborate our story because that was exactly what she'd seen and thought.

"We need to ensure Didyme Volturi's safety," Jasper told Mr. Crowley, pulling me out of my thoughts. "The case, hell, Renee's entire identity hinges on her statement."

"I'll take care of it," Mr. Crowley announced. "Will she really testify against her own son?"

"She's testifying in favor of her own daughter," Emmett stated quietly, but assertively. His tone left no doubts on the matter.

Mr. Crowley inhaled deeply, before nodding. "As long as she sees it that way, it's good enough for me," he stated pensively.

"The plan regarding speaking to Aro's counsel . . ." Jasper left it at that, raising an inquisitive brow at Mr. Crowley.

I watched, intrigued as a moment of silent communication seemed to pass between them. I couldn't be sure, of course, but if I had to guess, I'd say that they were deliberating their options about whether or not to come clean before the defense counsel. My knowledge about court proceedings came from nothing but television shows, but I'd watched enough of them to realize that there were several tactics used by lawyers to best each other in the court, and quite a few of them were, in fact, unethical.

I wondered if Mr. Crowley would go that route and spring the CD at Volturi right there during the proceedings, claiming to have found it at the last moment, or if he was too much of a stickler for rules.

Either way, Chief ADA Crowley certainly was a respectable professional, and it was in our best interest to let him do things his way.

"I'll look into all the options," was what he said in reply to Jasper's query. "From what I've just heard, it seems to be a clinch, so coming clean shouldn't hinder our chances much. Still, I think that discussion is something best left until a later time."

I straightened in my seat, my senses snapping sharply to attention when he turned to face me. His dark brown eyes bore into mine as he spoke.

"Miss Swan . . ."

"Bella, please," I suggested.

"Bella," he amended, placing his arm flat on the desk and leaning forward. "You were there that day. You saw Volturi shoot your mother, yet you didn't come forward to the police about having recognized him until today," he stated bluntly.

I met his eyes unflinchingly. "Yes."

His mouth flattened, though his eyes seemed to be appraising my body language. "You do realize that this fact is going to be dissected thoroughly in the courtroom? You're going to have to take the stand, probably several times, and you will have to relive every single moment of that day and the years that followed to explain your decisions."

"I understand that," I told him evenly. "Trust me, Mr. Crowley, I've spent the last fifteen years of my life waiting for the day I could tell the world about the gruesomeness that Aro Volturi holds inside him. I was robbed of my words once before, lost as I was in my own mind, but I'm not that girl anymore. I'm ready to face whatever comes my way to ensure that my mother's murderer is punished for his crimes."

A moment passed in silence as we stared at each other.

"No, you're not ready," he replied eventually, leaning back in his chair, seemingly satisfied with my answer despite his negative words. "You'll need to be prepped again thoroughly to take the stand. You'll have to come clean about the justifications for your actions, or lack thereof, and be able to spout them off no matter what the defense counsel throws at you. They'll rattle you, Bella, and your job is to make them fail."

"Like I said," I answered. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes, Sir."

He assessed me for another moment, before nodding slowly.

"Very well then. Let's get to it."

* * *

Later that night, I made my way to Edward's apartment. As I turned the key in the lock, I heard soft strains of music floating through the living room.

I stepped in, shutting the door behind me, and quickly set my purse aside. The beautiful melody was unlike anything I'd ever heard before, and I found myself drawn to it.

The sight of Edward sitting at his piano, lost in the music his fingers so skillfully created, was one I wasn't sure I could get enough of.

His head was bowed, but I could see the ghost of a smile on his lips. With his eyes closed, his hands moved with mesmerizing grace, eliciting a sensuous tune from the grand piano. A grin overtook my face when I watched his head bob the slightest bit in tune with the music he played. It was the most relaxed I'd ever seen him, and it warmed something inside of me. Watching him so at peace seemed to bring me a wave of calmness after the hell of a day I'd been through.

I stayed frozen in my position, unwilling to create any distraction that would pull him out of his calm, happy trance. As he played on, I found my own fingers tapping lightly on my thigh, feeling the soothing rhythm wrap around me like a comforting blanket and chase the tension of the day away from my mind.

The notes slowed gradually, dissolving seamlessly into a soft conclusion as the song came to an end. Edward's head remained bowed, his fingers slowly caressing the keys until the final note resounded gently in the large room.

He looked up then, his gaze not the least bit surprised, which made me realize that he'd heard me come in after all.

He smiled, standing up and walking over to me slowly. "Hey."

"Hi." The word was barely out of my mouth before I found myself swept up in his embrace.

My eyes closed involuntarily as I relaxed against his chest. The sense of peace his music had evoked in me rushed through my entire body at the feeling of his arms surrounding me. Despite the fact that I hadn't done it more than a handful of times, stepping into Edward's arms was as easy as breathing.

I released a deep breath as something akin to contentment unfurled in my heart. I felt his lips press against my hair, a soft sigh escaping his chest, and smiled, wondering if he felt the same way.

For the first time in a long, _long_ time, I found myself wanting to think about the present . . . and the future.

We pulled back slowly, looking into each other's eyes as we did. Edward smiled at me, his fingertip gently stroking the shell of my ear as he pushed a stray lock of my hair behind it.

"How was it?"

"It went well," I assured him. Before I could elaborate further on Mr. Crowley's methods of preparing me for taking the stand, my phone rang.

I threw Edward an apologetic glance before answering. It was Emmett's exuberant voice that greeted me, and I quickly absorbed the message he wanted to deliver.

Once I hung up, I looked up at Edward's curious expression and grinned.

"They confirmed it, _officially_. The voices on the CD are authentic," I told him.

He let out a loud whoop, which made me laugh, and hugged me once again. I hung on to his shoulders while he lifted me off the ground.

"That's great news, Bella! Finally, finally, we've got it all working in our favor. That means it's now official evidence, right? They will press homicide charges?" he asked me, and I nodded as he put me back on my feet.

"Mr. Crowley and his team already started preparing me today. He listened to my side of the entire story, including what happened on the day of Mom's murder and the years after that. We're really doing this, Edward." My voice had dropped to a whisper, the enormity of the situation hitting me suddenly. "It's happening."

He reached out to squeeze my hand. "It is."

Our gazes met, and I could clearly see the victory shining in his emerald eyes.

His expression was proud, ecstatic, relieved . . . for me. He felt the joy in my victory.

It wasn't just mine anymore.

It was _our_ victory.

Mine, Emmett's, Alice's, Rosalie's . . .

 _. . . and Edward's._

The realization struck a chord deep within my soul, a sense of hope washing over me.

Without second thought, I took a step closer to him, bringing our bodies flush against each other. Our eyes locked, and a shiver ran down my spine at the intensity in Edward's gaze. He brought his hand up to my face, reaching out to stroke the back of his fingers along my cheek. I swallowed when his eyes fell to my lips, and all I could think of was to thread my fingers through his unruly hair and pull his mouth to mine.

Suddenly, though, Edward seemed to snap out of the daze, and stepped back. He ran a hand through his hair, turning it into even more of a riotous mess as he put some distance between us.

I frowned in confusion.

He was the one who'd always initiated any . . . _contact_ between us.

 _Why the hesitancy now?_

He spoke up before I could. "You must be hungry, Bella. Why don't you sit while I heat something up for you? Give me a minute."

He started to rush toward the kitchen, but I grabbed his wrist, tugging him back.

"Wait," I implored. "I'm not hungry."

His eyes met mine for a moment, and I was surprised to find that he looked a little lost. It worried me greatly, but I held on to the feelings I'd experienced a few minutes ago. I used their strength to anchor me, swallowing my nerves at his sudden change in behavior and trudged on.

"Can we just . . . sit and talk?" I suggested quietly, my mouth going dry, but not enough to deter me.

"Talk?" Edward rasped, looking at me strangely.

Keeping my eyes on his, I headed over to the couch and patted the seat beside me, leaving him no alternatives. "Yes, talk."

I was proud of myself for keeping my voice even despite the hundreds of butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I watched, holding my breath until Edward slowly walked over to me and gingerly perched on the couch. I angled my body to face him.

He turned to look at me, too, but his movements were slow, cautious.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked me.

"Isn't it obvious?" I chuckled nervously. "The things that we've left unsaid for quite a while. I want to talk about _us_."

I watched him carefully for a reaction, but other than the slight stiffening of his shoulders, he gave me nothing.

"Is that . . . is that not what you want?" I stuttered, my confidence dipping in the wake of his hesitancy.

 _Had I misread the signs?_

"No, no," Edward murmured, and my face fell. He immediately grabbed my hands in both of his. "I mean, yes. I do want that, Bella, but . . ."

"But what?" I whispered.

"To be honest . . . I'm scared." He shrugged once, but his posture was too taut for the gesture to come across as casual as he probably intended.

"Scared?" My voice was almost a squeak, clearly portraying my surprise. My hand flew to my mouth as I heard the ridiculous sound and a giggle slipped past my lips. Edward's lips twitched, and as I continued to snicker, he couldn't help but grin at my antics, and before long, he was laughing along with me.

The atmosphere lightened, the tension between us mercifully disappearing.

"You risked your career . . . no, your life for Emmett and me," I said once I'd gotten the giggles out of my system. "And you're scared of a conversation?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "You were silently begging me not to say anything when we kissed after I had a spat with my father," he reminded me, and I couldn't help but blush at the memory. "Cut me some slack here. You know what I mean."

This time, I was the one who shrugged. "I wasn't ready then," I admitted. "More than half of my life has been spent in my obsession to find out the truth about my mother, Edward. You know that very well. There was a lot to do then. It wasn't the right . . . _I_ wasn't in the right frame of mind."

"And now you are?" he asked me, his eyes intent on mine. "You're right. I wasn't afraid to risk my life, but this . . . this scares me. Not because I doubt my feelings, Bella. On the contrary, I'm scared _because_ of what I feel. There, I knew I was doing the right thing, no matter what the cost. Here . . ." He drew in a deep breath. "Here, there's no right or wrong."

"I'm scared because of what I feel, too," I whispered sincerely, willing him to believe me. "All these years, no one has ever come as close to me as you have in just a few weeks' time. We've known each other for, what, a month? And yet . . ." I trailed off, unable to find the perfect words for my feelings.

Edward nodded slowly. "And yet, I'm crazy about you," he murmured, cupping my cheek in his palm. His thumb caressed the skin under my eye. "When you smile, I feel happy, light . . . hopeful. When you cry, your tears rip through my chest, and make me want to do anything to take your pain away. I know what I feel, Bella. The thing that scares me is that you aren't ready to accept that, or to let yourself feel the same about me."

"You've kissed me before," I muttered, trying hard as hell to ignore the warmth of my blush that was no doubt spreading across my cheeks. "Why does this scare you now?"

"Maybe some part of me knew that back then, it wasn't the right time. It has only been a few days, but everything's different now, isn't it?" He raked a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Bella . . . I told you I've never felt this way before. I've never put my heart on the line this way. If . . . if we do this a minute sooner than when you're ready, if I let myself hope and then you run, you'll take everything of myself with you. That's why I wasn't scared before. You didn't have the power to break me then, but now you do. We started out all wrong the first time, didn't we? I just don't want the same thing to happen this time around. I want you to be _sure_ , Bella. I want you to look me in my eyes and tell me that this is what you want."

My breath hitched. His gaze blazed into mine, and I could see that he meant every word he'd said. As much as he felt for me, he was afraid I wouldn't feel the same.

Given the way I'd backed away in the past, it wasn't entirely an unjust fear.

A void in my heart, one that had been created the day I'd lost my mother, the day I'd vowed to make it my life's purpose to gain justice for her, started to heal itself as I breathed Edward's words in.

My mother's voice echoed in the back of my mind.

" _Grow up to be a strong woman. Find a man who'll love you beyond words. You deserve to be loved, my Bella. You deserve everything. Never settle for anything less than your true love."_

It was time to heed my mom's advice. I'd spent all too long trapped in the past, but now, it was time to take the leap of faith that would carry me into whatever future awaited me.

As I took in Edward's uncertain expression, I gave him a small smile.

Words didn't seem to cooperate with me to express what I wanted to tell him.

I was ready.

All I had to do was show him that.

* * *

 **A/N: I had a hard time with this chapter, and to be honest, I'm still not sure if I did well. I look forward to what you have to say about it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try my best to get the next one ready for you soon. I estimate the end of DI at Ch-25, in case you were wondering.**

 **On a side note, for those of you who donated and received the FFMH compilation, did you get a chance to read my OS yet? It was something I'd imagined writing for a long time, but put it aside because I felt my writing wasn't good enough to pull it off. If you read it, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **x x**


	23. Chapter 23: Connections and Chances

**A/N: Thank you so much for your response to the previous chapter! I was truly quite nervous about it, and your comments brightened my week. Here's an early update as a return gift. :-)**

 **Before we go further, I'd like to give big thanks to Payton79 and PurpleC305 for giving me their valuable feedback. Also, squishy hugs and thanks to PixieKat (Kat Asimos) for taking the time to edit this chapter.**

 **This chapter has a lot of 'me' in it . . . so much so that if someone from my RL happened to come across it, they'd know exactly who wrote this.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23**

 **CONNECTIONS AND CHANCES**

"Are you sure you're doing okay?"

Didyme chuckled wryly and took my fidgeting hand in hers. "Yes, Bella, I'm fine. Between you, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice, I haven't had a moment alone. I'm being thoroughly supervised and am in the pink of my health."

I scowled playfully, making her titter again. She was completely over-exaggerating and enjoying it to her heart's delight. While we made sure to check in with her periodically, we definitely didn't smother her, and she knew that very well.

It'd been just over four days since I'd first met Didyme, but I was already starting to get to know her fairly well. This was just what she did – making light of tough situations to get through them. I recognized the attitude because it reminded me so much of my mother. I remembered how, whenever Dad got furious at Emmett's pranks or my antics, she'd calm him down by tossing in a little joke right in the middle of his tirade, which would make all of us crack a smile. The tension would be broken as we'd all fall into fits of laughter, and Dad would calm down enough to say his piece without yelling.

I peeked out the window, catching sight of the officer assigned to Didyme's security. I knew there was also another one, probably even two, lurking in the shadows somewhere. Mr. Crowley had been very thorough about ensuring one of his main witness' safety.

My face melted into a smile at the happiness on Didyme's face. It wasn't there often. She'd pull herself out of her melancholy when we'd visit her, but when she was alone, I was sure she found herself lost in memories – both good and painful – as well as regrets.

I placed my hand on hers. "You know what I'm asking," I told her softly.

She sighed. "I know, _tesoro_." The endearment slipped out of her lips naturally now. She'd taken to calling me that once we'd gotten her out of _Helping Hands_. I knew it was what she had called my mom, and it warmed me from the inside out to have that little connection with her.

For so long, it'd been just Emmett and me, holding each other up through all the trials and tribulations life threw at us. It was . . . different to have someone we could call _family_ after all these years of having nobody to fill that role.

It was a _good different_ , though.

Didyme continued, pulling me out of my musings. "I know what you truly mean when you ask me that, and I just don't know what to say."

I frowned. "I don't understand. I'm here to listen," I assured her. "You don't need to censor yourself with me."

She patted my hand understandingly. "You've been through too much sadness, _tesoro_ ," she murmured. "I just don't feel that it's right to burden you with my nonsense."

"If it bothers you, it isn't nonsense," I argued, and then waited silently and patiently until she gave in.

"It's just . . ." She expelled a deep, tremulous breath. "I know that I should feel conflicted about what I'm about to do. That's why you're worried about me. You all think that I'll stress myself into an illness. But I _don't_ , Bella," she admitted quietly. "I'm going to be testifying against my _own_ son. I bore hours and hours of pain to bring him into this world, and now I'm sending him off to . . ." she trailed off with beads of moisture glittering in her grey eyes. "And yet, I don't feel guilty. I don't doubt that I'm doing the right thing," she choked out. "What kind of a mother am I? I couldn't save my daughter, and now . . ." She brought her free hand up to her lips as a sob slipped past her lips.

I squeezed her hand in both of mine. "You're not a bad mother," I stressed, leaning in to look straight into her eyes. "You couldn't save her, but you're doing all that you can do for her now. You're bringing her the justice she has been denied for _fifteen_ years. You _are_ doing the right thing. As far as Aro is concerned . . ."

"I've been mourning my son's loss far longer than my daughter's," she whispered sadly, wiping her cheeks. "This man . . . he isn't the boy I raised in the little time I got with him. My son was lost to me the day Marcus unleashed all of himself onto Aro. My heart aches that I don't feel guilty enough for doing this, but it's the truth, and I can do nothing do alter it."

I just nodded, not really able to say anything in response to that. There was one thing I _could_ address, though.

"You were a good mother to your daughter," I repeated softly. "She wasn't bitter about the past. She always embraced the present with a smile on her face. You made her everything that she was – a loving wife, a doting mother, and a wonderful person. Emmett and I couldn't have asked for a better mom. You did that, _Nonna_. Despite your circumstances, you did that."

The word was just a whisper as it left my mouth, yet it resounded in my heart as though I'd shouted it out loud. Didyme's eyes filled with more tears as she squeezed my hand tightly. I was a little taken aback when her image blurred before me, confused until I realized that mine had welled up, too.

I hadn't, as of yet, called her that simply because it hadn't even occurred to me in the beginning when I was barely coming to grips with the situation. And later, it was Aro's lingering shadow that maligned the relationship in my mind.

As I sat before her now, though, calling her my _Nonna_ , my grandmother and watching the tears of joy glimmer in her eyes, all I could feel was my mother's love and pride glowing warmly in my soul.

It felt as though my entire world had shifted on its axis as I pushed Aro's connection to Didyme out of my mind and embraced the thread that tied her to my mother.

"Hello there!" My brother's boisterous voice rang through the room, and Didyme and I quickly wiped away our tears. We looked up with genuine smiles on our faces as Rose and Em walked in. I shifted to the side to let them hug Didyme in greeting.

"How did your appointment go, dear?" she asked Rosalie.

Emmett put his arm around his wife, who grinned and said, "The doctor assured us that everything is just as it should be. I told her about the back pains, and she prescribed me some medication that is safe for the baby. Other than that, I just need to get more rest."

"That's great," I told her with a relieved sigh. "I'm glad everything's okay."

"She also said that slight discomfort was normal. We don't need to rush to the hospital every time I throw up or experience some pain," Rose added, throwing a pointed glance at her husband. He smiled back sheepishly.

"Better safe than sorry, I believe," he replied, throwing in a wink. "Also, since we were so worried, the doctor indulged us, and we got another picture out of the visit. I'd say it was a successful one."

"Really?" Didyme and I asked at the same time.

"Here, let me show you." Rose dug around in her purse for a moment and pulled out the little sonogram image. She handed it to Didyme, who tilted it so that we both could look at it together.

An involuntary smile spread across my lips as I peeked at the grainy image. It was so hard to believe that the little smudge in the picture, our little Peanut, would be a fully grown baby in a matter of mere months . . . the most natural thing in the world, and yet so utterly amazing.

" _Bellissimo_ ," Didyme murmured, ghosting her fingers over the picture. The wrinkles around her mouth deepened, her eyes crinkling at the corners, as her lips pulled up into an adoring smile.

I stood and Rose took my place as she elaborated further on the doctor's visit. Didyme was enthralled as she listened and asked the right questions. I took the opportunity to pull Emmett aside.

"Everything set for day after tomorrow?" I asked him, referring to the first hearing of Aro's trial.

"We're on track," he assured me with no hint of doubt in his eyes.

I sighed and smiled, taking his hand in mine. "Thanks, Em. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

He shifted slightly, rubbing his free hand over the back of his neck. "You don't need to thank me, Bellie. You know I want to see that bastard punished as much as you do."

"I know," I replied. "But I also know that you had moved on in your life. You weren't as fixated on the past as I was. The reason you even thought of doing this when you found Liam breaking into my house, the reason you involved Edward and hatched the entire plan was because you wanted to get closure for _me_. I know you've been as angry as I have since the day Mom was taken away from us, but the fact remains that it was the thought of me obsessing over it that guided your actions."

His expression was pained. "Bella . . ."

"Let me say this," I requested. "I was too far gone in my fixation to know how much it must've hurt you to see me living that half-life where nothing but my job and Aro mattered. I've thought back over and over, and I've come to one conclusion – the things you said to convince me to go on the date with Edward weren't lies, were they? You really thought I was losing myself in all of this, didn't you?"

"I did," he whispered. "Both Rose and I were really concerned about you. Every time we'd see you, you would be in such a rush to get back to work, and I knew exactly what was keeping you busy. I made myself sick with worry about something happening to you or Alice if you made one little slip. I know we've already talked about this, but . . ." He swallowed thickly. "I can't apologize enough for having Edward kidnap you. All I can say is when I saw Liam that night, every single one of my fears slammed into my gut, and I jumped onto the first route I could see to bring us out of this limbo once and for all. I know, trust me, I do know how wrong it was, bu—"

I cut him off, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging myself close to him. He didn't miss a beat in engulfing me in his burly arms.

"I understand, Em," I whispered. "I never knew how far I'd gone . . . Only now that the pressure is slightly off do I realize how much the past had weighed me down. I said it before and I'll say it now – if you hadn't done what you did, we would've never gotten here. It might've been wrong, but at this moment, with everything that has happened, all I care about is the outcome. I suffered, but I'm going to gain the most precious thing out of it – justice."

He squeezed me tight, and I closed my eyes before uttering the final words I had to say.

"I forgive you, Em."

I felt my hair rustle with his sharp exhale. I refused to pull away, simply holding him tight as he processed my words.

While we had come to an understanding earlier, we had never quite regained the same camaraderie we shared before this entire mess. There was no doubt in our minds that we had the same goal, making us work together seamlessly, and yet, the playfulness in our relationship had dissipated in the wake of Emmett's guilt and my hesitation.

As I pulled back to look into his eyes now, I saw it all – the sleepless nights he'd spent solely investigating leads for us and the stress that'd taken its toll on him in the past few weeks.

When I smiled, Emmett's expression melted into a hopeful little grin, his eyes lighting up just like they always did.

"Thanks, Bellie. I love you." He kissed the top of my head.

"Love you, too, Em. And don't call me that!" I warned him with narrowed eyes.

He laughed and reached out to pound my back. Recognizing his intention, I ducked at just the right moment and laughed at the disappointed pout on his face.

"Finally!" I threw my hands up at having successfully evaded my brother's classic jolt.

"What are you goofs up to?" Rosalie called out, while Didyme was trying, and failing, to hide a smile at our antics. "Emmett, did you tell Bella the good news?"

I turned to my brother, who shook his head. "Damn, I can't believe I forgot to mention it! Peter called while we were on the way here to inform me that they've found some evidence that links Felix to Volturi's organization."

I gasped at the mention of the name. For just a second, my mind meandered to the night he had tried and fortunately failed to break into my house. The memory of his dark eyes glaring balefully at me was enough to make my skin prickle. Officers Benjamin and Amun had caught him just in time because it was quite clear that Felix had intended to kill me.

"I haven't gotten all the details yet, but I'm headed down to the station from here," Emmett continued, pulling my thoughts back from the dark path upon which they'd started to wander.

"I'm glad," I muttered, wrapping my arms around my torso. "I hope they have enough to charge him."

"Peter sounded confident," Emmett offered. "That guy is thorough, as is Jasper. If they say they've got him, I'll put my faith in them."

I smiled at his reassurance, but my face fell when Emmett suddenly frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Thinking of Jasper just now reminded me of something. I called him yesterday evening, and he told me he was busy. Before I hung up, I heard a woman's voice on the other end. She sounded an awful lot like Alice," my brother whispered, his voice dropping almost conspiratorially.

Rosalie and I shared a look and bit our lips to muffle our snickers. Emmett, though, had no trouble interpreting our not-so-covert interaction.

"It really was her, wasn't it?" His frown deepened. "There's something going on between those two?"

"Nothing's going on," I placated him. "Well, if she was with him, then it's not _nothing_. But they know what they're doing, Em. They've been meeting and talking, that's all. They're being fairly discreet and will continue to do so until the trial is over . . . you know, erring on the side of caution."

Emmett's scowl didn't falter, making me highly amused. "Okay, I hear you, but . . . Isn't it weird, though? Alice and Jasper?"

I was surprised when Didyme spoke up. "Why is it weird?"

Stealing a glance at her, I grinned a bit when I realized that she was thoroughly entertained by the whole thing.

"I don't know," Emmett groaned. "I can't explain it. It just seems weird."

I giggled and patted his chest. "Well, they're two consenting adults, so you'll just have to make peace with that."

"Yeah, Em," Rose piped up, shooting me a meaningful glance. "You can't play the big brother card with your girls forever. She's an adult capable of making her own decisions and choosing her own guy." Her eyes sparkled with mirth, and I was quite sure that her words were aimed more toward me than Alice.

My cheeks bloomed with color as I threw her a glare, wondering if she'd possibly read my mind about my plans for the evening. My brother, however, was far too confused to read between the lines. When he had nothing more to say, he dropped the topic and moved on.

I was quite thankful for that.

* * *

Later that evening, I found myself pacing around the hall, wringing my fingers together, as I waited for Edward. While I'd visited Didyme, he had decided to head over to the hospital and get up to speed on what had been going on in his department during his absence. He had a couple of days left in his leave, but was debating if he should rejoin tomorrow, since our task was pretty much done. The trial was the only thing we had to face now.

 _No biggie._

I shook my head, frustrated with the pointless sarcasm brewing in my own mind. It was the product of the excitement and anxiety that were buzzing along my nerves in equal measure.

After having listened to Edward's side of the story, I had been rendered almost speechless at the intensity of his emotions. Some part of me was eager to share everything I felt for him right away, but there was another part that wanted to wait and do something that'd go beyond the words to convey the same.

There would be words, of course. Talking about it was, in fact, the most important part of the evening. But, after everything, I wanted to do a little bit more – something that would truly tell him that I was indeed ready to embrace the possibilities that lay ahead of us.

I looked at the center table, biting my lip as I took in the things I'd placed there.

 _Was it enough?_

 _Was it too much?_

 _Would he understand what I was trying to say?_

My cheeks puffed up as I drew in a deep breath through my mouth before expelling it in a gush. Every possible uncertainty lingered in my mind, poking its claws into my sanity and driving me crazy.

When I finally heard the sound of a key jiggling in the lock, I couldn't tell if mere seconds had passed or eons had gone by while I'd waited. I literally smacked the side of my head to ward off the silly thoughts and focus on what was to come.

Anticipation thrummed through my body as I watched the door open a sliver and then more fully. The messy mop of bronze hair that I was sure I could pick out from considerable distance was the first thing I saw. I gulped as the rest of him came into view, telling myself over and over that I wasn't going to back down tonight.

Edward took a couple of steps in, but before he could see me, he closed his eyes and stretched his arms, groaning lightly in relief. He looked worn out, but happy. I wondered if he had put himself to work with his patients today.

When he opened his eyes, his gaze fell on me. His lips pulled up into a smile as he took me in.

I was wearing simple black skinny jeans with a halter-neck red top. I'd spent several minutes deliberating my choice of clothing for tonight, but then decided to keep it simple, having enough stuff on my mind to keep me stressed. I didn't need to add sexy attire to my list of worries.

"Hey," Edward said easily, depositing the bag he was carrying onto the nearby shelf.

My voice shook the tiniest bit as I replied, "Hi there."

He came closer, a frown marring his brow when he realized that I was frozen in my spot.

"Is everything okay, Bella?"

"Yeah," I croaked, then cleared my throat. "Yeah," I reiterated. "Everything's fine."

With his head titled to one side, he assessed my body language. "O-kay," he said, drawing out the word. "Why are you standing so still?"

"Because I have something to show you," I answered slowly.

Edward held out his hands. "Well, I'm all yours. What's up?"

Holding his gaze, I wordlessly stepped aside. His eyes shifted away from mine reluctantly and fell onto the center table that held two large bowls of delicious, buttery popcorn. Beside them sat two plastic cups, complete with caps and straws, and filled to the brim with perfectly chilled Coke.

Edward's face bore a mask of confusion as he looked back at me. I pulled my hands out from behind my back, showing him the two romcom DVDs they held.

I could easily pinpoint the moment realization dawned on him. He quickly raised his eyes to mine, hope swimming in his green irises. I half-nodded, half-shrugged in confirmation. His lips quirked in the hint of a grin, and my own mouth curled up in response.

"Simple, regular, run-of-the-mill?" he murmured, echoing his words from that day in the car.

"No fears, no regrets, no what-ifs," I replied, recollecting the rest of our conversation.

"We're supposed to get to know each other," he continued, moving closer to me.

I took a step in his direction. "I'm sure you've seen these movies, haven't you?" I whispered, holding up the DVDs as he stood no more than a few inches away from me.

"I have," he said softly, plucking the packs from my hand.

I bit my lip as I peered up at him. "Why don't we drop the pretense of putting them in, then? We can get straight to the 'getting to know each other part,' if you don't mind."

My breath hitched when I felt the fingers of his free hand brush over my cheek. "You really do want this, don't you?" he murmured, looking intently into my eyes.

"I do," I answered without a shred of doubt in my mind.

Edward was silent for a moment, searching my eyes for something. Whatever it was that he was looking for, he seemed to have found it because his hand grazed my skin as it slipped down my neck, my shoulder, and down my arm until it reached my palm. He tossed the DVDs aside as his hand engulfed mine, and he pulled me toward the couch.

Once we were both seated, I grabbed our bowls of popcorn. He chuckled, shaking his head as I handed him one of them.

I picked up a handful of kernels, tossing them in my mouth and giving them my undivided attention while I tried to put my thoughts in order. Silence lingered between us for a few moments as we munched on the popcorn and took sips of our drinks.

I'd been strung tight in anticipation of this moment all day long, and now that it was here, it was finally dawning on me that I would have to take the first step. Edward had put his feelings into words last time.

It was my turn now.

I looked up to find his gaze already trained on my face and smiled sheepishly. "I guess now would be a good time to start talking, huh?"

"I think so," Edward replied lightly, smiling slightly.

"I . . . Edward," I hesitated for a few seconds and then decided to just bite the bullet. "Ever since I've gotten my bearings in life, all I've wanted was to make Aro suffer for his crimes. Anything, anyone that came along in my path in the past, I saw them as nothing more than a distraction," I admitted. "I've never let anyone else into my life far enough to jeopardize my objective. You're the first person, apart from my family, who knows exactly what happened to me that day and every day since and why."

I sipped on my Coke, buying myself a little time as I mentally phrased what I wanted to say.

"I've been so solely focused on this that I never realized that I had stopped letting people in. Now that I've almost reached my goal, I see what I've become, and I don't . . ." I bit my lip as I looked up at him. "You make me not want to be alone anymore," I whispered.

I watched as Edward released a deep breath, his eyes softening as he reached out to grasp my hand. He said nothing, allowing me to go on without interrupting.

"What you said earlier . . . about me having the power to break you, that's exactly what I feel for you, and it scares me," I confessed quietly. "It scares me because I've never felt this way before, because no-one has ever known me this way, seen me at my worst and helped me through it like you have. The few relationships I've had - I'm using that word _very_ loosely – I've never . . . It's never been . . ." I struggled to find the right words, growing agitated until he squeezed my hand.

"I know, Bella," he murmured, his handsome features melting into a soft, knowing smile. "It's the same for me."

I sighed, relieved that he understood. "What I'm trying to say is that life is short, Edward. You and I know that better than anyone. I've spent way too long tangled in the past. I can't just make my worries disappear, but I don't want to waste any more time letting them rule my life." I paused, reaching out to take his hand in mine. "I'm ready, and I want this," I stated quietly, emphatically. "I don't know how the hell to do this . . . _us_ , but I'm willing to learn as we go. Maybe we could learn together?"

I held my breath as he inched forward, resting his forehead gently against mine.

"As far as grandiose romantic declarations go-," he whispered, once again echoing our words from earlier. "-that, my Princess, was a pretty honest one."

"Good enough?" I breathed.

"More than enough for me." With that, he placed his lips over mine so fiercely that it knocked the breath out of me.

Not that I was complaining.

I locked my hand in his unruly tresses, hungrily devouring his mouth. His tongue met mine, the taste of him all buttery and salty and sweet that sent tingles buzzing along my nerves. We kissed for a long moment, the sparks of passion surging between us as strong as they had been since the first time I'd met him, probably even more intense now that we'd gotten to know each other.

His fingers curled around the back of my neck, holding me possessively against his lips in a way he never had before. I relished it, scratching his scalp gently with my nails as our mouths moved fervently against each other.

When the need for air finally became too much to ignore, we broke apart, panting softly while we held each other's gazes.

"When you decide to do something, you just go all out, don't you?" Edward murmured in between heavy breaths, grazing his thumb over my parted lips.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I managed to gasp.

"Oh, it was meant to be one, Princess."

He pressed his lips to mine again, this time so tenderly that it melted my heart. I closed my eyes, giving in to the emotion that no one but him had ever evoked in me. When he pulled back and I could look into his eyes, it was right there, too, clear as the day. He made me feel cherished.

"We can learn together, Bella," he said, his voice a low, throaty rumble that made me shiver. "All I want is a chance to show you how good we can be together."

I smiled, feeling the heat of my blush as it filled my cheeks. "I want that, too."

Having gotten past the hard part of the evening, it was as if a weight had been lifted off both of our shoulders. A little while later, we ended up putting in the DVD after all, but it only held our attention for all of thirty minutes.

After that, we found ourselves pulling our legs up on the couch and talking about anything and everything while we munched on the popcorn. He shared stories of the adventures he had with his grandfather, the Saturday evenings of his childhood spent playing board games with his parents and the playfulness among his best friends in the army despite being surrounded by the unspeakable horrors of the war.

Since he already knew much about Mom, I took the opportunity to reminisce upon my favorite memories of Dad. I recalled the prickle of his mustache as he kissed me goodnight, the tired smile on his face when he'd come home after a hard day's work, the twinkle in his eyes when Mom would cook his favorite fish fry and the way he'd sometimes sing to Mom, only to blush and stop when Emmett or I would enter the room.

Edward smiled and laughed with me as I shared my happy memories, the words flowing freely once I allowed myself to let them out.

During a lull in our conversation, he took my hand in his and started tracing his fingertips over the lines in my palm. I smiled as it tickled a little, but his warm touch felt far too good to ask him to stop.

"What's this?" he murmured, holding up my index finger and stroking the little bump on its side.

"When I was a kid, I used to hold the pencil somewhat wrong," I recalled, a sense of nostalgia filling my mind. "The teacher pointed it out to Mom, who made me practice the right way over and over for a week until I managed to grasp it." I giggled before continuing. "Little did they know that I had other plans. It was a while later when they realized that I'd found yet another mangled way to hold it."

Edward laughed lightly, shaking his head at me. "Of course you'd do that."

I shrugged. "So over the years, that wrong pressure point irritated my bones or whatever and left that bump as a remembrance of the failure of Mom's one week's worth of labor."

He was still chuckling, probably imagining my stubborn little childhood self.

I sat back and reveled in the delight etched over his features. For some reason, his carefree attitude reminded me so much of the evening we'd first met. The charming grin, the crinkles around his eyes, and the honey timbre of his voice . . . all the things that had sent my heart racing then . . . they still managed to set the blood in my veins ablaze with desire.

The genuine happiness was unmistakable in his smile as he looked at me. I wondered what it was that made him so pleased, until I noticed the little scar on his chin, right underneath his lower lip. I asked him about it, and, to my relief, Edward explained readily.

"We had a white swing in our backyard, and I used to love sitting on it. It was a little unstable, though, and pretty much unfixable. I loved it too much to let them dismantle it, so I was forbidden from swinging too fast. Mom or Dad would always keep an eye on me." His long fingers traced the scar as he spoke. "I was about seven or eight when this happened. Mom was watching me, but someone – probably the postman – diverted her attention for a moment. Little rascal that I was, I did exactly what I wasn't supposed to do, and the swing ended up swirling upside down, throwing me off of it. I landed belly down with my chin scraping on a nearby stone."

I couldn't help but hiss and wince. Edward shrugged self-deprecatingly and kissed my cheek in comfort.

"Dad rushed me to the hospital, calling his friend who is a plastic surgeon to operate on me because my lower lip was completely torn. They repaired it with over sixty stitches."

I gasped. "God, that sounds terrible!"

Edward pushed his tongue in front of his teeth, creating a bulge behind the lower lip in question. He leaned in until he was right in my face. "Well, it turned out okay, don't you think?"

I tapped his cheek. "Take that away, you goof!" I practically yelled, laughing and shaking my head at his antics. He pulled me into his side and snickered along with me.

A strange kind of warmth bloomed in my chest as I pondered his words. As it settled within me, I slowly came to realize that it was the joy of getting to know little things about someone you truly cared for. This time, when my lips stretched into a smile, I understood exactly the reason behind the contentment Edward had been feeling a moment ago.

"You okay?" he wondered, and I realized that I had probably been silent for a moment too long.

"Yeah. Perfect," I replied honestly, and it made him grin.

"There's still some popcorn left," he pointed out. "You made one hell of a batch, Princess. Think we should give the other movie a shot?"

I rolled my eyes good-humoredly. "I'm up for it if you are."

"Alright then. Let's hope we can make it halfway this time."

He kissed the back of my hand before letting go to stand and replace the disc in the DVD player. He moved quickly, returning to the couch and once again, pulling me closer.

 _Was it strange to be this familiar with each other so soon?_

The thought lingered in my mind for a few seconds, but Edward's soft smile and shining eyes quickly chased it away.

When he slipped his arm around me, I allowed the remnants of my inhibitions to fall away.

When he rested his head against mine, I sighed in contentment and snuggled against his chest.

When he kissed my forehead, I couldn't resist the hum of satisfaction that slipped past my lips.

When he tipped my head up with a hand under my chin, I met his waiting lips with mine, losing myself in the kiss that made my toes curl and my heart race.

My cheeks hurt after having smiled so much by the end of the movie. We had continued to talk intermittently while the scenes played out on the television, but had managed to pay enough attention to know what was going on in the protagonist's life and when.

Judging by what I'd seen so far, this 'learning together' business sounded like a decision I wouldn't come to regret.

At all.

* * *

 **A/N: Steps in the right direction, yeah?**

 ***** A bit of contest news here – Twilight Diversity Contest is open and accepting entries! If you want to see your favorite characters' lives set outside USA, you should check out the stories they have here. Authors, if you're looking to spread your wings with something different, give it a shot! (For link, paste /u/7550098 after fanfiction . net in your browser)**

 _*** We're heading toward the_ _ **1000**_ _review mark!_ _ ***squeals***_ _It would be ambitious of me to think that we can get there right after this chapter, but if you guys are feeling generous, it just might happen. Reward this early update with a review, won't you?_

 **Until next time, folks!**


	24. Chapter 24: Purposes and Prosecutions

**A/N: This chapter needs a very important** **DISCLAIMER** **, which goes something like this -  
** _ **I've never seen the inside of an American courtroom. The very limited knowledge I have about the judicial proceedings there has been collected via Wikipedia, books and TV shows. I've tried my best to make it all sound as logical as possible, but I request your patience in the matter. There might be some creative liberties I've taken below, which I hope you wouldn't mind too much.**_

 **With that out of the way, allow me to thank two lovely ladies – purpleC305 and Ninkita – for their time and efforts to polish this up.**

 **We move on from the day-to-day pattern to take a bit of a time leap in this chapter. It will become clear as we proceed.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24**

 **PURPOSES AND PROSECUTIONS**

The earth is occupied by billions of people. The last time I bothered to pay attention, I think the total figure hovered somewhere over seven billion.

Everyone had something or the other they strived for in the life they'd been granted. Some goals were easy to achieve and others tough enough that they demanded years of hard work from the men and women who dared to dream of conquering them.

I didn't know where exactly my purpose in life stood in the tally, but it definitely hadn't been one of the easier ones.

For years, I'd lived in limbo, thinking of nothing but my need to gain the justice my family had been denied. Nothing else mattered, except to punish the man who HAD ruined our lives without a second thought.

Picking up a gun and making him meet the same fate as the one he had imposed upon my mother would probably have been easier. I had managed to gain sufficient access into his life to know when he was a little secluded from the people who were paid to protect him. It certainly wouldn't have been easy; it wouldn't have been impossible either.

But my revenge would be nothing if I threw my life away in the process.

I was my parents' daughter. Despite the several laws I'd broken to get him to trial, I could never have taken his life away with my own hands.

If I did that, what would be the difference between him and me?

I wanted to prove his guilt before the entire world. I wanted those seven billion people to see him as the ugly, repulsive monster that he was and not mourn his death at the hands of a crazy woman.

As I opened my eyes to the sunlight streaming through the window this morning, I could scarcely believe that it was here.

It was _finally_ here.

The day I'd been awaiting for fifteen years had dawned.

Today, I was going to take the stand for the last time to tell the world my side of the story. I was going to shed light on the truth behind Aro Volturi.

My movements were mechanical as I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. After that, I threw on the set of clothes I'd picked out last night – a deep blue pencil skirt, a peach silk blouse and a matching blazer – before working on my hair.

I was putting on a light shade of lip gloss when the doorbell rang. I looked at my watch and smiled.

 _He was always right on time._

As soon as I opened the door, I was engulfed in his embrace, my head resting on his chest and tucked under his chin in a way that had become so familiar in the past month.

 _Familiar . . . but it never got old._

My arms came up to wrap around his waist as I soaked in the comfort of his presence. Taking in a deep breath, I allowed his scent to fill my senses, reveling in it as it calmed my frayed nerves.

"Good morning, Princess," Edward murmured in my ear, pulling his head back an inch to place a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Morning," I mumbled back, snuggling closer.

"You okay?" His voice was tinged with the slightest bit of concern. I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't gotten to know him so well. When I pulled back to read his expression, I knew I was right. He was trying to be calm and collected, to be my rock on this very important day, but it was impossible to push all our fears away.

We'd come so far. We needed to cross this final obstacle without any issues hindering our way.

"I'm . . . I'll be alright," I replied, grazing my lips with his, lip gloss be damned.

"Mm hmm." With his palms on either side of my face, he looked deep into my eyes, gauging the honesty of my words. "You _will_ be," he stated emphatically. "I have no doubt. You can do this."

I smiled slightly. "I know."

We broke apart slowly, and I invited him inside. Edward wandered around my apartment while I finished getting ready. I took in my appearance in the mirror, my hand hovering over my hair to make sure it was in place, while I gave myself a little mental pep-talk and nodded in approval at my reflection.

I walked out of the room to find Edward standing at the window, looking down at the street. His gaze was unfocussed, indicating that he was somewhere far away in his thoughts. I took a moment to appreciate the divine sight of him in his well-fitted charcoal suit, white dress-shirt and a black tie. He'd tried to tame the mess of his hair, I could see that. But the copper strands seemed to have a mind of their own. They somehow managed to attain an appearance of muted chaos in the gelled order Edward had tried to create. I stifled a grin and called out his name.

"I'm ready to go," I told him softly.

He smiled. "You look beautiful."

I shook my head in an attempt to prevent him from noticing the blush rising in my cheeks, but when I heard his low chuckle, I knew my effort had been in vain.

"Shall we, Princess?" He held out an arm as though we were heading to some dance ball. I recognized his effort to lighten the moment, and smiled playfully as I hooked my hand through his arm, allowing him to lead me out the door.

Once downstairs, he held the door of his car open for me, making sure I was settled before walking around to his side. As he started the car, my thoughts drifted over to the events that'd occurred in the past few weeks.

Since the night of our movie date, Edward and I just . . . fell into a relationship. I could think of no other way to describe it. We never had any more 'official' discussions about our status, but we simply didn't need them. We knew where we stood with respect to each other. The transition of spending time with him, not just as a friend or an acquaintance, but something more, was easy as breathing. We still bantered, countered, and argued with each other, but now, our conversations were interspersed with hugs and winks, kisses and hand-squeezes, private smiles and whispered secrets.

The one real argument we'd had so far was related to my living arrangement. Edward had wanted me to keep staying at his place despite the fact that, after Felix's arrest, there was no known immediate threat to my life. I tried to assure him over and over that I would be safe under the watch of the officers assigned to my security detail, but he refused to listen. He worried himself sick about my safety.

When I saw no end to the fight in sight, I sat him down and shared my innermost thoughts with him.

" _This is about getting my life back, Edward," I told him gently. "Aro has taken a lot from me, and I don't want his influence in any decision I make from now onward. I want to get on with my life . . . with you. I don't have any other reason for moving out of here. You know me better than that. I promise you that even though I don't have any experience with relationships, I know better than to avoid you or run away from you. If something's wrong, I'll talk to you about it. This is about us, but in the completely opposite way. I want us to get to know each other the way everyone else does it. I want you to come pick me up from my place when we go on dates, maybe get me a beautiful bouquet while you're at it." I raised my eyebrows, and his lips twitched in amusement. "I could do the same for you, if you wish."_

 _He shook his head, smiling wryly. "I get the point. I know I'm probably overreacting, but I just got you, Bella. You're so precious to me, and I can't help but worry. I can't ever imagine losing you."_

" _You won't. I'll be safe." I squeezed his hand, touched by the sincerity glimmering in his eyes. "And I feel the same about you. I just want to do things right. You said it yourself earlier . . . we started out all wrong. I want to make sure we don't make that mistake again by taking giant leaps forward before we're ready for them. I've never had this before, but now . . . now I want it all. Waiting for you excitedly when you pick me up, the anticipation of a kiss when you drop me off, maybe inviting you over for a cup of coffee after . . ." I trailed off, looking at him hopefully and willing him to understand that I needed this._

" _You missed your calling," he muttered. "The way you turn an argument in your favor . . . maybe law would've been a more suitable profession for you."_

 _I chuckled at the defeat on his face, only to stop short when he leaned in to press his mouth against mine. Our eyes fell shut as we moaned, letting our lips do the rest of the talking._

We compromised.

I made it a point to inform Emmett or Edward of my whereabouts if there was any change in my routine. They also made frequent visits to my place in the garb of spending more time together.

I didn't complain because I didn't truly mind.

Whether I might need it or not, whether I could take care of myself or not, their apprehension showed that they cared. After a long, long time, I felt cherished, loved. It was my own fault that I hadn't allowed anyone, not even my family, to come close enough to make me feel that way, but now that I had it, I could only revel in the emotions.

As far as the trial was concerned, things had been progressing well. Most of Aro's men, as well as some of his associates from various police departments had been identified and were awaiting their own hearings, while Aro fought his battles. I hadn't been informed about the crooked cops who'd been arrested until their trial began.

I was shocked when Em sat me down to explain how they had slowly, meticulously gathered evidence against some of their own men. He told me that the only reason he hadn't revealed this to me earlier was because he didn't want me spending any more sleepless night worrying about our evidence disappearing from the police's hands. I didn't even argue, knowing very well that he had been right about how I would've reacted. It was naïve of me, not having thought about the possibility of Aro having bribed many men in the system. In the light of all the other things on my plate, I guessed it simply hadn't occurred to me. All that mattered, however, was that they would be punished the way they deserved.

Didyme had been impactful and genuine when she took the stand in the courtroom. I'd seen several members of the jury brush the tears out of their eyes when Didyme finished relaying the truth about the past.

Liam's dying declaration, the very first piece that had prompted Emmett to develop his entire plan, had been used well by Chief ADA Crowley. His voice had rung out authoritatively while he explained the circumstances surrounding Liam's death. My eyes had roamed across the room while he spoke, and I could only find enraptured faces all over. Jasper and Peter had also given their statements with regard to the proofs they'd acquired and how they'd gone about the investigation.

Aro's defense was being led by Counselor Caius Moretti. He was a shrewd, heartless man, asking questions that hit people at their Achilles' heel, but there wasn't much else he could do in this case. The prosecution could present documentary evidence that even Aro himself couldn't deny, and the charge of Mom's murder was based on an equally authentic recording. As a result, the only thing Mr. Moretti could do was to put a dent in the witnesses' testimonies. He tried every trick in the book with each one the prosecution put on the stand.

While cross-questioning Alice, he incited her long-standing relationship with our family, suggesting that the only reason Alice had acquired a job was to hatch a conspiracy to get even with Aro. I didn't really understand where he planned to go with that line of questioning, which was cut short when Alice coolly stated that she had applied for the job without knowing Aro's true character.

It was a lie, but given that Alice's and my plan had been based on nothing except our private conversations, there was no proof Mr. Moretti could present to counter her testament. She went on to say how utterly disgusted she was to have worked closely with a man who was responsible for murdering the woman whose love and support was the only reason she could get to where she was in her life today. The judge had sent her off after that, but her passionate proclamation was bound to linger in the minds of the jury members.

In Didyme's case, Mr. Moretti went one step further. He started by questioning her mental faculties and memory in her old age, but Mr. Crowley was quick to dismiss those ridiculous questions with a medical report indicating Didyme's perfect mental health. Apparently, Mr. Crowley had already had a doctor examine her a few days ago. I was impressed with his foresight that chucked one of the defense counsel's major defense tactics right out the window. When he found himself flailing to discount Didyme's statement somehow, Mr. Moretti went on to describe the injuries on Mom's body and the crime scene in the garb of having something to ask her with regard to that day.

My blood boiled and bile surged in my throat as I watched my grandmother tear up at his cruel words, but there was nothing I could do to comfort her. Making a scene wouldn't help matters at all. The counselor's questions did have their desired effect. They rattled Didyme, and she sobbed, but repeated the same truth she had stated earlier. Eventually, she got upset enough to be taken off the stand, but only after she had said her piece. Despite the fact that Mr. Moretti might have been pleased at having reduced an old, grieving woman to tears, I could tell that it hadn't won him any brownie points with the jury.

I was startled out of my musings when I felt a jolt, only to realize that the car had stopped moving.

 _We were here._

I shook my head to chase the thoughts of the past away. Turning to Edward, I smiled slightly when he took my hand in his.

"Let's just get this over with," he murmured, bringing our entwined hands up to his lips to place a soft kiss on my knuckles.

I breathed in slowly before sighing. "You're right. It's way overdue."

"You're amazing," he whispered simply, inching forward to brush his lips over mine. Our eyes met and held, and no more words were needed. I could see his faith in me shining in his deep green irises, and that gave me the confidence I needed. With our foreheads pressed together, we stayed in our little bubble for a long moment before breaking apart.

I had a job to do today.

I had to make sure my mother's killer would never roam free again.

We stepped out of the car, holding hands as we made our way toward the steps that would lead us to the courthouse.

I could feel the prickle of nervousness all over my skin, my stomach flipping mercilessly at the thought of what was to come. Today was very likely the last day of this trial. Yesterday, I'd taken the stand as a prosecution witness, clarifying some finer points about what I remembered about the exact turn of events on the day Aro shot my mom. Since it was late in the evening and the court had run out of time after that, Caius Moretti would be cross-examining me today.

I tightened my grasp on Edward's palm as my breaths came faster.

 _Messing up was not an option today._

After my testimony, unless something unexpected came up, the counselors would present their closing arguments, and then the decision would lie in the hands of the jury.

Edward sneaked a worried glance at me, but I nodded, breathing in and out deeply as I worked to settle my nerves. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me instead, pulling me close and planting a kiss on my forehead. He said nothing, knowing that no words would put me at ease now. It was simply a moment in time I would have to get through.

Quiet greetings and fierce hugs were exchanged when we caught up with our family and friends in the hall outside the room where Aro's fate would be decided. I'd expected to see our little band of people, but there were two faces in the group that caused me to turn to Edward in surprise.

"They wanted to support you. I'll explain later," he whispered in my ear just before Esme caught me in a warm, motherly embrace.

"Good luck, sweetheart," she told me softly, pulling back to cup my face between her palms. "I hope you don't mind. Edward told us how big this day was for you, and we couldn't resist coming over to show our support. If you don't want us here, though, we'll understand, and we cou—"

I cleared my throat to dislodge the lump in there, willing myself to form some words. "Esme, no," I replied, my voice muted and rough. "I'm . . . Thank you," was all I could say. I gave both them both a tremulous smile.

They seemed to understand, and smiled back kindly. Carlisle shook my hand gently, wishing me the best of luck. Emmett pointed out that the proceedings were about to start, so we all headed inside and took our seats. Mr. Crowley made quick work of talking to me and giving me some final words of encouragement before he settled into his chair.

I held my breath when the doors to our left opened. Despite having experienced this moment several times in the past few weeks, my heart still jumped to lodge in my throat when an officer brought Aro in.

His head held high, he walked in like the arrogant bastard he was. The sallow color of his cheeks, the way the cloth of the uniform hung limply over his frame, and the greasy mess of his hair gave me some satisfaction. His eyes, however, still held the pride he obviously hung on to despite his circumstances. There wasn't an ounce of regret in his features, and to be honest, I wasn't surprised. I was sure that, in his mind, he had done no wrong. When his eyes fell on me, I met his gaze stoically. I was well aware that I had nothing to prove to him in that second. My moment would come when I would take the stand.

Following my line of vision, I felt Edward and Emmett stiffen on either side of me, so I simply broke Aro's gaze and turned my head away. I consumed a deep breath, letting it seep into every fiber of my being, and relaxed my stance.

The usual proceedings took place as the defense counsel, the jury members and the judge arrived. Edward's hand was tangled with mine between us. My grip on his fingers was tight, my knuckles almost white with the effort, but he never complained, probably knowing that the warmth of his palm against mine was the only thing keeping me afloat at the moment.

Each moment passing with the tick of the clock felt like eons as I waited for my cue.

Like I'd said to Edward, this was way overdue.

I should've been able to testify against this man when the local police were investigating Mom's murder. I should've ensured right then that the fucker was put behind bars for the rest of his life. Maybe then, Dad would've had some closure. Maybe then he wouldn't have lost himself in a haze of alcohol. Maybe then he would've still been with us.

I shook my head once to shove back the negative thoughts.

There was no point in thinking about the what-ifs now. What was done was done, and I had no power to alter that.

I could only govern the present, and that's what I would do.

Finally, my name was called out. Edward gave my hand a little squeeze, his eyes intense and full of encouragement as I started to walk away. Emmett and Alice also gave me reassuring nods while I passed them to head to the witness's stand. Ghosting my hands over the fabric of my skirt, I smoothened imaginary creases before taking my seat and preparing myself to face the counselor.

Impatience brewed in the back of my mind as I waited for him to start, but I managed to keep my cool. After all, everything I'd ever wanted depended on how I held my nerve in this moment.

Mr. Moretti strutted over slowly, buttoning his suit jacket in a carefree manner that, I supposed, was intended to make me relax and lower my guard.

 _Not going to happen, Counselor._

Mr. Crowley's voice filtered through the back of my mind.

 _Don't take too long to reply, Bella, but don't blurt out something without a second thought, either. It's a fine line, but trust me, this is the line you have to toe to get the justice you've fought for all these years._

 _Don't try to explain something with long, unnecessary descriptions. Be to the point, be factual, and the jury will pay you unprejudiced attention._

 _Look into the counselor's eyes as you answer him. Let him know you're confident in your statement. Let him see that his parlor tricks won't make you back down, and the truth will come to light, no matter what._

 _Most importantly, no matter how friendly he attempts to appear, no matter what he says to allay your anxiety, he is_ not _your friend. He is not on your side. Don't let his false sympathies break through your walls._

"Miss Swan," Mr. Moretti spoke gently, approaching me with a polite smile.

My shoulders stiffened as I sat straighter, ready to face him head on.

"I've been informed that your father passed away due to a heart attack," he stated calmly, while I wondered where he was leading me with this line of questioning. "Were you with him when he breathed his last?"

I held his gaze. "Yes, you could say that," I replied honestly.

Mr. Moretti frowned. "Could you elaborate on that?"

I breathed in deeply before explaining. "I'd just gotten home when I saw him passed out on the floor in the living room. He wasn't conscious then, but barely alive. I found a feeble pulse. I called 911 immediately, but before they could arrive, Dad's heart gave out. He was gone before the ambulance reached our home."

"And the reason for his death was . . ." He trailed off, raising his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Heart attack," I replied. "So, to answer your question, I wasn't with him when he had the attack, but he died right before my eyes."

"I see. My condolences," he murmured with a grimace, and I bit back a snort at the insincere gesture. "What was the color of the clothes you wearing at the time, Miss Swan?"

"Objection!" Mr. Crowley interrupted. "I don't see how this is relevant to the case, Your Honor."

"The relevance of the question will be clear in a moment, Your Honor," Mr. Moretti replied coolly.

"Overruled," the judge decreed. "Proceed, Counselor Moretti, but please get to the point."

Mr. Crowley sat back down calmly, his face bearing no hint of disappointment at the judge ruling against him.

Satisfied, Mr. Moretti returned his attention to me. "As I was saying, Miss Swan, please tell the court about the color of the clothes you were wearing at the time of your father's death."

"I, uh-" I cleared my throat to allow myself a few seconds to collect my thoughts. "I don't recall exactly," I admitted, still not looking away from Mr. Moretti's face. Despite the fact that his question had thrown me for a moment, I wouldn't let him have the gratification of having intimidated me. I searched my mind for the memories of the day in question. "I had just returned from the diner, where I'd met one of my friends for lunch, so I think I wore my blue jeans and a shirt."

"You _think_?" he prodded. "You're not one hundred percent certain?"

"Like I said, I di—" I attempted to explain despite what Mr. Crowley had drilled into my head, and Mr. Moretti cut me off quickly.

"A yes or no will suffice, Miss Swan."

I swallowed once. "No," I answered as steadily as I could. My pulse thudded loud in my ears as panic began to set in.

I watched with bated breath as Mr. Moretti allowed himself a little smirk before he took a step in my direction. He crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned forward to speak.

"Well, if you don't recall every minute detail of the day that you lost your father-," he said with no hint of the previous geniality in his voice. His eyes were dark, probing, and scornful as he continued. "-then why should the jury believe what you say about having witnessed your mother's murder? You say that you saw my client that day, and I put it to you that you are _lying_ , Miss Swan. You've been mistaken, your memories are hazy after all these years, and yet here you ar—"

"Objection, Your Honor!" Mr. Crowley called out firmly. "Badgering the witness."

"Sustained," the judge ruled, causing Mr. Moretti to step back. I struggled against the urge to sag back in relief.

Mr. Moretti held out his hands with a feigned look of contrition. "The defense has no further questions for the witness, Your Honor."

My eyes scanned the room, landing on Edward's and then on Emmett's. They both were looking at me in concern, but their expressions bore no hint of doubt. They still had faith in me, and I drew some strength from that to mask my inner turmoil.

The CD was still good. It was solid, undeniable evidence. I could only guess Mr. Moretti's motives, but I would bet my money on this having been an attempt to question my character, my honesty, and hence, my testimony. He couldn't get around to discrediting the CD, so he attempted to discredit _me._ After all, the entire case had started on the basis of my kidnapping charges against Aro. While questioning my character mightn't get Aro free, it could certainly raise suspicions in the minds of the jury members and earn him a lesser sentence.

When I felt another set of eyes boring into my face, I shifted slightly and met the piercing gaze of Aro Volturi. His face was a frustrating mask of indifference as he stared at me. I promised myself right then and there that I would to a better job to rein in my emotions and wouldn't let myself be flustered as I faced my last and final opportunity.

 _Come hell or high water, I would bring that fucker to his knees._

"Mr. Crowley, does the prosecution wish to redirect?" the judge asked, giving me my last chance to set things right.

"Yes, thank you, Your Honor." Mr. Crowley stepped around the desk to come stand before me. His gaze was entirely focused on me as he said, "Miss Swan, I put forth the same questions to you. You don't remember with complete certainty the smallest details about the day of your father's death, yet you claim to have perfect recall about your mother's death. Should the jury believe your honesty in the matter?"

"Yes," I answered resolutely.

"Why is that?" Mr. Crowley questioned, allowing me the chance to elaborate on the matter.

The urge to glance at the faces of the jury members was strong, but I didn't want to make any gesture that could be construed as nervousness. I drew in a deep breath, keeping my eyes trained on Mr. Crowley, composing my nerves before speaking.

"I might not remember the color of my clothes or whatever other details the defense lawyer expects me to recall about my father's death, but I do remember every second of the day I lost my mother," I stated resolutely. "I was _there_ , helpless, vulnerable, lost, grieving when she bled out, and I watched the light leave her eyes because Aro Volturi had put a bullet in her chest. I have relived that day over and over in my dreams, in my thoughts, in my memories whether or not I wanted to do so. I can tell you that I was wearing a black skirt and a pink T-shirt that day. Mom had put on a pair of grey pants and her favorite white shirt that Dad had gifted her a few months ago. If I close my eyes now, I can still see the way she looked that day in my mind's eye. We went to the pier first and then had lunch at the Indian restaurant at the end of the street. I can even tell you what we ordered there. After that, we went to the ice-cream shop right next to the restaurant. She had a scoop of butterscotch and I had a double scoop helping of their chocolate ice-cream. No cones, only cups," I clarified. "I lost _everything_ that day – my mother, my childhood, my faith. That is not a day one can _ever_ forget, Counselor. I'm not lying about what I saw that day. No matter how hard you try, those images, those horrors . . . they haunt you forever," I finished.

Mr. Crowley's expression didn't change as he asked me, "What was different about your father's passing, then? Why did it not leave such a distinct impression on you?"

I closed my eyes for a second, feeling the tears that had pooled at the corners roll down my cheeks. I didn't bother wiping them as I looked up to reply.

"As I've already said before, I was in shock for three months following the incident and then mute for another three years. Our entire family disintegrated the day Aro killed my mother. Dad tried his best, but . . ." I paused to releasing a faltering breath. "Let's just say, Counselor, that the day Dad passed away, it was simply the day we buried him. We'd lost him long before that. I'm sorry that I cannot recall the exact details about that time, but that's because my subconscious probably tried to block those memories out. I promised myself that I would fight for justice for my mother, and that was why I worked hard to ensure I didn't forget any little thing about her murder. I guess there's only so much grief the human mind can hold on to in a lifetime."

Silence lingered in the courtroom for a moment after I'd stopped talking. I placed my hand against my mouth to curtail the sob that was attempting to break out.

"That will be all, Miss Swan," Mr. Crowley announced eventually.

The judge permitted me to leave the stand, and I walked over slowly to regain my seat between Emmett and Edward. The rest of the proceedings passed in a bit of a blur as I focused on the comforting presence of the people beside me.

I clenched my eyes, blocking everything out and concentrating on keeping my breathing even. The whoosh of air as it left my body, the pulsing of blood through my veins as I felt it in my ear, the warm presence and strength of my family near me, the white noise of the counselors and the media personnel doing their jobs . . . I was aware of it all and yet somehow felt that I was floating somewhere amidst all of it.

In my mind, I saw my mother.

I saw her smile, her eyes sparkling with mirth, as she looked at me adoringly. She was happy, unblemished, at peace wherever she was. I felt like I could almost reach out, extend my hand to touch her, but I was afraid that if I did so, she'd disappear.

I knew she wasn't real.

I knew exactly where I was and that she couldn't truly be here.

But thinking about her being there with me, watching the man who did her wrong being punished for his crime, and watching me do my part to bring him to justice unfurled a warmth in my chest unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It gave me peace and strength and the faith to face whatever came next.

For that moment, I didn't care that it wasn't real . . . that _she_ wasn't real.

I simply basked in her presence, in the sound of her laughter, in the twinkle in her eyes, and the love shining through her smile.

I resurfaced when I felt Edward's hand spread over mine. I looked up at him, and he gestured toward the front of the room. Watching Mr. Moretti reclaim his seat and Mr. Crowley begin to stand, I realized that the defense had already made their closing argument. It was now time for the prosecution to do the same.

Mr. Crowley's movements were slow, calculated, and precise as he met the eyes of each and every member of the jury. He buttoned his suit jacket, lacing his fingers together against his chest before he addressed them.

His words were detailed and accurate as he laid out all the facts that had been presented in court in a systematic manner. He briefly touched upon all the evidence and the testimonies against Aro, meeting the jury's eyes steadily, reminding them of everything they'd witnessed in the past several days.

"My worthy colleague has made a case based on speculations, intimidation, and emotional entreaties, but he cannot deny the cold hard facts. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, through every piece of evidence we have presented to you, it is clear that Aro Volturi is a wolf in sheep's clothing. For years, he has operated a huge drug racket right under our noses. He has defied the legal system at every point and probably laughed at us as he made his covert dealings, paying or disposing off any witnesses he might've created along the way.

It was the day he decided to get rid of Miss Isabella Swan that he sealed his fate. This woman has been failed by our system in the past. Her mother was brutally ripped from her life right before her eyes, and we did _nothing_. Today, we have a second chance to serve the justice her family has been deprived of for a decade and a half. It is our duty to make sure that we do not let them down, as well as the countless others who have been robbed of their presents and their futures by Aro Volturi's misdeeds," he concluded.

He took a step back, holding his arms out as he met the judge's eyes. "The Prosecution rests, Your Honor."

Once the formalities were completed, the jury was sent in for the deliberation. I watched them walk out of the room one by one, taking in the men and women who would now decide Aro's future. My entire life, my past, my present, and my future now lay in their hands. I could only hope that they'd see Aro for the heartless monster that he really was and make the correct decision.

Edward held out a hand, and I realized that everyone had already started moving out. Slowly, I placed my palm in his and rose, feeling my stiff legs ache after having been frozen in the same position for all this time.

I looked up at Edward, giving him a tired smile. A few strands of my hair had escaped my neat bun, and he pushed them behind my ear.

He said nothing, simply pulling me closer and hugging me close to his chest. I had no words, either, so I let myself lean against him as two thick tears rolled out of the corners of my eyes. I felt his face press against my hair and sighed.

A throat clearing pulled us out of the haze and we broke apart. Mr. Crowley was standing right next to us, and I blushed at having been completely oblivious to our surroundings.

"You did well, Bella," Mr. Crowley said, and for the first time since I'd met him, I saw the faint hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm so s-sorry about earlier," I stammered, thinking of the moment I'd been thrown off by Mr. Moretti's questions. When I'd taken the stand a few days ago, I'd handled his cross examination regarding my kidnapping and Mom's past perfectly. I was embarrassed at having slipped up today.

Mr. Crowley shook his head. "We handled it just fine. I was quite surprised when you went up so flawlessly against Caius the previous time. This was bound to happen. He's a ruthless one, and I was expecting him to go some unconventional route. Fortunately, this wasn't much of a big deal. All we had to do was allow you to elaborate on your thoughts, and the jury would've understood. With the evidence of the CD, all he could try to do here was discredit the witnesses, and since we all have backed each other well, he hasn't been successful."

I released a weary sigh, and Edward squeezed my shoulders. "Thank you for saying that, Mr. Crowley," he said with a smile. "I'm sure that takes a huge load off Bella's shoulders."

"When can we expect the verdict?" I asked, and Mr. Crowley shrugged, one of the most informal gestures I'd seen from him.

"Juries are always diverse, thinking along different lines. We have done our best. The rest isn't in our hands, so let's just leave it up to them," he replied and then nodded in goodbye before walking away.

Edward turned to me. "Well, let's head out, shall we? I have no patience or energy to deal with another case here." He tilted his head toward an officer walking in from the opposite end of the room.

"God, no!" I muttered and pulled him toward the exit.

We spent the rest of the day at my place. Emmett and Alice picked Rose from home before joining us for dinner. The doctor had advised Rose to get as much rest as she could and avoid stress, so she had reluctantly refrained from coming to the hearings. Alice gave her a full play by play of what had happened, while the rest of us worked on ordering pizza and picking out a movie to watch.

A combination of hope and dread lingered in all our minds, but we took Mr. Crowley's words to heart and set our worries aside for the moment. Emmett looked at his phone every half hour to check for any messages from Jasper, but there was no other reference to the case in our discussions.

I leaned back against Edward's chest, grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza while my brother narrated the latest reading he'd been doing to prepare himself for the arrival of Baby Swan. I watched as Emmett's eyes fell on Edward and me several times, but he said nothing. In the beginning, it'd been kind of awkward to have him know.

Em hadn't been entirely shocked when we told him. When we 'officially' confirmed it, he'd informed us that he'd had his doubts, having observed the way Edward and I looked at each other when we were together. Later when Rosalie and Alice told him about their prior knowledge, he had been slightly put off at being the last one to be told. Eventually, though, my brother had accepted the idea of Edward and me with as much grace as he could muster.

Rosalie got Alice to talk about how things were progressing with Jasper, and we were all glad to know that they were doing fine. Eager to get the spotlight off her, Alice then told us about how Esme had invited Didyme to stay with them for the evening, wanting to get to know her and also to keep her from being alone amidst the tension that was bound to last until the verdict was out. It reminded me to ask Edward about how his parents had ended up coming to the courthouse today.

I turned to face him, and he smiled sweetly, holding out the chilled Coke we had been sharing so that I could take a sip. The relief and happiness on his face halted my questions. His parents, especially his father, had always been a touchy subject for him, and I decided not to let that cloud this night for us. There was always time to get my answers later.

When it was getting late, we parted ways. Edward stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking at me hesitantly once everyone else had left. I took the few steps to stand right in front of him.

"Will you be okay?" he questioned softly. "Will you be able to sleep?"

I shook my head honestly and reached out to take his hand, lacing our fingers together. "I don't know. Will you stay?"

"Like you even have to ask," he murmured, capturing my mouth in a soft kiss.

I led him into the bedroom, where he stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. I'd already donned my comfortable yoga pants and a tank top as soon as I'd gotten home.

After brushing my teeth, I switched off the lights and slipped into the bed where Edward was waiting for me with open arms. I sighed at the familiar comfort of resting my head against his chest with his arms encircling me.

In the four weeks we'd been together, we had spent the night together quite often, but we hadn't gone . . . all the way. We'd done some stuff, seen each other naked, but it was as though we had a silent understanding of not letting things get beyond a certain point. Maybe it was the shadow of the trial lingering in our minds . . . maybe we wanted to be free of the ghosts of the past before taking that final step.

All I knew was that the connection I'd felt with him grew stronger each day as he stood by me through thick and thin. His unwavering confidence in me helped me pick myself up every time I had to face the trial. His silent presence beside me was enough to get me through the brutal hearings that almost broke me, knowing that at the end of the day, he'd be there to hold me close and put me back together.

I smiled involuntarily as I felt his hand rub large circles over my back. It was just something he always did, like he couldn't help himself, and I was growing attached to the comfort it gave me.

"Good night, Princess," he murmured.

I placed a kiss over his chest. "Good night, Edward."

The next day dawned with muted sunlight barely peeking through a thick cover of dark clouds. I truly hoped that it wasn't an omen to indicate the verdict that was to come.

Edward and I had breakfast together. Once we finished, he was talking about heading home to take a shower and grab a few things before his shift at the hospital when my phone rang. I glanced at it and found Emmett's name displayed on the screen.

We looked at each other apprehensively for a beat before I answered it.

"The jury has reached a decision," my brother announced immediately.

We had to be at the court in an hour. I thanked God that I had a couple of Edward's shirts lying around in my closet. After quick showers, we dressed hurriedly and managed to meet Emmett outside the courtroom with five minutes to spare.

Heading inside, we rushed to our seats. Mr. Crowley simply nodded in greeting as he shuffled a few papers before him.

My stomach flipped and my mouth went dry as the jury members filed into the room and took their places. This time, I didn't even pay any attention to Aro. Looking at his repulsive, unflinching, arrogant expression would only send my already pounding heart into overdrive.

Moments later, the judge was ready to proceed, and tense silence oppressed the room. I watched anxiously as a man from the jury rose. Emmett had informed me that he was the foreperson. The judge asked him if they had reached a verdict.

"We have, Your Honor," the man responded steadily.

"How do you find the defendant?"

The man started narrating the various charges against Aro and the jury's decision with regard to each one.

My eyes stung, my chest tightened, and my mouth fell open with shallow gasps as I struggled to make sense of the phrases.

 _. . . Guilty_

 _. . . Guilty_

 _. . . Guilty_

I watched the judge's face as he noted down something on the paper before him.

I felt Edward take my hand on one side, Emmett on the other. My bottom lip trembled, my vision blurring as Aro was declared guilty on several counts. The foreperson's voice was monotonous, but his words were the most monumental ones I'd heard in all of my life.

I turned to face my brother as my eyes welled up, and finally, _finally_ , the foreperson uttered the words we'd been waiting for.

" _On the charge of first degree murder, we find the defendant guilty."_

All the breath left my lungs in a whoosh, my world titling on its axis as the meaning of his words began to sink into my brain.

I felt Edward's lips against my head, his voice soft as he murmured something, but my eyes were trained on my brother's. Emmett met my gaze with a huge smile and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"We did it, Em," I choked out hoarsely, squeezing his palm with all my might.

"We did it, Bellie," he whispered as a sob wracked his large frame.

I threw myself into his arms, letting my tears flow free and buried my head against his shoulder. He wrapped me in his embrace, holding on to me so tightly as though he needed me to anchor him to this moment.

Mom's voice floated through my consciousness, while we cried together, letting ourselves break down while holding each other up.

" _Always, always support each other, okay? That's what a family is. You never betray each other. You hold each other up through thick and thin. You fight whatever life throws at you together."_

"We did it _,_ Mom," I whispered through my tears. "We fought and we won. _We did it_."

* * *

 **A/N: Just one more chapter to go now!**

 **In case you're interested, here's a little peek into my thought process as I wrote the chapter –**

 *** I didn't want to hash out the details of the accident again and bore you guys, hence I chose what to include and what to exclude in the various witnesses' testimonies.**

 *** Bella was always determined, but she's human. She isn't infallible. That was what I wanted to convey in her testimony. She said her piece, had a moment of panic, but in the end, everything turned out to be okay.**

 *** I always intended to avoid mentioning the verdict regarding each specific charge because I know some of you were worried about whether or not the kidnapping charges (or some others) would stick. The murder was what Bella was most concerned about, so I gave you a definite answer about that. I thought it was better to leave the rest this way. Now, you guys can fill in whatever suits your sensibilities.**  
 **If you want my take on it - Personally, I like believing in** _**good winning over evil despite all odds**_ **. So I'll be declaring him guilty on all charges. ;-)**

 **That's all for now, folks. See you next time.**

 **Until then, brighten my day with a review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Possibilities and Promises

**A/N: This is it, guys! I present to you the final regular chapter of Disguised Intentions.  
(So, yes, there will be an epilogue, but more info on that at the bottom.)**

 **This chapter was scrutinized by the lovely IpsitaC77, who gave me all the encouragement I needed and more.**

 **Payton79 made it all pretty for your perusal, just like she has done all through the story.  
** _ **Silke, I can still recall the night we spent grumbling about, ahem, a certain unfair something. It was discontentment that brought us together, but I'm so grateful to have found you through it, LOL! You jumped on this band wagon right from the start and have supported me throughout. Thank you, my friend! I appreciate it more than I can say.**_

 **All mistakes are mine, Twilight isn't. (But you knew that already, didn't you?)**

 **Okay, okay. I'll shut up now and let Bella take over.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25**

 **POSSIBILITIES AND PROMISES**

I floated in the strange limbo between wakefulness and slumber, gradually growing aware of the soft, slow kisses being placed along the slope of my neck. I groaned quietly as warm hands pushed my hair aside to gain access to more of my bare skin.

As much as I was enjoying his ministrations, I made myself turn around to lie on my back so that I could meet his gaze. A smile tugged at my lips at the sight of his sleep-rumpled hair and bright eyes. Judging by his clothes, though, it looked like he was ready to head out.

"Hey," I greeted in a throaty whisper.

"Morning, beautiful," he replied, stroking and kissing my cheek.

I looked past him to peek at the bedside clock and frowned. "Why are you up so early?"

"I just got a call from the hospital," Edward explained. "They're bringing in some trauma patients from a bus accident across town. The situation needs all hands on deck, so I have to go in immediately."

"Oh," I replied lamely, disappointment tinging the back of my mind even as my thoughts raced, worried for the people who must've been injured.

He had been on call all week, except the leave he took to attend court with me yesterday. Since I'd started getting back into my job, the last week had been hectic for me, too. I'd been looking forward to spend the weekend with him, but it seemed like at least today would be a no-go.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he murmured, sounding quite regretful. "I'll do my best to be done as soon as possible. Maybe we could spend the evening together?"

Shaking off my irrational gloom, I smiled to reassure him. "There's nothing to apologize for," I told him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Go, save some lives."

The crooked grin that'd driven me crazy since our first date flashed on his face. "I'll do my best. I've really got to go, so I'll let myself out, okay? You catch up on a little more sleep." Planting a quick peck on my lips, he hopped off the bed and headed toward the door, only to whirl back and peer at me through wide eyes. "Oh, I almost forgot! Has your phone been on silent mode since last night?"

Pursing my lips, I wracked my memory. "Yeah, I guess I must've forgotten to change it back," I recalled. "Why?"

"Well, Rosalie called me when she couldn't reach you and asked me to convey the message that they're coming for you at eleven."

I scowled in confusion, raising myself up to lean on my elbows. "What does _that_ mean?"

Edward just shrugged and said, "Hell if I know, Princess. Whatever it is, I hope you have fun."

With that, he threw me a wave and rushed out, yelling a goodbye that lingered after him. Grabbing my phone, I quickly turned the ringer back on. Sure enough, there were a few missed calls from my sister-in-law. I fell back against the pillow, snuggling under the blanket. Whatever activity it was that Rose – and probably Alice, too – had scheduled wasn't due for another three hours. Catching some shut-eye until then sounded like the best idea to me.

The next time I woke up was from the incessant ringing of my cell, Alice's ringtone blasting through it at 10 a.m. I answered groggily and was told that it was a wake-up call to let me know that I should make myself presentable in an hour.

As I gave in to the demand and left my bed with a reluctant sigh, I considered the situation I found myself in. I couldn't help but smile when I realized that the girls had something planned for the three of us to do together.

The jumble of feelings that slammed into my chest was something that had happened quite often in the past few weeks. On one hand, I felt happy, giddy even, to be spending time with my family. However, it also reminded me of all the moments I'd missed – the dinners I avoided to figure out a way to take Aro down, the holidays I spent working because I couldn't bear to put the past on the backburner even for a moment, the parties I attended, but only with half of my mind focused on what happened there.

Shaking my head, I pushed those mental ramblings aside, choosing to concentrate on the here and now. I stepped into the shower and relaxed under the hot spray, wondering what it was that had gotten Rose and Alice so excited.

Once I was dressed in my favorite pair of jeans and a T-shirt, I made my way into the living room and switched the TV on while fixing myself some breakfast. As soon as the news channel came on, I was assaulted with picture after picture of Aro Volturi, the images spanning decades of his life and ending with the one taken outside the courthouse just yesterday. People expressed their shock and absolute disgust toward the heartless criminal they had, until now, considered nothing but a successful businessman and a humanitarian. The media had been running the story over and over since the jury's verdict had been read five days ago. The frequency of the broadcast seemed to have escalated even more after the judge announced Aro's sentence yesterday morning.

With my family by my side, I'd held my breath and trembled in my seat, my stomach coiling into a tight ball until I heard the words that had sealed Aro's fate.

 _Death penalty_

For the second time in the week, my body had sagged in relief, my mind going blank with nothing but those two words echoing inside it.

Throughout the trial, Aro had managed to remain stoic, his impassiveness annoying the fuck out of me. But the moment the judge announced his sentence, the mask had slipped ever so slowly off his face, and the turmoil brewing in his mind had come to light for the world to see.

My eyes had been trained on his expression, waiting for the moment when everything would sink into his brain, and I wasn't disappointed.

.

 _Shock_

 _._

 _Disbelief_

 _._

 _Rage_

 _._

 _Fear . . . Gut-wrenching, bone-breaking fear._

.

I'd watched it all play across his face, and even as tears welled up in my eyes, satisfaction burned in the deepest recesses of my heart.

All I could think about was the horror, the excruciating pang of betrayal, and the utter despair that must've raged in Mom's soul as she watched her own brother pull the trigger to end her life right before her daughter's eyes.

Nothing, _nothing_ could've made up for that, but watching the defeat and terror creep up in Aro Volturi's eyes did begin to soothe the scars he had left upon every single part of me.

My thoughts were thwarted from travelling further down the darker paths by Alice's and Rosalie's arrival. Rose excused herself to use the restroom, muttering something about the baby lounging on her bladder, which we wisely ignored. Once she returned, I offered them both some breakfast. They declined, claiming to have eaten already, so it wasn't long before we were making our way out of my apartment.

We drove together in Alice's car, and they refused to let me know what exactly our destination was supposed to be. Shrugging, I settled into my seat, letting them take the lead as they obviously wanted.

"Just enjoy the ride, Bella," was what Alice said, and I decided to pay heed to her advice.

Still, the uncertainty made me a little nervous, until we pulled into the gateway to a fancy building.

I glanced at the board out front and couldn't help but grin.

My companions noticed the spring in my step as we stepped out of the car after parking it and walked toward the lobby of the spa. They shared smug smiles at my obvious excitement and approval for their plan.

After giving our names to the receptionist, we were led down an artfully-decorated corridor to the room where we settled in for our Swedish massages. Nothing but satisfied groans sounded in the room while the masseuses worked on relaxing our bodies. My joints felt like the most pliant rubber once I was done, and the delicate scent of the oils was just about the best aroma I'd ever experienced.

Post the massage, we were taken to a different room for the facials. That was the time we utilized to catch up on trivial, everyday things. Even chatting up about the latest movies and the dullest political scandals was something we hadn't done in a while, and today, it left me feeling refreshed.

I should've known something was up the moment Alice insisted we go to her place afterward but thought nothing of it. I'd sent Edward a quick text to let him know I was thinking of him, but he hadn't replied. I assumed he was busy in a surgery and said a quick prayer for the victims of the accident. Basically, it didn't look like Edward would be done anytime soon, so I happily agreed to spend the rest of the day with Alice and Rose.

We sat down to have some lunch, and our conversation bounced from one topic to another, eventually landing on the case.

"I have a question," Rose said, looking a little hesitant. "I didn't ask Em because . . . well, you know how he keeps worrying about me taking on the slightest bit of stress. He would've answered me, but I know he would've fretted silently that I was still thinking about Volturi."

Rose hadn't attended most of the hearings, instead staying at home to rest and avoid the unnecessary hassle, just as the doctor had advised. I knew how curious she was about the little facts, so I waved her on, encouraging her query.

I didn't mind answering it because the past no longer haunted me.

It was a realization that left me feeling quite content.

"Did the defense bring up the matter of the missing bug?" she asked, her gaze shifting between Alice and me. "We deduced that Ricci had planted it on Renee, but then why was it never found?"

I sighed, recalling the moment that issue had been raised in court. "They did try that line of questioning, but Mr. Crowley managed to diffuse it quite well. You see, the recording contained my voice while I cried out for Mom and also some police sirens. It could've easily been dislodged when the officers and the EMT's started to pull me out while I kept holding Mom's hand, or when they cut through the metal to bring Mom out. It must've been a small thing, easy to go unnoticed among all that rubble. Maybe it even got destroyed in the mess," I told her. "It could've been as easy as someone stepping on it."

Rose nodded thoughtfully. "That's true. I guess we can only be grateful that it ever existed, right?"

"I'd say," I sighed with a rueful smile.

The rest of the afternoon passed quick and easy as we put on a movie in the DVD player. I still hadn't heard from Edward. That was quite unlike him, and it worried me slightly. However, I knew how busy his day could get, especially when they had a mass trauma coming in, so I refrained from calling him or texting again. I didn't want to disturb him. He would get in touch when he could find a moment to himself.

When twilight fell, Alice and Rose jumped up like two women on a mission and dragged me along, intent to have me join their troop. Though, once again, I wasn't informed about what exactly they were planning to achieve until after several whining inquiries on my part.

"So we're going out?" I clarified once they'd caught me up on what they had in mind. "Just us three girls? And I have to get dolled up in the outfit you picked?"

"Exactly," they informed me simultaneously.

I narrowed my eyes as Rose pulled out my plum cocktail dress from her huge handbag. "How did you get your hands on that?" I almost shrieked, on the verge of being freaked out about the way they were behaving.

Rose just smirked at me. "What? You thought you were the only one with the sneaky spy skills?" she retorted, sharing a quick high-five with Alice.

"Your restroom trip!" I deduced quickly. "You went to bring this with you?"

"Yep," she replied calmly. "Now, come on! No more time to waste. We've got places to be."

I watched with my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open as they started to undress and discussed the best options for their outfits. When they saw I still hadn't moved, Alice nudged me toward my dress. Breathing out a sigh of defeat, I picked the dress up and moved to the other corner to change into it.

Despite my confusion, I couldn't help but smile fondly as I slipped into the fabric. It was the dress I'd worn the first time I'd met Edward. I didn't think I'd worn it for him again ever since. I bit my lip, wondering if he'd be able to make it in time to join us wherever we were heading, but it appeared doubtful.

After working on our hair and make-up, for the second time in less than a day, I found myself being led into Alice's car without any knowledge of our final destination. Confusion and frustration mounted inside me, and I barely suppressed the urge to cry out loud, shaking Alice and Rose until they fessed up about what was going on.

They explained that the spa had been their idea of relaxation now that the trial was finally behind us. That seemed logical.

But our attire now suggested that we were heading some place fancy.

 _Was it dinner?_

 _Or clubbing?_

I didn't know what else we could be doing, given that one of us wouldn't be having any alcohol.

I was so lost in trying to figure it all out in my brain that I failed to notice where we were until Alice stopped the car. I looked out to find that we were standing right in front of a familiar building.

I turned my gaze to them, silently asking for an explanation.

"Go on," Rose said, throwing me a wink. "You've been here before. You know how to get there."

"What about you guys?" I asked, feeling a little lost.

 _That seemed to be the theme of the day._

"Our dates are waiting for us someplace else," Alice chirped and shooed me away. "So you need to get a move on or else we're going to be late, young lady! Have a wonderful time! You deserve to let loose after all this time."

"Details tomorrow," Rose added, waving me away, and I scowled, but opened the door to step out of the car.

"Love you, Bella," they both sang before leaving me standing right there on the pavement.

I must've stood there for a whole minute, expecting them to be back. When that didn't happen, I forced my muscles to thaw and started to walk toward the main door. I remembered what Rose had said, so I headed over to the familiar elevator.

Once on the right floor, I stepped out and looked over at the door to my right. My lips twitched, understanding finally dawning on me as I walked through it and along the corridor. The sound of my heels clanking against the dark hardwood floors and the nervousness bubbling in my stomach left me awash in a wave of nostalgia. It'd been just a few months since my last visit here, but given everything that'd happened in that time period, it felt as though a lifetime had passed since then.

I reached the hostess' desk, only to stop short. Pulling my phone out of my clutch, I glanced at the screen, but was disappointed to find no responses.

 _Surely he wouldn't leave me stranded here._

 _All this effort couldn't have been for nothing._

The hostess threw me a polite smile, probably wondering what I intended to achieve by simply standing in the middle of the hallway. I returned the smile and then looked away quickly. That turned out to be a good decision because as soon as I turned, the door I'd just walked through swung open again, and my eyes landed on a sight that took my breath away.

Edward strutted over to me, his features bearing a huge, carefree grin, one side of his mouth pulled up just a tiny bit more than the other. He was wearing the same pinstripe jacket, shirt and jeans as the first night that I'd met him. His hair was its usual chaotic self, the messy copper strands gleaming slightly under the ceiling lights. His gait oozed confidence as he came to stand in front of me.

"Miss Swan," he murmured, his eyes shining with warmth and something different than usual, something darker . . . something that sent a shiver of desire and anticipation down my spine. "I'm sorry I'm late. The traffic really put a kink in my schedule. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No," I breathed out, still a little dazed by the sight of him. When he raised an eyebrow, I managed to focus on enunciating my thoughts a bit better. "No, I just arrived a minute ago," I replied.

"Perfect timing, then," he told me, his intense gaze traveling down the length of my body. "You look absolutely stunning, Bella."

Despite the fact that he had been giving me similar compliments for several weeks now, I couldn't help the blush that bloomed over my face. When he leaned in and kissed my reddened cheek, like always, I knew he loved having that kind of an effect on me.

"Shall we?" He held out a hand, which I took immediately.

After giving the hostess his name, we were led to our reserved table. Dismissing the waiter's efforts, Edward held my chair out himself, making sure I was settled before taking his seat.

"So what's all this?" I asked curiously. Judging by the clothes and the restaurant I could guess that he was trying to recreate the evening of our first date. However, I still wanted find out, in his words, what thoughts were running through his mind as he planned this.

Edward raked a hand through his hair and chuckled lightly. "I was just thinking about what you said a while ago. We didn't start out right. I mean, the date was definitely the best one I've ever had, but I doubt thinking about ways to sedate you while we debated our desserts makes it an ideal situation."

I giggled along with him, amused and relieved at being able to laugh at the entire incident now.

"So, yeah," Edward continued. "You organized the movie date we had at home, but then we got so busy with the trial that I didn't get a chance to reciprocate. Now that Aro's despicable shadow is finally out of our lives, I thought about what I wanted to do for you. At that point your words came to my mind, and I knew that I wanted to give you a do over. I wanted us to . . . well, not exactly start out again, but make some new memories here."

I reached across the table to take his hand. He laced his fingers with mine.

"I think that's a lovely idea," I approved, and he smiled. "Alice and Rose were in on it?"

"Absolutely. The emergency at the hospital was very much real," he told me. "Last night, I was trying to think of ways to surprise you with this, but I came up blank. If we wanted to do things just like that first time, I would've needed to tell you to wear this dress, and as soon as I did that, you would've known what I was up to. You're sneaky that way." I shrugged unrepentantly, and he shook his head before continuing. "When I realized I couldn't see you all day, after all, I requested their help. I think it turned out alright."

"Oh, yes," I admitted. "I had no idea what was going in until they dropped me off here."

Edward squeezed me hand happily. "Then my purpose is served."

The waiter arrived to take our drinks orders, and we both settled on water for now. I knew why I wanted to keep my head clear tonight. When the waiter left, Edward's gaze locked with mine, and I realized that he probably had the same thought. My skin burned at the heat of his stare, my lip wedging between my teeth at the thought of what was to follow.

Edward cleared his throat, taking a sip of his water before asking me, "Did you have a good day at the spa?"

"You organized that?" I asked and then snorted at myself.

 _Of course he did._

"Well, I asked Rose and Alice to help me out with which place to choose because, you see, I don't have much experience with French Tips and bikini wax myself."

I smacked his hand while he chuckled. "Smartass," I muttered.

"Always." He winked saucily. "Anyway, to answer your question, yeah, it was my idea. Was it a good one?"

I sighed contentedly. "It was wonderful," I gushed. "It felt amazing to be allowed to just relax and pamper myself after so long. I can't even remember the last time I bothered with much except a quick trip to get my hair cut at the salon down the block."

When the waiter made an appearance again, we managed to divert out attention from each other long enough to peruse the menu. After we ordered our dishes, we were once again left alone.

I heard the sound of a chair grazing the floor as it was shifted and turned to glance at the family of three that'd just arrived at the table next to ours. The woman gently chided the child for his antics and pulled out his chair noiselessly for him to sit. The boy did so with a toothy smile. Somehow, with his disheveled brown hair and his wide, impish grin, he reminded me so much of the childhood photograph of Edward with his cape and sword. The memory brought a question to the forefront of my mind.

"Oh! I meant to ask you earlier, but it completely slipped my mind," I said, and Edward leaned forward curiously. "How did your parents end up coming to the final hearing? Don't get me wrong, I was very grateful for their desire to stand by me. I just didn't realize that you'd been talking to them."

Since Edward and I had gotten together, Esme had contacted me twice, and we'd had lunch together. She was kind, smart, and warm – the kind of person in whose presence one simply couldn't be uncomfortable. We'd talked a bit about the trial and about my past, and she had taken it all in stride, giving me her compassion and support. She'd mentioned Carlisle in passing while sharing some of their anecdotes, but neither of us had ever alluded to his strained relationship with his son.

As I looked at Edward now, he shifted slightly. "I just . . . Throughout the trial, everything about your parents got rehashed over and over, and, as a result, this thing between my dad and me has been nagging at me," he confessed quietly. "I know you tried to tell me this earlier, too, Bella, but in the last couple of weeks, it really sunk in that if I don't . . . I never know when I might not have another chance to mend fences. I've seen people die so often – first, in the army, and now in the hospital. They're gone in the blink of an eye. Despite that, I guess I never really thought it would ever hit close to home until I saw how you ha—" He broke off abruptly, his wide growing wide in horror. "Fuck, what am I saying? I'm so sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to be so damn insensitive. I do—"

"Hey," I interjected. "It's alright. I understand what you're saying. No one wants to think about death that way. We want to bury our heads in the sand for as long as possible," I stated, probably a little bluntly, but I knew Edward would understand what I was trying to say.

He stared at me, obviously scrutinizing my expression, and I smiled softly to let him know that I truly wasn't mad.

He pursed his lips and blew out a breath. "Exactly," he sighed eventually. "I'd been deliberating it for a while, but the day before the hearing, I finally gathered the determination to go and visit Dad at their home. He was . . . I'd say he was shocked to see me, but that would be an understatement," he admitted with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I told him I wanted to talk – no yelling, no walking away, simply airing our points of view. Hours later, I guess we both realized how silly and futile it was to be carrying on grudges for things that have happened years ago."

"Does that mean things are getting better between you guys?" I asked him hopefully.

"You could say that," he replied with a shrug. "I mean, I'm not going to be manning the grill in his barbeque parties anytime soon, but we're on the road to recovery. I hope it leads to somewhere good."

I squeezed his hand. "I hope so, too."

"It's just . . . we've been growing apart for a long time now. Things won't get resolved simply because we had a conversation, but . . ." he trailed off.

"But you're starting to realize that it's worth the effort," I finished for him.

He smiled. "Yes. And that's the end of that conversation. I promised myself I'd show you a good time, and talking about this stuff is as far from that as it gets," he complained.

"I don't think so. Inane small talk or clubbing or whatever else you had in mind isn't my idea of a good time. Talking about things that matter, things that help me to get to know you better . . . that's time well-spent, I believe."

He leaned forward to trace a finger along the apple of my cheek. "You do make a fair point, my Princess. Each day that we spend together, and I get to discover everything that makes you _you_ , makes my life infinitely more interesting," he murmured. "I plan to do that for a very long time, you know."

I was sure he could feel my skin heat under his fingertips as blood rose to my cheeks at the low, husky tenor of his voice and the sincere meaning behind his words.

"I'd like that," I whispered back, a shy smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Our food arrived then, and as Edward intended, we moved away from the heavier topics. The atmosphere was light and carefree as we talked and bantered about things here and there . . . yet there was an undercurrent of electricity between us that never seemed to recede.

When our eyes met and held as I wrapped my lips around my spoon, when his fingertips slowly ghosted over the back of my hand, when his knee deliberately grazed mine under the table, I knew I wasn't alone in what I was feeling.

The hunt for evidence, the grueling trial, the sentencing . . . it was all behind us.

It was time to focus on nothing but _us_ now.

The rich sound of his laughter, the gentle sheen in his emerald eyes, the soft warmth of his touch, and the deep timbre of his voice hit something deep inside of me, tugging at my heartstrings and pulling me toward him. And as his scorching gaze bore into mine, I knew I was ready to take that next step . . . to give in to the invisible thread that seemed intent on bringing us together.

Dessert was an interesting affair with meaningful, heated glances, smug smiles and playful winks as he devoured his beloved trifle, and I stuck to my guns with a piece of chocolate pie.

Once we settled the check, there was a silent urgency in our steps as we made our way to Edward's car. I was acutely aware of his hand burning into the skin of my arm as he waited for me to be seated before shutting the door for me. I swallowed thickly when he took his seat and revved the engine.

Other than asking if I wanted to spend the night at his place, to which I replied in the affirmative, the ride was spent in silence. I'd have liked to say that it was a comfortable silence, but it wasn't. The prickle of . . . _something_ that lingered in the air between us was making me quite worked up, and judging by the tautness of the tendon at the side of Edward's neck, he wasn't faring better, either.

I watched his rigid grip on the steering wheel and pictured the way those hands felt against my skin.

I watched him lick his lips as he drove and recalled the way it felt when his tongue mingled feverishly with mine.

I watched his copper hair glint in the soft light emanating from the dashboard and yearned to feel those unruly locks wrapped around my fingers.

By the time we made it to his place, I was a bundle of nervous energy and sheer anticipation. We barely managed to make it through the elevator ride without touching each other, but the way Edward looked at me through the corner of his eyes left no doubts as to his feelings at the moment.

They echoed my own.

Our footsteps clanked loudly in the empty hallway as we walked out, and then finally, _finally,_ we were at the door. Edward unlocked it, and I entered first.

Placing my palm against the wall to steady myself, I slipped my heels off and placed my clutch on the side table. In the silence of the large room, my heart was pounding in my chest, my blood hot and lustful as it galloped through my veins.

I drew in a sharp breath when I heard the door close behind him.

Slowly, I turned around to face him and found his sharp gaze already intent on mine. He, too, had removed his shoes and also unbuttoned his jacket. My eyes hungrily roved across the sight of him, sexy and utterly beautiful, from the strands of his disheveled hair to the sliver of his bare chest peeking through the topmost undone button of his shirt.

My feet had a mind of their own as they took a step in his direction. He mirrored my movement until we stood in front of each other with just inches of space between us.

I lifted my hand, laying it on his chest before bringing it up to the side of his face. Tipping my head up, I met his eyes and looked deeply into them, committing this moment to memory.

His arms encircled my waist, drawing me closer until my chest was pressed firmly against his.

I couldn't wait any longer.

The desire to lean in and crush my lips against his flared hot and irrepressible inside me.

"Kiss me, Edward," I whispered, my fingers knotting in his hair to pull him closer. The words were barely out before his mouth was pressed against mine.

Without wasting another second, I parted my lips, our tongues tangling and caressing to explore each other in the exquisite dance that had become quite familiar in the past few weeks. His fingers glided across my back, sending warm ripples of pleasure down my spine as they pushed the fabric of my dress aside and made contact with my bare skin.

His mouth continued to lavish mine while he unzipped my dress. I let my hands explore his chest, tugging at his shirt until I pulled it out of his pants. We broke apart for a moment, gasping for breath, and I kept my eyes on his as I took my time, slowly sliding the straps of my dress down each of my arms. His hungry eyes followed my actions until the only thing holding the cloth to my body was my fist clutching it over my chest. His breath hitched when I loosened my grasp, allowing the fabric to fall and pool at my feet. Edward held out his hand and helped me step out of it.

"Jesus, Bella," he gasped huskily, his eyes taking me in from head to toe.

Standing there, clad in nothing but a few scrapes of black lace, I felt no hesitancy or insecurities clouding my senses. The glint of pure, undiluted longing in his gaze chased everything but my own desire out of my mind.

His palms splayed across my back, he pulled me flush against his chest, claiming my lips in a kiss fiercer than ever before. A low groan rumbled in his chest as we kissed, his entire body grinding against mine. I slipped my arms between us and attempted to unbutton his shirt with my trembling hands, wanting nothing more than to feel his warm flesh against my own.

I managed to get most of them done, but the last two buttons gave me a lot of trouble. I pulled away from his lips with a huff, grabbing tight hold of the cloth on both sides before ripping them open. Looking up, I found Edward's intense stare fixed right at me, not even caring about the damage to his shirt.

I barely had time to push it off his chest before he leaned down to place one arm around my waist, the other curling around my thigh. A shocked giggle tumbled from my lips as he quickly lifted me up into his arms. Unable to wait out the distance to the bedroom, I latched my mouth onto his neck and jaw, placing alternative kisses and nips over his stubbly skin. Edward moaned, tightening his arms around me as he stumbled to push open the door to the bedroom with his feet.

The soft sheets felt cooler than ever against my heated skin as he laid me on the bed. He wasted no time in ridding himself of his pants and boxers before hovering over me, showering hot, wet kisses over my neck and shoulders. My back arched as he reached lower to palm my breasts through my bra, the slight roughness of the lace scraping deliciously against my taut nipples.

Before I knew it, his nimble fingers reached around me to open the clasp and tug the cups down, a squeaky gasp escaping my throat when he encased my nipple in the warm wetness of his mouth. My fingers scratched his back, making him hiss sharply as he devoured first one and then the other breast with equal vigor.

His hard length was pressing insistently into my waist, and I whimpered and pushed my pelvis up against it, eager to feel all of him against my skin.

Edward pulled back slightly to look into my eyes. My chest heaved with heavy breaths while his hand travelled down my neck. Smooth fingertips caressed each breast, slipping between them and moving lower, tracing my navel with the lightest of touches before ghosting them over the lacy fabric below. Languidly, he slid his fingers in beneath the hem, his eyes falling shut with a groan at the wetness he encountered there.

"Jesus, Bella," he gritted, stroking my folds and making my back rise off the bed. I moaned, unashamedly loud, as his finger slid up to rub a few circles over my clit, his other hand wrapped around my waist to hold my writhing form. Slowly, caressing every inch of my skin along the way, he slid my panties down my hips and my legs, tossing them aside before returning his attention to me.

With my eyes shut, I was reduced to nothing but a trembling, whimpering, needy mess in his arms as his fingers pressed, pinched and caressed, driving me closer to the release I could feel coiling in the pit of my belly. My legs stiffened, a rush of heat pulsing along my skin and my head thrashing from side to side, and I knew I couldn't hold out any longer.

I reached down to still and grasp his hand, pulling him up to meet my gaze. My own body protested at the loss of contact, but I knew I didn't want to come this way.

Not tonight.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered anxiously. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, feeling something warm and bright settle into my chest at the soft concern in his voice. His eyes scanned my face, looking for any signs of a lie, relaxing only when he found none.

"I want you," I rasped, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and drawing him closer. I leaned up to press my lips to his ear, whispering against his skin to say, "I want you inside me, Edward."

I felt the air leave his lungs in a whoosh, a little more of his weight settling upon me as he caught on to what I wanted.

"You sure?" he murmured, pressing his forehead to mine.

I nodded, saying nothing, but parting my legs further, allowing him to settle between my thighs. The warm, smooth hardness of him pressing against my sensitive folds made me gasp and shiver in anticipation. In that moment, I couldn't be more grateful for being on the pill. I wanted _nothing_ , not even a fucking piece of latex between us tonight.

"Fuck, I want you _so much_ , Princess," he whispered roughly, dropping his head to place a long, open-mouthed kiss on my neck. My body arched toward his, my aching nipples rubbing against the hard planes of his chest and making us moan at the contact.

He raised my legs to wrap around his waist, and I looked up, my heart warming at the tenderness in his eyes. He leaned in to mold his lips over mine, sucking my bottom one between both of his before letting his tongue dip into my mouth. As I reached out to swipe mine along his lip, I felt his pelvis slide forward until just the tip of his length pushed into me.

Our kiss broke as we both gasped, his head falling to the curve between my shoulder and my neck. He thrust slowly, sliding in deeper and making me whimper at the sensation. I lifted my hips slightly, feeling my walls stretch and clench deliciously until his entire length was sheathed inside me. The surge of pleasure building within my body began to mount higher, and I soared in its embrace as Edward started to move inside me.

Fingers roamed over warm skin, mouths sucked and nipped and kissed, working each other into a frenzy with their sinful assault as we moved together, desire quickly spiraling into an aching need. He continued to thrust into me, consuming me, pulling back almost completely before filling me again. The sounds of our bodies coming together filled the room with our mingled gasps and spurred me on, bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh, God, Edward!" I gasped, when his fingers trailed down the length of my body, sliding over to stroke and rub against my folds. Jolts of pleasure rushed through my senses with each pass of his touch.

"You feel so good," he rasped as he picked up pace, his rhythm faltering, growing erratic as we both neared the brink of our release.

My fingers grasped his hair, my nails probably digging into his scalp as I felt the first wave of heat burst through my abdomen and spread across my skin. Edward hissed at the pain, but didn't slow, pushing into me harder and faster until his breath fell in rapid gasps, matching my own.

When his fingers pressed down on my clit, I felt the shudders of ecstasy ripple through my body and cried out sharply. My heart thudded hard and fast in my chest as I surrendered to the sublime sensations. I tossed my head back and gripped onto his shoulders as my body arched, my muscles quivering at the waves of pleasure surging along every fiber of my being, the warmth of my release chasing every coherent thought out of my mind.

All I saw was Edward's gaze intent and burning into mine as he watched me shatter in his arms.

All I heard was the deep tenor of his groan as he felt my walls clench around him.

All I felt was the tremor of his muscles under my touch as the pleasure coursed through him.

His body tensed and shook under my fingertips, and then relaxed with a moan as he spilled inside of me. I felt his warm weight settle on me as he sagged, and encircled my arms around his shoulders, drawing him close.

Once we'd managed to catch our breaths, Edward gently rolled off me, shifting to lie on his back before wrapping an arm around my body and pulling me flush to his chest.

My eyes fell shut as I soaked in the comfort of his embrace. I smiled at the feeling of his hand on the small of my back, his fingers spread wide, inching toward the swell of my ass.

Lying there in his arms, no shadows of the past could cloud the blissful brightness in my mind, no gut-wrenching memories could claw their way into my thoughts, and no pain or doubt could encroach upon the emotion brewing in my chest. It was something I knew I'd never felt before, and yet it was achingly familiar. It tingled along my nerves and danced along my senses. As Edward's fingers drew light circles over my shoulder, it surged between us, like a charge of attraction, a hint of passion that'd grown into something stronger, something all-encompassing, something that felt like . . . _everything_.

I turned my head, resting my chin on his chest to look into his eyes. The adoration and contentment I saw in his gaze sparked the embers of the feelings burning inside me, setting me alight and making me glow in their blaze.

"What?" he murmured, leaning down to peck my nose first and then my forehead.

I smiled. "I'm thinking mushy thoughts," I replied flippantly, though inside, I was feeling anything but.

"Well," he drawled. "Never thought I'd see the day, Princess. If I've managed to reduce Bella Swan to mush, that's some serious talent right there."

"Don't pull a muscle patting yourself on the back," I retorted, raising my eyebrows sarcastically. He rolled over to push me onto the bed and hovered over me.

Leaning on his elbows on either side of my head, he pressed his lips to mine.

"My thoughts are pretty much along the mushy lines, too," he whispered against my lips, making me smile and blush happily.

My hand rose to rest against his face, brushing away the matted hair due to the beads of sweat on his forehead. I bit my lip as a thought played in my mind, and Edward didn't miss it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, and I only hesitated for a beat before replying with a question of my own.

"Wi-Will you come with me to Forks to-tomorrow?" I stammered, suddenly a little nervous.

When his eyes flashed to mine in surprise, I knew I didn't need to say anything else. He knew the significance of the date.

It was the day I'd lost my father forever.

It was the day I always visited the cemetery where he had been buried right next to my mother.

All these years, it was the one day I'd allowed myself to stop fighting the past and drown in its memories.

This time, though . . . this time there was nothing to fight.

I'd already won the war.

This time, all I would do was go see my parents and talk to them about anything and everything. Just like any other girl.

And I wanted Edward by my side.

As I watched him now, his features melted into a soft smile. "I'd be honored to meet your parents," he murmured, rubbing his nose against mine.

We chuckled when a sudden yawn slipped past my mouth. Completely sated, I rose from the bed and walked over to the restroom despite my jelly-like legs. After cleaning up a bit, I eagerly returned to the bed and slipped into Edward's arms. He confirmed the time at which I wanted to head out so that he could set the alarm accordingly.

I turned onto my side and he curled himself behind me, hugging me close to his chest.

With his soft, even breaths lulling me toward a deep, restful sleep, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander over what would happen tomorrow.

Alice would bring Jasper, excited as she was about showing him the little town where she grew up. They'd come with us to the cemetery, too, because I knew they wanted to pay their respects.

Obviously, Emmett and Rosalie were coming along, and they were going to bring a sonogram picture that they could leave there for Mom and Dad.

Didyme had expressed her desire to visit the cemetery again. The last time we had taken her there, she had shed innumerable tears of guilt and despair at everything she had lost. This time, I hoped that, with the trial and the verdict behind us, some of the burden she'd carried in her heart would have eased. I knew that, despite everything, coming to terms with the death penalty for her son would never be easy, but I had no doubt that she would cope with it as best as she could. We would all be there to offer her our unconditional support as she did so.

And I . . . I would take Edward to visit the resting place of the two people who made me everything that I was today. I knew they would've loved to see the man who fought tooth and nail and risked everything, including his life, to help us gain the justice we all had sought.

But the most important part was that this time, I'd be able to tell my mother that I'd begun to fulfil my promise to her – to be strong and to never settle for anything less than my true love – and would continue to do so as long as I lived.

* * *

 **A/N: First up –** **EPILOGUE** **–** **YES** **, there will be one, so don't take me off your alerts just yet! I'm marking this story complete today because it might take me a** **few weeks** **to write and post the epilogue, and the story is all wrapped up now. However, I promise to give you that peek into their future!**

 **As I keep saying, I can hardly believe that we've made it to this point. I can still recall exactly how this idea started to take shape in my head, and it amazes me to see how it came to fruition.**

 **I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all the fabulous ladies who have helped me in various ways throughout this journey –** Anton M, IpsitaC77, Dazzled Eyes22, Patrizia, Ninkita, PixieKat, purpleC305, Fallingsnow Winter (Jennifer) **. I couldn't be more grateful for the time and effort they spent editing/pre-reading/creating lovely banners for me.**

 **I'm not saying anything akin to goodbye to all my lovely readers, yet. ;) I'll save that for next time.**

 **xoxo**


	26. Epilogue: Moments and Meaning

**A/N:** **Wow! We're finally here. I'm . . . stunned, ecstatic, nostalgic, excited.**

 **All I can say is oodles of thanks to Payton79 for her watchful eyes and to IpsitaC77 for her loving guidance.**

 **I'm also really grateful to** _frostedglaze_ **for her idea on how to bring these characters full circle once again.  
**

 **A final note of thanks goes to PFK_FF, who posts my updates on Twitter and makes me feel like I've 'arrived.' ;) Follow her for loads of fic updates!**

 **For the last time in this story, I wish you happy reading!**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE - MOMENTS AND MEANING  
**

Love

Four letters, one syllable.

A simple word, quite inadequate to symbolize the all-encompassing emotion it described.

I'd been fortunate enough to know true love in the twenty seven years of my life.

It was in the pride glowing in my father's eyes whenever I brought home a gold star on school assignments.

It was in the chime of my mother's voice as she woke me each morning, her smile brightening my day more than the sun ever could.

It was even in the fights I had with my brother, only to hug him tight in apology when we both calmed down enough to see the errors of our overreacting ways.

And today . . . Today, I found it in spades all around me.

In the gentle embrace of my best friend snuggling with her boyfriend, sharing covert whispers and loving caresses when they thought no one was looking.

In the playful words and smirks being swapped between my brother and his wife as she swatted his greedy hands away from her freshly baked cookies.

In the tender gaze of my grandmother as she watched their exchange and shook her head adoringly.

But mostly, I found it in the familiar blue-grey swirls of two large, curious eyes fixed on my face.

I smiled, bringing my finger up to stroke her velvety cheek, and was gifted with her version of a laugh. Actually, it was more of a gurgle, but I chose to interpret it as I liked until she learned to express herself better. Swaying my arms, I rocked her little body gently, feeling the soft, warm weight of her and marveling as I had since the day she had arrived into our lives almost six months ago.

A pair of strong arms encircled my waist, drawing me close, and I adjusted the position of the little girl I held as he placed his chin on my shoulder.

In the gentle firmness of his touch and the whisper of his breath fanning over my skin, I found the love I'd waited for all my life, and yet, had never known how much I'd needed it . . . needed _him_.

Turning my head, I met his waiting lips with mine, both of us sighing contentedly into the kiss. A fussy little whine arose from the baby in my arms, so I quickly turned my attention back to her, soothing her with a hum and snuggling her closer to my chest.

I felt Edward's lips press against my hair and leaned into him, my thoughts drifting to the day I'd first expressed the depth of my feelings for him. I didn't know when it was, couldn't pinpoint the exact moment or even the day that marked a shift in my emotions.

It was just another evening we were going to spend together, no different than usual. I'd returned home after a chaotic day at work to find Edward already there. Having finished his shift early, he had decided to surprise me with take-out from my favorite Mexican restaurant. We'd cuddled on the couch after stuffing our stomachs, settling into our usual position with my head resting against his arm and my legs folded across his lap.

Three months had passed since Aro's death sentence had been carried out, and we were finally able to watch the news without finding our faces plastered in every prime time program. Edward had switched to the channel we both preferred before stretching his arm to grab the bowl of ice-cream sundae we were going to share. I had quickly thrown it together, owing to my relentless craving for something sweet after the delicious dinner.

Edward had held the spoon, knowingly feeding me my share of chocolate ice-cream, and eating eager mouthfuls of the butterscotch scoop I'd put in just for him. When he came across a chocolate chip, he'd held it to my lips. His eyes were gentle and his smile loving as he'd watched me accept the offering. Leaning in, he'd planted a soft kiss on my forehead, the warmth of his touch searing my skin, lingering even moments after he'd pulled away.

And that was when I'd felt it.

It was in his steadfast support as he stood by my side in the quest to punish my mother's killer.

It was in the comfort of his palm against mine as I listened to the CD and relived the worst day of my life.

It was in his silent strength and unending encouragement as I faced Aro and his lawyer in court.

When we'd finally tested the waters of the feelings we both shared, it was in the reverent gaze, the tender embraces, and the passionate kisses that set my body and my soul ablaze.

That evening, we were doing nothing but simply _being_. Yet, it was in the shimmer in his eyes as they peered at me like I was the answer to all the world's unanswered questions . . . like I was the balm that soothed his soul . . . like I was simply the most precious thing in his life.

And it was also in the pit of my stomach, rising to fill my chest with a rush of exhilaration and anticipation, until the words had bubbled up to my lips.

"I love you," I'd blurted without second thought, simply unable to help myself.

My voice had been steady and clear, and I'd known there was no way that he hadn't heard me. Before I could even begin to panic, Edward's wide-eyed gaze had pierced into mine. Hardly two seconds had passed – though they felt like eons – when his face had broken out into a beaming smile that chased every last bit of my doubts away.

"I love you, too," he had promised. The husky tenor of his voice in that moment was something I knew I'd remember for the rest of my life.

The remnants of our dessert now long forgotten, our lips had met in a kiss that sent searing tingles along my nerves and held the promise of a lot more. As we'd undressed each other with unhurried, affectionate strokes, it was as if we were seeing each other, truly _feeling_ each other for the first time. With the last bit of our emotions revealed, it felt as though we were truly baring our souls to each other. That evening, we hadn't even made it to the bed, surrendering to our intense desire for each other right there on the couch, yet the intimacy between us had transcended to a whole new level.

Edward's lips grazing the side of my neck pulled me back from my musings.

"Where'd you go, Princess?" he whispered against my skin.

I giggled as he reached the ticklish spot right behind my ear. "Nowhere," I replied, turning in his arms. "I'm right here."

"Hmm," he mumbled, looking at me in a way that told me that he knew I wasn't being entirely truthful, probably even knowing exactly where my mind had gone.

His eyes flickered to the baby in my arms, and he threw me a meaningful look.

 _Later_ , he mouthed, winking in a way that never failed to make me go weak in the knees.

And he didn't even know what I'd planned for us tonight. I bit my lip to suppress a smirk.

Rosalie walked over to me, finally having managed to pry Emmett away from the hot cookies. She held out her hands, and I deftly handed her daughter over to her. I watched with a smile as Rose's face broke out into the grin she reserved solely for her girl. It spoke of pure devotion, the kind that no-one but a mother and her child had the privilege of sharing.

"Dinner's ready," Rose announced, bouncing her daughter in her arms and leading us over to the dining table.

Alice and Jasper finally broke out of their cozy, little bubble and stood from the couch, though their hands remained interlinked as they walked over to take their seats. In the past, I probably would've rolled my eyes at the unadulterated, sometimes irritating mushiness in every bit of their interaction, but I supposed I couldn't fault them for being in an amorous mood just a few days after having moved in together.

To say that the phone call I received from Alice to tell me about their decision had been a shock would've been an understatement. As soon as I'd made sense of her words, I'd jumped right out of bed, jutting an errant elbow at Edward's chest in my haste, muttering apologies as I rushed out the door to meet her. All my life, I'd seen Alice be completely comfortable only in presence of our family. Her parents' poor excuse of an upbringing had left her very cautious about letting people in and showing them her true self. With Jasper, however, despite having been in a relationship for mere months, Alice had known he was the one for her. She had no qualms about accepting his proposal of finding a place where they could start the rest of their lives together.

I couldn't deny that, in the beginning, I'd been wary. It was probably a little hypocritical, given that Edward and I hadn't been together for much longer before taking the plunge of buying a house together.

But logic hadn't mattered to me in that moment. Ever since Mom had taken Alice under her wings, she and I had been there for each other through thick and thin. There was nothing that could make me stop worrying about the girl who had held my hand and kept me afloat during the darkest days of my life. I couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting her. She had suffered a lot and that, too, because of her parents – the people who were supposed to love her unconditionally. However, watching the adoration and excitement in Jasper's gaze as they signed their names on the lease documents eased some of my anxiety. My smile was honest and bright as I congratulated them both.

Looking at Jasper now, scraping the beans he knew Alice hated from her plate into his own and then pouring her a bit more of her favorite wine, I had no doubt that the two of them were quite perfect for each other.

Beside me, Edward chatted with Emmett as he ate. I smiled as I heard their endless arguments about sports, cutting a piece of my grilled chicken before popping it into my mouth.

Turning my gaze to the other side, I found Didyme's eyes trained on the cheerful little occupant of her lap. Over the past several months, the strain of Aro's sentencing had taken a toll on Didyme's health. While she managed to remain strong throughout the trial, the thought of one's son being executed couldn't have been easy to bear for anyone. There were a few weeks when she withdrew from everyone around her, refusing to eat or take her medicines, losing herself in the misery that engulfed the darkest recesses of her mind. Whenever I'd sat with her, she had held my hand tight in hers, but otherwise remained quiet and brooding.

It was the birth of Rose's and Em's little one that had brought her back to life. The moment she had held her great-granddaughter, the grief that'd clouded her features for weeks had disappeared, hope and joy inching their way onto her countenance. When Emmett had told her what name Rose had picked out, Didyme's eyes had welled up with tears that rolled down her withered cheeks and past the corners of her mouth, which were stretched up in a smile.

 _Renee Katherine Swan_

Little Renee had become the apple of my grandmother's eye, and just the sight of her was enough to breathe new life into Didyme's soul. As I watched, Renee dropped the plastic spoon she was playing with, crying out imperiously when it fell to the floor. Rosalie started to stand, but Didyme motioned for her to continue with her meal. She grabbed the discarded spoon and set it aside. Given her propensity to drop one here and there, Renee's favorite set of little spoons always lay on every table in the house. The doting great-grandmother stretched her free arm carefully to grab a clean one and elicited a happy little squeak from Renee as she handed it over. The sound brought an instant light of joy to Didyme's eyes, and my chest warmed with contentment.

Each time I watched happiness glow in my grandmother's face, I couldn't help but think of Mom, wondering if she was watching over us with a smile and if she was happy about Didyme's presence in our life. In my heart, I believed that the answer to both those questions was a firm yes.

The rest of the meal was a raucous affair, as usual. This was something we tried to do every other weekend – family and friends getting together for an early dinner, sharing silly anecdotes, chatting about weather and sports, and just enjoying the satisfaction of being together. Esme and Carlisle joined us on some occasions, too, but this week, they had headed over to San Francisco. Carlisle had a conference to attend, and Esme had decided to mix a little pleasure with the business.

Once dessert was done, I sneaked a peek at my phone to check the time. It was just past seven. Judging by the directions Emmett had given me, it wouldn't take much more than a couple of hours to reach our destination, so we were good in that regard.

I headed into the kitchen and moments later, returned with another glass of wine for Edward as he had requested. He grinned and gave me a kiss in thanks before taking a big gulp. I stifled a smile and settled beside Alice, joining the conversation she was having with Jasper and Rose about the upcoming movie releases.

A few minutes later, I felt Edward's hand tap my shoulder. His eyes were a tad droopy and his voice low as he asked me if I was ready to go. Our intention to leave heralded the end of the party, and quick but warm goodbyes were shared as everyone decided to take their leave.

After kissing a sleepy Renee on her cheek and hugging Em and Rose, Edward and I were ready to go. Once at the car, he started to head toward the driver's side. I opened my mouth to protest, but it was unnecessary as he stopped on his own.

He turned to me, rubbing at his eyes and looking adorably confused. "I think I've had a little too much of the wine," he murmured, shaking his head as he stumbled over to the passenger seat.

"Don't worry about it," I assured him calmly. "I'll drive."

I helped him settle in, shutting the door behind him before walking over to the other side. Snapping the seatbelt in place, I pushed the key into its slot and started the car.

"Maybe I'll just take a short nap," Edward slurred, his hair growing even more disheveled than usual as his head lolled on the backrest.

I took one hand off the steering wheel to grab his. "You do that, baby."

"Hmm." He said something else, too, but it came out as garbled mush. A few seconds later, a light snore arose from Edward's chest. I stifled a giggle before pressing down on the gas pedal and zooming faster toward the destination I had in mind.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, I sat in the seat with my head in my hands.

 _I'd messed it up._

I resisted the urge to smack my forehead, feeling unbelievably silly.

 _How the hell did this not occur to me?_

For all my plotting, I'd ended up ignoring a major flaw in the plan.

I looked to my side, and there he was – peaceful as ever. Maybe I'd messed up on that, too. He'd been deeply asleep for our entire journey and showed no signs of waking up even now.

 _What if he slept through the entire night?_

My heart sank, but then another thought popped into my head.

 _Wait, maybe I could use that to my advantage. We could go home now, and he would never know how stupid I'd been._

I nodded to myself, happy with that course of action. Just as I straightened in my seat, ready to drive back, Edward groaned. I blew out a deep breath, thoroughly frustrated at myself, before deciding to face the music.

 _Here goes nothing_ , I thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey," I murmured quietly, not wanting to startle him.

Angling his head toward me, he blinked slowly, squinting to focus until he realized that I was there. "Princess," he whispered in a gruff voice. He cleared his throat. "What's going on?" he asked, sitting up to take notice of our surroundings.

When his eyes landed on the cabin a few feet away, his head whipped back to face me. I winced when he did, reaching up with one hand to curb the dizziness the quick action must've caused.

"What are we doing here?"

I shrugged ruefully. "You drugged me and brought me here. You're fond of surprising me with something or the other every week. I thought I'd turn the tables back on you and surprise you for a change."

I reached into the glove compartment, sheepishly pulling out a pair of fur handcuffs I'd bought specifically with this occasion in mind. I had also planned on asking Edward about the whereabouts of the ones he had used when he had held me captive at this very location.

Edward's eyes widened further, and his mouth fell open at the metal glinting in my hands.

"Fuck!" The word escaped his lips in what was obviously an involuntary exclamation. His sleepiness had been chased right away, that was for sure.

"Well, I'd say you've turned the tables quite skillfully," he murmured, raising his eyebrows as a slow smirk started to spread over his lips. "Why the long face, Princess? I love your idea."

I shrugged again, feeling even more morose. "I made the long drive yesterday to make sure everything was clean enough to stay here for the weekend. Well, for all my planning, I happened to miss one very important point. I would never have been able to carry you in there!" I threw up my hands. "Not by myself anyway. I was sitting here, sulking about that, when you were snoring away. That got me worried that maybe I'd added too much of the sedative to your drink. I'd checked and re-checked the dose a hundred times, but still, when you didn't stir at all through the bumpy ride as I drove here, I got really anxious." My words flew freely, the pitch of my voice rising steadily as I poured out my frustration. "I'd been planning this for weeks, and now, it's all moot."

"Hey," Edward interrupted loudly, capturing my hands in his. "It's all good, Bella. I'll be happy to lay down on the bed and pretend to be asleep, while you go to town with the handcuffs." He ducked his head to meet my eyes and winked in an attempt to cheer me up.

"But it's not the same," I mumbled, even though my spirits rose slightly at the image he had painted.

He hummed, thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Didn't I tell you that I wasn't the one to bring you here? Emmett brought you, and I found you asleep right there on the bed. It'll be the same now, with me on the bed and you coming in afterward."

I considered his words. "So we'll be even then?"

Squeezing my hands, he smiled. "I'd say so. There's one more thing."

"What?"

"Like you said, you can't carry me in," he said, and I nodded. "So, I'm rather happy you didn't think about that earlier because the idea of you enlisting your brother's help to deposit me onto the bed where I'm going to do some highly questionable things to his sister actually freaks me out." He shuddered dramatically, and I felt my lips curl up in a smile.

"It would probably freak my brother out, too," I admitted, amused, before giving in to the chuckles that left my mouth.

Edward laughed, too. "Let's do this then."

He ended up going into the house first, and I followed slowly. The handcuffs hung from my finger, but the sight of him, spread shirtless and glorious on the bed made me ache to feel his hands on my skin. Goosebumps rose over my arms, the thought of his touch sending shivers down my spine. I tossed the handcuffs aside for the moment, quickly walking over to the bed instead. We had all night and all day tomorrow – more than enough time for that. First, I just wanted him inside me.

His eyes popped open when I straddled his lap, all pretenses falling away when I crushed my mouth to his.

Steady hands pushed clothes out of our way. Wandering fingers caressed and gripped every inch of bare skin they could reach. Heated eyes met and locked, no words needed as our bodies swayed in the desire surging hot and heavy between us. Soft lips kissed their way along warm skin until we were left panting and craving more of each other. Writhing bodies arched, trembled and rocked to a frenzied rhythm as our passion crested and swelled toward the sublime expanse of our release.

Afterward, as I lay in his arms, his fingers traced lazy patterns on my back, making me squirm and giggle against his chest.

"I love you," he whispered. His voice melded seamlessly into the quiet stillness of the night, while he pulled me closer until our legs tangled together.

"Love you, too," I replied just as softly, letting my eyes fall shut with a sigh of contentment.

In the past few months, I'd realized that how two people started off didn't matter as much as how and where they ended up. What Edward and I shared had begun on a wrong foot, but then, so had been the case with my parents. Sometimes, I let myself imagine how conflicted my father must've been – a law enforcement officer who had no choice except to break the very rules he fought to uphold in order to protect the woman he loved. But he did it. He did everything in his power and more to give her a new life.

Thinking about them had given me the hope I needed to take the steps forward with Edward, and tonight only reaffirmed what I'd already come to know.

We might've started out wrong.

But we'd ended up exactly where we were meant to be.

 **~~~THE END~~~**

* * *

 **A/N: Disguised Intentions is up in the poll for** ** _Top Ten Fics Completed in June_** **at** **www dot twifanfictionrecs dot com** **. If you have enjoyed this story, I'd really appreciate a vote . . . or more, if you wish ;) You can vote once a day until the end of July.**

 **Dear readers, I simply cannot give enough thanks to you for sticking with me. This story had its ups and downs, but it was the way I wanted to write it. Your reception has turned out to be much, much better than I ever dared to imagine. Your comments have made my day countless times throughout this ride.**

 **I have more stories to tell. If you'd be willing to join me in the future, don't forget to keep me on author alert. I hope to be back with a new journey for us to undertake in a few months.**

 **Until then, keep safe, keep happy.**


End file.
